Something To Live For
by FairDrea
Summary: VinnieOC and CharlieThrottle After having her family ripped away from her by Limburger, Jaiden Sterling is left with nothing but an empty house and a buisness card. Going on hope alone she takes a trip to The Last Chance garage for a little help.
1. Default Chapter

What happens when you get an author who decides to tackle a subject head on that she knows next to nothing about? You're about to find out! The idea came to me and years ago I would have just wrote it down in a notebook and left it there to find years later. But now…just can't ignore it. And I figured I might as well see what kind of response I get for this major step in an unknown direction. If any read this and know BMFM better then me, please feel free to throw as much advice at me as possible! And enjoy the read. 

            Disclaimer: Own nothing of BMFM. All references made to motorcycles, brands and existing biker gangs, i.e. Hell's Angels are just references and belong to their respective groups and creators. 

Something To Live For

            Prologue

Wasteland. That's the one word that came to Jaiden Sterling's mind when she stared out at the city of Chicago. Sure, she may have not been able to see it all but she didn't have to in order to know what it looked like. Barren, war torn…her once beautiful home reduced to nothing but an empty shell of a once prosperous city. 

            Sighing, she brushed her long, straight, auburn hair out of her face, blowing at the bangs that hung over her right eye, refusing to cooperate with her. Someday this would stop. It had too. The earth couldn't take much more of this treatment before it broke entirely. As she sat on the roof of her three-story house, deep violet eyes scanning the horizon, she heard a low rumble and knew right away her dad was taking his baby out for a ride. When several other motors started up however, she was immediately confused. All the guys had snuck over without her even knowing? 

            She jumped to her feet and ran to the window that lead into her bedroom, a small yet tastefully decorated room with a queen sized bed and a cherry wood bedroom set. She ran through that very room, down the hallway to the stairs and took them two, sometimes three at a time in her rush to get downstairs. Grabbing the first person she ran into, she was surprised to see that it was her brother, dressed in leather with a Harley Davidson bandana tied around his head and his helmet dangling by the chinstrap in his fingers. 

            "Dylan?" She questioned fearfully, seeing the way his eyes, so much like hers, were set and determined. 

            He looked down at her and smiled kindly, a smile that never reached his eyes. "Hey there sis. Need something?"

            "What's going on Dylan?"

            The older sibling shook his head, causing several strands of his long black hair to fall in his eyes. "Dad's on a rampage. He's lookin' to end what that jerk off alien started. And I'm with him."

            "What?!" Jaiden albeit shrieked, not believing what she was hearing. 

She started to run outside and Dylan grabbed her. "Now don't you go gettin' all upset. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later so don't get all pissed over somethin' you can't change."

Jaiden spared him a venomous glare before yanking her arm free and pushing her way out the front door. What awaited her in the front yard was a sight to behold. Bikers in every shape and size, some sporting beards and most garbed in black leather lined the street and sidewalk, sitting upon their motorcycles with pride. The sound of the motors running, growling like cage beasts was almost deafening and even though the time was not right for such emotions, the sound thrilled her.

Amidst the chrome and leather she was able to spot her father, a large man who was well built for his age and who's very appearance commanded authority. He sat astride his '76 Harley FLH shovelhead, surveying the crowd of bikers behind a pair of dark shades. Beside him like a Queen sitting with her King was her mother, sitting on the same bike of a different color and looking like she meant business. Her dark auburn hair was plaited and her supple figure was clad in tight jeans and a leather jacket over a plain red t-shirt. Without hesitating, Jaiden ran up to them.  

"Hey Punkinhead, what's goin' on?" her father asked, grinning at her. 

Jaiden crossed her arms over her chest, unconvinced by his cheerful demeanor. "Why don't you tell me? Dyl says you're gonna go take care of that creep, Limburger. Is that true."

Will Sterling, known to his friends as Steel Will and leader of the Chrome Demon's, let the smile slide from his face as he pulled his shades down and stared into his daughter's frightened eyes. "You know it's gotta be done darlin'."

"No it doesn't!" she screamed back, angry tears burning her eyes. "I thought you said Charlie's friends were taking care of the guy. That means we don't have to!"

"Jaiden, it's our city. This is our town and we fight for what's ours. You know that. You knew that the moment you were born girl. Charlie's friends need some help. So that's what we're doin'. Bikers take care of their own."

"Bullshit!" she spat out, taking her father by surprise. "You're going to get yourselves killed!"

Will pushed his shades back up, signaling that he was finished. "Watch the house Jaiden, we'll be back soon. Demons! Ride out!"

With that command, what must have been over sixty motors roared to life, drowning out all sound, including Jaiden's fierce plea for them not to leave. All she could do was watch them ride out, the setting sun flickering off the spokes of their wheels as they disappeared down the street.

She waited for what felt like an eternity, watching the clock on the wall from the kitchen table. The minute hand slowly ticked around, counting out the seconds and Jaiden's eyes started to droop. It was when her head was lulling that an explosion shook the earth, yanking her viciously from her sleep. She didn't try to figure out what had happened, she refused to allow her mind to dredge up horrifying images, she just ran for the garage where her present from her 20th birthday, a deep purple Honda RC51, sat waiting. 

She hit the garage button on her way out and jumped onto her bike, bringing it to life and riding it out into the streets, in the direction her father had gone. Her body remained tense as she speed through town, having no clue where she was going or what she would see when she got there. But in the end she didn't need to know. The blaze of dying flames and the lifeless bodies littering the charred ground said it all. 

Jaiden felt numb as she slid from her bike and walked towards the awful scene. People she knew, people who had been her friends…they lay everywhere. Not a single person was alive, at least none that mattered to her. The blast had drawn a crowd who now roamed about the outskirts of what they must have decided was tainted land. She wanted to yell at the, to tell them to leave. Instead she walked on, her heart sinking further and further, fearing the inevitable. And there it was, her family…her brother, mother…and her too tough for his own good father, dead. 

"Oh god….no," she whispered in a harsh, anguished voice. Her steps became staggered as she approached them, as if they were pulling her away, trying to save her from such pain. She fell to her knees beside her father, laying a hand over her chest in hopes that his heart still beat strongly beneath the thick leather of his vest. "Daddy…please be okay…please," she begged, hot tears now coursing over her face, rushing in rivers over her cheeks.

Her prayer was answered, if only for a moment. Her father, never the one to give up, groaned and turned his head towards the sound of her voice. His eyes fluttered open and softened when they landed upon his daughters beautiful face. "Hey Punkinhead," he murmured, his gruff voice weak. "You look like an angel, you know that?"

Jaiden nodded, sucking up her pain for him. She wouldn't let him see her like this. "I'm not an angel though daddy."

"Sure you are. You're the original Hell's Angel baby."

She laughed at the nickname she'd had since she could remember. "That's me. The bad ass angel."

Will laughed, bringing on a fit of coughing that wracked his dying body. "Jaiden," he murmured, knowing he was drawing on his last breaths. "Never give up baby. Fight the good fight…and fight with all you've got. Be the strong woman I know you to be."

"Dad…please don't," she whispered, a tormented sob tearing from her throat. 

He placed his big hand over hers where it lay on his chest, certainly feeling the effort his heart was making to keep him alive.  "Be strong…live by the code. And remember Punkinhead…I love ya."  
            Jaiden leaned down, placing a kiss on his bearded cheek. "I love you daddy," she whispered. His heart gave one last lurch and his last breath shuddered past his lips, dying away with the sulfuric breeze. 

It was then that Jaiden knew she was truly alone. Her heart shattered violently and she pitched forward, laying her head on her father's chest as she cried. "Ride free daddy," she whispered through her tears. "Ride free."


	2. Working Girl

            Okay, the first chapter was just an intro of my character Jaiden. And I realized just now that I already used the name Aiden in another story but I was taking a call one day at work and the customers service lady's name was Jaiden and I loved it…hence the usage of it. Anyway! This will be a story, not sure how long though or how fast or slow I'm going to take it. We'll see.

            Morning, thank you soooo much for everything. For the links, for talking to me online, you've helped out a lot and I hope you don't mind if I call on you a few more times to point me in the right direction. 

            One more thing I would like to ask for…well, two actually. Could someone please give me a brief yet understandable description of Limburger? A few fics I've read haven't given me much to go on. And the Stadium too…I'd like to know exactly how that looks because I'll need to use it later in the story. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

            Disclaimer: I own nothing of the BMFM nor do I own anything dealing with Harley Davidson. I use the brand because it is a well-respected brand and one of the only ones I know! And again, references made to movies, brands, groups and whatnot are not mine, they belong to their respective owners. Wow…lengthy disclaimer.

            Chapter One

            Working Girl

Heaving a great sigh, Charlie Davidson, owner of the Last Chance garage, threw an oil stained rag at the motorcycle she had been working on, silently declaring it a lost cause for the evening. "I quit," she muttered as she stood from her crouched position, wiping away the beads of sweat that clung to her forehead with the back of her hand.

            It was a warm June evening, one that carried with it a humid breeze that spoke of a long, hot summer. In the garage that day sat ten bikes, each needing work, each having been brought in earlier that morning and it was only Tuesday. Turning to the open garage door that faced a vacant street, Charlie stared with unseeing jade green eyes at the building opposite hers. God, it was going to be busy. She was already swamped with repairs, orders were piling up and she was way behind on the paperwork. "I need some help," she said with another weary sigh.

            As she spoke the words a far off noise caught her attention, the low, subdued purr of a street bike. It was a sound she knew all too well, having a close friend that drove one. Don't come this way, please don't come this way, she pleaded silently. No such luck. A deep purple street bike came tooling around the corner and drove towards her. The driver lifted a hand in greeting and Charlie did the same, waving them into the garage.

            "Cuttin' it kinda close," she said good-naturedly after the driver had cut the engine and lowered the kickstand. "We close in ten minutes."

            The driver got off their bike and pulled off their helmet, revealing the deeply tanned face of a young woman with wide violet eyes, generous lips and a mass of straight chestnut colored hair. Her ears were adorned with hoops, each pierced three times and she wore a pair of low riding boot cut jeans and a tight black t-shirt that had the words "Hell's Original Angel" printed across it in dark red cursive letters.

 "I'm sorry. I know it's late but I had to try. Been meaning to get her in for a while now," the woman said in a smooth, husky voice that revealed a hardly noticeable southern twang. She wanted up to Charlie and extended a hand. "I'm-."

"Jaiden Sterling," Charlie said, cutting her off and taking the offered hand with a warm smile. "I know who you are. You're father was a good friend of mine…and my best customer. I'm so sorry about what happened."

Jaiden's smile faltered and a deep sadness filled her eyes. "So am I," she murmured, attempting to push away the memories of the terror filled night her friends and family had been killed. She wasn't here to reminisce about a past she couldn't change. "I thought he could stop all of this."

Charlie placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, not all to certain about how she was supposed to console someone she hardly knew. "He tried Jaiden," she settled for saying, "that's more then most people do."   

             The brown haired woman nodded, forcing a smile back to her lips. "Well…I came by because you came highly recommended by my dad. Said you were the best in town. 'Ain't nobody prettier that can fix a bike like my Charlie,' he used to say."

            "Sounds like him," Charlie said with a short laugh. "So what do you need done?"

            "It needs an oil change and I needed a second opinion on this sound it's been makin' before I go tearing her apart. I think it's the carburetor but I wanted to be sure." She followed Charlie to the back of the shop where a tall counter ran the length of the wall. Upon it sat a computer, printer, several binders and a mug full of pens. Watching the older woman fill out a work order for her bike, she leaned on the desk. "There's no rush so don't worry about gettin' it done. Oh…and I had a question."

            "Shoot," Charlie prompted as she wrote.

            Jaiden, never known for being shy, got straight to the point. "I need a job. Can I work for you?"

            The older woman's hand stilled and she looked up at Jaiden. After appearing to consider the question for a moment, she smiled tiredly. "I've been getting my butt kicked for the past two weeks. What do you think?"

            Grinning, Jaiden tossed her hair back and pushed away from the counter. "I think I'll be here when you open tomorrow," she said, a note of excitement evident in her tone. 

            "Eight o'clock. You can be here earlier if you want so we can get a start on those." She nodded to the ten bikes and went back to writing, finishing up the work order. Suddenly she realized that she had left out one very important thing. "Jaiden," she called out just before the other woman disappeared out the door. "Umm…I have these friends-."

            "Those guys from Mars?" the young brunette said, taking Charlie by surprise. "My dad told me about 'em. They sound pretty cool. I'll see you tomorrow Charlie. And thanks!"

            "Yeah…see you tomorrow," the older woman replied, still a little stunned. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about Jaiden's response to the guys. Good help that didn't faze easily…the girl was just like her father.

            *~*~*

            After only two days at The Last Chance, Jaiden had proven herself to be a valuable asset to the establishment. She worked hard, brought coffee in the morning, stayed late and even brought in extra cash by taking on detailing work, doing paint jobs for guys who had seen her work before. What the girl could do with an airbrush and a bike amazed Charlie to no end. 

            She was in the middle of one of those jobs, painting a feral looking panther with yellow eyes on a sleek black racing bike when Charlie walked up to her, handing her a can of ice cold soda. "I'm going to run to the bank and drop off the records from yesterday. Want to finish off Red's bike for me when you're done with that?"

            "Sure thing. I'm pretty much done here anyway," Jaiden said, putting down her airbrush and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'll have it done by the time you get back."

            "Great. See you later."

            Standing, Jaiden surveyed her work with a critical eye. A few details were still needed as well as a protective finish, but those could wait until the paint dried. Walking over to Red's bike she grabbed the work order lying on the seat and looked it over. "Looks like all need is spark plugs buddy. Should be easy enough," she murmured.

            Taking the work order with her, she went to a back room off to the left of the garage where Charlie kept a stash of extra parts. She was reaching for the spark plugs she needed on the top shelf of a steel-shelving unit when she heard someone drive in. Plugs in hand, she walked out the door, ready to ask whoever it was what she could do for them but as she watched an impossibly tall man climbed off a red racing bike unlike any she had ever seen before, and pull his helmet off the words died on her tongue. 

            Standing in the middle of the garage was a man with the face of a mouse and the body of a God. He was tall, much taller then anyone she knew. She'd be lucky if she even reached his shoulder. On the right side of his face a plate that went over his eye had replaced the skin and one of his large mouse ears was pierced. Long, powerful legs were covered by a pair of jeans that fit just right, he wore black, fingerless gloves on his hands and his white furred chest was bare save for the simple bands of green that formed an "x" over his chest and back. 

            He must have been one of Charlie's friends from Mars. _Martian or not_, Jaiden thought, staring at him openly as an interested smile played at her lips, _that guy is gorgeous._

            "Charlie!" he called out, "Hey! Charlie-girl! Where the hell are ya?"

            Snapping out of her daze, Jaiden walked towards him. "She's not here," she said, laughing softly when he jumped and whipped around to face her. "She had to run to the bank."

            Rendered speechless for maybe the first time in his adult life, Vincent Van Wham, better known as Vinnie, stared at the woman walking towards him. She wore loose fitting tan cargo pants and a dark green, sinfully tight top that complimented her violet eyes and dark brown hair perfectly. _Hello beautiful_, he thought, giving her an appreciative once over. "Ah…I don't suppose you know when she'll be back do you?" he asked.

            "Not long," she said, walking past him to Red's bike. "She left about five minutes ago." She glanced up at him, giving him a suggestive smile. "Nice tail, by the way."

            Vinnie grinned. Now this was his kind of woman! "So, what's your name babe?" he asked, crossing his arms arrogantly over his chest.

            Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Jaiden bit back a sigh and steeled herself for his sympathy. It was always like this when meeting people who knew her father. They would figure out the relation, the empathy would be layered on so thick it would almost suffocate her and the sadness, the deep, overwhelming sadness would wash over her whether she wanted it to or not. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him with her best false smile firmly in place. "I'm Jaiden Sterling. And you are?" she said, extending a hand.

            He was mercifully oblivious long enough to take her hand, place a kiss on it and say, "Vinnie Van Wham. It's a pleasure Ms. Sterling." And it was after the words passed his lips that recognition flickered in his red eyes and the charming smile vanished. "Wait…you're…Will Sterling's kid?"

            Jaiden pulled her hand free from his loose grip, feeling her stomach clench uneasily. "Yeah. I'm his daughter." She took a step back, retreating from the pity clearly written on his face.

            "Jeez…for what it's worth…I'm sorry. I knew your dad. He was a good man," Vinnie said, meaning every word.

            "I know he was," she murmured, "and thanks." She turned away from him quickly, hot tears gathering in her eyes. She would not cry in front of this man. "So you're just here for Charlie then?" she asked as she worked on replacing the old spark plugs in Red's bike.

            It was obvious to Vinnie that she didn't want to talk about her family and he couldn't blame her for that. She'd lost them what, only three months ago? Yeah, it was understandable that she didn't want to bring it up. _Time to charm a smile out of her_. "I was here for Charlie…but that was before I saw you gorgeous."

            Jaiden laughed and shook her head. "My dad warned me about you."

            "Yeah? What'd he say?"

            Finishing up with the bike, she wiped her hands on a rag draped over the handle bar and stood, turning around to face him. "He said if I ever saw you coming I should take off running in the other direction," she said, laughing when he frowned.

            "I thought your old man liked me," he grumbled.

            Jaiden patted his arm as she walked past him, taking the opportunity to feel the thick, corded muscles of his bicep and finding herself pleasantly surprised by how soft his short fur was. "He did like you Vinnie," she said, enjoying the way his name sounded on her tongue, "but he also knew you pretty well."

            "Guess that's fair enough." Following her to the counter, he leaned against it and watched her as she turned on the small computer Charlie was constantly cursing and scrawled her initials at the bottom of a piece of paper. "So when did you start here?" he asked, curious to know more about her.

            "Two days ago," she replied, giving him nothing more then that. He waited, expecting her to elaborate at least a little bit, but she just went about her work, acting as if she had forgotten he was there. Only when she turned to the computer did she once again acknowledge his presence. She laid a hand on the mouse, looked at it, looked up at him…and laughed.

            Vinnie rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile. "Now how the hell is that funny?"

"I don't know," she said, still laughing. She quickly sobered though and regarded him with wide, apologetic eyes, the kind no man could turn away from. "That was rude. I'm sorry. I've just…I've been finding humor in really strange things lately."

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively, "you're just doin' what you gotta do to move on. I get it."

Jaiden stared at him, her deep violet eyes unreadable. Then, just as he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny, a warm smile lit up her face. "I never thought of that," she murmured softly, the small note of awe in her voice not lost on him.

"Hey there my little beauty queen!" A gruff male voice called out, bouncing off garage walls. The boisterous voice belonged to Red Thorson, a huge man in his mid-forties, build like a brick wall and about as formidable as one, aptly name because of his red hair and short beard. He strode in wearing black jeans, black leather chaps, and a matching vest over black Harley Davidson t-shirt. "You all finished with my gal?"

"You bet Red. I'm just printing up the receipt now," Jaiden said, bringing the printer to life with the click of a button while pointedly ignoring the look Vinnie had given her, arching an interested brow when Red had called her his little beauty queen.

Walking up to the counter, his booted heals clomping against the concrete floor; Red caught sight of Vinnie and grinned. "Hey, now there's a face I haven't seen in a while. How the hell are ya, Vin?"

"Can't complain." Vinnie took the hand offered and shook it. "Good to see you again, Red."

"You wouldn't be tryin' to take my best girl from me, now would ya?" Red questioned, his grip on Vinnie's hand suddenly tightening. The look the old man gave him he had seen once before, and never forgot. He'd seen it on the face of his ex-girlfriend's father one night when he had come to pick her up for a date. It was a look that very clearly said, "I know what you're up to buddy and if you want to keep those hands, I suggest you keep 'em where I can see 'em."

_So Jaiden's dad is still watching out for her through old friends_? Undaunted, Vinnie squeezed Red's hand in return, knowing the humans strength was nothing compared to his own. "Wouldn't dream of it Red. I was just introducing myself." 

Red nodded, releasing his hand and slapping him hard on the back. "Good to hear, good to hear. Well, if you kids don't mind, this old man's takin' his woman home where she belongs." He handed Jaiden what she needed for the bill and jumped on his bike, taking off with a wave.

The two waved back and were once again left alone. "For a second there I thought he was going to take you home, beauty queen," Vinnie quipped, earning himself a light elbow in the side. "What?"

"You always talk like this to girls you've just met?" Jaiden asked as she turned around and returned to the bike she'd been painting earlier.

Vinnie grinned and, like a puppy, followed her. "Nope. Just you princess."

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the sound of several motors. Three bikers, one being Charlie, drove into the garage, parking their bikes beside Vinnie's. The two she didn't know she could easily tell here Vinnie's friends. They were both slightly taller then him and looked older, though not by much. 

  The first one, she noticed, was nothing but muscles. A layer of slate gray fur covered his body and he wore jeans, some kind of metallic plate over his chest secured by thick red straps over his shoulders, and an eye patch. A dangerous looking bionic arm mad him look more intimidating then he already was. The odd thing about him though was that Jaiden sensed no hostility radiating from him. If anything there was a deep calm in the one eye she could see. 

Now the other one…this one looked like he'd just stepped off the cover of a romance novel. He cut a dashing figure wearing blue jeans and a simple leather vest that exposed a trim waist and broad chest. His fur was tan in color, as was his hair, which he'd pulled back into a ponytail, leaving only a few bangs hanging over the deep red and green field shade that covered his eyes. There was also a red bandana around his neck, something Jaiden realized, the other two had as well. _Must be a fashion trend on Mars_, shethought, as she stood unmoving beside Vinnie. 

"Hey Vin," the one in the shades said, his voice low and smooth, "who's your friend?"

Charlie pulled her helmet off, smiling at Jaiden and Vinnie as she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the auburn mass out of her face. "This is my new assistant I was telling you about," she said, "Hopefully Vinnie didn't do anything to scare her off."

"Oh no, he's been nothing but overly charming, Charlie," Jaiden said, grinning.

Deciding now was a good a time as any to defend his image; Vinnie slid an arm around Jaiden's shoulders and drew her close to him. "Hey, now I've been good. Saved her from Red, didn't I princess?"

She rolled her eyes, emitting a disgusted sound. "Would you quit calling me that?"

"You'll have to excuse him, ma'am. He lacks moral decency," Mr. Shades said, walking up to her and offering her a hand. "Name's Throttle, nice to meet you…?"

"Jaiden," she said, feeling Vinnie's hand tighten on her shoulder. The thinly masked gesture of silent support was unexpected and it instantly calmed the anxiety that had started to rise up within her. Still smiling, her sorrow at bay for the moment, she took Throttle's hand and confidently said, "Jaiden Sterling."

"Sterling?"

"Yeah…Will Sterling's kid," she elaborated, taking Vinnie's phrase from earlier. "And please…don't say anything, okay?" The confused look he gave her caused a lump of emotion to rise in her throat. _I can't even get through a damn explanation without getting worked up_, she thought, attempting to calm herself. "I know you guys were friends with him…and I know your sorry…but any more sympathy and I'm going to crack. I just don't want to do that right now."

Throttle's smile was understanding as he held her hand a moment longer and then let go. "I see where you're coming from ma'am, but I would like to say your dad did a hell of a job raising you. Hard to believe someone so beautiful could be the kid of a guy like him." He left her blushing, stepping aside so that the remaining Martian could introduce himself.

Extending the hand attached to his bionic arm, the gray one smiled down at her warmly, his large frame dwarfing hers considerably. "My name's Modo, pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said in a deep, gentle voice.

"Same goes," Jaiden murmured with a smile, surprised to find that his grip was just as gentle as his voice. There was no doubt in her mind though that he could be fierce and unforgiving if the situation called for it.

"Alright," Charlie spoke up, clapping her hands together, "now that everyone's been introduced, we've got to get some work done before closing time. Guys, you know where the food is. Make yourselves comfortable. And Vinnie-." The rest of what she had to say she managed to miraculously do by simply pointing a finger at him and giving him a slightly threatening look.

His hand fell away from Jaiden's shoulder almost immediately. "Jeez," he grumbled, following his brothers towards the stairs that led up to Charlie's apartment. "I was just bein' nice. Give a guy a break, will ya?"

"Interesting group of guys," Jaiden said, chuckling as she watched the three unique men disappear upstairs. 

Charlie gave her a cheerfully exasperated look. "Oh you don't know the half of it honey. Stick around. You're guaranteed not only a million surprises but at least that many bike repairs with these guys. And speaking of bike repairs…"

Jaiden couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her lips even if she wanted to. She'd been on her knees all day repairing bikes, doing detail work, and yes…she loved it, but only in moderation. "How many more tonight?" she asked, almost dreading the answer.

            Laughing at the unmasked exhaustion on the young woman's face, Charlie looked over the bike Jaiden had been working on between repair jobs and then turned around to look over the four bikes waiting in a line against the far wall. "Well…how about you finish up with the painting, that should only take, what, a few minutes, right? Then…we'll tackle that one together." She pointed to a beat up Harley, the last one in line that needed the most work. The engine was burnt out, it leaked more then an overly emotional woman watching The Titanic, and the wiring needed some serious looking over. "I have a feeling it's going to be a two person job."

            Another groan from Jaiden. "Alright…let's get this over with."

            Two and a half grueling hours later the guys came down just in time to see Charlie and Jaiden finish up with the hellish project they were determined to finish and wash their hands of. Charlie was making a few last minute adjustments and Jaiden sat on the bike, one hand loosely gripping the handle bar. Both women's faces as well as their clothes were smudged with grease. They looked completely worn out, foreheads covered in a fine layer of perspiration.

            "Alright Jai, try her now," Charlie instructed, stepping away from the bike. 

            The younger woman turned the key in the ignition, stepped down hard on the gas and the bike roared to life. "Thank the freakin' gods!" she screamed, her voice hardly audible over the engine.

            "I'm takin' it this one didn't exactly treat you great?" Throttle asked, walking up to Charlie. 

            "Oh, lord no. Gave us more problems then 'ol Cheese head usually does."

            "Now that's saying something. Hey, you're comin' over to watch movies with us tonight, right?"

            The question brought a romantic image to her tired mind, which was unable to block out unrealistic fantasy at the moment. A quiet night, a couch occupied by only her and Throttle, wrapped in each other's arms as they whispered words she would never dare speak to him. _Not when he's with someone else_, she thought, sadly forcing the image to fade. "Um…sure," she said, hoping he didn't notice the slight tremor in her voice. "Do you think we should ask Jaiden if she wants to come?"

            "I'm all for that idea Charlie-girl," Vinnie said, pushing his way between them. 

            Quickly masking her annoyance, the mechanic smiled and placed a hand between Vinnie's shoulder blades, giving him a light push forward. "Why don't you go ask her then?"

            The light shove only succeeded in moving Vinnie an inch and earning herself an amused glance that he threw over his shoulder as he crossed the garage to where Jaiden was, turning the bike off and kicking down the kickstand. She looked tired but triumphant, sitting astride the massive Harley and he had to admit that not even a few streaks of grease could take away from her natural beauty. "Hey beautiful," he said, catching her attention.

            She lifted her head, tucking her mahogany strands behind a pierced ear. "Hey yourself." Getting off the bike, she brushed her hands off on her now stained cargo pants and then straightened, looking up at him. "What's up?"

            "We're watchin' movies at our place tonight," he said, reaching over to rub away a tiny smudge of grease from the tip of her nose, "you should come."

            Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, Jaiden frowned. "Tonight? How about a rain check? I was going to go home and soak in the tub for the rest of the night."

            "Well, then I'll just go with you," Vinnie teased, fully aware that he was going to get hit for what he said, and he did.

            Jaiden laughed and slapped his arm. "You're horrible," she muttered, too tired to get very upset over something that seemed so insignificant at the moment. Besides, she'd heard worse. She did however realize that she hadn't turned him down. "And no," she quickly added.

            "Damn," Vinnie muttered. "Well hey, it was worth a shot."

            Shaking her head, Jaiden leaned to the side so she could see Charlie. "Hey boss. I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Oh, you're not coming with us?" the older woman asked, looking truly disappointed.

            "Nah. I've got a date with my bathtub. With any luck I wont fall asleep in it." Patting Vinnie's arm as she passed him she made her way to her bike and slid onto it, taking her helmet from where it hung over the handle bar. "Have fun guys!" 

            The four watched her pull her helmet on and drive out of the garage and then Vinnie turned to his brother, grinning. 

            "Don't even think about it Vin," Throttle said, already knowing what he was going to say. "The girl's been through a lot. The last thing she needs is you constantly hitting on her."

            "But it makes her laugh, bro," Vinnie protested.

            "Yeah, well she's not going to be laughing when she figures out you treat every good looking woman you meet like that."

            At the time the young Martian took what his bro said with a grain of salt, ignoring the words for the most part until later that evening after everyone else was asleep and Charlie had gone home. 

As he sat on the couch watching reruns of The Dukes Of Hazard, legs stretched out in front of him and feet propped on a coffee table he thought back to what Throttle had said and found himself bothered by it. Was he really that way with every woman? And if he was, who was to say that it wouldn't be different with this woman?

"Jaiden is different," he muttered aloud. She wasn't like Charlie, she wasn't like any of the girls he knew back on Mars. There was something distinctly different about her. Maybe it was the fact that she laughed at him when he joked around instead of getting all worked up…or maybe it was because she'd suffered such a great loss and could still smile. She was strong. He liked strength in a woman. Maybe he'd make it different with this one.

A few blocks away Jaiden slipped on a thick terry cloth robe and, with her hair wrapped in a towel, walked from the bathroom into her parent's old room. She hadn't changed a thing about the house since they'd been ripped away from her and she didn't plan to. This house was all she had left to remember them by. 

Their room alone spoke of what they were and how proud they were of it. Pictures lined the walls, alternating between family portraits, fun pictures taken when they'd go on the road, and framed posters of vintage Harley Davidson's. The massive king sized bed was simple yet elegant, boasting a rich deep purple down comforter and navy cotton sheets. All of the furniture, the armoire, the long dresser that ran against the far wall across from the bed and the two bedside tables were stained a deep cherry color. But the one piece of furniture that stood out, Jaiden's favorite, was an old rocking chair, built by her father when her older brother was born. It sat in the far corner of the room, facing a bay window that looked over the vacant street below.

Crossing the room, Jaiden untwisted the towel holding her hair up and gave it a quick rub, throwing the towel on the bed before sinking into the old rocking chair. She rocked slowly back and forth, the gliding motion relaxing her. Dropping her head back with a sigh, she looked out the window, her gaze wandering over the star studded sky. Thus began her nightly prayer. "Hey daddy," she whispered towards the heavens, "bet you're drivin' the big guy crazy up there Mr. Hell on Wheels. I hope you're all doing okay and that they're taking good care of you. Well, not as good as I could…but still…" her voice drifted away, becoming slightly unsteady. _Focus on something happy_, she firmly told herself. 

Her eyes fell on a tiny red star, Mars, and she smiled. "I met Vinnie today daddy. He's exactly what I expected…and I know this wouldn't make you very happy, but he made me laugh. A few times actually. Can't remember the last time I laughed like that. He's a nice guy…so are his friends. They make me feel tiny, that's for sure. I still have hope that they'll be able to take care of the guy who took you from me." The tears came fast, faster then she could stop them. "Damnit," she muttered, "maybe I should have watched movies with them tonight…then I'd be to tired to be crying right now." A shaky laugh passed her lips. "Alright Daddy, I'm calling it quits before I have a full melt down right here. Goodnight, give my love to mom and Dylan for me. Tell the guys to behave themselves."

Pushing herself out of the chair, Jaiden went to the bed and sprawled across it, exhaustion settling into each limb, weighing her down. When she slept that night she had no nightmares, no reoccurring dream of the terrifying day her world had shattered. Instead she dreamt of a brave Martian on a sleek red racing bike that had come to save her, and across town…that very Martian dreamt of her.   

     
 


	3. Heat

            **Authors Notes:** Hey guys! Another chapter. Now as forewarned…well, for some of you anyway…this is going to go a little faster then what you may be used to. I have an idea and a plan and a huge need to act on it before I loose inspiration. My muse comes and goes as it pleases. Annoying little thing. And it will be chalked full of romance! Tons of it! Morning, this should please you immensely ;) 

            And the Thank You's. Morning, you're support and input have been so much appreciated. I can't thank you enough for helping me out where I need it. I can only hope this story meets your expectations and keeps you interested. 

            Echo…sweetie, you can't hit me. You know why? Because you love it when I do this. I keep you on your toes. Dragonpink, Foenixfyre and oldwolf….thank you so much for your reviews guys. Its stuff like this that keeps me writing! 

            So with that, on to the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas, any critiques, any comments about what I should do differently please feel free to tell me. I take all kinds of criticism Well…I don't take it well, but I do take it and try to improve upon it! Thank you all again!

            **Disclaimer:** I do not own Biker Mice from Mars and probably never will. * Sigh * Oh well, writing about them is the next best thing!

Chapter Two Heat 

Turning over in her parent's massive bed, Jaiden greeted the bright morning with a groan. At the foot of the bed, hanging precariously over the edge, was the comforter. She had kicked it off sometime during the night and now lay tangled in the sheets, her oversized t-shirt clinging to her sweaty skin. "Ack…time to turn on the fans and air-conditioning," she muttered aloud.

            After lying there for a while, unmoving with her limbs spread akimbo, she gained enough motivation to crawl out of bed and stumble tiredly to the bathroom where she began her morning ritual. Shower, dry hair, brush teeth, apply the tiniest amount of make up and change into her clothes, which, that morning consisted of a pair of worn jeans with holes in the knees and a plain black tank top. 

            With the chore of getting ready out of the way she went downstairs, her bare feet slapping against the hard wood floors and then the blissfully cold tile as she entered the kitchen. On the menu that morning was a glass of orange juice, two pieces of toast, each liberally smeared with extra chunky peanut butter, and a bowl of Golden Grams. Sitting at the table and munching away at her meal while vigorously attempting to ignore the stifling heat, Jaiden wondered if there would be any chance of seeing Vinnie today. She wouldn't mind seeing him, that was for sure. There was something to say for a guy who could effortlessly put a smile on her face and make her heart skip a beat or two. 

_Don't do it Jaiden_, a tiny inner voice nagged, _Your daddy said he was a heart breaker and face it sweetie, if you knew him better you'd realize you're no different from any other woman he's shown an interest in._

              "Says you," she grumbled, fully aware of the fact that she was holding a conversation with herself. That had also become part of the morning ritual. Living alone in a house as big as hers and having no one to talk to took its toll on a person, so Jaiden had resorted to talking to herself. It in no way erased the loneliness deep within her but it eased the pain a little. 

            After finishing her breakfast, she put her dishes in the sink and headed for the door that lead out to the garage. On her way she passed a small shelf that had been mounted on the wall in what her mother liked to call the "road dirt room." Four coat hooks were attached to it and an assortment of lotions and perfumes were arranged on the top. 

Her brother, bless his heart, had stuck with giving her perfumes, body sprays, and lotions for gifts since she had turned thirteen. Apparently, to his way of thinking, all women cared about after thirteen was the way they smelled. As a result of this assumption Jaiden now owned more feminine beauty products then some companies that specialized in selling them. She had long ago run out of space in her room and the bathroom so she had taken to leaving bottles around the house. "In case I forget to put some on while I'm upstairs," she had explained when her mother had asked her what she was up to.

Today it was Juniper. She sprayed some on her neck and wrists, then sprayed it into the air, walking into the cloud of mist as she slipped on a pair of plain white flip-flops. Not exactly the required footwear when it came to riding, but she loved the feeling of the wind on her feet and even thinking about wearing boots when it was _this_ hot out made her shudder. She did, however, grab her boots along with a pair of socks from the attached laundry room and shove them in a book bag. Doing the same with her purse, she snatched her shades from her "scent shelf" and walked into the garage, locking the door behind her.

Due to the lack of windows the temperature in the garage was considerably cooler than it had been in the house. _Heaven_, Jaiden though as she pushed the button for the garage door and walked to her bike.

"Mornin' angel," she murmured, running a hand along the bikes smooth exterior. It didn't respond out loud, but in Jaiden's mind it purred under the girl's attentive touch. Sliding onto the bike, she took her helmet from its customary resting place over the handle bar and pulled it on. Then, starting the engine, she revved it a few times merely to hear the thrilling roar of the engine before putting up the kickstand and taking off for work.

The traffic was sluggish that morning; the intense heat reflected in the almost tired way people drove their cars down the crammed streets. The thought of stopping for coffee crossed her mind but she dismissed it after checking her watch at a stoplight. She was late already and had no desire to ruin whatever good impression she might have made on her third day of work.

Pulling up to the garage a full ten minutes late and with no coffee in hand, Jaiden noticed a group of three ragged looking men in flannel shirts and stained jeans a ways down the block. They were regulars to this area and usually came around this time of day. For the most part Jaiden tended to offer a friendly nod or just flat out ignore them but today they had a tiny black lab puppy with them and being the typical female that she was, she had to admire how irresistibly adorable the tiny creature was with his perfect face, floppy ears and paws that were slightly larger than they maybe should have been. 

The smile that had started to form on her face quickly vanished though when the man with the leash roughly yanked, causing the puppy to fall and yelp as his friends laughed. It was when he lifted his foot to deliver a kick that Jaiden decided to act. 

"Hey!" she shouted, tearing off her helmet and jumping from her bike. She ran to the group of men and pushed past them, picking up the puppy and unhooking the leash in one fluid movement. She wrapped the small trembling body protectively in her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded, leveling a glare on the man.

The man glared right back, an ugly sneer on his even uglier face. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he barked incredulously, "What the hell is wrong with you lady!? Give my dog back!"

"No!" she growled, twisting away from the hand that tried to grab at her. 

"Hand the stupid mutt over lady!" 

"Why? So you can get your kicks out of harming a defenseless animal?" Noticing the two friends inching towards her she moved back. "People like you need to be drug out in the street and shot."

The man took a menacing step forward. "And women like you need to learn to shut yer damn mouths," he snarled, lifting a hand.

"Hurt her and you'll be suckin' laser buddy."

Relief flooded through Jaiden when she heard the familiar voice of Mr. Vincent Van Wham. _Vinnie, I could kiss you right about now_, she thought, working diligently to keep the smug grin off her face. That fist was still poised in the air and large enough to do a pretty considerable amount of damage. She really didn't feel like giving him a reason to use it.

Standing a few feet away from the men with Modo at his side, Vinnie waited patiently for the man to drop his hand. Seeing that it wouldn't be happening any time soon (either the guy had a lot of guts or was a few bricks short of a load) Vinnie dropped a hand to the gun holstered at his hip and arched a brow in interest. "You takin' me up on my offer?"

"Man, forget the dog," one of the friends hissed, already starting to retreat.

The other friend was doing much the same thing, working the frayed bill of his hat nervously between his hands. "He's right. It ain't worth it Jim. Let's get the hell outta here."

Jim, as his friends called him, glared at Jaiden a moment longer. She wouldn't back down though. She returned the look, defiance straightening her spine. Finally, he made a rude noise and went after his buddies who had long since abandoned him. "Jerk," she muttered as his back as she hugged the puppy a little tighter.

"Jaiden ma'am, you okay?" Modo asked, resting a big hand on her shoulder.

Releasing the breath she had no clue she was even holding, she turned to face him, giving the large Martian a gratifying smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I should learn how to pick my battles, huh?"

"Went to all that trouble for this little guy?" Vinnie asked, reaching over to scratch the puppy's head as his gaze lingered on the retreating Jim. 

Jaiden nodded solemnly. "Someone had to," she murmured. With the men gone and the puppy now curled safely in her arms Jaiden could easily feel all of the poor creatures ribs. "I think he needs food. He's way to skinny."

"Charlie'll have somethin' You take him in and I'll get your bike."

She smiled up at Vinnie. "Thanks. And thank you both for um…coming to help me out. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem doll," he said as they walked the short distance back to the garage and Jaiden's bike, "damsels in distress are what we do best."

Only a fool would miss out on an opportunity to reply sarcastically to a comment like that. "Gosh…you're clever," she gushed, pretending to kiss the puppy so that she could hide her impish grin. "Come up with that all by yourself?"

Modo made a choked noise that sounded suspiciously like a barley suppressed laugh and Vinnie glared at him, trying to control his own amusement, a hard thing to do considering how much he liked a woman with a good sense of humor. He had to give in though and it was with a smirk on his face that he muttered, "I'd take that personally if I didn't think you were so damn cute," before going off to retrieve her bike.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Modo asked as they walked into the cool shade the garage provided. 

Jaiden glance up at the tall, gray furred Martian accompanying her and smiled. "I think I'm going to keep him. Show him how good life can really be, you know?"

"That's awfully kind of you. I get the feelin' he's gonna be one spoiled little pup."

"Oh, you bet he is." She held the puppy up before her so they could both see it. Deep brown eyes stared curiously back at them. He seemed to understand that he had no need to fear them, that his life was going to be a safe one now. "Does he look like a Bandit to you?" she asked.

Modo stared at the puppy thoughtfully and then reached over to scratch behind a floppy black ear. The puppy immediately leaned into his hand, his black pointed tail wagging. "I think it's a pretty good name," he said, chuckling as the puppy licked his furry palm.

"Alright then, Bandit it is. Let's hope his adorable face can earn forgiveness for my being late."

The Last Chance lacked as many vehicles as it usually did that morning, holding only Charlie's motorcycle, the bikes of her three new friends, a beat up roadster and a plain black fat boy. Throttle sat on the ground next to his bike, immersed in the menial task of annual maintenance and Charlie was at the counter looking over what was needed on her current repair job. Hearing the voices of Jaiden and Modo, she glanced up and smiled. "Hey kiddo. You're late."

"I know," Jaiden said, glad to see Charlie was nowhere near upset about her tardiness. "Traffic was murder and then I had to rescue Bandit here from the bad flannel guys."

"Oh! What a cutie!" Coming around the counter, Charlie cupped the puppies face in her hands, gently rubbing behind his ears. "Lord, he's a skinny one, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping we could do something about that. I don't suppose you'd have anything we could feed him, would you?"

"Hmm…actually, I do. About two weeks ago I had to watch a dog for a friend of mine and she left a can of dog food behind. It's not for puppies or anything like that, but I'm pretty sure it should do the trick."

"Perfect." Nuzzling Bandit, Jaiden kissed his wet nose and smiled. "Hear that baby? We're going to get some food in you!"

His tail wagged in response as he tried to return the favor by licking her face and the two women laughed. "I'll go upstairs and get it. Be back in a few," Charlie said, turning on her heel and going up the stairs to her apartment.

Jaiden placed Bandit on the ground, certain that he wouldn't stray far and shrugged off her backpack. Seeing that Modo had left her to join Throttle, she sat down and opened her bag, pulling out her socks and boots to switch them with her flip-flops. In the task of tying her laces she looked up, seeing Vinnie bring her bike in. Unbidden a smile curved her lips and with her luck of course, he glanced up and saw that smile, returning it with a charming one of his own that made her heart skip wildly. 

He thought she was cute. And not just cute…damn cute. Those words had pleased her far more than she wanted them too and had made her feel overheated. This wasn't good. "I'm in trouble," she muttered to herself, watching him as he made his way across the garage to where his brothers sat.

Feeling something tug incessantly at the shoelace in her hand, she tore her gaze away from Vinnie and looked down, laughing at what she saw. Bandit sat on his haunches beside her, the shoelace of her boot dangling from his mouth. "Are you going to help me tie my boots sweetie? Come here." She picked him up and set him in her lap where he sat obediently, watching her tie her boots with his ears perked. "You're such a good boy, Bandit," she praised the small pup when each boot was securely knotted. 

"Alright, lets see what the little guy thinks of this stuff."

Smiling at Charlie as she appeared from around the counter with two bowls, Jaiden set Bandit aside and stood up. "I hope he likes it. There isn't much else we can do for food until I can get to a store later," she said.

Charlie set the bowls down a foot away from Bandit and they waited, hoping the scrawny animal would at least try to eat a little bit of food. He sniffed the bowl of water and then, expressing little interest in it, moved onto the food. It took a few sniffs but soon enough, Bandit was eating like the starved little puppy he was. 

"If he finishes that off I've still got half a can left so he should be fine for the day," Charlie said, smiling as she watched Bandit chow down.

"That's good," Jaiden murmured. Feeling relieved that Bandit was getting the food he so badly needed, she turned her attention to the counter top and the sheets of paper littering the surface. They were mostly just work orders and a few lists of inventory but there was also a blue folder, one she'd never seen before. "What's this?" she asked, picking it up.

Charlie looked up and grimaced upon seeing what the younger women held in her hand. "Okay, before you open that, two things. One…I have complete faith in you. Two…what the guy offered was way higher then what I was going to quote him and half of it goes to you."

Giving her an oddly intrigued look, Jaiden flipped open the folder and she could have sworn she heard her jaw hit the floor. "Oh…my lord…"

"That's what I said," Charlie muttered wryly, scanning the two-page illustration. It was a drawing of the fat boy that now sat in the garage. Drawn by the owner of the bike it may have lacked precision but it got the point across. A massive, intricate dragon covered every available inch of the bike. It was incredibly detailed and the owner had colored it to the best of his ability, leaving what he was unable to show in his art in a detailed list at the bottom of the page. The man had even gone as far as to include Polaroid's of similarly painted bikes. 

"How long did you tell him?" Jaiden breathed, trying to get over the initial shock. She had seen things like this done before, but never had she actually done such art. 

"I told him a week and a half. Is that enough time?"

"Should be." Handing the folder back to Charlie, she rubbed her hands over her face, then back through her hair, combing through the thick mass with her fingers. "So how much did he offer to pay?"

Smiling, Charlie pulled a sheet of paper out from behind the drawing as she leaned against the counter. She laid it over the first page of artwork, already eagerly anticipating the young woman's reaction. It wasn't every day a person found out they would be making more in a week then they did in two months. "Now…don't scream too loud," she warned.

Jaiden leaned over, her eyes going wide upon seeing the price. "Holy sh-." She quickly covered her mouth to cut off what she was about to say, looking up at Charlie and shaking her head in denial. There was no way someone would pay so much for a detailed paint job, even if it was as difficult as the one she was about to take on! But Charlie only nodded, chuckling at the younger woman's shocked reaction. "And half of that goes to you," she reminded her.

Looking down at the price again, Jaiden started laughing, the sound muffled by the hand that still covered her mouth. 

Her laughter drew the attention of the three mice across the room. "What's with her?" Vinnie asked, pointing the wrench he held at Jaiden.

"She just got a temporary raise," Charlie replied, "a big one."

Curiosity piqued, the bros joined the women and Charlie handed Vinnie the sheet of paper with the price on it. His reaction was much like Jaiden's, except he didn't bother censoring himself like she had. "What'd you do to get that?"

"It's not what I did," she answered, calming down but still smiling, "its what I have to do."

"Yes. And she gets half of that amount when the job is done," Charlie added, holding up the folder. "This…is what she has to do. Her mission…should she choose to accept it."

Vinnie took the folder and with his bros looking over his shoulder, opened it.

"Whoa mama," Modo muttered, "You're gonna do all that Jaiden?"

The brunette shrugged, looking a little helpless. "I guess so. I've never done anything this big before but I'm willing to try. Especially for that kind of money. I wont be able to help out much with the repairs though."

"Don't worry about it Jai," Charlie said dismissively, "Things have slowed down and if I really need it, I'm sure the guys will be able to help."

"Okay, if you say so." Jaiden pushed away from the counter and stared at the bike across the garage. Her mind was already creating the image, showing her what needed to be done and where. For starters, it needed to be washed and then taken apart so she could apply a base coat and avoid spraying anything that needed to remain unpainted. It was going to be tedious and exhausting, that was for sure. But whatever didn't kill her would only make her stronger. 

_Yeah, remind yourself of that when your hands cramp up from holding that airbrush for so damn long._ Her thoughts, troublesome yet very true, took her down a few disheartening notches. "Guess I'll take her out back and hose 'er down so I can get started," she murmured. 

"Is it just me or did that girl just do a complete emotional one eighty?" Modo asked once Jaiden and the bike had left the garage.

"No, I saw it too bro," Vinnie agreed, wondering what had switched her mood so quickly. "Ya know, if I was gettin' paid half of thirteen hundred bucks…I'd be smiling for well over a week."

Sighing, Charlie pushed her way past the guys. "You could try seeing things from her point of view, Vinnie. It's a tough job and sure, money like that may look good on paper, but it's a lot of pressure for someone who's never done something like this before. When that much money is involved, there isn't much room for mistakes. Plus, she's been doing detail work for years now and her hands are starting to pay for it. She can only take so many hours before they cramp up."

Vinnie's shoulders drooped along with his ears and he muttered a dejected, "oh."

"So why does she keep it up if her hands are hurtin' that bad?" Throttle asked. He was still looking at the drawing, taking up Charlie's vacated spot against the counter as he seriously contemplated giving his bike a new look.

"Well…remember that bike that was in here yesterday? The one with the panther?"

"Yeah."  
"She did that."

"Are you serious?" Vinnie asked, clearly impressed. "That was a sweet looking paint job."

"Hence the reason she does it," Charlie stated. "She's good and it's something that she loves doing. It's kind of like how you guys like to go out and busting heads. Sure, it might get you killed and more often then not you come back hurt…but it doesn't stop you from doing it, now does it?"

            None of them commented and she smiled. "My point exactly."

            The low rumble of a motor broke the silence and Jaiden drove back in on a much cleaner bike. Cutting the engine she leaned back in the seat, crossing her hands over her chest. "Alright, who's going to help me tear this bad boy apart?"

            "Sweetheart…you're askin' the right crowd," Vinnie answered.

            An hour later they were finished and the casing lay upon a paint stained cloth tarp that Jaiden had spread out before they started. Now, as she stood piecing together a large paint gun and gazing over the gleaming black pieces, she held back an amused chuckle, thinking about how eager the three mice had been to tear the bike apart. Like kids opening Christmas presents. She was incredibly surprised that they hadn't tried to take the entire thing apart. Shaking her head, she pulled a protective mask over her nose and got to work.

            "You know what I was thinkin' bros?"

            Regretfully taking his gaze off Jaiden, Vinnie gave Throttle a bored look. "That it's freakin' hot out?" he suggested.  
            "Close." Throttle wiped a bandana-covered wrist across his forehead, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. One downfall of having fur…if you started to sweat there wasn't much you could really do about it. "I was thinkin' we should all hit the beach once the girls are done working. What do you guys say?"

            The beach was definitely sounding like a good idea right now. They'd all be working for hours and sometime around one the cool garage had turned on them, going from a comfortable 70 degrees to unbearably stifling. "Throttle…I think that's the best idea you've ever had," Vinnie muttered.

            "Nah. What about the time he wanted to try uppin' the voltage on the bike's blasters?" Modo pointed out. "That was a pretty good idea."

            "Yeah, up until he melted Charlie's garage door."

            The three shared a good laugh at that memory and Vinnie looked back over to where Jaiden was sitting. She had long ago finished the base coat, using what she called "chameleon black" paint. It looked metallic black for the most part but when viewed from another angle it would slowly turned into a deep, metallic green. 

            Now she sat on the ground beside the tarp, working on a stencil that would be the main outline of the dragon as she waited for the paint to dry. Bandit padded up to her, dropping a paw onto the hand she was using to draw and Jaiden laughed, lightly scolding him as she rubbed his head. 

The scene brought a fond smile to Vinnie's face and again made him realize how different she was from any woman he'd ever known. She even made him feel different; brought out some emotion he never knew he was capable of feeling. He still couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew one day he'd be able to. Right now he just knew he'd never felt it with any other woman before. With Charlie there had been mild attraction and a lot of flirting. Same with the girls back on Mars, even the few he'd shared a bed with. But something about Jaiden made him want to treat her differently and if he let himself, he knew he'd have no problem at all falling for her. Hell, he already was.

"Would you look at him?" Modo muttered to Throttle, nodding towards Vinnie.

Throttle looked up from what he was doing and shook his head, chuckling softly. "Hey Vin," he nudged the younger mouse with a booted foot, "this mean you're done buggin' Charlie-girl?"

Vinnie angled a smirk at Throttle. "Sure bro, she's all yours now," he quipped, unaware of how close to home he'd struck with the careless comment.

Throttle's grin faded and he cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. A subject change was in order and he needed one quick to keep the attention off of him. God forbid his best friends found out the one secret he did keep from them. "So you're serious then? About goin' after Jaiden?" he asked, tightening a bolt that didn't really need the attention.

Vinnie shrugged once, a quick lift of his broad shoulders. His gaze once again sought out Jaiden. "Maybe," he murmured. _If she'll let me_. 

"Hey guys. You look hot."

The three glanced up to see Charlie standing with her hands perched on her hips, smiling down and them and of course it was Vinnie with his big mouth and even bigger ego that responded first. "Tell us somethin' we don't know, babe."

Charlie rolled her jade green eyes. "You know what I meant."

"We were actually thinkin' about headin' out to the lake once you ladies were done workin'," Throttle said, cutting off any further comments from Vinnie. "Whadaya think Charlie-girl?"

"I think…that it's closin' time boys." Striding across the garage to where Jaiden sat unaware of any future plans, Charlie grinned when Bandit lifted he head from his paws and yapped once in warning. It was clear the puppy would some day be a large and fierce protector of the woman who now owned him. The yap alerted Jaiden and she lifted her head, pushing sweat soaked bangs off of her equally sweat soaked forehead. "Hey," she muttered, exhaustion edging her voice.

"Hey, we're closing. It's too damn hot to sit here all day and the guys were thinking we should all go to the beach. You up for it?" she asked, crouching to pet Bandit as she waited for an answer.

Jaiden tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…home to the air conditioning I haven't turned on yet…or to a beach with cold water. Tough choice."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah. I owe Vinnie a rain check any way for last night. I just have to stop at my house for a few things. Then, of course, there's the matter of getting Bandit there."

Charlie smiled at the younger woman. "Let the major spoiling begin. I'm sure one of the guys could take him. Go ask the one with the vest," she suggested with a wink.

Laughing softly, Jaiden scooped up Bandit and abandoned her work for the day as Charlie set about shutting down the shop. The brunette approached the mice slowly; reluctant to intrude upon their conversation so that she could impose on them. Although unintentional, she already had once today and she wasn't exactly the kind of person who depended on the help of others. She usually avoided it at all costs. Maybe there was another way around this. She could leave her shoes here and-.

"Hey beautiful. What are ya thinking so hard about?" Vinnie said, breaking her concentration.

Head snapping up, Jaiden blushed, realizing that she had zoned out. "Oh, um…I need to ask Throttle a question. Well, a favor actually."

The tan mouse stood, one fluid movement that reminded her more of a cat than a mouse. "What can I do for you ma'am?" he asked in that deep baritone she would have been melting over had her interest in Vinnie not ran as deep as it did.

"I need to run to my place to get a few things but I've got no way to carry this little guy around. I was thinking I could get him in my bag but he's a bit too big for that. Could I persuade you to give him a one-way trip there? I'll take care of getting him back."

"I could do that. Not sure how but-."

"Easy Throttle," Charlie cut him off as she walked up to them. She stopped in front of the tall Martian and smiling, pulled his vest closed over his well defined chest and zipped it half way up. Turning to Jaiden she gently took Bandit and slipped him through the opening where he surprised them all by curling up instead of squirming and trying to wriggle free of the overheated confines. "See how well that works?"

"And oddly enough," Jaiden murmured, tilting her head to the side as a attentive gaze worked its way up and down the figure of the tan and slightly bemused mouse, "it doesn't take away from your rugged physique." 

Throttle had wrapped his arms under Bandit to keep him from slipping out the bottom of the vest and was now looking down at the bundle of black fur that lay curled against him. "Yeah well…it's not going to work for long," he muttered. "This little guy is making the heat ten times more uncomfortable then it already was to begin with. How about we all get out of here?"

Jaiden grinned and patted his arm, something that was becoming somewhat of a habit around her new friends. "Thanks Throttle. I'll see you guys there."

"Man, where is she," Vinnie muttered, crimson eyes scanning the deserted road that ran past the lake several yards away from the beach. 

Sitting beside Throttle on a large quilt she'd brought along, Charlie hid a sly grin behind the curtain of her mahogany hair. Like his bros, she had easily figured out that Vinnie was very interested in the newest addition to their small, close-knit group. Maybe a little more then just interested from the looks of it. "Relax, she'll be here soon," she said, sharing a knowing look with Modo and Throttle. 

A motor, faint but noticeably the one that belonged to Jaiden's bike, sounded off in the distance and Charlie had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing when Vinnie's head jerked up and his ears twitched. Good lord, he had it bad!

Minutes later Jaiden pulled up, driving onto the grass and parking her bike beside Charlie's. "Hey guys!" she called, waving as she slid from her bike. The flip-flops were left beside the front wheel and on bare feet she walked down the grassy incline to the beach. 

The effort Vinnie put into keeping his jaw from dropping was nothing short of enormous. She was dressed for the occasion, wearing a dark metallic blue bikini, the bottom of which peeked out from beneath a pair of dark brown board shorts that had white stitching along the hems and complimented her deep tan. A blue bandana held her hair back, leaving long bangs to sweep low over her brow and a topaz gem winked at her navel. She was, by far, the sweetest torture he'd ever known. 

"Why are you all sittin' here? I figured you'd be in the water by now." She stopped next to Vinnie; hands perched on her gently curving hips, a brow arched in question. The words came out more breathlessly then she would have liked but she couldn't help her reaction to their appearance. Gone were the rough and tough Biker Mice, the jeans and leather boots. They'd exchanged them for simple, bold colored board shorts, Throttle wearing black, Modo wearing red and Vinnie in a dark blue. She definitely appreciated the change. 

Needing no further invitation, Vinnie stood and turned the full power of his charming smile on Jaiden. "I don't know what these guys are doin' babe, but I was waitin' for a race."

"Oh really?" Her delicate brow shot further up and her lips returned his smile. "I don't think you'd win. I was in track all through high school."

"Guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

They stared each other down a moment longer, each of their hearts pounding away like jackhammers. Two pairs of eyes narrowed, bodies tensed in anticipation and then Jaiden took off, her feet kicking up tiny tufts of sand as she raced across the beach.

"Hey! Who said you get a head start!?" Vinnie yelped, running after her.

Her laughter carried to him. "I'm almost two feet shorter then you Vincent! I think a head starts only fair!" 

She called him Vincent. Now why was it that his full name coming from her sounded so much better then it did coming from the mouths of others? Shrugging it off, Vinnie picked up speed, easily catching up to her before she reached the water. She tried to throw him off by shoving him, he countered by grabbing the offending hand and with a hard yank she was in his arms. Limbs tangled, laughter mingled in the sultry late afternoon air and the two toppled into the water. 

  "I give it a week…week and a half tops," Throttle estimated, watching the scene with a smile. 

 The two came up for air, Vinnie still holding Jaiden and Jaiden not appearing to mind at all as she laughed and pushed soaking wet hair out of her face. "No way. Vinnie moves faster then that," Modo said. "I mean look at them."

"I say three or four days," Charlie added her two cents, laughing when Jaiden made a valiant effort to throw Vinnie off balance by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling on his shoulders with her hands. "Oh yeah, definitely three or four days. So… why are we still sitting here?" 

"Good question," Throttle said. Then he did something that not only surprised him but also Charlie. Standing, he took a cue from the younger mouse, skipping the race part and going straight to the grabbing. He hauled Charlie up in his arms, cradling her slight weight and smiling down at her surprised face. Those wide green eyes had his pulse racing in a matter of seconds making the idea of getting in the cool water more and more appealing by the minute. "Come on Modo. Let's join em."

Charlie didn't argue. Truth be told, she couldn't. Words had failed her the moment those large, capable hands had brushed her bare skin. Her arms moved on their own accord, winding around his neck and finally she was able to manage a smile, a teasing one that she aimed right at her current mode of transportation. "You hurl me in buddy and you're going to live to regret it."

"Yes ma'am."

After hours of swimming, a few rounds of chicken and several questionable water games, Jaiden waded out of the water and over to her bag. Bandit lay beside it, looking worn out after having spent most of his time chasing waves and playing at the waters edge. "Hey sweetheart," she murmured, giving him a quick pat on the head before digging a large blanket out of her bag and spreading it over the sand. She sat down, placing her hands behind her for support and bending her legs slightly. Her cool violet eyes watched the four still in the water, sparkling with amusement. Charlie was the current target of an onslaught of splashing and was using poor Throttle as a shield. 

Her gaze traveled leisurely over to Vinnie and her heart kicked, making her breath hitch. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out what was going on. She was incredibly attracted to the white furred Martian. And why not? He had an amazing body; it was almost a sin really to have so many muscles. He was fun, optimistic and he could make her laugh. 

There was also the fact that every time she got close to him the air would sizzle, her breath would catch and her heart rate would take a drastic increase. But could anything ever come of it? God, she hoped so. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man…a very long time. Even longer since she had felt this way about one. Actually, she could never remember feeling this way about a man before…not until she met Vinnie.

Sitting up she ran her hands over the skin of her arms which was suddenly very warm to the touch and she let herself sink further into her thoughts, loosing herself in them so much that she never noticed the others come out of the water, never noticed a certain mouse heading in her direction until he was seated beside her. 

"You're doin' that deep thinking thing again."

Jaiden's head snapped up, turning in Vinnie's direction. "Was I?"

He nodded and pulled a knee up, draping an arm casually around it. "You were worlds away darlin'."

"I have a tendency to do that sometimes." Nervous, she put her hands to work pulling her wet hair over her shoulder and ringing out the rich brown strands. Something warm settled between her shoulder blades only moments after she had pulled her hair away from that very spot and she bit back a startled sigh. His hand. Warm fingers brushed over skin almost cautiously, evoking a delicious shiver that traveled from the base of her skull all the way down her spine.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. Vinnie traced the edge of a delicate cross formed from bands of silvery blue, black and deep violet. The tattoo was a good four inches long but instead of looking large and gaudy it looked fragile, as if whoever had created the art work had put a great deal of care into making it perfect. A deep gold ribbon circled the cross, starting at the top and looping around three times. Black graceful letters were printed on each of the three pieces overlapping the cross. They said, "In loving memory of "Steel Will" Sterling, Samara Sterling and Dylan Sterling."  

"I got it three weeks after it happened," she said softly, turning her head towards him and smiling in fond memory of the day. "An old friend of daddy's did it. Talked to me the entire time, trying to keep my mind off what he was doing. It was more like I was in a therapy session then in a tattoo parlor."     

Vinnie ran the tips of his fingers over the delicate design before dropping his hand back to his side. "It's really beautiful. Kinda surprising for a tattoo."

She laughed at that, a gentle sound as soft as the breeze. "Yeah. Have you ever thought of getting one?"

"Thought about it…never really had time to."

"I'm guessing barbed wire around your oh-so-muscular bicep?"

An indulgent smile curved his lips. "At one time I was thinking that would be a cool idea." He looked over at her, studying her profile and enjoying the way being near her made him feel. It was all nerves and heat and he loved it. "I was actually thinkin' about getting something like Throttles…but a little more…elaborate, you know?"

She nodded once and they fell silent, both watching the small waves lap gently onto the sand as the sun sank low in the horizon, a burning ball of bright pink and orange. The first stars came out of hiding, winking to life in a pale, dusty blue sky. 

"Give me your hand," Vinnie commanded softly after the silence had dragged on for several minutes. 

Jaiden threw him a startled look. "What?"

"Your hand." He held out his own expectantly. "Give it to me."

She hesitated for a moment, trying to read those fathomless red eyes. Then, slowly she lifted a hand and he took it, gripping it between both of his. Flashing her a quick grin he pressed his thumbs down into the palm of her hand and she melted, a shuddering moan of pleasure passing her lips. "Oh god…."

"Feel good?" he asked.

In lieu of an answer she allowed her body to relax and leaned against him, laying her head on shoulder. She managed a small nod, but that was about as far as she got. What he was doing just felt way too good. His fingers expertly rubbed away the aching tension that had seemed to collect over the years, his fingers hitting just the right spots. It was like he knew where it hurt the most. He worked the cramps out, worked out the kinks and aches until her hand felt as if it had never touched an airbrush before in her life. 

When he took the other one she sighed happily. Pleasure spread through her body, hazy and warm, circulating through her system, seeping into her veins. "Mm…I love you…I'm kidding of course," she quickly added, having only said it because he was doing such wonderful things for her. 

Vinnie chuckled and continued working. "Oh, you will some day. Women can't resist my charm."

"I'm sure they cant," she muttered dryly. Tilting her head up so that she could look at him, she smiled upon seeing the look of concentration on his face. He looked incredibly cute when he was focused on doing something. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him so too but she settled instead for something a little less risky. "Thank you…I needed this more than I can say. But how did you know?"

His hands circled her wrist as his thumbs rubbed next to the joint of her thumb. "Charlie said doing all that detail work was hard on your hands. I pay attention to stuff like that."

The sweetness of his words brought a lump to her throat, a lump that only thickened when he met her gaze and his fingers stopped rubbing. One hand left her wrist, traveling in a slow, butterfly caress up her arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. 

"I've never seen eyes as beautiful as yours before," he murmured in a husky voice. His eyes lowered to her lips and her breath caught. 

"Hey guys! We got a fire going. You gonna eat with us or not?" Modo called out from several yards away where he, Throttle and Charlie had been watching the two with growing amusement.

Vinnie's hand immediately stopped its progress up her arm at the sound of his bros voice. He watched the hazy clouds recede from Jaiden's eyes as awareness hit her and her body tensed. With a quick grin and a wink he brought his hand back to hers and lifted it, dropping a kiss on the soft skin of her wrist. "Come on…I'm starvin'," he said, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. 

The spell was broken but she still felt overheated. Oh lord, he was going to kiss her! She was almost sure of it. Almost. It certainly looked like that was what he had in mind. Shaking off the lingering threads of heady emotion she picked up Bandit, and walked with Vinnie across the beach to where their friends were waiting.   


	4. Secrets Revealed

            **Authors Notes: **Hey guys! More chapters for you. Hope you continue to enjoy this story and where it's going! My love and thanks to Kristi, honey…I don't know what I'd do without you. Editing this was a pain, I know but thank you for bearing with me. Foenixfyre, glad you loved and I'm grateful for the praise. Lovely and divine are two of my favorite words! Morning, as always my thanks to you. You're reviews are not only appreciated but inspiring. Thank you so much. 

This one I had to split into two chapters because it was getting too long and I didn't want to give the impression that all chapters were going to be so lengthy. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jaiden, Mr. Foxworth and his slimy agent are my creations but the rest does not belong to me. Again, all references made to brands, movies and so forth belong to their respective creators. 

**Chapter Three**

**            Secrets Revealed**

Kneeling on the cool cement floor, Jaiden sat back on her heels and sighed, smiling victoriously. It had taken her every day of the week and a half she had been allowed, every hour from morning until close, but finally she had managed to finish the bike and she had never been so proud in her life. The bike gleamed, a sea of blacks, golds, blues, greens and violets under the harsh florescent lighting. As she stared at it, lilac eyes carefully assessing every detail, making certain nothing had been left undone, she had a difficult time believing that she had created something so beautiful. It exceeded even her own expectations. But she had done it, and the proof was right in front of her.  

            With an exaggerated groan she stood, wincing when her bones cracked. Too many hours spent on the ground obviously. It was surprising to her that she had made it through that week and a half without going completely stiff or insane. Of course, having Vinnie and his bros around to cheer her on and offer a complimentary back rub now and then really did help. 

A smile graced her tired face as she thought of all the things she had endured from them. Countless renditions of old rock songs sang out of tune more often than not, rowdiness that rivaled a barnyard wrestling match and oh…the attempts Vinnie made to stick her with a nick name. She'd suffered through Lady Jai, Legs, Sterling, and countless others. Finally he'd just settled for calling her gorgeous. "Not short," he had said with that appealing smile that never failed to stagger her heart beat, "but definitely sweet and to the point."

            Refusing to admit that she was overjoyed by the attention would have been a flat out lie and Jaiden didn't do lying. She loved the attention; the way Vinnie seemed to lavish more of it on with every day but she also knew she had to be careful. Whatever he was working on her was working…fast. She knew she was close to losing her composure and admitting things that may have been better left unsaid and she had to tread carefully here. She had to guard her heart. As much as she liked the young Martian she had heard too many things about the way he treated women to delude herself into thinking that she could be something more. It was a shame the line she walked was so thin and close to breaking. 

            "I can handle this…I can handle him," she tried to convince herself as she crossed the garage to the counter. Charlie had gone for a gas run and she had the place to herself that afternoon so she had no fear of someone overhearing her. "I just…have to keep cool," she continued, picking up a pen and jotting down a few quick notes on the work order for her finished project. "Stay in control…don't let him get to me."

            "Don't let who get to you?"

            With a violent jerk, her heart wedged itself in her throat, forcing out a startled gasp. She shouldn't have been surprised to see him, not really. He was constantly dropping in to tease her, make small talk, encourage her when she was ready to give up. "Jeez Vin, make a little more noise next time," she muttered irritably. 

            "Sorry, didn't know you were the jumpy type, Gorgeous."

            There was that nickname, the one that tripped her heart, much like it was doing right now. He released a low whistle as he came to stand beside her. "Looks great Jaiden."

            Pleased, she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you. I'm hoping it will be more than the guy expected. Lord knows he paid enough money for it to be more than what he wanted."

            "He'd be insane not to like it. Hell, I want the damn bike."

            She laughed softly, going back to her writing. "Well you can't have it hun."

            Vinnie leaned on the counter and let the sound of her husky laugh melt him. She could do that easily, putting no effort into it what so ever. A smile, the way she would brush her hair out of her eyes when she worked, the disgruntled look she fixed on her face when deep in her work, all of it had a serious impact on him, all of it stirred a craving deep inside of him that he knew would never go away until he touched her, took her, made her his. "So who aren't you going to let get to you?" he asked, forcing his lustful thoughts back. 

            Taken off guard she quickly grappled for a suitable answer. "Bandit," the lie slid off her tongue. "He's tearing everything in sight apart. I'm trying not to let it get to me."

            "Uh huh," Vinnie murmured, unconvinced.

            She was treading dangerously here. She could already feel the shift in the air, the spark. The heat. "So…mind if I ask you a question?" she asked, knowing she was reaching for something to get them back on some solid, harmless ground. 

"Shoot Gorgeous."

            "What…happened?" She paused in her writing and shifted her position slightly to see him better. "You wear that mask…why?"

            Now it was his turn to be uncomfortable. Unbearably so. The story of how he'd come about the metal mask that covered half his face was a painful one, one he didn't like remembering at all. He cleared his throat. A brief, sketchy account sounded like the right way to go. "War back on Mars. People were hurt…I was one of 'em. Couple of scars. Nothing exactly pleasing to look at. And you know me, can't have stuff like that takin' away from a handsome face like this."

            Jaiden's heart caught painfully. He was valiant enough but even his best act couldn't hide the hurt, the pain that still deeply affected him. "I can't say I know how you feel…but I do know what it's like to want to hide something where others can't see it." 

            "Yeah? How's that?"

            She turned to face him now, leaning against the counter much the same way he did and feeling, as always, dwarfed by his massive form. "I have a scar that I hide. I'm sure it may seem pretty irrelevant to you but I'm not a big fan of the thing." With her free hand she pulled her long bangs back, pinning them to the top of her head to reveal a long jagged scar that ran from her temple along her hairline to the part of her hair. It had been unnoticeable under the fall of mahogany bangs. Hidden. 

            "What happened?" he asked, no longer feeling sad for what had happened to him. Once the opportunity arose to get his mind and the conversation off the fact, he'd latched onto it. 

            "Riding accident."

            "Fall off your bike?"

            His thumb brushed her forehead and she shivered, her breath catching slightly. Okay, she had obviously taken the wrong path here. This wasn't safe, this was dangerous. This was going to get her in trouble. But she found herself answering. "No, fell off a horse."

            "Got right back on, didn't ya?" he asked, a knowing smirk curving his lips as his eyes met hers.

            Suddenly they both knew something was going to happen, something neither of them could or actually wanted to stop. Her hand slid to her side, her bangs fell back in place, brushing sensuously against the back of his hand. That hand moved slowly downward to trace the delicate tip of her cheekbone, caressing the soft skin over a gently curving jawbone.

            Dizzy, Jaiden sighed and leaned into his palm. Her current view on something like this happening forgotten, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and whispered his name the second before he claimed her mouth. It was a simple kiss, a test. Soft enough to provoke questions, gentle enough to have her wanting more and she was hard pressed to bite back a moan of disappointment when it stopped.

            "Well…that definitely wasn't a bad thing," he murmured, his voice thick with emotion. 

            She didn't say anything. Instead, she took a deep breath, throwing caution to the wind as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. The sound of his breath catching put a smile on her lips and with determination she never knew she possessed she fearlessly pressed her mouth against his, desperate for something deeper, something more. He was all to eager to respond. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as he picked her up and crushed her body to his. He groaned low in his throat and the kiss went from searching to hungry.

            Jaiden trembled with need, desperate to touch all of him at once. But they couldn't do this now, not here. The guy would be coming by for his bike any minute and Charlie was due back as well. It was with great effort and regret that she broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "Oh lord…"

            "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Vinnie almost growled, pulling her into a hug. 

            "What? Kiss me?"

            A shaky laugh escaped him and he pulled away, smiling down into her deep violet eyes still fogged from passion. "Yeah, that." He was considering doing it again too. Those petal soft lips, full and moist practically begged him to.

            "We shouldn't be doing this."

            Although spoken in a whisper her words had the effect of a vicious right hook and caught him completely off guard. She'd pulled another 180 on him! "What?"

            "We shouldn't be doing this," she repeated, her voice trembling now as she tried to move away from him. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that…I'm sorry."

            "Now hold on just a minute!" Confusion turned his lust to irritation. "Mind explaining to me why we shouldn't be doing this?"

            He was mad and it was something she had never seen out of him before and now, something she never wanted to see again. With her mind still reeling, she cast her gaze to the floor. "I…I don't want to be just another fling for you," she murmured, cutting straight to the truth of her fears. "I came from a family that doesn't believe in one night stands and short term relationships and although I like you…a lot…I wont let myself get involved in something like that."

            The fact that she had admitted how she felt took away some of the sting but what she said still cut deep. "Bein' a little hard, don't ya think?" he asked, failing to completely mask the hurt in his voice.

            She looked up at him then, sympathy softening her violet eyes. "You kind of have a reputation Vinnie, one I've heard quite a bit about."

            Never before had he been ashamed of the choices he had made concerning women but that look on Jaiden's face with the underlying hope shimmering just below the surface was enough to make him wish he could take it all back. He couldn't though. All he could do was forget the past and try to show her he could be different. "People change Jaiden," he murmured.

            "I know they do."

            He dropped his arms from around her waist and lifted his hands to her face, holding it gently between them, forcing her eyes to remain focused on his. She was fighting him, keeping her body ridged and her eyes cool but he could tell it was the last thing she wanted to do. Well, here it was, his big chance to prove he could be one of those people. "Come on gorgeous….give me a chance."

            "I want to." With a sigh the doubt instantly vanished from her eyes as if it had never wanted to be there in the first place. "God Vinnie, I want to."

            He leaned closer, watching her eyes cloud over again, turning a deep indigo. "I wont hurt you. I promise."

            Her smile was warm and trusting. "Okay."

            This time when their lips met it was gentle and unrushed, a vast difference from their last lip lock. Jaiden made a blissful humming noise in the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around Vinnie's neck as he moved a hand to the back of her neck. The other arm circled her waist. With that arm he easily lifted her, making her feel weightless.

            "This is going so fast," she said softly.

            "I know. Great, ain't it?"

            She laughed, burying her head in his neck, rubbing her nose against the soft fur there. He smelled wonderful, not at all how she had expected him to smell. _Well, what did you expect Jai? Woodchips and cheddar?_ Biting down on her bottom lip to stop the sudden laughter that had bubbled up within her, she smiled and deeply inhaled his scent. He wore cologne, the good stuff. The kind that you would never tire of smelling.

            Suddenly, his lips were at her neck. "Come over tonight," he said in a husky voice that sent a delicious shiver down her spine. "We'll watch a movie."

              The idea certainly held appeal. She lifted her head from his chest and opened her mouth to tell him that she'd love to but Throttle's highly amused voice cut her off.

            "If I was a bettin' man Charlie-girl, I'd be takin' your money right about now."

            Mortified, Jaiden dropped her head back to Vinnie's chest. Great. Just great. Now she could add making out on the job to her steadily growing list of things that would eventually get her fired one day. Hopefully today…was not that day.

            "Relax, you'll be fine," came Vinnie's whispered assurance at her ear. 

            But she couldn't be as sure as he was. Bringing her head up Jaiden stepped away from him and faced her boss, fully prepared to be down right humble. But she only managed to open her mouth before Charlie cut her off.

            "Save the apology, hun. We all saw it comin'," she said, chuckling at Jaiden's shocked expression. "Although Vin, I'm surprised it took you so long. Both Modo and I were sure it wouldn't take more then a few days but Throttle here," she jerked a thumb in the direction of where the tall golden furred Martian was standing, "called it."

            "Week and a half tops," Throttle tilted his head to the side, regarding Vinnie curiously. "What took you so long bro?"

            The younger mouse shrugged, although he knew the answer. He had taken his time because he cared about Jaiden. Cared so much that on some level it terrified the hell out of him. He had wanted to take it slow for both their sakes…at least until he had these new emotions somewhat straightened out. So without answering Throttle, he turned his gaze to Jaiden and with a devastatingly slow smile went straight for her heart saie, "I'll tell ya something Throttle…it was well worth the wait."

            Bingo. In a matter of seconds she had a complete, visible melt down. Beautiful violet eyes turned soft and smoky, full lips curved up in a dreamy smile and his heart gave a violent kick. He loved that he was able to do that to her almost as much as he loved what she could do to him.

            "Alright, lay off Vinnie. You're going to make the poor girl swoon," Charlie scolded with a laugh, looping her arm through Jaiden's. 

            The young woman came back to earth and frowned as Charlie dragged her away from Vinnie. "I don't swoon!"

            "You keep tellin' yourself that honey but you were pretty darn close to it. Now, lets have a look at that hog. It's amazing. You're done with it, right?"

            The abrupt change of subject left Jaiden sputtering and it took her a full ten minutes to compose herself and answer. "Um…yes, it's done. I just finished putting the clear coat on. It needs to dry and all…but that's about it."

            Charlie smiled affectionately. "You did a wonderful job hun." Sliding an arm around her shoulders in a sisterly embrace, she looked over the bike, her heart swelling with pride for her young assistant. "Thank you'd ever be up for another challenge like this one?"

            "Not for a very…very long time."

            "I don't see why not Jai," Throttle commented as he and Vinnie joined them. "I mean…I know your hands get pretty bad off from workin' like this but you've got some major talent."

            "I'll say she does." A deep voice laden with a thick French accent filled the room and the four looked up, watching a tall man swagger into the garage. His image alone screamed slick, dangerous and Jaiden felt a wave of wary apprehension slowly drift over her. He wore black leather pants, a maroon dress shirt worn under a plain leather vest, black boots that were far too stylish and his black hair slicked back from cold blue eyes. Oh yeah, this guy was definitely one to watch out for and he was _NOT_ at all a biker.

            He approached them, threw a quick, calculating look at the two mice, then flashed the woman a sharp smile that was all teeth. "I'm not sure which holds more beauty…the machine…or the woman who made it what it is."

            Jaiden managed to suppress a shudder and force a frosty smile to her lips. She could sense Vinnie tense beside her and felt the urge to reach out and take his hand in hers. "Can I help you with something sir?" 

            "Alexander Ricardo." Quick as a whip he had her hand in his and was placing a thin-lipped kiss upon it. She fought to keep her hand where it was, knowing it would be not only rude but out of line for her to jerk it back and hiss at the man like she wanted to do. "And I can only assume you are the Miss Jaiden Sterling?"

            Now she did tug her hand free, as politely as possible of course. There was something about this man she did not like, something that grated on her nerves. "Yes, that would be me."

            "Simply gorgeous."

            "Please…don't call me that." Again she felt Vinnie tense and barley heard Throttle's whispered warning for him to control himself. "You're here for?"

            "The bike." He straightened, his eyed turning even colder if possible. "I am Mr. Foxworth's agent. He would have come to pick it up himself but he was called away to business. Turns out some motorcycle museum down in Florida needed him to host their annual event since their first selection came down with the flu and since he cannot be here, he sent me to collect and…to pay you handsomely for a job well done."

            It was a compliment but added to the suggestive leer it turned out to be the worst pick up line she had ever heard. She took a step back, needing to put distance between them and felt the pressure of Vinnie's hand at her back, warm, calming, supportive. "Well, the bike is done and ready to go so if you'll just come with me we'll take care of the bill." 

            She turned and started walking towards the counter, eager to have some kind of barrier between her and this strange man. "I'll also need proof of identity and something showing that you have, in fact, been given authorization to pick up Mr. Foxworth's bike."  

            Vinnie admired the way she handled the, well…in his opinion…jerk, keeping a safe distance while maintaining her composure. Past the cool smile and frosty lilac eyes she was all business, handling even the most minor detail with the same efficient manner in which she handled the larger ones. 

            Signatures were compared, papers were signed and finally the man was free to go. _Good riddance_, Vinnie thought, unclenching his fists as he waited for the man to say thank you and get the hell out of there. Lord knew the young Martian was only inches away from forcing him out the door. He hated guys like this one, oozing fake charm and cheap cologne…and hitting on _his_ woman. Just the thought of the man putting such practiced moves on Jaiden was enough to make Vinnie's blood simmer. 

            "So, would you mind getting together…say for dinner gorgeous?"

            Vinnie's blood quickly went from a steady simmer to a violent boil. Who the hell did this guy think he was, calling her that! That was his name for her! He was about to act upon the impulse to pound the guys face in and mess up his meticulously styled hair a bit when Jaiden's controlled voice stopped him.

            "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm seeing someone and please…just call me Jaiden." The half smile vanished along with the pleasant tone of her normally sweet voice. "I don't appreciate being given pet names by men I hardly know."

            Alexander ignored the obvious irritation and pressed on, finding himself aroused by the flare of anger in her eyes. "Jaiden then. I'm only in town for a few more days. Surely you could take some time off for a simple dinner." He had her hand again and was stroking the soft skin with the tips of his long, gangly fingers. "The man you're seeing would never have to know."

            He had a little under a second to study her scornful expression before a large hand landed on her shoulder and roughly jerked him around. Blood red eyes narrowed to dangerous slits glared down at him. 

"She's not interested buddy, so why don't you lay off?" Vinnie growled. The frail thread of his self-control was precariously close to snapping. He wanted to hurt the guy, really hurt him. Hell, he wanted to draw blood.

"Vincent," Jaiden called softly, and that was all it took. His grip on Alexander's shoulder loosened and the hand dropped back to his side where it clenched into a fist. _Just in case he tries to make another move on her. _

The unintentional obedience didn't go unnoticed by the slick Alexander. He glanced between the dark haired woman and the mouse, realization dawning on him. So, Ms. Sterling had a thing for Martians…interesting. Several people could benefit from knowledge like this, himself included.

Without taking his gaze from the white furred mouse, he pulled a slim cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, punching in a combination of numbers.

The tension in the garage remained thick as they all waited in the terse silence that was only broke when Alexander ordered the person on the other line to bring the truck around.

"Well Ms. Sterling," he put the cell phone back and pulled a wallet from his inside vest pocket, "it has been somewhat of a pleasure doing business with you. And if you ever reconsider…the offer for dinner is always open." A sadistic smile curved his lips when he saw the muscled in the Martian's arms tense and the banked fire in his eyes blaze to life. Apparently he had a thing for Ms. Sterling as well…very interesting. 

Taking a business card from his wallet along with Mr. Foxworth's, he handed both to Jaiden just as a moving truck backed in through the open garage door, its shrill, repetitive beep echoing off the bare concrete walls.

Without another word, he turned and left the garage, sparing only a short glance and an even shorter word to the two burly men who emerged from the truck.

"Man, what a jerk," Charlie muttered, grinning as she watched the two men make faces and rude gestures at Alexander's retreating back. 

Jaiden couldn't agree more. Her skin was still crawling from the touch of his cold fingertips against her hand. But right now she had more important things to worry about…like the guy Alexander had ticked off and who was, from the looks of it, still very worked up. Making her way around the counter, Jaiden started toward Vinnie with every intention of talking him down, but Throttle got to him first.

"Calm down Vin," he said, laying a hand on the shoulder of the younger mouse.

Suddenly and very unexpectedly, Vinnie slammed his fist into Throttle's face, sending him staggering back a few steps. In the silence that followed, Jaiden stared at the two mice in complete shock as Charlie rolled her jade green eyes towards the heavens. She was far too used to seeing her guys express their anger in such ways to be the least bit surprised by it.

Throttle rubbed his chin and grinned ruefully at his younger bro. "Feel better?"

"No."

"Well then, lets take this outside. We'll have ourselves a nice little therapy session. Sound good?"

Vinnie nodded grimly. He needed to hit something badly and that was just the way it was with him, the way it always had been. He was grateful that his bros understood this, especially right now because he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious. He turned towards the back door, eager to get out into the air and find a release for his frustration…and came face to face with Jaiden.

She stared up at him, those clear violet eyes seeing deeper than he wanted them to, forcing back the wave of anger that had threatened to over take him and when she laid her hand against his cheek all he could do was release a unsteady sigh and puller her into his arms, letting go of his rage completely.

"I sense a little jealousy," she teased, attempting to further lighten his mood. 

Vinnie chuckled weakly, burying his face in the soft curve of her neck. "Maybe a little." A little? Who was he kidding? "Maybe a lot. The guy was scum Jaiden."

"I know," she whispered, running her hand slowly up and down his neck, "but you did a great job taking care of him."    

"Man, I never thought I'd live to see Vinnie calmed down by something other then a good fight," Throttle murmured, watching the new couple with a warm smile.

Standing beside him with her arms crossed over her chest, Charlie swallowed the lump of thick emotion that had formed in her throat. _If only I had their courage, their fearlessness to admit their feelings_, she thought, her heart aching even as it filled with happiness for Jaiden and Vinnie. _I could be with him…_

"Charlie? Charlie girl?"

"Hmm?" She looked up, surprised to see Throttle watching her.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

The ache intensified dramatically, becoming almost painful. _Suck it up Charlene!_  Forcing a smile to her lips, she nodded. "I'm fine. What about you tough guy? How's the face?" She lifted a hand, indulging in one innocent touch, reveling in the feel of his soft fur against her flesh.

"It's okay. He was pretty pissed so I'm sure it'll ache for quite a long time." He raised his hand to rub the spot, accidentally brushing his fingers over Charlie's. A charge passed between them, sparking hidden need and desire and Charlie jumped, yanking her hand back as if she had been burned.

"So…ah…where's Modo?" she asked. Hearing the tremor in her voice she silently cursed herself for he weakness.

"Back at the Scoreboard in video game land." God, he was nervous. She always managed to do this…tie his stomach in knots, make his mouth feel like it was incapable of forming a single word. She drove him crazy and he loved every minute of it, but he could never tell her that. "He was threatening to fire 007 for not doing his "damn job" when I left so we should probably head back before he blows up the place."

"We gotta pick up some movies first," Vinnie spoke up, facing the two while keeping an arm wrapped around Jaiden's shoulders. "That's the only way we're getting him to turn that game off."

"Well, why don't you guys head home and Jaiden and I will close up here then head over to the movie place to pick a few up. We'll meet you back at the Scoreboard," Charlie suggested, needing to put some distance between herself and Throttle so that she could regroup before facing him again.

"Sounds like a plan." Vinnie dropped a quick kiss on Jaiden's head, causing the young woman to blush with pleasure, then turned and followed Throttle out the back way where they had left their bikes. "See you guys later!"

Once they were out of sight, Charlie drew and unsteady breath and smiled at Jaiden. "What do you say we hurry up and get out of here?"

"I'm all for that boss."

   
     


	5. Shattered

(Same Disclaimer applies) Chapter Four 

**Shattered**

The Scoreboard had gone through a complete revamp since the day the Biker Mice had crashed into it when they first arrived on Earth. The empty space had quickly been transformed into a suitable "bachelor pad" with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a spacious living room and a small yet workable kitchen. How did they pull all of this off without a single person noticing? Simple, same way they managed to crash land in the middle of a baseball field without starting a riot…they just did.

When Jaiden stepped into the living room with its hodgepodge of mismatched furniture that consisted of two worn navy couches, two beige recliners and an overstuffed sage colored chair she smiled. _Who knew you could make such a comfortable home out of a baseball scoreboard_, she thought, taking a good look around as she followed Charlie in.

Posters of motorcycles lined the walls, blankets lay draped over the couches and chairs and a decent sized TV sat on a long shelving unit that was, at the most, two and a half feet tall.

Throttle and Modo sat in the recliners, playing a video game, 007 from the looks of it, and jokingly insulting each other while Vinnie lay on the couch, legs crossed at the ankles, a large throw pillow over his face. They'd all changed out of their usual attire. Throttle was in a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white shirt, Modo in a pair of navy blue sweats and a gray t-shirt that said "Mama's boy" across the chest and Vinnie wore a pair of gray sweats with a faded "89" printed on the left leg, slightly above the knee.

"Hey guys," Charlie greeted them as she set a bag of movies, soda and popcorn down on the floor beside Modo's chair. 

The faint sound of an explosion sounded from the TV and Throttle groaned, dropping his head.

"Hey ladies," Modo said cheerfully, grabbing a bottle of half empty root beer from a weathered coffee table that had seen better days and saluting them with it. "Just in time to see our brave leader being taken down."

"What did you get him with?" Jaiden asked. She knew the game well. She'd spent many a night playing it with her brother and trying to outsmart him. It never happened of course, but then again, she hadn't devoted twenty hours of her day to the game like her brother had.

"He got me with a grenade launcher," Throttle grumbled as he lifted his head and glared at the TV.

Jaiden laughed. "Jeez Modo, you didn't even give him a chance!"

"He never does. He's ruthless like that," came Vinnie's muffled voice from the couch. Pulling the pillow off his face, the young mouse tossed it at Modo and turned a tired grin on Charlie and Jaiden. "Hey Charlie girl…hey there Gorgeous."

Thankfully the whole ordeal with Alexander hadn't kept Jaiden from enjoying the nickname Vinnie had stuck her with. She smiled back at him, secretly overjoyed by the fact that he was in noting but a pair sweatpants. "Hey. Were you sleeping?"

"Nah, not really. Have a seat." He moved his feet dropping one leg off the couch and bending the other to make room for her. 

"What about me?" Charlie complained. She propped her hands on her hips and gave Vinnie an annoyed look.

He smirked and nodded in Throttle's direction, biting back a laugh when a vibrant red stained her cheeks. 

"Oh forget it. I'm going to make popcorn." After a quick dig through the bag she had set down, she pulled out a box of microwave popcorn and made her way to the kitchen with a saucy swing of her hips.

"You ever played this game before?" Vinnie asked Jaiden, sitting up and rolling his shoulder to work free the lingering aches. 

"Yeah. Me and my brother used to play it all the time."

"Did you want to give it a try? See if you can bring Mr. Ego here down a few notches?" Modo held out his controller to her.

The idea was tempting. And although she did just adore the white furred Martian, she had to agree with Modo that his ego was a bit on the large side. "Sure." She took the controller.

"Sweetheart, you don't stand a chance," Vinnie said, easily catching the controller Throttle tossed to him as he moved from the recliner to the unoccupied couch.  

A devious smirk was all Jaiden offered in response before she selected her character and pressed start. 

When Charlie came back in carrying with her several bowls of popcorn, the first thing she saw was the look of complete shock on Vinnie's face. Beside him Jaiden had her knees pulled up to her chest and was giggling, the praise from Throttle and Modo turning her cheeks a rosy pink. "Know thy enemy," she managed once she had calmed a little.

"I thought I did!" Frowning, Vinnie accepted a bowl of popcorn from Charlie. "You could have told me about the secret passage ways, you know?"

"Yeah…I could have. But I didn't."

 Setting the bowl he held down on the coffee table along with the controller he looped an arm around Jaiden's lap and hauled her into his lap. "Get over here ya little minx," he muttered. 

Jaiden laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly very happy that she had accepted his offer to come over. Her night was going to be absolutely perfect if she spent it in the warm circle of his embrace. 

"Hey…what the…when did this happen?" Modo sputtered as he stared at Vinnie and Jaiden as if they had both grown another head. 

Sitting down beside Throttle without even thinking about what she was doing, Charlie smiled at the gray furred mouse. "Ya leave the kids alone for more than five minutes…"

"Don't act so surprised Modo," Jaiden said dryly, casting a meaningful glance at him. "Charlie told me you thought it would take a lot less time then it did." 

Modo grinned and leaned back in his recliner, putting up the footrest. "So Charlie-girl, what'd ya get?" He reached over the side and dug in the bag Charlie had brought with until he found the movie he was looking for. "Hey, Terminator. Nice pick. Here ya go bro, put 'er in." 

 An underhanded lob had the tape flipping over the coffee table and into Throttle's waiting hands where it was quickly put in the VCR. As the beginning credits played, Jaiden slid out of Vinnie's lap, settling beside him. She stared at the screen, munching on her popcorn and paying little attention at all to the movie. All she could think about at that moment was how ridiculous it was that she was still so nervous around Vinnie, even after what had happened back at the garage. In truth, she had no reason at all to feel the way she did, not after the kiss…well, kisses actually, not after she had dropped her defenses and let him in. No, there was reason at all why she should feel as if they were on their first date and had exchanged no more than casual pleasantries. And yet there she sat, stomach twisting in knots, palms sweating, heart racing as if she had just run a marathon.

She reached for a handful of popcorn, held back a disgruntled sigh and frowned as her fingers touched cool porcelain. She hadn't even noticed that she had run out.

"You want more?"

Despite her best efforts not to, Jaiden jumped, unaware that Vinnie had been watching her. "Um no, that's okay." _Ridiculous Jaiden, get a grip!_ "Thanks anyway."

He gave her and odd, slightly confused look, then, after taking her bowl and setting it on the table with his, he circled an arm around her waist and in a matter of seconds had them both laying down, her back pressed against his chest, her head pillowed on his muscular bicep. 

"You'd better get used to this Gorgeous," he murmured in a low voice meant only for her ears, "because I think I'm gonna want to hold you like this a lot…and touch you," his hand slid along her arm towards her wrist, "and kiss you," his lips brushed against her neck, causing her breath to catch, "I'm not making you nervous, am I?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "No," she whispered, "having what I've wanted from the moment I saw you makes me nervous."

She didn't see him smile, didn't see the emotion swimming in his ruby red eyes, but she did feel his arm tighten around her, drawing her as close as possible, keeping her safe.

"I want to show you something," he murmured after a moment of silence. He took her hand and uncurled the fingers so that the flat of her palm was facing the floor. "Hold it there…just like that."

She did as he asked, a suspicious smile curving her lips. On the screen the movie played on and the others remained oblivious to what was happening on the couch.

Pausing momentarily to watch Arnold rough up a few civilians, Vinnie turned his arm, facing his wrist up and then moved it under Jaiden's open hand.

It took her a few moments to figure out what he was doing but once she felt his pulse trip and race beneath her fingers she understood all too well. He was nervous…just like her and he was allowing her to feel that. Her vision blurred, became misty and she smiled the smile of a woman who was just beginning to realize how wonderful it felt to be held by someone who really cared about her. Entwining her fingers with his, she pulled his hand to her lips and pressed a long kiss to his knuckles.  

 They stayed like that for the rest of the evening, only taking a break from each other long enough to indulge in a few slices of the pizza Modo had ordered when the movie was over. After that and considering that it was still remotely early, they moved on to Terminator 2 and Vinnie and Jaiden went right back to what they had been doing, wrapping themselves up in each other. 

Halfway through the movie though, Jaiden allowed her mind to stray from her present, and very close company. Her gaze shifted to where Charlie and Throttle were. The golden furred mouse sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table and one arm resting on the couch behind Charlie who sat beside him, leaning slightly towards him. The picture seemed friendly enough, innocent enough but Jaiden's wandering eye finally caught the one thing the two were trying to hide from everyone else and from each other. Attraction. 

She watched a moment longer, reading the body language, seeing the stiff tension that radiated between them. And when Throttle moved his hand as if he was going to rest it on Charlie's shoulder but quickly pulled back, Jaiden was pushed from assumption to absolute assurance. _Charlie and Throttle…why didn't I see this sooner_, she wondered, smiling to herself and deciding to keep quiet. If they didn't figure it out on their own, then and only then would she step in and offer a little shove in the right direction. 

            After another half hour had passed, weariness set in and Jaiden's efforts to stop the yawning started to fail. Several sleepless nights spent worrying about her project and if it was looking okay stacked on top of the early mornings she was pulling had sucked the energy right out of her and left her bone tired. It was after what had to have been her twentieth yawn that Vinnie finally commented on it.

            "You gonna fall asleep on me, Gorgeous?" he asked softly, rubbing her arm. 

            She smiled, turned towards him and opened her eyes. "I think so. I should probably get going, make sure I get my full eight hours of sleep…hopefully more."

            Instead of putting up an argument or trying to convince her that she should stay at least until the movie was over, Vinnie shifted and sat up, pulling her with him. "I'll walk you out."

            Jaiden quickly said goodnight to everyone, grabbed her small bag from where it lay beside the couch and took Vinnie's hand, trying her best not to stumble as she followed him to the door.

            "You're going to make it home okay, right?" he asked, stifling a chuckle when she swayed and leaned against him.

            "Oh yeah…I'll be fine. I'll drive fast."

            "My kinda woman."

            They stopped at the door and turned to face each other, still holding hands. Vinnie squeezed hers and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist in an almost lazy manner. "So…"

            "So…you gonna kiss me or are we going to stand like this until I pass out?" Jaiden asked with a playful smile.

            He chuckled, already leaning down. "Tough choice." And then his lips were on hers, soft at first, a lazy caress that fizzled her senses and made her body feel deliciously liquid. But she wanted more, something that would ensure pleasant dreams so she sighed softly, tilted her head to the side and opened for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him as she did so. It was everything, everything she had ever craved in a kiss, everything she had dreamed a kiss could be. His arms tightened around her as he released a deep groan and ravished her lips. Finally, they managed to drag themselves away from each other. 

            "Mmm…you do that very well Vinnie," Jaiden whispered.

            "You're boosting my ego here, sweetheart." He grinned and hugged her close, not wanting to let her go. But he had to. He hadn't been unaware of the exhaustion that had etched itself into her soft features over the week. She needed sleep and she needed it bad. "Alright, Gorgeous," he lowered her to her feet and took one more kiss before letting her go, "get some sleep."

            Jaiden stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout that vanished as quickly as it had appeared, only staying long enough to make him laugh. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

            "I'll be looking forward to it."

            She made it to her bike without incident, slid onto the cool leather seat and pulled her helmet on, hiding the dreamy smile behind the dark protective mask. Then she drove home just like she said she would. Fast. She let the cold wind whip at her skin, a welcome wake up call in the silence of the night that passed her by in a dark navy blur. 

            She didn't bother using the garage when she got home, finding the task of digging in her purse for the garage opener too much of a task in her current tired state. Instead she just parked it in the driveway and walked tiredly to the front door, her helmet dangling from one hand, her keys from the other. As she neared the door she started searching for the right key when something caught her eye. A piece of paper with the word "NOTICE" printed at the top in bold letters taped to her door. Confused, she pulled it down and her eyes scanned the words, going wide with shock and then narrowing as fury blazed red hot through her veins. It roared in her ears like a waterfall, drowning out reason, drowning out the sound of the black limo pulling up to the curb and car doors shutting. 

            "It's an eviction notice, if you haven't figured it out yet. You have two weeks to be out before the house is condemned and torn down."

            Jaiden whipped around, dropping her purse and helmet in the process. "You," she growled, lips curving back in a feral sneer and eyes burning with deep hatred. 

            Limburger's grin was full of malice as he stared at the young woman on the stoop. He pulled at the pressed fabric of his plum coat and chuckled, a sound that held no humor what so ever. "Yes, me…and imagine my surprise when I found out one of you insipid Sterling's was still alive and kicking. Here I thought I had killed you all. But no worries darling, I'll soon remedy that slight mistake."

            "You can't do this!" Jaiden screamed. Dropping the note, she stormed down the steps and across the yard. It never registered in her mind that going up against a man who had a hand full of hired goons just standing around, huge men in black suits that were awaiting their bosses command might be a bad idea. All she cared about was hurting him, making her pain his. "This is my house and I'll be damned if you're going to take it from me!"

            "Then be damned child."

            She lunged at him, an enraged scream tearing from her throat and two of his men jumped forward, grabbing her arms and yanking her roughly backwards. They slammed her forcefully into the neat fence that surrounded the perimeter of her yard and the wood cracked in protests. But she didn't cry out, instead she glared at the Plutarkian. "Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you! NOTHING!!"

            "Wrong." He regarded her disdainfully, pulling at the fingers of his right glove and slowly tugging it free. "You may have lived a long life, one I might have never been aware of…if you hadn't decided to side up with those loathsome Biker Mice."

            Jaiden's eyes narrowed, this time in confusion. "But…how?"

            The sound of a car door opening drew her attention to the sleek black limo; the very one Alexander Ricardo was stepping out of. His ice blue eyes settled on her and a smug smile curved his thin lips. "Hello Gorgeous."

            A guttural moan spilled from her as her head dropped. This couldn't be happening…she wasn't losing, she couldn't! "How could you do this?" she asked, little conviction behind the question. She knew how…and she knew why. 

             "My darling Jaiden, you honestly didn't believe that I only worked for one man did you?" He moved towards her, crouched down and took her chin in his hands. She tried to fight him, tried to move away, but Limburger's goons held her fast. "A man needs money Miss Sterling, and when the opportunity presents itself, one must grasp that opportunity before it slips away. Besides, I find a dinner in your company pales in comparison to the amount of money I can make off of you." 

            He straightened, releasing her face, his own contorting in an ugly look of hatred. "I'll be waiting in the car Limburger. I suddenly find looking upon a pathetic creature like her distasteful."

            "Me distasteful?" Jaiden scoffed, her anger fueling her words. "Look in the mirror you flaccid, insufferable, repulsive jackass!!"

            She never saw the hand coming down until it struck her, snapping her head back, the large jeweled ring leaving a deep gash in its wake. Two hands jerked her back and once again her body slammed into the unyielding fence. This time she did cry out and tears of pain formed in her eyes as her back burned its dissent. 

            "You will have respect, Miss Sterling…or you'll find yourself on the receiving end much worse abuse than this," Limburger growled, glaring down at the girl. He was going to break her, teach her a lesson for siding with his long time enemies. Nodding to two of his men he watched them for a moment as they made their way to the garage and forced it open, then he turned his attention back to the girl. "Two weeks Miss Sterling. And if you're here at the end of that allotted time, the punishment will be severe. Does your brain understand that much?"

            Jaiden slowly lifted her tear filled eyes and gave him a spiteful look. "Go to Hell."

            "Insolent wench!" Fury now boiling over at the girls refusal to stop fighting, Limburger reached out and grabbed her by the nape, digging his fingers into the tender flesh. His men released her and the Plutarkian yanked her up, taking pleasure in the tortured gasp that shuddered past her lips. "I'll teach you to talk back to me."

            Jaiden fought against him, tried for all she was worth to pull free, but it only made him tighten his grip on her neck. She wouldn't let him do this to her and she had every intention of fighting until she saw the two men Limburger had sent off earlier come out of the garage, wheeling with them the one item she prized above all else; her father's bike. "What are they doing?" she asked, furious at the noticeable waver in her voice.

            Limburger's grin was slow and malicious. He was going to take immense satisfaction in this. "Watch," he said, squeezing her neck and chuckling when she whimpered. "Be a good girl and don't look away…because you're only going to see this once."

            Jaiden watched the two men in complete confusion as they moved around the bike. They appeared to be inspecting it and then she saw them, the circular disks the men had attached to the bike, the little red lights blinking around the edges of them. "No…" 

            One of the men pulled a flat, rectangular object from his coat pocket and then backed up with the other, putting several yards between themselves and the bike.

            "No! Stop…you cant do this! Stop!" Jaiden screamed, struggling to free herself. Tears raced down her cheeks and she didn't care. They didn't matter, nothing mattered except keeping the men from doing what she was almost sure they were going to do. "Please don't do this…I'm begging you…" she whispered. She hated herself for crumbling the say she did but it was her last hope.

            Limburger's cynical chuckle carried to her ears. "Begging will get you almost everything Miss Sterling." He slackened his grip briefly and let the moment stretch out, reveling in the feel of the trembling woman beneath his palm, then he tightened it again and forced her to look up. "Everything…except this."       

            A second of silence passed, an aching span of time in which Jaiden felt everything within her shatter, felt the bottom drop out and then the silence of the night was filled by the sound of a deafening explosion. She watched in mindless horror as her father's bike was torn apart, flaming pieces of it scattered across the yard and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left but pieces, tiny pieces laying everywhere that were unsalvageable.

            "Maybe this will teach you when to stop fighting," Limburger sneered as he released her. With a look, he dismissed his men and went back to his limo, leaving Jaiden Sterling on the ground in pain…and broken.

            Sobs wracked her body as she curled into herself, dragging her hands on the rough cement. She curled one hand into a fist and hit the ground, hit it repeatedly, hoping the physical pain would relieve the deep, numbing ache that had formed inside her. But it didn't. She wasn't sure anything ever would. 

            Time passed, the crescent moon with its weak light coasted across the star studded sky and when she could cry no more, when she was as empty as she had ever been before, Jaiden forced herself to her feet, her vacant gaze moving over the yard littered with smoldering pieces of her father's motorcycle. She couldn't stay here tonight. She'd go back to the Scoreboard, find Charlie and see if she could take her in for one night because the thought of staying here actually scared her. 

            She made her way into the house on numb legs, went up to her room to pack a small overnight bag, and grabbed her mothers leather jacket from the laundry room. "Bandit…Bandit, come here sweetie," she called brokenly as she moved through the dark house.  She was able to rally a weak smile when the puppy emerged from the kitchen, his big paws thumping on the hardwood floors. She picked him up and tucked him into her jacket, zipping it up around him, and then left as quickly as she could, locking the door behind her out of habit. 

            She drove slowly but still reached the Scoreboard in a short amount of time. It was like she was on autopilot, moving without thinking about what she was doing, each step somewhat mechanical. She was at the door without even knowing how she got there. Pushing it open, she called out a weak hello. Fortunately, the guys were up.

            "Hey, what are you doing back Gorgeous?" Vinnie asked from his spot on the couch. 

            "Is Charlie still here?"

            The pain in her voice caused them all to sit up. "No, she left 'bout ten minutes after you did," Throttle answered, "you okay sweetheart?"

            Jaiden unzipped her jacket and set Bandit down, shrugging out of the cumbersome leather. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what she was doing any more. 

            "Jaiden?" Vinnie stood up and took a cautious step towards her. 

            She moved out of the shadows then, her haunted gaze fixed straight ahead. "I…he…" she stammered. Her control slid through her fingers like sand and with a shuddering cry she sank to the floor. 

            Fear clamped down on Vinnie's heart viciously as he stared at his bruised and bloody Jaiden. He rushed to her, knelt down in front of her on the floor and pulled her trembling body into his arms. "Jaiden honey, what happened?" he asked.

            "He condemned my house." She jerked back, fury rapidly replacing her sadness. "He condemned my damn house! He couldn't just settle for ripping my entire family away from me! Oh no! He had to take the damn house too, give me a two weeks notice like he had the freaking right to. And as if that wasn't enough he had to destroy my fathers bike!!"

            "Jaiden, calm down," Vinnie tried, although he felt far from calm himself.

            "Why is he doing this to me? What the hell did I ever do to him? I…I don't understand…" As quickly as the anger had come it drained from her and she fell against him with a low sob. "I thought I couldn't cry anymore…it hurt so much Vinnie."

             He didn't know what to say so Vinnie held her tight, running a hand in soothing circles over her back while she cried. He waited out the storm, even as the one within him raged on. He didn't know the full story yet but he could only assume one person was capable of doing such a hideous thing. Limburger.

            Finally her body stilled and the cries died away. Pulling back, he looked down at Jaiden's face and felt his heart twist painfully. Her eyes were full of pain, her cheeks streaked with tears. "Why don't we get you cleaned up, huh?"

            She managed a nod and allowed him to pick her up. He carried her to the kitchen where he set her on the counter, flipped on the range light and dug through a cupboard above a small stove for a first aid kit. Once he'd found it, he set it beside her on the counter and pulled a clean rag from the drawer beside the sink opposite the stove, soaking it with water from the tap. 

            As she watched him she felt that same numb feeling from before slowly over take her, exhaustion fast on its heels. "I didn't even get a hit in," she muttered, not sure why she had chosen to say such a thing. 

            "Then how'd ya get this?" Vinnie asked, standing in front of her and taking her hand. He gently dabbed at the wound that ran from her knuckle to her wrist. 

            "Hitting the ground."

            He understood that. Many walls had suffered the wrath of his anger. "You're going to stay here tonight," he said, wrapping her hand in gauze before moving on to her cheek, "you can have my room."

            "But I have to work tomorrow," she weakly protested.

            "I'll call Charlie…let her know what happened, okay?"

            "Yeah…I guess that's okay."

            "Good." He picked her up again and carried her out to the living room where Modo and Throttle were patiently waiting. The TV was still on, some old western playing, but the sound was turned down. Vinnie placed Jaiden on the couch and sat down beside her, throwing a helpless glance at Throttle. 

            The oldest Martian leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He watched the young brunette forcefully pull herself together and couldn't believe she was still standing after what she'd gone through. But she was strong, strong enough to snag his now reformed bro, make him a one-woman man and swallow the pain of losing the only remaining items she had to remember her family by. The side of her face was swollen from the hit she'd taken, her body was exhausted from lack of sleep and too many hours of work, and her eyes…women's eyes were not supposed to be filled with pain. Thinks like this should have never happened to her, someone should have gone home with her. He should have…or Vinnie.

            Guilt ate at him. This had all happened because of her acquaintance with them, he knew that much without her having to say a word and he could feel his heart twist with that knowledge. What if this were to happen to his Charlie? What if Limburger had come after her and beat her, taken away everything important to her…he would never be able to live with himself.

            He forced himself to remain calm and took a steadying breath. "Jaiden, what happened out there?"

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Violet eyes lacking their usual luster stared at the floor. "Alexander works for Limburger," she murmured, "he told him about my involvement with you guys and Limburger is now punishing me by taking away everything important to me. He condemned my house, gave me two weeks to pack up and get out…and he…blew up my fathers bike. Said it was my punishment for not knowing when to stop fighting." 

            Modo and Vinnie both cursed violently and Throttle released a deep sigh, shaking his head. "I knew Limburger was twisted…but this…I never knew he could be this sadistic."

            "Well…he can," Jaiden said, her voice trembling as another onslaught of tears burned the back of her eyes. "Damn."

            Wordlessly, Vinnie pulled Jaiden into his lap. "We'll get your house back Jaiden," he promised. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Couldn't bear knowing the kind of pain she had gone through. "This happened because of us and-."

            "No," she cut him off before he could say another word, sitting up and taking his face in her hands. "You blame yourself for this Van Wham and I'm going to hurt you. You didn't pick a fight with Limburger, my family did. And they did it for themselves; they did it to show him they weren't afraid. I'll finish their fight for them as fearlessly as they started it."

            Vinnie had never before felt such complete admiration for anyone. She had been bruised, beaten, and yet she still fought on. God, he was going to fall head over heals for this one. He cupped the back of her neck in his palm and pulled her close, pressing a feather soft kiss to her lips. "And we'll fight with you."

            Throttle and Modo smiled at the two, respect and compassion filling their hearts. _So she hadn't been broken after all…that's our Jaiden_, Modo thought, feeling vastly relieved that the worst, for the most part was over. He leaned back in his chair and picked up the remote to turn the volume up slightly. Sounds of western music and roughly accented voices filled the room, punctuated by the occasional rifle going off or whinny of a horse. 

            "Hey Vin," Modo spoke up after a while, looking at the younger Martian. Jaiden was still in his lap, her head on his shoulder. "She awake?"

            Vinnie craned his neck back glanced down, smiling when he saw that her eyes were closed. "She crashed."

            "Why don't you take her to your room, bro," Throttle suggested as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "She'll probably be more comfortable in a bed."

            _Yeah, but I'm more comfortable with her here_, Vinnie though but he did as Throttle asked, cradling her body in his arms and bringing her to his room. Leaving the light off, he laid her down in the bed, adjusted her body and pulled the thin comforter around her before sitting next to her. The mattress dipped under his weight and Jaiden made a small humming noise, turning onto her side. He watched her sleep, studied her peaceful features, listened to her steady breathing. It was hard to believe that someone who looked so angelic could have suffered through so much loss. 

            He picked up her hand from where it lay on the bed and held it between his, releasing a tired sigh. "Jaiden…I'm sorry about all this," he murmured, unsure of whether she could hear him or not, "I know you don't want me to blame myself for this mess but I've never been all that great at turnin' my back on the truth…or listening for that matter. Fact is, this did happen because of me. If I wouldn't have let on how much I liked you in front of that guy…if I would have just laid off and not grabbed him, he might have left well enough alone." She dropped his head, feeling defeated. "You make one slip…"

            "That one little slip was a pretty romantic gesture on your part hun."

            Vinnie lifted his head and smiled wearily at the woman whose deep violet eyes gazed up at him. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

            "I know." She rolled onto her back. Her thumb brushed gently against the side of his hand as her fingers threaded through his. "You're not supposed to be blaming yourself."

            "I know." His smile quickly turned from tired to rueful. "Did ya hear the part about how I'm no good at listening?"

            She rewarded his efforts with a soft laugh and, although it never reached her eyes, he still considered it an improvement. "Are you staying?"

            "Here? No. I was going to go out and talk to Throttle and Modo, see what their thoughts were on all of this then just…crash on the couch, I guess."

            "You don't have to sleep out there Vinnie," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. 

            He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he forced back a pained groan. As much as he wanted to accept that oh-so-enticing invitation, he knew better. "I know we're takin' things pretty fast sweetheart, but we're not gonna take 'em that fast."

            "I didn't mean…I wasn't," tears of frustration gathered in her eyes and she muttered a fowl curse, yanking her hand from his grasp to hastily wipe away the tears that had started to trickle down her face in tiny rivers. "I hate that he can do this to me."

            "Do what?" Vinnie asked as he took her hand in his again after she'd dropped it in her lap. "Make you cry?"

            She looked up at him, the sadness in her turbulent eyes twisting his heart. "Not just that. I hate that he can make me so scared. I hate feeling like he's watching me, waiting to kill me. I…I don't do scared, damn it!" Her misery gave way to anger. "I never have! And now…now I'm terrified and I hate it. I hate him."

            "I know ya do Jaiden." With little effort he pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder as her body went limp from exhaustion. "I'll stay with you tonight, okay Gorgeous?"

            "Thank you," she whispered.

            "Let me just got talk to my bros for a few and I'll be right back."

            "Alright."

            Regretfully, he let her go and stood, leaving the room before he could change his mind. Modo and Throttle were still awake and somber as ever. The TV had been shut off for the evening and the room was thrown into a bleak, heavy silence. Vinnie went to the couch but didn't take a seat; instead he stood, resting his hands on the back of it. "So guys…any ideas?"

            "Kill Limburger," Modo said almost immediately.

            "My thoughts exactly, bro."

            Throttle sighed and sank back against the couch he sat on. "Come on guys, I know its not your thing but try being a little rational, will ya? We can't just go bustin' into Fish face's place without a plan. I'm just as pissed off as you guys about what he did to Jaiden…but if we're gonna get rid of him, we need to make sure we do it right." The silence that came as a reply was the only answer he needed. "Look, we'll all get some sleep and think about this more in the morning. I may not be as exhausted as Jaiden…but I'm pretty damn close."

            "Hey, before you guys turn in…I got a favor to ask ya," Vinnie spoke up as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Jaiden wanted me to stay here with her-."

            "Vin, maybe you should take it easy on her for a while until she calms down," Throttle immediately spoke up, playing the protective older brother roll.

            The younger mouse laughed and shook his head. "Trust me bro, I had every intention of doing that. But she's scared…she wants me to stay with her and I promise I wont try anything. But…I need you guys to ride over to her place for me. Pick up the pieces."

The two stared at their younger brother, surprised by the compassion in his voice and that he would suggest such a thing. Vinnie was hardly ever serious, but when he was, he did it with conviction.

Finally, Throttle stood, crossed the distance separating him and Vinnie and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get everything we can."

"Thanks." Vinnie waited until they were both gone and then turned and headed back to his bedroom where he knew Jaiden was still awake, waiting for him. He smiled when he saw the heavy lidded eyes watching him from the bed and closed the door behind him. "I'm all yours, Gorgeous."

She gave him a tired smile and moved over, making room for him on the double bed. With out hesitation, he laid down beside her, pulled the covers up around them and slid an arm around her waist, drawing her slim body back against his. 

"I feel safer already," she whispered, snuggling in close as she covered his hand with hers.

Vinnie didn't want to say anything, didn't want to risk his macho image…but he felt the same way. Holding this woman, feeling her in his arms and knowing she was his made him feel a sense of security he had never felt before. She had changed him, and would keep changing him, making him a better man, or mouse if you wanted to get technical about it. It was a good thing. He was more then happy to let it happen, because it wasn't just the fact that he felt safe around her or that he felt content and whole…a big part of it was that he, Vincent Van Wham, was falling in love.


	6. Recovery

            **Authors Notes**: It took me five freakin' hours but here it is!! And I am soooo happy with it! Gosh, this is a first for me. Being completely happy with a chapter. I just hope you guys are too! And you know what's ironic? Country music helped me write this.* Looks around fearfully for outraged white furred Martian *  No one tell him I said that! Okay, so onward!

            Special thanks to…..

            Morning. You are my inspiration. That's all I can say. You've given me not only ideas, but the confidence to carry them out and continue what I'm starting to just love. Thank you so much for everything.

            Foenix: Honey, all I can say is…UPDATE YOUR FIC!! Lol, you think my stories great? I loved yours. But thank you for your review! The compliment was greatly appreciated.

            Silver and Curious fan, thank you both for your reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story. And Curious, I hope this will sate your need to see more Charley/Throttle stuff for the moment. No worries, there's more coming. 

            **Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the Biker Mice but Jaiden is mine so please ask should you feel the need to use her. 

            **Chapter Five**

****

**Recovery**

"Psst…Vin. Hey…Vinnie, wake up man."

            Vinnie groaned and opened one eye to glare at Modo who stood in the open doorway with his arms crossed over his massive chest. He was dressed in his usual attire, which made the younger Martian wonder very briefly what time it was. Instead of asking though he muttered an irritated, "what?"

            "Outta bed buddie. Throttle wants to talk to ya. You can let Jai sleep. We already called Charley and she wanted the girl to take the day off."

            "Alright." Vinnie rolled onto his back and yawned. "I'll be there in a bit."

            After Modo was gone and the bedroom door was shut he turned back to his side and wrapped an arm around Jaiden, pulling her sleep-warmed body close to his. She made a tiny noise that could barely pass for a sigh and snuggled in. It made him smile, the way she seemed to like being close to him and it was also a new experience for him. He'd slept with very few women in his life and the words "good morning" were usually never involved. Either he'd be gone before the sun was up or they would. And the one long-term relationship he had been in…well, she wasn't exactly a morning person. And, if he recalled correctly, he hadn't even been allowed on her side of the bed.

            But Jaiden, she was a different story all together. She slept with a hint of a smile on her tanned face, she was a snuggler and (this one he was beyond grateful for) she was not a bed hog. There was no doubt in his mind that if she were to wake up right then that she would smile and give him the sweetest "good morning" he'd ever heard.

            Sometime during the night she had managed to sneak out of the bedroom, change clothes and let Bandit in. The puppy now lay curled up at the foot of the bed and Vinnie assumed from the feel of her smooth as silk legs against his that she was now in shorts. It was too tempting to stay in bed with her, wrapped around her warmth. Outside thunder rumbled softly and rain pattered gently against the sides of the scoreboard, only serving to make the mood even cozier then it already was. 

            It was with a great amount of effort and regret that he finally forced himself to get out of bed. He sat up, yawning as he scratched a non-existent itch on his bicep. Beside him, Jaiden stirred. She turned over onto her back, her thickly lashed lids drifting up to reveal the sleepy liquid violet eyes he loved to stare into and a sensual smile lighting up her face. "Good morning."

            The smoky murmur made his insides feel like melted butter and unable to resist, Vinnie lay back down, hugging her close as he buried his face in the gentle curve of her neck. "If Modo comes back in here lookin' for me yell at him and tell him to leave."

            Jaiden chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "And I should do this because?" she asked as she ran her fingertips lightly around the outside of his ear. 

            "Because he wants me out there when _clearly_…I need to be in here. Now, knock it off."

            "Hmm, don't think I can." She laughed when he shivered but didn't stop in her exploration. "I like you're ears way too much, honey."

            Vinnie jerked his head up, putting and immediate stop to her innocent ministrations. Any more of that and he would definitely not be leaving the bedroom any time soon. "Why don't you get a little more sleep Gorgeous?" he suggested as he brushed her long bangs out of her eyes. "Modo and Throttle talked to Charley. She wants you to take the day off."

            "But I can work," she protested weakly, trying to hold back a yawn. She failed and her lids started to lower. "I should work."

            Vinnie smiled, watching her drift back into a deep and hopefully peaceful slumber. "No, sweetheart…you need to sleep." He dropped a soft kiss on her forehead, one on the cut that marred her soft cheek and then slid out of bed, being careful not to wake her.

            After grabbing his jeans from a worn chair that sat in the corner, he gave Bandit's head a quick scratch, told him to take care of Jaiden and left the room.

            Throttle and Modo were waiting for him, sitting on the couch and watching Home Improvement while they nursed bottles of root beer. "Hey Vin," Throttle greeted him, sparing only a quick glance over the back of the couch. "Glad you're up. I was thinkin'-."

            "Hold that thought bro," the younger Martian quickly cut him off. He ducked into the bathroom and emerged several minutes later, jeans on, teeth brushed and looking only slightly more awake than he had earlier. Crossing the room, he fell into one of the recliners. "So what were you saying?"

            "We're thinkin' it's gonna take a lot more than just a butt kickin' this time," Modo supplied and tossed him an unopened bottle. 

            "Since when does it take more than just that?"

            "Since it started involving someone's home," Throttle answered. "I was talking to Charley-girl and her and I both think it might help Jaiden if she were to talk to a lawyer or something." 

            Vinnie glowered at the bottle in his hands, twisting it this way and that. The anger from last night resurfaced violently, bringing with it an image of Jaiden standing in the doorway looking lost, scared and worse of all, beaten. "How's a lawyer gonna help any?" he demanded angrily. "You know as well as I do that Limburger practically owns this damn city. I'd be kinda pointless to take the guy to court when every freakin' human in the Chicago area is afraid of the guy."

            "I didn't say anything about going to court, Vin. Calm down. The lawyer was just an idea…give Jaiden someone to talk to so she'd feel like she was actually doing something. Would you rather have her sitting here doing nothing, feeling helpless and wishing she could something?"

            "No," the white furred mouse admitted with a shake of his head.

            Seeing the discouraged expression on Vinnie's face was an unsettling thing and made Throttle realize just how hard all of this must have been for him. He was usually all about taking action, however reckless and careless it tended to be and it was obvious his feelings for Jaiden were holding him in line, making him think things over more carefully. A first for Mr. Act first, think later. 

"Vincent, listen," he murmured, leaning forward to put less space between them. Distance was impersonal. "We'll get Limburger, okay? Ain't no way ol' lard butt's getting away with this. We've got…how long did Jaiden say?"

"Two weeks," the woman in question answered from Vinnie's bedroom doorway. "You guys really didn't make these wall on the thick side, did ya?" With a rueful smirk she walked bare footed across the room and planted herself between Throttle and Modo on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, ain't you supposed to be sleepin'?" Modo asked as he draped a strong arm over her shoulders in a brotherly gesture. 

She leaned against him. "I was. Some loud mouth mouse woke me up." She shot a playfully annoyed look at Vinnie.

He winked and grinned back at her, completely unashamed. She was a combination of cute and sexy, sitting between his friends in a pair of green and blue plaid shorts and an oversized New York Yankee's t-shirt. To be upset that she was awake instead of sleeping behind a closed door where he couldn't see her…well, that seemed a little ridiculous to him. "You hungry, Gorgeous?"

"Hmm…a little bit. Why, you gonna cook for me Van Wham?"

"I was thinkin' about it."

Jaiden smiled and relaxed against Modo, feeling a warm glow seep languidly through her. The only guy who had ever cooked for her had been her father and on occasion, when forced to, her brother. "Yeah, go for it," she murmured.

Once he was gone she turned an inquisitive gaze on Throttle and poked him lightly in the leg with the tip of her toe. "So what's this I hear about a lawyer?"

"Well…Charley and I thought it might be a good idea for you to talk to one. See what your options are."

Moving out of Modo's brotherly one-armed embrace, Jaiden folded her legs beneath her. "You know I have no options here Throttle," she murmured sadly.

"Yeah." The golden furred mouse sighed as he leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through his untamed mane of sandy brown hair. "I know, but it never hurts to try Jai. Just until we come up with something better. It's a temporary thing."

"It's a waste of time," she corrected lightly, "but if it will make you guys happy…then I'll do it."

"It would Jaiden. Charley said she had a friend who knew of a really good lawyer. I guess the guy's going to see what strings he can pull and Charley will get back to us when she knows something."

"You guys sure act quick," she observed, pleased that they were trying to do so much for her. It had been so long since anyone had offered a helping hand to her, or even showed they cared enough to do so.

A warm hand circled hers and she looked up into Modo's one good eye, seeing the kindness reflected in its depths. "We look out for our friends Jaiden, that's just the way it is," he murmured, his voice hinting of that gentler, teddy bear side of him that she'd seen much of over the past weeks.

"And what Vinnie said last night stands," Throttle added, "we'll help you get your house back, come hell or high water."

Hot tears gathered behind her eyes before she could stop them and she quickly ducked her head, emitting a watery chuckle. "Come on guys…I'm trying _not_ to cry here!"

"Jeez…what'd you do to her bros?"

Hearing Vinnie's voice, Jaiden looked up as she dashed at the few tears that had managed to fall with the back of her hand. 

"Calm down hun, they didn't do anything. They were just being sweet, that's all." She noticed the bowl he was carrying through the blur of tears and held her hands up for it. "You cooked me," she took the bowl when he handed it to her and looked down, "Coco Pebbles!"

"I slaved over that." He sighed dramatically and flopped back down into his awaiting recliner. "I just hope it will be worthy enough for you."

Jaiden made a face at him before shoving a spoonful of chocolaty goodness into her mouth. "Any plans for today?" she asked after swallowing. 

"Head over to the garage maybe, see how Charley's doing on her own," Throttle said as he idly flipped through channels. "You're welcome to come with, if you want."

"I'd like that. But there's…something I have to do today. Someone I have to visit." She lowered her gaze to her cereal, hoping that they wouldn't ask any questions. Thankfully they didn't. Throttled just instructed her to let them know when she wanted to go so one of them could accompany her and then the three continued to talk around her as she ate her cereal. The topic of conversation was a list of ideas that didn't seem to merit much attention so she zoned out, her mind playing over the events of last night. She hadn't thought of it since, to afraid to revisit the pain and hurt she'd felt. But now, as the three low voices carried over her she couldn't help but remember it all. Limburgers evil laughter, the sneer and Alexander's face as he loomed over her…her life crumbling all around her.

Feeling a desperate need to be alone, Jaiden finished off her cereal and excused herself to take a shower. Three pairs of eyes filled with concern watched her as she rushed off but they didn't make a move to stop her and she was grateful for that. She closed the door to the small bathroom behind her and leaned heavily against it, sliding down the glossy wood surface until she was sitting on the floor. Only managing to draw in one steady breath, she fell apart a second later, tears gliding over her cheeks as she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

She couldn't understand any of this. War, fighting, any form of violence had always baffled her. She had no idea how she was supposed to handle facing it head on. The choice didn't seem to be hers though. Two weeks or two days…it didn't matter. Sooner or later she knew the time would come and she would have to fight back. True, someone would be there at her side, people would be helping her, but that didn't lessen her fear any or offer her a moment's peace. If anything it only made her feel worse. She'd drug them all into this; she'd made it their fight as well as hers. If anything should happen to them…she would be responsible. If anything happened to Vinnie…

She stifled an agonized moan with her hand and dropped her forehead to her knees. God…if she lost Vinnie she had no idea what she would do. He'd been so wonderful to her, as a friend and as more than that. His endless support, kind words and strong arms had offered her so much. She needed him, yet at the same time she wanted to push him away, keep him safe. 

That wouldn't be happening though. The determination of the Biker Mice to stick this mess out with her was an unbeatable thing. She had to smile at that. Just like her father and his band of rugged cohorts, they followed the code. 

Jaiden closed her eyes, forced her breathing to calm and slowly rose, crossing the room to the small shower stall. Curtains were pulled back, the water was turned on and soon steam filled the room, fogging the mirror, which hung above a simple sink. She found towels in a short cabinet beside the sink and hung one over the towel rack opposite the shower. Then, stripping from her pajamas, she stepped into the shower stall, sighing as the hot water poured over her. 

She welcomed the sting of heat, wrapping her arms around herself as steam rose swirled slowly upward. Now that the emotional moment was past, she could feel her mind start to clear, the fog parting to allow more rational thoughts. Thoughts like…what was she supposed to do now?  
            She had one caring woman and three equally caring Martians backing her up so it wasn't like she was in alone. She just had to use her mind for something more constructive than worrying. If she could do that, she was sure she could think of something. But until that brilliant idea came, what was she supposed to do? She knew without a doubt that her new friends were going to make her stay with them where they knew she would be safe and she was fine with that. The thought of returning to a home that no longer belonged to her was too painful for her to face right now. She could only hope that her presence wouldn't become a burden to them. 

With a sigh, Jaiden searched the small shelves for shampoo and conditioner but found only a two in one soap. Deeming it worthy enough for the moment until she could get her own, she pushed her thoughts aside and focused on getting clean.

After her shower and once she was back in her pajamas, Jaiden wiped the layer of condensation from the small mirror above the sink. A study of her reflection showed her tired lavender eyes with dark purple shadows beneath them and a slightly pale complexion. 

"Yikes," she muttered despondently. Maybe she did need a little more sleep after all. Opening the door, she left the steamy confines of the bathroom and stepped out into the cool air of the living room. Vinnie still sat in the recliner looking deep in thought, but there was no sign of his bros. Walking over to him, she slid into his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Hey there handsome. Penny for your thoughts?"

He grinned down at her, one strong arm curling around her waist. "Limburger…revenge…blowin' stuff up. You know, the usual," he joked.

Jaiden chuckled softly and nuzzled his neck, drawing from him a tired hum of contentment. "Where's Modo and Throttle?"

"Movin' the bikes out of the rain. Looks like a major storm is rollin' in." As the words left his mouth a loud clap of thunder shattered the intimate silence, reverberating in the cavernous living room. "See?"

She nodded, already starting to doze off. Her mind turned in slow, languid circles as she thought about how nice it felt to be held by him, to feel his strength surround her. There was no other feeling on earth quite like it. "Guess I wont be doing any visiting today," she muttered, yawning and resting a hand on his furry chest. 

"You need to quit doing that…you're makin' me tired, Gorgeous." As carefully as he could, knowing the woman laying in his lap would soon be out, he raised the foot rest of the recliner to allow them both a chance to get more comfortable. "So who were you going to visit anyway?" he asked. 

Jaiden stretched out, draping a leg over his and her arm over his waist. "I wanted to go see my family. Its…something I do. Every now and then when I'm feeling a little lost I go to where they rest and it makes me feel better…more calm."

Vinnie smiled as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "If it clears up tonight we can still go and if not, I'll take ya tomorrow."

"Thanks Vin. You're a sweetie."

"Don't I know it." 

They fell into silence; Jaiden slipping off while Vinnie ran his hands through her damp mane of hair, listening to the thunder roll outside. Bandit joined them shortly after and with only a small amount of help from Vinnie, the puppy managed to climb his way into the chair and curl up opposite Jaiden. It was in that very position that the three fell asleep, Jaiden cuddled up on one side of Vinnie, Bandit on the other, and the young Martian with one arm around his woman and the other serving as a pillow beneath his head. 

 And it was in that exact position that Throttle and Modo found them. "Man," Modo murmured as he shook his head, "hate to admit it but they sure look cute. Kinda makes me wish I had a camera."

Throttle laughed softly, looking down at the three and feeling a deep happiness for his youngest bro. "Looks like we'll be hangin' out in the kitchen for a while. I wouldn't want to be the one to wake these two up. Whadaya say bro," he placed a hand on Modo's shoulder, "root beer and cards?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Leaving the two alone so they could catch up on some much-needed rest, Modo and Throttle migrated to the kitchen, grateful to put their worries on hold for a while and do a little male bonding. 

Something cold and wet pressed against her hand, invading the warmth she seemed to be wrapped in and Jaiden slowly opened her eyes. A smile curved her lips as her violet gaze met Bandit's chocolaty brown one. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered, "need something?"

He whimpered and reached out a paw, laying it over her hand where it rested on Vinnie's chest.

"Oh, I bet you need to go out, don't you?" A little tail wagged in response and she laughed. "Okay. Hop down and give me a minute."

He did exactly as she asked and Jaiden wasn't surprised. He was a very intelligent animal and she was convinced that they shared a special connection, one where loyalty and love enabled them to understand one another. 

Taking a moment to rub the sleep from her eyes, she glanced down at the man…well, mouse laying beneath her and smiled. She reached a hand up and ran her fingers over his strong jawbone, his lips and the cool surface of the mask he wore. He was so handsome. Especially right now with sleep softening his features and making him look almost child like. She would even go as far as to say he was beautiful, in a rugged sort of way. 

As her fingers touched below his ear he murmured something in his sleep and turned his face towards the caress. "Hush sweetie," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. He stilled immediately and Jaiden counted out a full two minutes before attempting to get up. After that was successfully accomplished, she went to Vinnie's room to change.

Dressed in a pair of light blue jeans with frayed cuffs and a dark gold sweater that complimented her dark skin tone, Jaiden left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear the deep lull of masculine voices. Throttle and Modo looked up from their card game when she walked in and smiled. 

"Hey kid, sleep well?" Modo asked.

"Slept great." She paused to give him a quick hug and then went to the fridge, determined to find something she could make edible. "So, have you guys had lunch yet?"

"Nope. Didn't even notice it was that time," Throttle said as he laid down three cards and pulled three from a neat pile in the center of the table. "By the way…where's my hug?"

Laughing, Jaiden pulled two pounds of hamburger out of a freezer stocked with almost nothing but hotdogs, set them on the counter and went to give Throttle a hug.

Simple gestures like this were just one of the many things the Biker Mice had grown accustomed to since Jaiden had come into their lives. Of course, Charley had to explain to them why the girl acted the way she did and once they knew they were a little surprised they hadn't figured it out on their own. Jaiden had come from a very loving family; one that had been very open and honest with their affections and just because they were gone didn't mean the values they had instilled upon their daughter had gone with them.

"So, I have to take Bandit out," she said as she moved out of Throttles loose embrace, "I suppose one of you wants to come with me?"

Throttle tossed his cards down and pushed away from the table. "I will. I have a feeling if I stick around I'm just gonna get my tail whipped anyway, right bro?"

Modo grinned and laid his hand down. A royal flush.

"That's what I thought."

"So Jai, what are you planning on cooking?" the gray furred Martian asked, picking up cards and starting to shuffle them.

"Not sure, something without hotdogs!" she threw over her shoulder as she followed Throttle and the puppy who was now trotting along beside him out of the scoreboard. 

Outside the rain had let up but its pleasing scent still permeated the air and dark, angry looking clouds hung low in the sky. Jaiden hooked a retractable leash to Bandits collar and let him roam as far as the length of rope would let him, then leaned back against the thick concrete wall that surrounded Quiggly Field. 

"Looks like its gonna rain again," Throttle murmured, also resting against the wall. His shaded eyes scanned the horizon and he crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Another bad storm. We never got things like this on Mars."

Jaiden looked over at him. "You miss it?"

Thunder rolled ominously in the distance, lightning streaked across the sky and after a long amount of consideration the tan furred Martian shrugged. "Sometimes I do…other times…" His voice faded off and he dropped his gaze to the rain soaked earth. "If I had to go back there's things here I would really miss."

"Is there…someone waiting for you on Mars?" she asked almost hesitantly. 

Throttle laughed humorlessly, running a hand through his wild mane of hair. "I don't even know anymore. There's a woman, Carbine…I don't even know how to label what we have right now. She's not exactly happy with my decision to stay on earth and help out here with Limburger. Between the arguments and the silent treatment…a man can only deal with so much. I…love her and all, but the gal has a way of getting under your skin when she wants her way." 

Something about the way he stalled when admitting his feelings for this Carbine woman made Jaiden doubt the sincerity behind his words. If it wouldn't have been that though, his face would have surely given him away. A man in love didn't look like he bore the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Watching a jagged streak of lightning slither across the sky, Jaiden approached the next subject with delicacy. "Does Carbine know about Charley?"

"Oh yeah…she knows alright. Charley is one of the things she's not happy about. Thinks there's somethin' going on between us."

"Well…is there?"

Throttles head jerked up. "What?"

Jaiden turned to face him, determined to have her suspicions confirmed. "I've been noticing things…the way you two act when you're around each other. I'm not implying anything at all, please don't think that but…is there something going between you two?"

It was a long time before he answered and when he did, the torment in his voice made Jaiden wish she wouldn't have pried into such a personal subject. His shoulders slumped and he stared at the ground once more. "I don't know how this happened. It shouldn't have…but it started before I could even stop it." 

"Its okay Throttle," she murmured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"No…it's not right to go fallin' for one woman, especially an earther, when you're already with someone. I tried not to…I tried so hard but Charley…she's special. She's unlike anyone I've ever met. She's strong, kind, generous…its like she's got this heart that never knows when to stop giving and," he sighed and shook his head, "and I just cant seem to stop takin'."

Jaiden looked up at the large Martian, a sad smile curving her lips. She hated to see him like this, but at the same time a bittersweet feeling filled her heart. He loved Charley, she could see it so clearly now. "Throttle. Don't be ashamed of what you feel. Sometimes things like this just happen and there's no way we can stop them. When the heart wants to love someone, it's going to love them, regardless of whether you feel it's right or wrong, regardless of whether you want it to or not. And you know what I've found out?"

He looked at her then, weariness written all over his face, etched in his strong features. She resisted the urge to hug and comfort but not the urge to touch. Lifting one hand, she cradled the side of his face against her palm. "You have to trust your heart."

"But if I do that…I'll hurt Carbine," he protested halfheartedly.

Jaiden dropped her hand to her side. "And if you don't you'll just be hurting yourself."

            A quick grin crossed his face and he pulled her to his side in a one armed hug. "How did you get so smart?"

            "I was raised by good people." She leaned against him, watching Bandit as he pounced at sprigs of waving grass. "You don't have to act right away. Just…think about it. I'm sure you already have been but maybe now you can see things from a different angle."

            "Thanks to you kid." Throttle ruffled her hair affectionately. "I appreciate you helpin' me sort out this mess that's been building up in my head. I just hope I can finish putting it in order."

            "You will." Jaiden smiled up at him. "I have faith in you."

            Later that evening after Jaiden's "almost all meat" chili had been scrapped from the large pot she had cooked it in and they'd all complimented her on such a wonderful meal, they cleared the table and at Jaiden's insistence, pulled out the game of Monopoly that had been stashed in a closet full of old and used board games. It was as they played that the storm hanging over the city of Chicago like a threatening shadow unleashed its fury. Rain pounded against the walls of the scoreboard, thunder continuously shook the earth and inside where it was warm, three Martians and a young woman played on, oblivious to the torrential downpour.

            "Vinnie, you can't do that!" Jaiden laughingly yelped.

            Pausing in his search for a get out of jail free card, the youngest mouse gave her the grin he knew she couldn't resist. "Aw, come on babe. Just this once. I'm never gonna get out of here if I don't."

            "Sure you will Vin," Modo said as he reached over and put Vinnie's game piece back in jail. "Just shake a pair and you're free."

            "Man, there isn't even a point. Between Throttle and Jaiden…the two own the whole dang board. Can I even land on anything without havin' to pay?"

            "Free parking!" Jaiden said cheerfully, laughing at Vinnie's sour expression. "Aw, come on baby. Don't be like that."

            "Easy for you to say, you're not in jail."

            Throttle tossed the dice onto the board, getting the pair Vinnie had been waiting for. "Can we give property out of pity?" he asked, moving his own game piece and grabbing the dice to shake again.

            Modo shook his head and earned a glare from their losing bro. "Nope, but I'm thinkin' maybe we should. That or call it quits. You guys are seriously kickin' our butts here."

            "Well, what time is it?" Throttle asked as he picked up his root beer and took a long swig.

            Jaiden leaned back in her chair to consult the green numbers on the oven, stretching her arms above her head. "Wow…it's almost 8."

            "Man, didn't even know it was getting that late. Yeah, we'll call it quits. I wanted to get over to Charley's and check on her before it gets too late." He shared a meaningful look with Jaiden and stood up. "You guys can stay here if you want. I wont be long."

            Metal scrapped against the floor as chairs were pushed away from the table and everyone moved out of the kitchen area somewhat sluggishly. Modo clapped a hand on Throttles shoulder. "Sure, we'll stay here. Just drive careful bro."

            "Will do. Want me to tell Charley anything for ya Jaiden?"

            "Yeah, tell her I'll be in tomorrow," she replied, smiling when Vinnie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started dragging her towards the living room. She managed to get a quick thumbs up in before Vinnie gave up on dragging and hauled her into his arms and Throttle chuckled. Then, without wasting another minute, he was out the door and cruising through the rain soaked streets, trying to get to the Last Chance as fast as his bike permitted. 

            He told himself a million times as he drove that he needed to calm down, be more rational about how he was approaching this situation but his heart over rode the leadership qualities within him and turned him into a follower. Jaiden's words echoed in his head with the ring of truth and they were words he had heard before, ones he'd often thought himself but had forcefully pushed aside, until now. Now he was done ignoring what he knew to be true. He was done acting like a fool and clinging to the hope that Carbine would come around and start treating him the way he knew he deserved to be treated. Charley would never do that to him. No, his Charley-girl would give him the love he craved and there would never be a day spent wondering if she was going to give up on them, if she was going to stop loving him. 

            Confidence boosted by his thoughts, Throttle pulled into the Last Chance garage and hastily parked his bike. He was calling out her name before he was even off his bike, before he'd even managed to remove his helmet, and again as he made his way up the stairs to her apartment. 

            And she was there, sitting on the couch and looking deliciously rumpled in a faded gray robe and dark green sweatpants. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, something he never usually saw her do with it, and her hands were curled around a cup of steaming tea. She glanced up, surprise registering in her jade green eyes when she saw him standing in the doorway. "Oh! Throttle, I didn't even hear you!" She set the cup aside and self-consciously touched a hand to her hair. "What are you doing here?"

            The tan furred mouse shifted from one foot to the other, all of a sudden very uncomfortable. "I thought I'd stop by and just…check on ya. See how you're doing and everything."

            A wistful smile tugged at her lips as she set aside her mug and stood, coming around the couch. She left a comfortable amount of space between them and leaned against the back of the couch. "I'm doing okay big guy. How's Jaiden?"

            "She's doin' okay. Vinnie seems to be making it easier on her and she wants you to know she'll be back to work tomorrow."

            "That's good. I'll need her. A bunch of bikers came in at closing time and dropped their bikes off for some minor repairs. Its nothing to huge, but I'll be glad to have the help again." Charley tilted her head to the side and studied him. "You okay? You look a little tense."

            Throttle cleared his throat and rubbed the back of the neck. Why the hell did this have to get hard now? He'd been so sure on his way there that he could tell her all of the things his heart had kept inside but now he was finding it difficult to give voice to those words.

            "Throttle?" Charley walked up to him and laid a hand on his arm. Those deep green eyes he had gotten lost in before stared up at him with an infinite amount of concern. 

            He shook his head and forced a smile to his lips. "Yeah, I'm okay. Been thinkin' a bit too much today."

            She laughed softly. "That could be a very dangerous thing."

            Her laughter drifted away and the room fell silent as the two stared at each other, feeling things they'd felt before but had always kept to themselves. The silence carried with it an intimacy that enveloped them in its warm embrace, making them incredibly aware of one another. 

"Charley-girl," Throttle whispered, lifting a hand and tucking a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear.

And then the warmth was gone and so was his certainty that he could finally end his suffering. Unbidden, and image of Carbine rose in his mind and he had to force himself to bite back the angry curse that lay heavily on his tongue. He took a step back, dropped his hand, felt a horrible coldness invade him. "I'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything, just call," he managed to say in a hollow voice.

Before she could stop him or even manage a response he was gone and Charley was left standing in the middle of her living room, silent tears coursing down her flushed cheeks.

When he arrived home painful minutes later Jaiden and Vinnie were still up, arms wrapped around each other, the perfect picture of happiness. They glanced up when he walked in, both looking expectant. Throttle's gaze met Jaiden's and he shook his head sadly. 

Untwining herself from Vinnie's embrace, she rose and walked over to him, going up on her tiptoes to give him a hug. "This wasn't your last chance Throttle," she whispered, "tomorrows another day."   


	7. Enter the Lawyer

** Authors Notes:** Sorry guys. I know this took almost too long but things have been really hectic around here and some of you already know why. Finally I got some time to myself and really got down to the writing. I think after posting this I'm just going to dive head first into the next chapter cuz it's going to be a fun one to write! Eat first though. Must have food. I also found my muse!!! How cool is that. Went out to Petco and bought one for three bucks. He's a dark purplish blue Beta named Gilbert, Gil for short. And so far he's working pretty good! He sits there and stares at me and its almost like he's saying, "I'm going to keep staring till you get to writing woman!" I love him already!

**Thank you's go out to:**

KLC: Thanks a ton for your review. I'm glad you're liking it and I'm really thankful Jaiden doesn't appear Mary Sueish at all. That wasn't what I was going for so thank you.

Echo: What's the point. You're in Japan and won't be able to check your emails or any stories for that matter for like…two weeks! But no worries. I love you anyway! You're the best Kris. Thanks for listening and helping me though things.

Foenixfyre: Get a Beta!! A fish I mean, not the people who look over your stuff because I honestly don't think you need that at all. And hopefully I'll be able to keep pleasing you with the things my mind comes up with. So far its decided that this fic needs to be much longer. I'm a slave to my imagination!

Morning: What can I possibly say except that you have been so supportive and helpful. My deepest thank you's for your advice and all the inspiration you've given me to whip this thing out. And you'll get Throttle/Charley mush veeeery soon. I promise!

Curious fan: As I told Morning there will definitely be Charley/Throttle stuff coming. I've got major plans for a heated encounter in the near future.

Silver 12: Glad you're liking it. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Biker Mice, only Jaiden and her family, Foxworthy and co. and unfortunately that rotten little man Alexander Ricardo.

Chapter Six

Enter the Lawyer

Jaiden was up the next morning, showered and dressed for work in a pair of olive green cargo pants that hung low on her hips and a pale lavender tank top before the alarm she had set had even gone off. She went about her morning ritual as she usually did, unhindered by the fact that her surroundings were entirely different but made sure she did so as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake any of her temporary guardians. They'd been up late last night, talking in low voices as she slept curled up in the middle of Vinnie's bed. When he'd finally joined her, the bedside clock had read 3:36 a.m. so she had decided that letting them sleep would be the kind thing to do. Besides, she didn't need an escort to work. However sickeningly devious Limburger was, he wouldn't try to pull something in broad daylight.

After eating a quick breakfast and letting Bandit out for a while, Jaiden went quietly into Vinnie's room, waking him up only enough to tell him she was going to work and receive a mumbled half response. Then, she pulled her shades from her bag beside the bed and slipped out as quietly as she had come, leaving the shaded space of the scoreboard.

It was an absolutely beautiful day outside, one that promised unbearable mugginess by mid afternoon. At the moment though, the temperature was just perfect. Like a bad dream, dark storm clouds lingered in the west, their deep gray a startling contrast to the bright, cloudless blue that had taken over the sky.

Jaiden smiled as she watched raindrops clinging to blades of grass sparkle in the early morning sunlight. It was at times like this that Limburger seemed non-existent, that Chicago seemed as beautiful and unscarred as it had once been. It was times like these that she cherished for they were few and far between.

After taking one more second to enjoy the morning's quiet beauty, she went to search for her bike. She found it in an old garage not far from the entrance to the scoreboard and was on her way to work in a matter of minutes.

At the Last Chance Charley was stuck under an old jeep, elbows deep in what the jeeps owner considered an engine. The frustration was slowly starting to edge its way under the good mood she'd managed to force on that morning when she heard Jaiden pull in.

"Charley?" the younger woman called out after turning the engine off.

"Under this hunk of junk," she muttered. Pushing herself out from under the jeep, she smiled up at her assistant. "A she comes with coffee. That's my girl."

Jaiden offered her a hand, carefully balancing the tray holding their coffee in the other. "So what's the story behind this beast?" she asked as she helped Charley up and handed her a cup of delicious smelling coffee.

"That," the older woman threw a look of contempt at the dull green jeep, "is a nightmare waiting to happen. The guy brought it in for an oil change and after proudly declaring he'd build the engine himself, asked that I fix any minor problems I happen to come across. Normally I'd be happy to do that, but I can't even get to the minor problems through all the major ones. He spot welded things together, used duct tape to fix holes in the hoses…its just such a mess. I highly doubt anything's even in the right place."

"Hm…should we take it out to the middle of nowhere and leave it for dead?" Jaiden asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"If only it was that easy." Charley released a weary sigh. "I'm going to worry about it later though. Right now you're going to tell me exactly what is going on."

The garage doors were pulled down, the sign that currently stated "open" was switched to "closed" and the two women migrated up to Charley's one bedroom apartment where they could be more comfortable.

"How are you holding up?" the older woman asked when they were settled on the beige couch that took up much of the space in the cozy, simply decorated living room.

Jaiden toyed with the creeping vines of a plant that sat upon a round table beside the couch. It was an effort to keep her emotions in check, but she managed. "I'm trying hard not to think about what happened and handle this the way my dad would want me to."

"And how's that?"

"He would want me to be strong…fearless," she smiled sadly, "He would want me to keep the faith and try to stay positive. He was a big fan of that motto 'when life hands you lemons, make lemonade.' I guess that's what I'm going to do. I think I'm pretty much done with the breakdowns, for now anyway."

Charley gave her a smile that was both knowing and understanding. "Had a few big ones already?"

"Oooh yeah."

"Do you think you could tell me what happened? I know it's hard but Throttle's explanation kind of lacked a little…well, a lot of detail."

Jaiden was silent for a moment, then slowly she nodded. "I think I could manage." And she did. Without a single tear and in a calm and steady voice she filled in the blanks, leaving out not even the tiniest detail.

By the time she was finished, Charley was livid. "Why that low down, scum sucking, good for nothing son of a-."

"Charley, its okay," the young brunette said softly.

"How? How is what that jerk did to you okay?"

Jaiden shrugged. "I'm still alive, aren't I? And the guys said they'd help me get my house back. I trust them."

"Oh, I do too, don't get me wrong but," Charley drew a breath and ran her fingers through her thick mass of auburn hair, "this is such a mess. Cheese head's got us out numbered, with the war going on Mars there's no way the guys are going to get any help and even if they did Carbine would probably have some nasty little remark to make about that."

"Ah…Charley?" Jaiden murmured, trying to interrupt the other woman's angered ranting.

"She'd probably blame it on me too. 'You do more for that ugly Earther than you ever did for me Throttle.' Well, why the hell wouldn't he? At least I'm grateful for what he does for me-."

"Charley…"

"-She would probably never let him do anything for her anyway. I'm all for independence but not when its paired up with overbearing and bossy. He deserves better than that, damn it. He deserves-." Quickly realizing what she was doing, Charley clamped her mouth shut, looking up at Jaiden who was watching her with a slightly amused expression, her delicate brows arched in silent question. "God, I'm sorry. I just," she sighed, shaking her head, "I had a really lousy night."

Jaiden knew right away that she was talking about her encounter with Throttle the other night and firmly reminded herself not to pry. She'd done enough of that already. "It's okay and it will be okay," she murmured, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt, "Between the five of us we'll figure something out."

"You're right." Charley dropped her head back, resting it against the cushion. "Time for a less draining subject."

"Gotcha. So, when do I meet up with this lawyer you're all talkin' about?"

"Oh god, Jaiden I'm sorry," the mechanic bemoaned and dropped her head forward, burying her face in her upturned hands. "I wanted to help out and that was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Eh, that's okay. Throttle thinks it will help so I'm going to just play along." Jaiden stretched her arms above her head, scanning the room for a clock in the process. "Hey, what time is it anyway?"

"Almost ten," Charley answered after consulting a slim gold watch that circled her wrist. "We should probably get back to work and open shop."

Tossing the remainders of their now tepid coffee into the sink of Charley's small, yet cheerful kitchen that was just off the living room, the two women grudgingly went back down to the garage and the grueling task that awaited them.

They worked for hours uninterrupted and were glad for that. The frustration of trying to fix someone else's horrible mess didn't exactly make them the kind of women anyone would willingly want to be around and the fact that the temperature was steadily raising, launching a full out scorch attack on the city, didn't make matters any better.

"I'm tempted to strangle this guy," Jaiden murmured as she bent over the engine, examining a carburetor that looked about twenty years too old. She'd tied her hair up in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her way but her feathery bangs continually slid down into her vision. Crossing her eyes as she attempted to glare at the offending strands, she blew them out of her face and growled as they slid right back to where they had been. "Hey Charley, how are things going on your side?" she asked, giving up the fight and propping an elbow tiredly on the edge of the jeep.

"Horrible," came the reply from beneath the battered vehicle, "I'm not even sure what I'm…ack! Aw crap."

"What happened?"

"Duct tape decided to stop living and now I've got," there was a brief pause in which Jaiden could distinctly hear sniffing, "brake fluid all over my arm. What to throw me a rag? Or a few?"

Grinning ruefully, the younger woman took a few rags from where she'd draped them over the bumper and tossed them under the jeep just as the phone started to ring. "Don't move! I'll get it!"

"Oh…oh god that was hilarious…my side is splitting here," Charley muttered, her voice reeking of sarcasm.

A rag flew out from under the jeep and hit Jaiden in the leg as she beat a hasty retreat to the counter, her laughter following along behind her. A quick backhanded grab had the rag in her possession and she started trying to undo some of the damage she'd done to herself before answering the phone. Grease streaked her arms, had embedded itself under her nails and had even managed to smudge her cheeks and forehead. In short, she was a complete mess but she did what she could to clean up her hands, then veered around the counter and snatched the phone from its cradle. "Last Chance, this is Jaiden. How can I help you?"

"Ms. Sterling! The most talented gal on two feet!"

Had she still been holding the phone she would have pulled it away from her ear immediately but she'd used her shoulder to hold the phone up so that she could wipe her hands and therefore could only wince and hope the boisterous voice hadn't damaged her hearing. "This is Jaiden Sterling…and I'd thank you if I knew who you were," she said politely.

"What? Oh, sorry sweetheart. This is Rich Foxworthy."

A smile tugged at her lips and she propped a hip against the sturdy side of the counter. "Hey there Mr. Foxworthy! Did you get your bike okay?"

"You bet I did! And darlin' you did a fine job. Got all my buddies green with envy when I rolled 'er out. Beautiful piece of work and I got you to thank for it. That's why I'm callin'. Figured a letter was a bit on the impersonal side."

"Well, you're more than welcome Mr. Foxworthy-."

"Rich."

"Rich…gotcha. I had a great time working on it." _And getting all that attention from Vinnie_, she thought with a dreamy little smile.

"Good. Then you wont mind if I gave your name to a few friends, will ya darlin'?"

"Not at all. Send 'em over." Then, because her pride and back still smarted from the blow they'd received, she added, "you can keep that agent of yours though."

"Not a fan? Join the club. I'd fire him, but it ain't my way to let someone go just cuz they rub me the wrong way. That and the guy's never done anything wrong."

_Beg to differ_, Jaiden thought dryly. Now she wasn't one for snitching on people but for Alexander Ricardo she was willing to make an exception. He'd hurt not only her but her pride as well and that just wasn't acceptable. If she could help it, not another person would be the unsuspecting victim of Jaidenander's backstabbing ways.

"What if I told you that thanks to him I lost my house and my fathers bike?" she asked, conveniently leaving out the part about how Limburger and his goons had blown the bike up and roughed her up a bit in the process. She wanted the guy fired, not dead.

"How the hell'd he manage that?!" Rich yelped, an underlining note of anger adding gruffness to his already burly voice.

"He told a rather brutal alien client of his who I was working for and I guess his boss wasn't exactly overjoyed by the fact that there was still one Sterling alive and kicking. He decided to come over and let me know how he felt about that."

"Are you tellin' me that _MY_ agent works for that scum suckin' alien responsible for the death of your family?"

Jaiden swallowed hard. "The very one."

There was a moment of silence, on in which Jaiden started to think that maybe she had made the wrong choice but when Rich spoke she could hear the strain in his voice. "Well Ms. Sterling, been a pleasure doin' business with ya but, if you'll excuse me, I got me an agent to fire."

Jaiden smiled. It wasn't a smile of malice, but one born of deep relief. Rich Foxworthy was too nice a man to be dealt an underhanded blow by a creep likeAlexander. "You're doing the right thing Rich. You could definitely find someone better to represent you."

"Well, how about you darlin'?"  
"Me?" She laughed and shook her head. "Way too busy representing myself but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime. And if you ever need a helpin' hand, you let me know. I got a whole crew of bikers that would like nothin' more than to get involved in a good rumble."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." But she wouldn't. She had already seen one battlefield littered with the bodies of her family and friends and she had no desire to see another. Sheer brawn and fast bikes were just not enough compared to the weapons Limburger had at his disposal.

They talked for a few more minutes and after a lengthy good bye, hung up.

"What was that all about?" Charley asked, rolling out from under the jeep.

Jaiden chuckled at the streaks of grease that ran over her arm and splattered the fabric of her denim work shirt. "I just got Mr. Alexander Ricardo terminated. He no longer works for Mr. Foxworthy," she said, feeling a bit shameful for the note of pride in her voice. But only a bit.

Pushing herself up, Charley blew her bangs out of her face and smiled at the younger woman. "Nice work. Was that Mr. Foxworthy on the phone?"

"Yep. Called to thank me and wants us to know that he put in a good word with some of his buddies."

"That's good news. We could use the extra cash." Making a face of disgust, Charley attempted to wipe away some of the black fluid that seemed to cover her as she made her way around the counter to join Jaiden. "Jeez, I'm about two quarts away from being Grease Pit here," she grumbled.

Jaiden snickered and leaned against the counter, lifting her hands to her face. She remembered almost a second too late that she was in much the same state as her boss and frowning, dropped them back to the Formica counter top. "So aside from that jeep and that nice line of bikes over there," she said, nodding towards a neatly parked group of newer motorcycles, "what else is on the agenda?"

"Nothing that I know of," Charley murmured as she idly dabbed at the grease on her arm with a rag.

Of course, right as she said that the sound of a motor approaching just had to disrupt the blissful silence of the street that ran by the Last Chance.

"Hmm…spoke too soon," the auburn haired mechanic quipped as her assistant dropped her head and released a despondent groan.

Moments later a woman pulled in on a dark purple vintage Harley. She parked the bike beside the jeep, cut the engine and in one impossibly graceful movement, dismounted and pulled off the plain black helmet that hid her face.

The first thought that came to Jaiden's mind was Amazon Goddess. The woman was all leg, dressed in a pair black boots, boot cut jeans accessorized with a black belt and a soft gray tank top with off the shoulder, inch and a half wide straps. Frosty gray/blue eyes stared looked out from a face that was all soft rosy skin and sharp but elegant looking bone structure framed by layered, shoulder length, platinum blond hair. She was a curvaceous woman with flared hips, a tiny waist and a more than generous amount of chest.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling hideously unattractive right now," Jaiden muttered.

Silently agreeing, Charley smiled at the new customer. The woman may have been the kind others envied but she was still a customer and that's how she was going to treat her. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

A ghost of a smile flickered across the face of the Amazon and she started towards the counter, hips swaying gently back and forth. Her movements were fluid and graceful, proof of what money and a good name could do for a young woman who's parents had paid top dollar to get her into the most prestigious boarding school in the country. "Actually, I'm looking for Ms. Sterling," she said, her voice low and smooth.

With a slight frown furrowing her brow, Jaiden slowly straightened. "I'm…Ms. Sterling." She cast a quick, apprehensive look at Charley before continuing. "Did you need a paint job or something? Because that's the only reason I can think of that you'd be looking for me."

The woman smiled again, a genuine one this time that softened her sharp features. "That's not a bad idea…but it's also not what I'm here for. I'm Rachel McPherson of McPherson's law agency."

Jaiden couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "You're a…a lawyer??"

"I look much different in the court room, I assure you."

The young brunette colored immediately. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Oh, don't worry," Rachel said, waving off her apology with the flick of a wrist, "I get that reaction a lot. People think that just because you're a lawyer you've got to dress the part."

Jaiden and Charley shared an approving smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ms. McPherson. If you'll just give me a sec to clean up, we can get down to business," the youngest mechanic said, starting to move away from the counter.

"Actually, I'm not here to do business."

Jaiden pivoted around, confusion written clearly on her face. "Then…what exactly did you come for?"

The cool, composed demeanor Rachel carried almost like a shield slipped away and she leaned a hip against the counter, resting one hand on the countertop as the other found a place on the curve of her hipbone. "Before I go on, I want you to know that I'm not saying any of this to be mean. I just want to be honest with you here and the truth of the matter is pretty harsh." She waited for an understanding not from both women and then went on. "Okay, you know as well as I do that there's nothing I can do where this Limburger guy's concerned. The entire city is terrified of him and to try attacking him on a legal level would probably do you more harm than good."

"Oh, we know that," Jaiden said.

"You…you do? Then why-?"

"The idea was brought up and some friends of ours that I'm staying with kind of clung to it so I'm humoring them," she explained, her full lips quirking up in a lop sided grin. "So what's your story then Rach? If you didn't come here to give legal advice…did you have something else in mind?"

A cloud passed over the young lawyers face. It was the first time but certainly not the last that they would see such a look of barely leashed hostility in Rachel McPherson's now steely gray eyes. "I want to help," she said evenly.

Unnerved by the sudden mood swing, Jaiden tensed, feeling Charley do the same beside her. "I thought you said you couldn't," she ventured cautiously.

"No. I want to help you fight this guy." Expecting some form of response and getting none, Rachel looked back and forth between Charley and Jaiden, seeing the wary way the two women were watching her. The red fog of rage that had filtered so quickly into her mind subsided, replaced by tears of resentment and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get like that. I had these two cousins. They loved danger and were always getting into trouble. My mom hated that about them," a wistful smile curved her pink lips, "and that's what I loved about them. The three of us were inseparable. It drove her nuts. When I was sixteen they kidnapped me from school and took me to get my first bike."

Suddenly the cloud was back, only this time less intense and her eyes reflected such heartbreaking sadness that both Jaiden and Charley felt their own hearts clench in a sympathetic response. "They thought your father was the greatest man alive Jaiden. They road out with him the night he attacked Limburger."

If someone had run in and rammed their fist into her stomach, Jaiden couldn't have possibly been more shocked. She ran the name McPherson over and over again in her head until finally and almost painfully it snapped. C.J. and Conner McPherson. They'd been two of Dylan's best friends and she had even gone on a date with C.J. once. "I didn't even realize," she murmured, finding it difficult to force the words past the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Rachel smiled but her eyes were cold steel once more, hard and determined. "Just let me help you. Let me fight."

Without even a second's hesitation, not a glimpse in Charley's direction to see if she would give her approval, Jaiden nodded. "If you're up for it, then yeah. We don't have much of a plan but we could use all the help we can get."

And just like that another female Earther was added to the group.

"Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I'm starving," Charley said. "What do you say we take a lunch break and head to that little restaurant down the block. They've got great food and…air conditioning."

"Mmm…air conditioning." Jaiden made a humming sound of pleasure at the mere thought of being in a cooler temperature, somewhere where her shirt wouldn't cling to her back much like it was doing now.

Rachel chuckled at the enraptured look on the young woman's face, glad to have something to laugh about. "If that's an invitation, I'd be more than happy to take you up on it," she said to both women.

"Of course it is." Charley came around the counter, grabbing her wallet off the top and tucking it in her back pocket. "That is, if you don't mind being seen in public with a bunch of greased up motor heads."

Returning the mechanic's friendly smile, Rachel let down the protective wall she'd build around her heart, finally ready to feel something else besides the bitter hate and sorrow that had been haunting her for too long. "Wouldn't mind at all."

Their lunch was long and relaxing, spent in the shade of a fake palm tree that sat by the large picture window, blocking most of the suns rays but still allowing some to sneak through. They splattered over the yellow and green-checkered tablecloth, scattered through glasses of iced tea with condensation dripping down the sides.

Three meals any man would have been impressed by slowly disappeared as the three women chattered away, their conversation unhindered by the sounds of the restaurant; orders being called out, the sharp hiss of the grill as food was slapped onto it, the low hum of voices.

Charley and Jaiden were enthusiastic in their desire to know more about their new friend and Rachel was just as eager to learn about them. She was happy to have someone she could finally talk to, someone who wasn't a client or her disapproving parents.

An hour and a half later they returned to the garage and after convincing Rachel to stick around and visit more, Jaiden and Charley went back to work. The day drug on, the heat and humidity squashed even the hopes of a tiny breeze and frustrations quickly resurfaced.

"OW! Goddamnit!!" Jaiden yelped when the motor of the jeep, which was supposed to be dead, miraculously came to life and zapped her. In her haste to get away, she forgot about the hood above her and whacked her head on it. What followed after that was a string of curses not even Vinnie could match.

Pushing out from underneath the jeep, Charley watched Jaiden dance around holding her head as she cursed and chuckled. "You're not going to pull a Van Wham on me and start tearing apart my garage, are you?" she asked.

"No," Jaiden replied sullenly. She turned on her heal and walked over to the counter, rubbing her head. Sitting on a stool on the other side and reading a motorcycle magazine, Rachel threw a brief glance at her and lifted the magazine a little higher to hide the smirk tugging at her lips.

The brunette placed her hands on the counter and hoisted herself up, leaning forward until she was laying across the counter, arms and head dangling over one end, legs over the other. A series of shelves on the inside of the counter held various things, including a bottle of water she'd bought at the restaurant and stashed there. Grabbing the bottle of water, she blindly held it up to Rachel. "Hang on to that for me, would ya?" she asked and began to dig again.

Setting the bottle on the counter, Rachel placed the magazine face down over one shapely thigh and stared down at Jaiden, her head slightly cocked to one side. "Who's Van Wham?"

"Vinnie Van Wham," Charley answered as she sat up and leaned back against the bumper of the jeep. "The youngest and most reckless member of the Biker Mice."

"Don't forget egotistical!!" Jaiden piped up with a little giggle.

"I'm sorry…Biker Mice?" the blond lawyer asked, doubting if she'd actually heard right.

"Yup. Biker Mice. They're originally from Mars but they crash landed her and decided to stick around for a while after finding out Limburger was residing in Chicago. Vinnie is Jaiden's…well…would you call him your boyfriend Jai?"

The brunette pulled herself up and twisted into a sitting position on the counter, placing a small pencil box in front of her. "Vinnie?" she asked as she tucked wayward strands of long hair behind her ear. "Yeah…sure, why not."

Rachel gaped at the young woman. "You're dating a…a mouse?"

"Biker mouse," Jaiden corrected kindly. She could understand the woman's disbelief. Hadn't she been just as skeptical when her father had marched in late one night and announced that he'd sat down and had a beer with three aliens that resembled over grown mice and could talk perfect English? If she remembered correctly, she was the one who had laughingly suggested they have him committed right then and there.

"I think you'll understand better once you actually meet them," she said, pulling a bottle of aspirin out of the pencil box and grinning triumphantly.

As if on cue the low purr of motors cut into the silence and the three women looked up expectantly, eyes on the opening of the garage.

"Well Rach, ready for some introductions?" Charley asked, standing up and throwing an amused glance at the tall blond who had made her way around the counter and stood with a look of cool interest fixed on her face.

Three bikes pulled in, the racier of the three stopping precariously close to Charley and missing her foot by a mere inch.

Charley crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a brow. "Let me guess, I'm supposed to be impressed by your capability to handle such a powerful machine?" she asked archly.

Vinnie flicked the visor of his helmet up and gave her an irresistible grin. "You bet, sweetheart."

Jaiden would have laughed at the scene. Vinnie's charming antics always had that effect on her. For some odd reason though, his adorable, carefree attitude failed to bring even a smile to her face. Instead she was feeling an unreasonable amount of fear, one that had come on so quickly, slamming into her with the force of a wrecking ball, that she had almost tottered right off the counter.

It hadn't occurred to her until right now that Rachel was probably the most beautiful woman in this room. She was the kind of woman men dreamt about, the long legs, the sleek blond hair…and then there was Jaiden. Grease stained, sweat soaked, petite Jaiden. Lifting a hand, she tried to fix her hair but knew it was hopeless. She was a dandelion trying feebly to outshine a blossoming rose. Remaining silent, she endeavored to fix a smile on her face as she watched the three muscular mice get off their bikes.

"Hey, make a new friend today?" Throttle asked, the first of the bro's to notice there was someone new in the garage.

Charley grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Remember that lawyer you were so hell bent on having Jaiden talk to?"

"Yeah?"

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Ms. Rachel McPherson of McPherson's law agency. She stopped by to meet with Jaiden today and we convinced her to stick around."

Two heads nodded from the back and being the closest, Vinnie approached the woman and held out a hand. "No kiddin'. You're a lawyer huh?"

Rachel took his hand and smiled. Next to her, Jaiden's stomach lurched and she was almost positive that she was going to be sick. "Yup. I'm a lawyer. And you are?"

"Vinnie. Pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said kindly and then did something that no one expected him to. He turned away from the knock out blond and unleashed the full power of his charm on Jaiden, moving in front of her and running his hands gently up her legs. "Hey there Gorgeous. You're a sight for sore eyes," he murmured, taking the hand that held the aspirin and kissing it.

Jaiden's jaw wasn't the only one dropping after experiencing such a rarity. Charley, Modo and Throttle were all gaping at the young mouse, wondering if they had stepped into some parallel universe where Vinnie's ego didn't exist. Never had they seen their friend fail to react to a pretty face and a killer pair of legs.

Quickly getting over her shock, Jaiden slid from the counter and grabbed Vinnie's hand. "We'll be right back," she said, throwing the words over her shoulder as she pulled a very confused looking Vinnie into the small storage room off to the side of the garage. The door slammed shut and the looks of astonishment were replaced by ones of amusement.

"Well, that tears it," Throttle said, shaking his head and chuckling. "Looks like our little bro really has been reformed."

"You'll never believe what he said this mornin' Charley ma'am. Thought he was just messin' around but now…not so sure," Modo said, throwing one last speculative glance at the closed door of the storage room.

Charley glanced up at him, smiling uncontrollably. For a moment there she truly thought Vinnie would slip comfortably back into the roll of the macho mouse he so easily played, but seeing the way he casually greeted Rachel and then went straight for Jaiden had pleased her to no end. "What did he say," she asked, looping an arm through Modo's and leading him over to where Rachel stood.

"Walked out into the living room, plopped down on the couch and with this goofy grin on his face said, 'I think I'm gonna marry that woman.'"

Laughing, Charley turned her attention to the blond who'd been left out but still had maintained her cool composure as if she were used to such things happening. "Sorry about that Rachel. It isn't every day we see Vinnie's ego take a back seat. I'll let these two introduce themselves."

Throttle took his prompt and took Rachel's offered hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you ma'am. Name's Throttle. Hope you don't mind me saying that you don't look at all like I thought you would, and that's a compliment."

Rachel's smile widened. "Then I'll take it as one. Thank you Throttle," she said, then turned expectantly to the taller of the two. Right away her heart thudded a few uneven beats and her breath hitched in her throat. _Okay, now I understand what Jaiden meant_, she thought, eyeing him hungrily while trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He fit the bill of tall, dark and handsome alright, but impressive height and bulging biceps aside, it was the calm air that seemed to surround him that drew her. That, and the warmth in the one good eye that stared down at her. "Hello," she said a bit breathlessly, not even aware that she was lifting her hand until his larger one grasped it gently.

"Ma'am," Modo replied, having trouble finding his own voice. He sure wished he had a little Vincent in him right now so he could be smooth and charming, but he didn't and therefore all he could do was slowly shake her hand and bite back the "oh mama," that wanted oh-so-much to come out. He'd seen women before, but none like this, none as beautiful and as poised as this one.

"Aren't you going to tell her your name?"

He barley heard Charley's voice, bubbling with mirth, past his own muddled thoughts. "Oh…yeah. Sorry. I'm Modo," he said a little too quickly.

"Modo," Rachel repeated, her smile softening. "Its nice to meet you."

He blushed and released her hand. "Same goes ma'am."

Just then the door to the storage room swung open and Jaiden walked out, a smug grin on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Vinnie strutted out behind her with his thumbs hooked in his jeans pockets and wearing the same goofy grin that Modo had spoken of earlier. "And that, ladies and gentlemen…is what happens when you behave!" he announced proudly.

Jaiden rolled her eyes but the deep pink staining her cheeks and the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth was proof of how pleased she truly was.

"Bet you guys all thought I was going to be my usual chauvinistic, macho self and start hittin' on her like crazy, didn't you?" Vinnie went on, "No offense Rachel, you're good lookin' and all that but I've only got eyes for one woman." He snagged Jaiden around the waist with one arm and pulled her back against him. It was fun knowing that he was making Jaiden's day…and knowing he was going to get rewarded for it later when they were alone. "Besides…having one mouse droolin' over you is enough. Ain't that right Modo?"

The gray Martian who had been staring at Rachel with that lovesick puppy look jerked his head up and aimed a vicious glare at Vinnie.

Rachel watched the exchange between the two with mild amusement. She didn't understand exactly what it was that Vinnie was talking about. Didn't, that is, until she looked at Modo and saw the ruddy blush visible even through his fur. Her heart gave a small sigh, fluttering gently like the fragile wings of a butterfly against her ribcage.

_I wonder if this means he's interested_, she thought, praying that he was. Sure, they may have just met but never in her 26 years of living had she been so strongly attracted to someone before. _Guess there's only one way to find out if he is_.

As Charley went about explaining the roll Rachel would now be playing since she was unable to offer any legal assistance, Rachel spotted a stack of post-its on the counter and grabbed it. She was going to do something she'd never done or even though of before. She was going to give a guy her phone number. She kept it simple, leaving out any cutesy little anecdotes and simply printing her name and cell phone number in flawless, readable cursive. When she was done, she turned back to the group in time to see the disapproving look cross Throttle's face.

"What was that for?" she asked him flat out, her voice taking on the cool tone she reserved for the courtroom.

He looked startled, as if he had been caught doing something terribly wrong. "I just don't see the point in bringing more people into this for no reason," he explained in his best 'I'm the leader' voice.

Rachel smiled. She'd dealt with people like this before, people who though they know better, who thought they saw reason when no one else did. "Throttle," she said patiently, "my cousin's were killed when they road out with Jaiden's father. They were not only family but my closest friends. I think that gives me a right to join you and fight, don't you?"

It was a question that he couldn't possibly argue with so he feigned an exasperated sigh and gave in. There really was no point in fighting with these Earth women. "Alright, you're in."

"Well, now that I have your permission," she teased, winking at him before she turned to the other two women. "Jaiden, Charley…I want you guys to call me…let me know what's going on and if not that, then just any time you need some real girl talk." She pulled a business card from the small purse dangling beside her hip and handed it to Jaiden. "Work number, home and cell. I'm easiest to reach on my cell phone."

"Okay. Don't hesitate to call us either," Jaiden said as she tucked the card into her pocket.

"I wont. And thank you." Rachel took the other woman's hand, squeezed it briefly and let go. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you but I should head out. I've got a stack of legal papers to look over at the office. See you guys later."

Rachel turned to leave and paused in front of Modo. The top of her head was even with his nose and she found herself deeply pleased by that. It wasn't often she met men taller than herself. Reaching over, she took his hand, watching his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard and pressed the piece of paper with her number on it into his palm, closing his fingers around it. "Hope I'll hear from you," she murmured, then sashayed way, leaving poor Modo, who'd never gotten a woman's number without really having to work for it, standing there with a slack jawed expression, the paper she'd given him clutched tightly in his hand.

Once she was gone he held his hand up and opened it, staring dumbly at the tiny slip of pale yellow paper. This was definitely something he hadn't seen coming.

"What'd she give ya bro?" Vinnie asked.

Modo unfolded the paper and grinned. "She gave me her number."

"Is it her cell phone number?" Jaiden asked. She went to his side, compared it to the numbers on the card Rachel had given her and gave Modo a teasing smirk. "Looks like she _really_ wants you to be able to reach her at any time."

Ignoring the sudden round of catcalls he'd seen coming a mile away, Modo tucked the slip of paper carefully into his back pocket. As far as he was concerned, they could poke fun at him until they were blue in the face. It wouldn't change the fact that an incredibly beautiful woman, who was just as bold as she was leggy, had given him her phone number.

"Alright guys, lay off," Charley said in his defense, "why don't you do something productive for a change and fix those bikes while Jaiden and I make one more attempt to get this stupid jeep running."

"Sure thing Charley-girl. What needs to be done?" Throttle asked.

The mechanic pointed to each bike, describing the problems and what needed to be fixed and put the three biker mice to work.

"Did she say do something _de_structive?" Vinnie asked as they walked away, earning himself a smack upside the head from both Throttle and Modo.

Jaiden giggled softly to herself watching them walking away and taking a full minute to appreciate the view before turning expectantly to Charley. She immediately found herself with a wrench in her hand.

"We're giving her one more honest effort," the green-eyed mechanic said with determination, "then I'm calling it quits."

The effort the two mechanics put into fixing the jeep was not only honest, but also, quite possibly heroic. They worked hard and long, long after the guys had finished with their minor repairs, long after the doors had been pulled down and the "closed" sign put up, and regretfully long after suppertime. Neither of them wanted to give up because they knew it would cost them a customer and probably earn them quite the tongue lashing despite their attempts to salvage the vehicle.

Finally, with her stomach growling and her brain refusing to work right, Charley gave up. "Jaiden?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Call it."

Wiping the back of her arm over her damp brow, Jaiden shot a look at he wall clock hanging above the counter. "Time of death…7:13 pm," she muttered as she lowered the hood.

Charley rolled out from under the jeep, exhausted, sweaty and stained. The clothing she wore would not see another day or even the inside of a laundry machine for that matter. When a hand was offered, she took it, allowed whomever that hand belonged to to pull her up and slumped against Throttle's sturdy chest. She was too worn out to be nervous, too worn out to do anything really either than rely on the silent support he offered without questioning. "I'm going to get yelled at for this one," she sighed.

"Hey, come on…this wasn't your fault Charlene."

Charley smiled. She loved it when he said her full name. Nothing, not even a banana split with extra hot fudge and cherries, could compare to the sound of her name rolling off his tongue, spoke in that deep, masculine gruffness that melted her.

"You're right," she said, moving out of his embrace before it turned into one of those touches that lasted a little too long, "its not my fault. It's his for trying to fix it before bringing it in."

"Personally I think the guy deserves what he gets," Jaiden intoned, resting her backside against the jeeps grill and staring at the round in front of her feet as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He should have known better than to abuse the poor thing the way he did."

Standing a few feet away, Vinnie's brows lowered in confusion. She's being kind of hard on the guy, he thought. But as he watched Jaiden, studying her down cast expression and the look of disappointment in her dusty lavender eyes, realization struck him. Jaiden didn't like to loose. In fact, from the looks of it, she hated loosing. That disappointment reflected in the depths of her eyes was directed only at herself.

Walking over to her, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her away from the jeep, and gently grabbed her chin between his thumb and finger, forcing her gaze to meet his. "Hey there little grease monkey," he said affectionately, "what do you say we do a little visiting?"

Jaiden smiled gratefully, some of the light returning to her lackluster eyes. "Can we get something to eat first?"

"You bet sweetheart."

At Vinnie's insistence, they took his bike, promising to return for Jaiden's later. They drove down town to a popular sandwich shop, got two subs and two bags of chips to go as well as two bottles of pop, then drove to a park that was walking distance from the cemetery. Sitting on the top of a picnic table that rested on a slight incline shaded by the leaves of a massive oak, they ate leisurely and watched tiny puffs of clouds drift across the cerulean sky.

"That's gross Vin," Jaiden said with a smile as the white furred Martian bit into his meatball sub.

Vinnie swallowed the mouthful of food and gave her a lopsided grin. "You think everything I eat is gross babe."

"Do not."

"Oh yeah? Name one time when you actually liked what I ate."

An impish smile crossed her face. "When you were eating my chili."

"That shouldn't count. I'd eat anything you cook Gorgeous."

The continued to make small talk, Vinnie asking Jaiden how her day was and Jaiden telling him about her talk with Rich Foxworthy. There wasn't a need for any deeper conversation than that. Last night, when they had been alone, they'd covered everything from favorite sports and foods to first kisses and heartbreaks. For Vinnie it had been an amazing experience. He'd never been able to talk to someone like he could talk to Jaiden or let his macho façade slip completely away. But with Jaiden he felt completely comfortable. She made it so easy that he had hardly noticed what he'd done until she pointed it out. She had that way about that just made him feel so relaxed. It was like…coming home.

When they were finished eating, they threw their empty bags and bottles in a trash bin, then, hand in hand, slowly made their way to the cemetery. As they neared the wrought iron fence with its open archway guarded by stone angel sentinels, the sun started to sink. Pale pinks and faded lavenders weaved across the cloudless blue sky and the sun became a blazing sphere of molted golden red.

Despite the beauty of the sunset, Jaiden started to feel the wariness creep up on her. She had never liked cemeteries. Even before her family had been killed, she'd been hesitant to step near one. All of that death buried away where people couldn't see it, the cold, granite markers, the overly cheerful floral creations left by loved ones…it was all very disconcerting to her. And although she frequented this place quite often so that she could be with her family, it still took her several minutes to get over her trepidation. Maybe it would be a little easier this time since she wasn't alone.

She smiled as Vinnie's hand tightened around hers, offering silent support, and together they walked under the archway. They walked along a small, winding path in silence. Night slowly crept up behind them.

_You'd better hurry_, the cooling breeze seemed to whisper in warning. _Cemeteries are frightening in the dark. _

Jaiden wasn't afraid though. She had a big, tough Biker Mouse with her that she was desperately in love with. What reason did she have for being afraid?

They came to a small rise where three lighter markers protruded from the ground. Rather than flowers, skinny, decorative wire trees with sprawling branches had been planted on either side of the graves. They were a rustic, coppery color and a rainbow of bandana's tied to the branches waved their greeting.

Jaiden stopped before the middle grave and stared evenly at the inscription. She was aware of Vinnie hanging back, giving her space to talk with her family.

A slow, sad smile tugged at her lips, mournful tears gathered in her eyes. She drew a steadying breath and did what she came to do. "Hey guys…its me. I'm having one of those times again. I'm sure you've all seen the mess I've gotten myself into and I'm trying to make you all proud but it's…it's very hard without you guys here with me. I did get a job working for Charley like you told me to daddy and I was using the money to pay the bills. Yeah…imagine that Dil, your little sister paying bills."

The smile suddenly vanished from her face and one loan tear trickled over her cheek. Hold it together Jai, she thought firmly. "Limburger condemned the house. I'm sure he's got every intention of destroying it…just like he destroyed your bike Daddy. I tried to fight him. I did everything I could…but it wasn't enough. And now he knows that I'm still alive and he wants to kill me and-." Her throat started to close and Jaiden squeezed her eyes shut, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

Vinnie was there almost immediately. His arm snaked around her and he pulled her back against his warm solid chest. Safety, security, understanding-he allowed her to feel all of those when she was at her weakest simply by being there to hold her. She dropped her head back against his chest, keeping her eyes closed and laying her arms over his, clasping them to her. "You were supposed to meet the composed Jaiden that's tough as nails and never cries," she griped with good nature.

He placed a kiss at her temple. "I'd only be getting half of a really good deal. I'd rather have the whole thing babe."

"Even the emotional wreck that drags you to cemeteries at dusk?"

"Yup, even that." His thumb ran over the soft underside of her wrist. "I'm actually glad you brought me here."

Jaiden's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to the side so that she could see him better. "Why?"

"Well, there's something I kind of wanted to tell your old man…if that's okay?"

She was stunned. The gesture was so sweet and so unexpected that it left her speechless and all she could do was allow him to turn her in his arms and watch as his ruby red gaze fell on her fathers grave and he started to speak, starting out slightly hesitant but relaxing with each word that came from his mouth.

"Hey there Mr. Sterling. I'm…I'm sorry about what old lard ass did to you and I'm sorry that you felt the need to fight our battle for us. But I'm not sorry for the way you died. You left this world fighting and I know that you'd have it no other way. We're going to finish that fight for you though. We're going to finish this for all of us, for the guys no longer with us, and for the guys still here fightin.

"And I also wanted to let you know that…well sir, to be honest I know you told your daughter that she should turn tail and run if she ever sees me coming," a grin passed over his face as Jaiden lightly swatted at his arm, "and I'm sure you did it with good intentions and all, but I'm really glad she decided not to sir. I may have not been the most moral being in the universe but the fact is…I've changed sir. And I wanted you to be the first to know," he looked down at Jaiden, his gaze achingly tender, but continued to speak to her father, "that I love this amazing woman with everything I've got. She's the only woman I've ever met that could tame my reckless hide and I don't mind that at all. I love her and I'm going to keep on lovin' her for as long as I live and well after that."

Jaiden stared at Vinnie with her mouth slightly agape and her violet eyes widened in shock. Her heart, which had leapt at his confession, now beat a wild tattoo under her ribs and her entire body seemed weak and alive all at once. Her mouth worked and finally she managed to sigh his name before throwing herself into his arms. Her tears flowed freely now, but they were no longer tears of sorrow. No, these were tears of absolute joy. He loved her. Vincent Van Wham, the one they all thought would never settle down to being a one woman man had just told her father that he loved her!

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw. "I love you so much."

And to her surprise, she heard him breath a sigh of relief. "God Jaiden, I was really hopin' you'd say that," he murmured as he tightened his hold on her.

They clung to each other in front of the three graves, aware of nothing but the all-encompassing love they felt for one another. But it did have to end, and regretfully Vinnie backed away from Jaiden, setting her on her own two feet. "We should probably get back. It's getting late and I'd kind of like to kiss my woman right about now…but not in the middle of a cemetery."

Jaiden smiled and nodded, quickly turning back to her family to say good-bye. She paused at her father grave, kneeling down and placing a hand over the mound that covered his resting place. "He'll keep me safe daddy, you can trust that," she whispered. "And I'm sorry I broke down. Things have just been adding up and adding up and…I really wish you were here. I wish you could give me some advice…anything to get me through this."

She closed her eyes and waited, having faith that she would receive some kind of sign from her father. It was the kind of faith she'd read about and never put stock in…the superstitious kind some might call it…but she tried to believe in it now. She opened her mind, her heart and her senses for the briefest of seconds and received her answer.

_I know you're scared little girl,_ a raspy voice echoed in her mind. It brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she refused to cry them. _I know you don't want to see another battlefield again…but you've got to take chances. You've got the help you need…you're resourceful girl…I know you can find the weapons. You're Hell's original angel and I love you. You do what you gotta do to get this done right._

And just like that the phenomenon was over. Jaiden slowly opened her eyes. She was afraid to move, afraid that she had just imagined her fathers voice because she had wanted to have him with her so badly. But she could have never thought up what he'd told her. Clasping her hand together, she sent up a quick prayer of thanks and, deciding to keep what had just happened to herself, stood up and faced Vinnie.

The sadness was gone and her love for him still shone in her eyes like the brightest star in the sky, but there was something joining it now. Determination. Down right, controlled determination. "Lets get back to the garage," she said. "I think I know what we have to do."


	8. The Plan

**Authors' Notes:** Okay…this one kept me up until… looks at clock FIVE AM!!! Good lord. Well, I was determined to finish it so here it is! The chapter most of you Throttle fans have been waiting for. Since it's so late and my editor is swamped with work, I kind of edited it myself so my apologies right off the bat for bad grammar and misused or lack of punctuation. If you guys se any really big mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it and repost. Um, a quick note…there was a part in here that I was really unsure of. The use communication equipment. I did as much research as I could, read so many stories, episode summaries and what have you. Finally I just gave up and wrote it the way I saw it. So, I thought I'd let you know I just interpreted the way they kept in communication with Mars the best I could. I'm a work in progress folks! So anyway…enough of my rambling. On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of The Biker Mice from Mars, characters and accessories included. Jaiden, Rachel and all other original characters are, however, mine.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate you sticking this out with me and I promise in the next update everyone who reviews gets their own special thank you. That's usually the way I do it but I'm just too dang tired right now. **Chapter Seven**

****

**The Plan**

Weary to the bone for reasons he didn't understand, Throttle rubbed his hands over his face. He was sitting in one of the lazy boys that furnished the living room of the Scoreboard, his elbows propped on his knees and his face buried in his hands. The others were sitting around him, Modo to his left in the other recliner, Rachel, Jaiden and Charley on the couch across from the TV and Vinnie stretched out across the couch kitty corner from them. Releasing a sigh that was half groan, Throttle dropped his hands and looked up at Jaiden. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

The chestnut haired woman stopped scratching her puppy, Bandit behind the ear and sat up. Her expression was dubious at best, paired by bleary violet eyes. "Its not what I want Throttle. Far from it, actually. The last thing I want to see is another battlefield filled with nothing but bodies. But it was the only thing I could think of. Mr. Foxworthy gave the offer and I'm just saying that the help he could offer along with the weapons you could get us…it might give us a fighting chance."

"Jaiden…with the war goin' on up there and the fact that I'm not a part of it, the chances of Mars providing us weapons is kinda iffy here."

"Well isn't it worth a shot?" she asked.

The others remained silent, watching the two with wary expressions. Most of them didn't like the turn this had made, they didn't like the risks it entailed, but Jaiden had come up with a pretty good idea when none of them could. The problem was making it work in their favor.

"They don't even have to be the best Throttle. They could be cast offs for all I care. The point here is that our weapons wont be enough. You've fought them before, here and on Mars. Whatever weapons they have up there are far more advanced then anything we could legally get our hands on here. I wouldn't even be asking this if I didn't know you were pulling rank in whatever military you have working on Mars. You've got the power and the ability to at least get them to consider offering us some support so we can get rid of the Plutarkian threat here on Earth."

Throttle remained silent and Jaiden doubled her efforts. "Please Throttle. Just try. If it doesn't work we'll find another way, I promise."

The tan furred mouse sighed again. He didn't like this one bit but even he had to admit Jaiden's idea, if they could pull it off, was a good one. But, waging war on Limburger Tower? "How's this gonna be any different from what your father did, Jai?"

Pain flashed briefly in her eyes but was quickly replaced by the look of hard determination she had been wearing since arriving back at the Scoreboard. "Easy. If we get Mars to cooperate, we'll have the weapons my father never did _and _Limber will never know we're coming. My father didn't exactly make a big secret of what he was going to do. Hell, he practically advertised it. Limburger knew he was coming.

"When we do this, we do it four days before my two weeks is up. He would be expecting something the day before and possibly the day my house becomes his too."

"You know, with the way we usually react to Cheese head's stunts, he's probably surprised we haven't tried something by now," Modo pointed out.

"Which is why I'm hoping his guard will be down."

"Her idea's pretty solid bro," Vinnie spoke up, addressing Throttle. "And it's not like any of us were coming up with anything better. Make the call and see if it works."

They were all points, valid points that Throttle couldn't ignore. "Alright. I'll contact home and see what they can do for us," he said, standing up.

He led the way to his room, which was a plain space, decorated only by motorcycle posters, a small dresser, a worn chair with a book open and laying face down on the faded tan cushion, and a large bed, neatly made up, the navy, creaseless covers laying over the mattress.

The communication equipment had been set up on a long steel desk beside the bed. Throttle went to it, took a seat in the desk chair, and cued up the machine. It was already set to the correct frequency that would allow them to make contact with Mars so all he had to do was send out a signal and wait for a response. It wasn't a long wait. After a minute or two a smooth, female voice laced with barley concealed rancor sounded over the small speakers.

"Two and a half weeks and he finally decides that he's good enough to talk to me."

Throttle squeezed his eyes shut and bit back an oath. He'd half expected something like this to happen, but was really hoping to avoid it. "Hey Carbine," he finally responded.

"What took you so long? Too busy taking care of your little Earther friend to even bother making one lousy call to your own woman?!"

Standing just inside the doorway, Jaiden shot a quick look at Charley. The auburn haired woman had her arms crossed over her chest and was leaning against the wall a few feet away. She appeared calm enough but upon closer inspection, Jaiden could see how tightly clenched her jaw was and see the banked fire in her jade green eyes.

"Listen Carbine, now's really not the time. Can you find Stoker for me? I've got a favor to ask him," Throttle said, his voice controlled.

"Let me guess, you guys need more time so you can have your fun with that sleazy mechanic instead of coming back? Does she even care that you're already taken or does she just think that you're free game as long as you're on another planet?"

Enraged more on Charley's behalf then his own, Throttle clenched his fist and forced himself to remain calm. "Knock it off Carbine. This isn't about Charley-."

"Don't you mean you're precious Charley-_girl_," the voice on the other line sneered.

"I said knock it off!" Throttle was quickly loosing his temper. "Vinnie's gal is in a bit of trouble and we're gonna help her out of it. Now would you please…just get Stoker for me? We'll talk about all this later."

"Vinnie's gal? All of those women and oh, wait…let me guess, he managed to get one knocked up? We don't offer protection for half-breeds."

"Jeez Carbine, would you loose the attitude and stop passing judgment on people you don't even know?"

"I'm not passing judgment Throttle. I don't need to know the girl to know what she's like. Vinnie's type has always been the same. Doe eyed and far too willing for her own good. The only woman he's ever had that was decent was Harley and he couldn't even keep that one going."

Vinnie stood beside Jaiden with his mouth hanging open in shock. Never once had he been on the receiving end of one of Carbine's verbal lash outs and he was starting to wonder how Throttle dealt with it as well as he did, because he sure wasn't holding up against her harsh words very well. She'd never spoken a cruel word to him, not once. To hear her doing so now staggered him.

"She's probably a desperate, loose Earther just like that woman who's trying to get her claws into you."

An enraged gasp broke the tense silence of the room, cutting off what Throttle was about to say, and Jaiden lunged forward, as if to attack the radio. "Why you rotten little-."

"Whoa there Gorgeous," Vinnie said, keeping his voice low as he reached out and snagged Jaiden, covering her mouth with his hand and muffling the rest of what she was about to say. She struggled wildly against him, her eyes blazing with anger and hurt.

A low chuckle came from the speakers. It was obvious that Carbine had heard Jaiden's short-lived attempt to cuss her out. "Oh, she's actually there? I must have hit a little too close to home on that one. Don't get too attached hun, because I guarantee you that if Harley shows up, it's her arms Vincent will be turning to. He never could resist a pretty face but he knows better then to turn on his own kind."

With a shriek of pure rage, Jaiden ripped herself free of Vinnie's hold and stormed out of the room. The young Martian, torn between his own fury and the concern for his woman, started to follow after her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll go after her bro. Someone needs to explain to her why Carbine is the way she is and…well, who better then her own man?" Throttle said kindly.

Vinnie stared silently at him and then nodded, some of the tension leaving his body as he backed away from the door.

"Just keep her on the line. I'll be right back."

With Throttle gone, no one was sure of what they should do next. The communicator stood silent, the red light blinking on the consol the only thing telling them that they were still connected to Mars. Finally Rachel broke the silence, lifting her voice only enough to be heard by those in the room with her. "I think I'm going to go get a glass of water."

"I'll go with ya," Modo immediately offered. Secretly he wanted nothing more then to spend some time alone with Rachel, but he also wanted to get as far from that room as possible. Carbine's anger was a ticking time bomb that was about to take out anyone within earshot of her loose tongue and he wanted to be nowhere near when she went off. Already things were getting too intense and they had yet to accomplish the thing they had set out to do in the first place.

The two left the room and Charley and Vinnie remained where they were, silent, both of their hostile gazes fixed on the radio, their minds toying with comebacks they couldn't seem to speak.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous," Charley exclaimed. She walked over to the desk, resting her hands on the edge and leaning over the mic with a look that would have frozen any being, man or alien, in his tracks. "Carbine?"

"What do you want?" the other woman asked in a voice laced with aversion.

"I'll tell you what I want. I want you to pull your head out of your ass for one second and realize that Throttle's world does _not_ revolve around you. I want you to have respect for a man who, in my opinion, has done more than enough to prove himself to you. I want you to quit being such a vindictive person before it _really_ hurts you and…I want you to know that you don't deserve him." Charley's voice dropped dangerously. "He's done so much for you, he's remained nothing but faithful to you and how do you repay him? By questioning his loyalty. Jesus Carbine, why don't you just drag his honor through the mud while you're at it! With an attitude like yours, you will loose him if you're not careful and if he does end up with me…good! At least I'll treat him the way he deserves to be treated."

As the female Martian sputtered on the other line, Charley whirled around and started walking towards the door. "I'm going home. Let me know if you guys work anything out," she snapped as she passed Vinnie.

"Oh sure! Leave me with the pissed off woman!" he shouted at her retreating back, attempting to go after her to avoid the angry ranting coming from the speakers of the communicator. The only response he got was the metallic slam of the door as she left.

"Man, this is no good," Vinnie muttered, turning to go back into the room. Fortunately, Throttle chose that moment to return, appearing from the opposite doorway that lead out to the top row of bleachers surrounding Quigley Field. He looked tired; his large shoulders slumped in defeat, which was not a good sign. Throttle never bent under pressure. The fact that he was doing so now made it hard for any of them to be hopeful that they would come out of this whole ordeal with their sanity intact.

"Is she okay?" Vinnie asked hesitantly.

The tan furred Martian shook his head. "Nah. She said no amount of excuses would change the fact that Carbine was a bitter person and they wouldn't change the fact that she'd attacked Jaiden or Charley for no reason."

"Well…no offense, but she's right bro. Maybe," he placed a hand on Throttle's shoulder, giving him a searching look, "maybe you need to quit defending Carbine so much and figure out what the rest of us did a long time ago."

"Just go help your woman Vincent, and let me take care of mine."

The younger mouse stared at his oldest bro for a moment longer, saddened by the lack of fight he saw despite the field shades, then he patted him once on the shoulder and left, going out the same way Throttle had come in.

Left with nothing else to do but face the one woman he didn't want to deal with at the moment, Throttle drug in a ragged breath, pushed his shoulders back and marched into his room. He was determined to get his way for once, damn the consequences.

The red light was still blinking and a distinct, enraged muttering was coming over the speakers, punctuated every so often by the sound of something banging in the background. Walking straight to the radio, he leaned over it much the same way Charley did, his thick bangs falling over his shade covered eyes. "Put Stoker on," he demanded in a firm voice. He wasn't loosing another fight. Not to her.

"Throttle-."

"NOW CARBINE!"

Leaning against the counter and idly sipping at a glass of tepid water, Rachel winced when she heard the shouted command come from Throttle's bedroom. "Well, this is an interesting turn," she remarked dryly.

Modo released a humorless laugh and shook his head. "You're tellin' me." He was leaning on the counter across from her, his gaze fixed somewhere between her face and the floor. The kitchen was dark, save for the weak light from the oven range, and aside from the occasional raised voice, the only sound was the soft hum of the refrigerator.

"I…hope I wasn't too straight forward this morning," Rachel said softly, breaking the somewhat tense silence. "I've never really done anything like that before so I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Modo lifted his gaze to Rachel's face, surprised to see the calm, bold woman he'd met earlier that morning looking like a shy, uncertain teenager at her first coed dance. Her eyes were on her feet, her arms were crossed protectively over her chest, her left hand still clutching the glass of water and her shoulders, which were usually pushed back, were now hunched forward.

Seeing her in such a state eased his own nervousness and suddenly, finding the words and speaking them wasn't so hard. "Not at all ma'am. I'd like to know why though, if you wouldn't mind explaining," he prompted in his low, gentle voice.

She looked up at him then, some of the trepidation vanishing. "I…well I assumed from what Vinnie was saying that you were…well…oh lord." She dropped her head again, shaking it and causing the pale blond strands of hair to dance. "This is embarrassing." Releasing a sigh she met his gaze. "I assumed that you were interested so I gave you my number because I'm…well, interested."

Modo forced himself not to smile, which was incredibly difficult to do. Rachel's face had turned a deep shade of red and she looked somewhat sick, as if she were terrified not only of what she had just admitted, but of his reaction to her words as well. It was downright adorable.

"Well," he said slowly, "you assumed right. I am pretty interested. Got any ideas on what we should do about that?"

Like a floodgate, the anxiety dropped away and relief filled her eyes. She gave him a radiant smile that had his heart tripping. "How about a picnic. Somewhere out of town away from all of this mess…current situation permitting of course. Pick me up around 12:30 and I'll take care of the food."

"Sounds good to me. What kinda food?"

Her smile turned teasing. "You'll have to wait and see." She finished off her water, set the glass in the sink and moved close to him. "I'm gonna spoil you rotten honey," she purred, lightly flicking the tip of his nose.

Surprising himself, Modo snatched her hand before she could take it away and drew her close. Her blue eyes went wide but she didn't pull away and as the fingers on the hand he held curled around his, her other hand alighted upon his chest. "No cheese," he murmured.

She smiled. "No cheese."

They stood like that for a moment longer, caught up in a half embrace, learning how to let go of their usual uneasiness and be comfortable with one another in a way they'd never been with anyone else.

"We should get back and see what's going on," Modo said after a while, relinquishing his hold on Rachel's hand only to offer her his arm.

Pleased by the gesture and realizing that she had quite the gentleman on her hands, Rachel hooked her arm through his. "I like how tall you are," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Modo chuckled and lead her out of the kitchen.

Outside, Vinnie could only hope his luck would run as good as Modo's had. Approaching Jaiden on the narrow walkway that ran the outside of the stadium behind the last row of industrial plastic blue chairs, he could see how tense she was even in the darkness and her trembling shoulders gave away the fact that she was either crying or trying very hard not to.

Guilt ate at the young Martian. He should have said something, should have stopped Carbine from talking, or at least tried to get Jaiden out of the room before any real damage could be done. But he'd been too stunned by Carbine's outburst to react quickly.

He briefly thought about Throttle, going in to face the enraged female without knowing about the little "talk" Charley had given her before leaving. _Wonder if Carbine will say anything to him about it_, he wondered, then quickly pushed those thoughts aside. He had his own female to deal with at the moment.

"Jaiden?" he said softly, stopping behind her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"So that's Charley's competition, huh?" The young woman released an unladylike snort of distain. "Guess who I'm putting my money on?"

"Same person I am."

Jaiden was silent then, her shoulder still trembling with what Vinnie assumed was anger. She was fighting to remain calm and he wished she wouldn't. He wanted her to scream, or yell, or do something that didn't involve keeping her mouth shut. "Jaiden, I'm sorry you had to listen to that and I'm sorry I didn't-."

Suddenly, the young brunette whipped around and threw herself into his arms, burring her face against the curve of his neck.

"Whoa…hey, what's-."

"She can't have you," she whispered tearfully, her voice muffled against his fur. "I'm sure she was a great woman and…and I'm sorry about what happened to her but if, by some miracle, she shows up…I wont let her take you from me."

Confused, Vinnie wrapped his arms around Jaiden's waist. _Who is she talking about, _he wondered, replaying what Carbine had said in his mind. He recalled every hurtful word until finally he had it. Harley. Jaiden wasn't upset about what Carbine had said about Harley, she wasn't angry about the names at all. She was terrified of losing him and, as humbling as that was, it still made him incredibly angry. Carbine had managed to instill fear in Jaiden and after her episode with Limburger, Vinnie knew that fear was one of the emotions the young Earther didn't handle well. There was also no point in feeling that way. He was never going to leave her.

"Jaiden, you're getting all worked up over nothing sweetheart." He pulled away and cupped her face in one hand, pressing gently up on her chin with his thumb so that he could see her eyes. Bright lilac pools glazed over with tears stared up at him through a fringe of dark lashes and he felt a knot of emotion lodge itself in his throat. "I'm not leavin' you."

"But Carbine said-."

"Carbine says a lot of things…doesn't always mean they're true. Now, I told you about Harley and I'm pretty sure I didn't leave out anything so you should know the feelings I had for her were nothing compared to the feelings I have for you. I love you Jaiden and if you're still having doubts about how serious this thing between us is, then consider this," he grinned and brushed a glimmering tear from her cheek with his thumb, "you're the only woman I've ever said those words to and meant them."

Finally she smiled. "The only one, huh?"

"You bet Gorgeous."

Jaiden sniffled once, then leaned heavily against him, her face pressed against his chest. "I'd just like to go to bed, sleep for a good fifteen hours and wake up a much more emotionally stable person."

"But I like ya this way. Gives me a chance to play the hero," Vinnie joked, rubbing her back slowly.

"Mmm, yes," Jaiden murmured, pulling away and giving him a wry smirk. "That's exactly what I need to be doing…inflating your already oversized ego."

"It could use it after all that crap Carbine said."

Leaning up, she placed a kiss on his cheek and echoed his previous words. "Carbine says a lot of things…doesn't mean any of it's true."

She started move away when Vinnie suddenly grabbed her hand and tightened his arm around her waist, drawing her body up against his. "It was all true though," he stated somewhat harshly.

Jaiden studied him thoughtfully, searching his deep red eyes as she wondered how they had so quickly switched places. He'd been smiling just a minute ago. What had changed? Then she saw something flash in his eyes, something he tried to hide and she forced herself to not show any signs of pity. The last thing a person wanted after they had just been hurt far more deeply than they cared to admit was someone's pity. "Was true Vinnie...was," she said in a soft voice.

That did nothing to calm him though. Rolling her eyes, Jaiden leaned back in his embrace, tugged her arm free and crossed both over her chest as best she could in the limited amount of space between them. "Alright Vincent, what do you want to do? Sit out here wallowing in our self pity and cutting ourselves down all night?"

He continued to scowl and she decided to try a different, possibly more effective approach. "Smile or I'll hit ya and tell everybody you got your tail whipped by a girl."

She saw him struggle to keep the smile off his face and made it harder by giving him the cockiest grin she could manage. Finally he lost it, laughing as he shook his head back and forth. "Love ya Gorgeous," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Love you too. So…do you really think my plan was a good one?"

"Well…lemme think." His tight hold on her waist slackened, unintentionally moving her into a more comfortable position. "Weapons…massive danger…possible death…It is, quite possibly, the best damn plan I've heard of in a while."

Jaiden laughed. She loved the way he stared death in the face with a smirk. Of course he would stand by her in this wildly hatched idea that had formed in her head. It had all the makings of, what he would consider, a very agreeable situation. "But…will it work?"

"That's iffy sweetheart. Guess we'd have to see if we get clearance from Mars to borrow a little firepower first."

Jaiden made a small sound uncertainty. "With the way things are going right now, it doesn't look very promising."

"Don't worry babe. Stokers our buddy. He'll pull as many strings as he can to help us out. Always has."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Now," he paused and gave her a slow, suggestive grin, "how about you give me that kiss I've been waitin' for?"

With and indulgent smile, Jaiden went up on her tip toes, uncrossed her arms to wrap them around Vinnie's neck and pressed her lips softly against his. It was supposed to be a simple kiss, something short and controlled but Vinnie, of course, had other plans. The minute he felt Jaiden relax, he quickly deepened the kiss, taking her by surprise. She stiffened slightly, her lips parted and he took full advantage, swallowing her soft gasp as he pulled her closer. He put everything he had, everything he was, into that kiss, hoping that he could express to her everything he was unable to put into words.

Jaiden trembled in his arms. She could feel so much; his love, his need, his pain, even a hint of the fear he tried so hard to hide from everyone. It was overwhelming. Forcing herself not to give into the sudden, unexpected urge to cry, she returned the favor, pouring every emotion she had into the kiss until they were both clinging to each other, half terrified to let go.

Before either of them realized what was happening, things got out of control. Jaiden suddenly found her back pressed against the cold steel door that lead inside. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Vinnie's waist and he held her up with one strong arm circled low around her middle while the hand of the other slowly traveled up her thigh.

He tore his mouth from hers and moved to her neck, barely giving her time to catch her breath before starting another pleasurable assault. "Tell me to stop," he whispered raggedly.

Jaiden shook her head. "I can't. I don't want you to stop." His teeth grazed a particularly sensitive area of flesh at the base of her neck at the same time as his hand slipped under her shirt, his fingertips brushing over her ribs and Jaiden dropped her head back, crying out softly.

That small noise, as plaintive as it was, had the power to bring Vinnie to his senses. Regretfully, he pulled his hand out from under her shirt and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight as he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. He'd never lost control with a woman before, never. And it had been a rush, such a rush that he'd hardly been able to stop himself from pushing things as far as he could. But he knew now was not a good time for this. His bros were probably waiting on their return and aside from that, there was the fact that he and Jaiden were both acting on a dangerous mixture of hormones and emotions. Sure, this may have been the kind of thing he usually got a real kick out of, but Jaiden deserved better than a quick, rough tumble between the sheets or…up against a door. She deserved time and romance and he was more than willing to give that to her.

Sighing, the brunette dropped her head to his shoulder and regarded him through heavy lidded, violet eyes. "Wonder how that happened," she breathed softly.

Vinnie smiled. "Not a clue sweetheart."

A warm, muggy breeze picked up, heat lightning flashed in the distance and they both turned their heads to look at it. There wouldn't be another storm, just the lightning, warring across the sky in brilliant shades of electric blue, every once and a while accompanied by a low roll of thunder.

Shifting Jaiden onto his hip as if she were a small child, Vinnie grinned at her. "Man, you're just a tiny thing, aren't ya?"

"Thanks for pointing that out Mr. Obvious," she shot back.

He laughed softly, pulled the door open and carried her back inside. They ran into Modo and Rachel on their way back to Throttle's room and exchange knowing looks upon seeing the two arm in arm.

"Stoker on the line?" Vinnie asked.

"Not sure. We were waitin' for the yellin' to stop," Modo replied. "Sounds pretty quite though."

With caution, the four walked into the room and were relieved to see Throttle sitting in front of the communicator; feet propped up on the desk and crossed at his booted ankles. He looked tired, but also slightly victorious, a sight of which boosted the others spirits considerably.

"Hey bro. Anything yet?" Modo asked.

Throttle shook his head. "Waitin' for Stoker to get on."

Vinnie set Jaiden down and went to join the golden furred mouse, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you go join them," Rachel said softly to Modo as she slid her arm free from his. "I'll hang back here with Jaiden."

The gray furred mouse gave her a grateful look and then went to join his bros, lightheartedly shoving Throttles feet off the desk to make room for himself. Not even a second later there was a short crackle of static from the radio followed by a low, masculine voice. "Hey there mudpuppies! You survivin' down there without me?"

"Was there ever any doubt that we would?" Vinnie replied arrogantly.

"I always doubt anything you're involved in, motor mouth."

A look of irritation flashed across Vinnie's face and he opened his mouth to respond with a shot of his own, but Throttle's hand came up, silencing him.

"We're actually looking for a little help Coach," he said in a smooth, controlled voice.

There was silence on the other end, then, "Tell me all about it Rookie and I'll see what I can do to help."

Throttle gave the whole story, every once and a while glancing back at Jaiden for a nod of affirmation, telling him he was getting his facts straight. When he was finished he leaned back in his chair, waiting for Stoker response.

"So…you're tellin' me," the older mouse said slowly, "that this Jaiden Sterling…turned Vincent into a one woman mouse?!" He chuckled softly and the three Earthbound Martians could picture him shaking his head in disbelief. "Man, talk about making the impossible possible."

"Don't try to make me look too good now. It's not like she's in the room or anything," Vinnie muttered sarcastically, a sour expression fixed on his face.

"She's there? Well, bring her on over! Let me say hi to the girl!"

The three mice turned to look at Jaiden expectantly and the brunette stared back, violet eyes wide. She walked forward hesitantly, stopping between Vinnie and Throttle and staring dubiously at the mic for a moment before saying, "Um…hello?"

"So…you're Jaiden Sterling?"

"Yes sir," she murmured respectfully. She knew Stoker was considerably older then her friends and she also knew he was an idol of sorts from listening to Vinnie talk about him. Either than that though, she really knew nothing of him or what to expect from him, so she was a little unsure of how to treat him. He quickly set her straight though.

"Hey now, no formalities darlin'. You can call me Stoker just like everyone else does."

Jaiden smiled. "Okay," she said, her voice stronger. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to us. I know you guys are busy up there and I know my plan's a little far fetched but I thought it was worth a shot."

"Don't mention it. This deal sounds like its right up my guys' alley. I'll tell ya what darlin'…I'll do everything I can to help you out on one condition…you promise me you'll keep that loud mouth Vinnie from killin' himself. Kid's got too much guts for his own good."

Jaiden glanced up at the white furred mouse who'd abandoned his look of irritation for one of grudging amusement. "Don't worry Stoker. I'll take very good care of him. You have my word on that."

"Glad to hear it ma'am. Well…I'll be getting back to you kids if everything works out here. Hopefully I'll have good news for you…say this time tomorrow?"

"Thanks Coach. We sure do appreciate it," Modo said as he pushed away from the desk.

"Yes, thank you," Jaiden added quickly. "And it was nice meeting you Stoker."

"Same goes Darlin'," the mouse on the other end of the speakers responded in a deep, kind voice. "You take care of yourselves."

"Hang on a sec Stoke," Throttle said, then turned to the others. "I'll be out in a bit. There's somethin' I've got to take care of."

They all easily figured out what he was talking about. Even Rachel, who'd only known them for a little less than a day, had a good idea of what Throttle was going to do. After a hasty introduction of the leggy lawyer, they all said their goodbyes and left Throttle, silently wishing him luck.

"So…what do you need Rookie?" the aged Biker mouse asked once the door was closed.

Throttle took a deep breath, holding it for several seconds. He knew his timing was rotten, but he couldn't put it off any longer. He was putting a woman he loved more than anything through a lot of pain and she didn't deserve it. He exhaled slowly. _It's now or never Throttle_. "Can you put Carbine back on for me Stoke?"

"Think this is the end of the road for those two?" Modo asked, reclining in a chair and pulling the remote from the cushions.

"Man, I hope so," Vinnie muttered. He sat down next to Jaiden on the couch she and Rachel occupied. "Not to sound mean or anything, but they aren't doing too good and that aint all our bros fault either. If he'd quit thinkin' he could fix somethin' that's been broken too long, he'd be a lot happier."

"So would Charley," Jaiden said quietly.

Rachel gave her a questioning look. "Why would Charley be happy?"

The younger woman smiled, a tired quirk of her full lips. "Think about it for a second."

"You mean Charley and Throttle-."

"Are totally crazy about each other and they're the only two who haven't figured it out yet," Vinnie finished for her.

"Oh, they know. They just haven't done anything about it." Jaiden leaned against her Martian boyfriend, shooting the closed door to Throttle's room a furtive glance. "Hopefully that will all change though."

"Well," Rachel stretched her arms above her head and yawned, "as crazy as this day has been, I should get going. I need to get to the office early and get a few things done before eleven."

"What's at eleven?" Jaiden asked casually, watching the older woman as she stood.

"Oh…well…I have a date."

Two pairs of eyes filled with piqued interest zeroed in on Modo and, blushing, he cleared his throat and stood. "I'll walk you to the door ma'am."

Rachel smiled apologetically, picking up her purse and taking the arm he offered her. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that," she murmured once they were out of earshot.

Modo shrugged off his initial embarrassment and looked down at the woman on his arm, mesmerized by the pale blond hair and the way it complimented her flawless, rosy peach skin. His hands itched to touch that skin, to find out if it felt half as soft as it looked. Those thoughts brought the deep red blush back to his furry cheeks and he nervously cleared his throat again. "It's no problem, Rachel ma'am. If Vinnie has anything to say about it, I'll just give him a friendly little reminder of how long it took him to snag Jaiden. That should shut him up pretty quick."

Rachel chuckled softly, the sound reminding Modo of a sweet scented summer breeze. She turned her head and watched him with those fascinating storm cloud eyes, her brows furrowing slightly as she studied his profile. Yet she didn't say another word until they came to a stop at the front door and faced each other.

"I suppose you'll need my address."

Modo smiled slowly. "That would probably help."

Returning his smile, Rachel reached in her purse, withdrew a pen and what appeared to be an old dry cleaning bill, then leaned close to him, leaning over only far enough to rest the paper on the wall behind him and quickly scrawl her address on it. When she was done, she turned her head to look at him and leaned back, keeping a small amount of space between them as her gray/blue eyes captured and held his.

Modo swallowed hard. He was painfully aware of how close she was, of how exotic her scent was, furling up to his nose and filling his head. He could feel his nerves start to build up again, as if they were coming back from a quick ten-second breather. And, judging by the sweet curve of her lips, he could tell that Rachel knew what she was doing to him.

She daringly slipped the piece of paper into his back pocket where he still had her number from earlier, then leaned up and place a gentle, lingering kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow sugar," she whispered, accenting the word "sugar" so that it sounded more like "shugah."

He couldn't manage the words to reply. They were stuck in his throat, a thick heavy knot that he couldn't work free. He could only watch her go, unable to keep his eye from wandering to the gentle sway of her shapely hips. When the door closed, he leaned back against the wall, rubbed his hands over his face and groaned a hushed, "whoa mama."

On numb legs, he walked slowly back to the living room. Jaiden and Vinnie watched him as he sank into a recliner, amusement written clearly on their faces and even if he could see it, he still wouldn't have cared. An image of Rachel, smiling up at him with those warm, sparkling eyes, filled his mind, blinding him to everything else around him. It was only by an act of God that Jaiden's voice managed to reach him.

"Modo…Modo…Earth to Modo!"

He looked up, his one good eye focusing on the smiling woman wrapped in his bros arms. Both hers and Vinnie's shoulders trembled with suppressed laughter and Jaiden was biting her lip. "So…I'm just taking a wild guess here…you're the one she's going on a date with tomorrow, aren't you?"

He nodded once, slowly. "Dates…aren't you supposed to…I dunno, get kinda dressed up for those?" he asked hesitantly.

Vinnie snickered, but Jaiden took pity on the gentle giant and smiled, reaching over to pat his leg. "Don't worry Modo. I've got you covered. I'll head over to the mall early tomorrow and find you something nice but practical to wear. Sound good."

The gray furred mouse breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jaiden ma'am. That'd be a big help."

"Any time big guy."

With nothing more to talk about, the three agreed to watch a late night movie and let their minds rest for the night. The worries were placed aside, thoughts of Jaiden's idea were put on the back burner and they left all thoughts of Throttle lie until he was free to question.

It was towards the end of the movie that the golden furred mouse finally emerged from his room, heaving a tired sigh. He pulled his shades off, brushed his fingers through the thick bangs that hung in his eyes, replaced the shades and then regarded his friends with a weary smile. "You guys are still up?"

"Waitin' on you bro," Vinnie replied on a yawn. "So…you done?"

"No…not yet. There's one more thing I've got to do." He headed for the door, his boots thudding against the floor. "Don't wait up for me guys."

Jaiden pushed herself up from her position against Vinnie's chest and waved. "Go get her Throttle!"

Still walking, he turned to give her a thumbs up then was out the door and into the muggy, summer night.

The drive to the Last Chance seemed to take forever and although part of him was incredibly impatient to get there, the other was glad for the time to throw thought together, form words and phrases that would sound perfect. Of course, they were all things he'd thought of at least a million times, things he had said in his dreams to Charley that had always made her vibrant green eyes shimmer with happy tears. Saying them now, in reality, was going to be a massive change from some whimsical dream. He had no idea if she would accept what he said, or him for that matter. He had nothing to offer her except his heart. Hopefully it would be enough.

After what seemed like hours he was finally there. He pulled up to the garage, parking his bike in the alley because the doors weren't open and making his own entrance probably wouldn't be a good thing to do at such a crucial time. Then, tucking his helmet under his arm, he gathered his courage and went in.

Charley was standing at her kitchen sink, her gloved hands submerged in soapy water and scrubbing furiously at a plate that no longer needed scrubbing. She'd pulled her hair away from her face and into a high ponytail. Wispy strands had escaped the elastic band. They now lay plastered to her damp forehead and cheeks, held there by a mixture of sweat and salty tears.

She was angry…so angry, and she had no idea how to handle it. Never, in her life, had she seen so much red before. This day had started so nicely and then turned into a vicious nightmare and it was all because of her; some woman who had the nerve to say things about people she hardly even knew. She could only hope Jaiden was faring better than she was at the moment. If she wasn't, the guys would be getting a major remodeling of their so-called bachelor pad.

This was the one thing that Charley found amusing about her current mood. Fury turned her into a clean freak. The second she had stepped foot in her one bedroom hide away above the garage, the mechanic had switched into a pair of dove gray drawstring pants and a light purple tank top and then the cleaning had started. Her living room was now spotless, every glass surface had been wiped down with glass cleaner, every carpeted floor was vacuumed and a faint, pleasant aroma of sandalwood filled the apartment, emitted by the candles she had lit.

Light flickered and bounced from the candles in the living room, casting a romantic glow over the floors and furniture. The same light spilled softly from her bedroom where she'd lit one three wicked candle that sat on her dresser. The windows were open to let in what minimal breeze there was. It belled the thin curtains, played with the tiny flames, yet provided no comfort against the heat.

As she did the dishes, the last thing she would be working on for the night, Charley thought about how nice it was going to be to lay in her bed with the air conditioner she had mounted in her bedroom window running on high. A rebellious part of her mine, the very part that had been forcing her to clean, thought about how much nicer it would feel to be enjoying that cool blast of air with a certain, rugged Biker Mouse.

"Well you can stop thinking that, because it's never going to happen," she whispered harshly, scrubbing even harder at the plate. A sob rose in her throat but she fought it. She refused to bawl like a baby just because she couldn't have what she wanted.

_Even if he's something you want more than anything you've ever wanted in your entire life_, the voice in the back of her mind taunted.

"Just shut up!" Charley murmured, her voice breaking. Her numb hands dropped the plate and she watched it sink through the murky water, coasting from side to side. Her vision blurred, the colors of the plate blended with the discolored water and Charley leaned forward, gripping the edge of the counter hard. _Don't cry_, she told herself firmly. _Do not cry!_

"Charley-girl…you okay?"

She jumped at the sound of the low, smooth as honey voice and whipped around. Throttle stood in the archway of the kitchen, his hand holding his helmet in front of him and his brows drawn together in concern. She quickly forced a smile to her face. "Jeez Throttle, twice in two nights. You planning on coming by and scaring the wits out of me tomorrow?" she joked with not a trace of humor in her voice.

Throttle also attempted a smile, but failed miserably. "Sorry Charley, would have called first but I was kind of in a hurry."

"Oh…I see." She turned back to her dishes. "Come to apologize for her behavior again?"  
She could sense him moving behind her, hear him setting his helmet on the table, feel the snap of tension as he came to stand behind her. She forced herself to continue scrubbing, dropping the plate she was finished with into other basin filled with rinse water and grabbing a bowl from the small stack beside the sink. When his hand came down on her shoulder she stiffened, but did not turn around.

"Charlene…please look at me."

Her hands stilled, her eyes closed and she knew…she knew without a doubt that she was loosing. When he used her name like that, lowering his voice to a gentle murmur, she could deny him nothing. Slowly, she turned to face him, gripping the counter with both hands and keeping her eyes fixed on his chest. It probably wasn't the safest place to look at the moment but staring at his muscles was much more safe than staring into those fathomless garnet eyes. "You don't have to do this Throttle. You didn't have any control over what she said. And I can handle it…I can-."

Her words died in her throat as his fingers gripped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I know you can," he said softly, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You can handle all kinds of things Charley…you're the strongest, bravest, most willful female I've ever met. But you shouldn't have to handle this."

"Throttle, I-."

"Just listen for a sec, okay?" he murmured, cutting her off. "After you left and after we talked with Stoker…I talked with Carbine again and…well," he released a grim laugh, "we had words. It took a while before she finally calmed down enough to hear me out and I'm pretty sure she's still not too pleased…but I had to be honest with her. I had to tell her the truth because it was startin' to eat at me. I had to tell her…that my heart belonged to someone else."

Charley's eyes went wide. Her breath hitched, paused, and her heart tripped crazily. Watching her carefully, Throttle ran a hand slowly down her arm, gripped her hand, lifted it away from the counter and pulled off the glove. Then, twining his fingers through hers, he held their clasped hands between them. "I called it quits with Carbine because I couldn't keep lying to her, and myself…and you. A long time ago, before we even came to Earth, I started to realize that things just weren't workin' between Carbine and me. But it wasn't until I met you that I realized how right I was. I…don't have much to offer, God knows I'm not the kind of man a woman from earth would want to settle down with. All I can really do is offer you my love Charlene…if you'll have it."

The mechanic could only stare at the mouse before her in complete shock, doubting she had heard his words right. Then the full impact of what he had said hit her. He loved her.

Charley sagged back against the counter, pressing her gloved hand to her mouth as tears collected in her eyes and spilled over, forming tiny gleaming rivers down her cheeks. The deep fury had left her, replaced by a feeling of such joy that it caused her entire body to tremble. He loved her!

"Charley?"

The auburn haired woman lifted her gaze to his. He was watching her anxiously, his muscled tensed, trepidation etched in his features. He was waiting for an answer. Lowering her hand and resting it in the center of her chest, above the swell of her breast, Charley swallowed. "Say it," she whispered.

A smile stole over his face, transforming it. He looked so handsome right then that Charley wished she could stop this moment and replay it for the rest of her life. But she knew she would never forget it. It would be the story she would tell her children, the story she would tell their children.

"I love you Charlene."

She bit down hard on her lip to keep from sobbing her joy, then closed her eyes and drew a steadying breath before looking up at him once more. A tremulous smile curved her full lips. "I love you Throttle," she whispered. She impatiently tugged her hand free, yanked off the other glove and threw herself into his arms with a blissful cry.

Chuckling softly, Throttle held her close, feeling content and joyful for the first time in a very, very long time. He was whole. She had made him whole and it felt great. Setting her back on her feet, he cradled her face in his large, capable hands and lost himself in her emerald green eyes. "I've wanted to do this for so long sweetheart," he said in a husky murmur before lowering his head and capturing her lips in a long overdue kiss.

Charley could have sworn everything around her had fallen away and that she was now floating weightlessly in space, the only thing holding her down being Throttles strong arms. His lips toyed with hers, teasing them, coaxing them open and then he took her with the hunger of a starved man, his hold on her tightening as he wreaked chaos on her senses with the soft, caress of his tongue. It was heaven. It was more than she had ever imagined it being. In fact, this kiss put her dreams about such things to shame. Never had she felt so possessed, so captivated, so feminine.

When they finally came up for air, Throttle rested his forehead against hers and smiled tenderly. "You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

Charley smiled back, pleasure clouding her eyes, making them a misty sea green. "Same goes honey."

"So, would you mind if I crashed here tonight. The thought of being away from you right now doesn't sit too well with me," he said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"It doesn't sit to well with me either. Besides, I was dreaming about curling up with you in front of the air conditioner and just cuddling the night away. Sound good?"

Throttle was already heading to the bedroom. "I wouldn't object to that at all, Charley-girl."


	9. A Breather

**Authors Notes**: LOOK WHAT I DID! Holy crap, that took a while, huh guys? Well, most of you by now have heard my excuse and as far as I'm concerned, it's a pretty good one. While vacationing in California my boyfriend asked me to marry him! He proposed in front of his family in a restaurant and it was just wonderful. So I've been on a romance overdose that's only now starting to ware off and I've just been mega busy planning things because I like to be prepared. But finally…FINALLY, here it is. Now I'm not all too pleased with a bit of it but I tried my hardest to make this not just some boring filler. I hope you guys like it!

**Thank you's go out to:**

Lashana: Hello reviewer! I'm thrilled that this has become one of your favs. Despite my moments where I make the characters a little OCC I'm trying really hard to keep them there. I hope I continue to please you with this little bit of fiction!

IshTara: Hey hun! You can let go of your table now. I want to apologize right away if there are any mistakes in this. My editor went off to college and doesn't have her computer yet and I'm WAY too impatient to wait for her to get it. So I hope this one passes the test!

Foenixfire: Here comes the bride! I'm so excited for you! Gosh, you must just be busy as hell right now. Hopefully you can find the time to read the update! If you cant, that's fine. Best wishes to you hun and I hope that you're special day is as wonderful as it should be!

Curious Fan: Yeah…you're making me Curious Drea. I have no clue who you are and yet your reviews always make me smile. Thank you for sticking with me on this, even though it does take me forever to update.

Morning: My inspiration, my online mom! Lol. I know you've been waiting for this as patiently as everyone else has and I can only hope you'll enjoy it. It was rough, this chapter. None of the characters wanted to agree with me on anything. I think they all just wanted to run off and go play ski ball or something. Thank you for all of your support. You've been my rock!

Silver12: Thanks for the review. Here's your update. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

Echo: My sweet, sweet Echo. You know what I'm going to say. I love ya like crazy, I cant wait to see you at my wedding and until then I shall continue to amuse you with my fics and little anecdotes. Oh…and my "elegant" cursing. Lol. Love ya much hun!

Disclaimer: I do not own BMFM and the song "To Feel Your Love" was written by Garth Brooks. Oh yes, there's a reference made to a hideous cartoon character that's the star of a commercial for a kiddy pizza place up here. Not sure some of you have heard of it. Chucky Cheese…I will NOT be laying claim to that either. NEVER!

**Chapter Eight**

**A Breather**

"Man, you owe me big guy," Jaiden muttered as she struggled to handle three bags in one hand and pull herself up the ladder to the scoreboard with the other. It wasn't exactly an easy task, especially given the current temperature. It was going to be yet another scorcher and she had overheard from other patrons of the grocery store that there was as severe thunderstorm warning in effect until late that evening. But right now the sky was a cloudless periwinkle blue and heat waves rose form the city, making things off in the distance appear watery and surreal. Jaiden contemplated attempting to fry an egg on the pavement briefly as she let herself into the mildly cooler scoreboard. Bandit was there to greet her, wagging his tail and winding himself around her legs. She spared a moment to pet him and then headed to the kitchen, leaving the puppy to wander back into the living room and collapse on the floor in front of the couch.

"Your guys really need to get an elevator installed," she grumbled to the two mice lounging in front of the TV.

Modo, sitting in one of the recliners, cast Vinnie a lazy look. "Man, I knew we were forgettin' somethin' bro."

Jaiden rolled her eyes, turning towards the kitchen. She dropped her bags unceremoniously on the table, went to the fridge, pulled open the freezer and promptly stuck her head in. Icy fog spilled from the inside, caressing her overheated face and she hummed her pleasure. She reached blindly into the freezer, pulling an ice cube from the rectangular shaped bucket. The small cube was sucked on momentarily before being pressed to the base of throat where it started to melt upon contact, dribbling icy cold water into the hollow dip of her collarbone.

Jaiden slowly moved it around her neck to the back, then passed it between her shoulder blades a few times. An involuntary shudder passed through her as cold droplets of water trickled down her spine. It was only temporary relief from the stifling heat but she was glad for any kind of relief she could get.

Beside her the phone rang. She didn't exactly expect Modo or Vinnie to answer it and was more irritated than surprised when they both called out, "could you get that Jai?"

Resting an elbow on the edge of the refrigerator door, she picked up the cordless from its charger and pushed "talk."

"Hello," she said, her voice sounding both tired and goaded.

Laughter greeted her on the other end. "Hey. It's Charley. You okay?"

"Hot," Jaiden responded, as if saying anything more than that involved far too much effort.

Again, Charley laughed. "I've got the air conditioner on high. So what are you doing?"

"Standing here with my head in the freezer. What are you doing? Or don't I want to know?"

Jaiden could practically hear the other woman's smile through the tone of her voice. "Oh, I'm just laying here, enjoying my day off."

"Really? And is anyone enjoying that day off with you?"

"Hm…maybe."

Jaiden chuckled, shaking her head. One long nail traced a random pattern on the Formica counter top. "Well, if you feel like it, you should head over here around five. I'm going to make supper for everyone."

"Sounds good to me. Count us in."

"Alright, see you around five then."

Hanging up and returning the phone to its cradle, Jaiden indulged in a few more minutes of standing in front of the freezer with the chill being blasted gently against her flushed face, neck and shoulders. Then, regretfully, she closed the door and returned to her bags.

Minutes later, after the groceries were put away, she took the remaining bag out to the living room and dropped it into Modo's lap as she passed him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing fancy," she said, noticing his fearful, questioning look. "I'm sure Rachel will think you look great."

As Modo went to change, still looking dubious, Jaiden flopped down on the couch, laying her feet in Vinnie's lap and dangling her hand over the side, scratching Bandit behind the ear. Vinnie gave the two bare appendages a bemused look before turning his gaze to meet hers. "So who was on the phone?"

"A.S.P.C.A They wanted to know if I was treating my mouse good." She laughed at his expression of utter confusion. "It was Charley. She's enjoying her Saturday off and, judging by the sound of her voice, I'm going to take a wild guess that she's not doing it alone."

"Good to hear." He wiggled her toes back and forth between his index finger and thumb, testing them for any signs of ticklishness but also enjoying the pleasure that came from doing such a simple thing. It seemed so intimate, touching her like this, sharing such a tender moment where no passion was involved. And as always, it never failed to amaze him how comfortable he was around this woman, how he could be the guy he made such pains to hide from others. "I guess that means its just going to be you and me here enjoying this heat together, huh Gorgeous?"

A small sigh escaped her as he applied pressure to her instep. She wasn't in need of a foot rub but it felt good, nonetheless. "Yup, just you and me. Personally, I wouldn't mind a little alone time."

There was a distinguishable undertone to her voice, one that suggested subtly, invited with a secretive air and she hoped he had caught it.

"That makes two of us. I'd like to see if I could make a few…discoveries involving human/alien mouse relations," he murmured, throwing her a quick, teasing grin.

Oh, he'd caught it all right. Caught it and returned the invitation whole-heartedly. Jaiden's entire body reacted, a shudder of anticipation taking her slightly by surprise. She turned her attention to the T.V. and tried hard to ignore it. Getting all "hot and bothered" so to speak while they weren't alone wouldn't be the best idea at the moment.

Moments later Modo returned looking even more doubtful than he had when he'd left the room. Doubtful, but also very handsome. Jaiden had managed to put together an outfit that took nothing away from his Biker personality, but instead just toned it down a bit. He wore a pair of her fathers worn tennis shoes that certainly seen better days but were still presentable and comfortable, a simple pair of dark blue jean shorts that one of her brothers friends had left behind and a casual, button down t-shirt she had picked out herself that was a few shades darker than his fur.

"You sure this looks okay?" he asked anxiously.

Jaiden stood and walked over to him. She tilted her head from side to side slowly, studying him, and then reached over and undid three buttons, leaving a good amount of his muscular chest exposed. "Give Rachel a little something to get tongue tied over," she explained with a wink.

Her attempt to put Modo at ease worked and some of the tension left his body.

"Just relax…stay call and remember to be yourself, okay?" she advised, receiving only a mute nod. Smiling, she went up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and press a quick kiss to his cheek. "You'll be fine."

"I sure hope you're right Jaiden-ma'am."

"I am. Now go, you don't want to be late."

Modo tightened his arms around her for a brief moment, a silent plea for strength, then let her go and managed a lopsided grin. "See ya'll for supper."

"Bring Rachel back with you!" Jaiden called as he turned to leave.

"Good luck big guy! Sweep her off her feet!" Vinnie added.

They heard a short laugh followed by the gentle slam of the door, signaling that they were alone.

Jaiden sank back down onto the couch, rolling her head until it came to rest comfortably against the cushioned back. She had just started to relax, thinking it would be nice to just doze off for a while, when she suddenly found herself facing Vinnie, straddling his waist. The position was enough to jangle her nerves but she kept a straight face. "Can I help you?"

He gave her a crooked, suggestive smile. "Really want me to give you an answer to that?"

Jaiden swatted his arm lightly and slid from his lap, curling up beside him to stare at the TV. Commercials flashed across the screen. The volume was too low for her to hear what exactly they were advertising but it didn't look at all interesting. "So, what do you usually do when you're stuck here all day by yourself?" She rested her head against his shoulder and lifted her eyes, gazing at him through the thick fringe of lashes ringing her wide violet eyes.

"Same stuff I do when my bros are here. Watch TV and play video games."

"Hmm." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes skyward in exasperation with the entire male race. "Sounds like a whole lot of fun."

Vinnie grinned at her sarcastic undertone. "Sorry sweetheart, but there really isn't much to do around here." He paused, looking down at her thoughtfully. It was a well-known fact that Jaiden considered him to be completely tone deaf and he'd never really attempted to prove otherwise. Maybe now, since they were alone and had quite a bit of time on their hands before anyone returned, he'd be able to-. He stood quickly, catching Jaiden off guard and causing her to tilt sideways towards the spot he had just vacated. "Be right back," was all he gave for an explanation before disappearing into his room.

Confused, Jaiden watched him over the back of the couch until he shut the door, then slowly turned back to the TV. "Wonder what that was all about," she mused aloud.

After several minutes had passed in which she tried to get into a movie she didn't know the title to, Jaiden finally let her curiosity get the best of her. She stood, making her way around the couch and across the floor with soundless footsteps. She felt unusual, sneaking up on him like his, trying to catch him in the act of only God knew what, but she also had a niggling suspicion that Vinnie knew she was coming and was waiting patiently on the other side of that door.

Seeing that the door was already slightly ajar, she pushed it open without knocking and walked in. The sight of a few flickering candles dancing in the gloom and scattering a romantic glow over the floor and walls greeted her, startling her just about as much as the arm sliding around her waist from behind did. "Vinnie," she gasped, then said more calmly, "What are you up to?"

"A little romance," he murmured, pressing the play button on the small remote he held in his other hand and then tossing it on the unmade bed. As music filled the room-the soft, melodious notes of a piano, Vinnie turned Jaiden around to face him, taking one of her hands in his. His other arm stayed wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close. "Better promise not to go tellin' anyone about this."

She opened her mouth to ask why when she heard the subtle twang of a guitar. It was…country music! And when Vinnie added his own sweet voice to it-one that wasn't off key at all, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Emotion welled in her throat, tears in her eyes and she laid her head on his chest, falling in love with him all over again as she listened to the heartfelt words.She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat and found it impossible. Already warm tears were coursing down her cheeks in steady, silent rivers.

Vinnie released her hand and she placed it against his furry chest where she could feel his strong heartbeat beneath the flat of her palm as he wrapped his arm around her. They swayed together, two souls winding around one another, entwining, becoming one.

As his voice drifted away to nothing and the ending notes of the song wavered in the air, Jaiden hastily brushed the tears from her face. "That was so beautiful Vinnie," she whispered thickly, not knowing what else she could say to describe how deeply touched she was.

"See? I'm not tone deaf."

She released a watery laugh, pulling away. "No, you are definitely not."

"Jai, sweetheart…did that make you cry?" he asked, noticing the redness of her eyes and the tell tale tear marks on her flushed cheeks.

"Just a little. I couldn't help it! That was the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Aww, come here Gorgeous." Vinnie drew her back into his arms, back where he needed her to be and held her tight, excited, yet terrified by the riot of emotions running rampant within him. Someone should have warned him that falling in love was a lot like riding a bike for the first time…frightening and exhilarating all at once. "Don't get used to it. Me singing country is a one time deal sweetheart."

Jaiden leaned back in his embrace, far enough only so that she could look up at him and smiled. "Oh, you'll do it again…some day."

He didn't know if it was the inviting smile, the way her eyes darkened to a deep indigo and filled with want, or the certainty of her softly spoken words that broke him-maybe it was a combination of all three, but suddenly he was kissing her, clutching her to him as if she were a life line.

The feel of his lips, so hot and hungry against hers, was so wonderful that Jaiden spared not even a moment to be surprised by his sudden passionate onslaught. The emotions in the room, the very atmosphere shifted dramatically. The heat, so unbearable before, became almost a necessity, driving their need for each other to new levels. It was as if that very moment had been meant to happen, as if everything, aside from them, had been waiting for it, knowing it was coming.

Vinnie pulled Jaiden as close as he could, needing desperately to feel every inch of her pressed against him. There would be no stopping this time. There was no need to. They were both more than old enough and knew in their hearts that this was what they wanted.

He ran his hands down her sides, over the gentle flare of her hips and up again, clutching handfuls of her shirt at the small of her back.

Jaiden moaned softly, her toes curling as Vinnie seduced her with his capable mouth, made her body melt, set her skin ablaze with fire wherever he touched. She shifted restlessly, unsure of what to do to ease the ache that had started low in her stomach and was now spreading indolently through her.

Vinnie pulled back, intending to take a few calming breaths and see if he couldn't gain back at least some of his control, but he knew it was pointless once her deep violet eyes, clouded with passion and love, caught his.

"I think," he murmured, lowering his head to nuzzle the curve of her neck and draw a shaky sigh from her, "that I found something for us to do."

He picked her up, cradling her small form in his arms with care and carried her to the bed. She wound her arms around his neck in one slow, catlike movement, smiling up at him. Her body quivered in anticipation, every nerve seemed to be humming and her heart…she was certain it had never pounded this hard before.

When he laid her down, it was with a gentleness that he hasn't used while kissing her. Through that one action, she realized how special this was and what it meant to him. He came down beside her, draping his leg over one of hers. Never once did his gaze stray from her face. His hand came up, brushed oh so gently over her jaw and then cradled it, his thumb playing over her cheekbone, down to her bottom lip, swollen from his kisses. "I love you so much Jaiden," he murmured in a deep, husky voice that sent a shiver of longing rippling through her.

Jaiden reached up, tracing his features with her fingertips-the cool, thin metal that hid his scars, his muzzle, the stud in his left ear, and then her hand wrapped around his neck. "Why don't you show me how much Vincent?" she whispered, drawing him down for another searing kiss.

Charley hummed softly as she poured a measured scoop of fragrant coffee grounds into the filter of her black coffee maker and flicked the switch on. It sputtered, made a few gurgling noises and then the kitchen was filled with the pleasant sound of percolating and the delicious scent of fresh brewed coffee.

Turning, the brunette, dressed in a pair of navy blue shorts and a loose fitting white tank top, pulled open the refrigerator door and scanned its meager contents. There wasn't much at all really. When you were only eating for one there was no point in keeping a fully stocked fridge. She did, however, have enough to make a decent breakfast for two.

Casting a look around the archway doorway at her bedroom where she could just make out the lump at the end of the bed where Throttle's feet were, she smiled adoringly. So many years she'd spend dreaming about moments like this-too many as far as she was concerned. But now…now the dreaming and hoping could stop. Her heart finally had what it had longed for.

Her stomach flipped, the way it always did when she thought of her rugged Biker mouse and, still smiling, she started to pull things from the fridge. "Hope he like waffles."

Throttle was drawn from his sleep by the delicious aroma of coffee and something sweeter, yet unfamiliar filling the room. He rolled onto his back, rubbing a hand over his face and pushing his unruly bangs out of his eyes. There was a moment of disorientation when he reached for his shades on the bedside table and encountered nothing, but then the events from the previous night came rushing back-the argument with Carbine, the life altering decision he had made and then coming here to Charley, the woman he truly loved.

He smiled, remembering the way her body had fit so perfectly against his when they had curled up together in her bed, remember how she had brushed her fingers so tenderly over his hand where it lay just above her flat stomach, and how she had turned to him in the early morning when the skies were turning a pale, dusty blue with tears in her eyes.

That moment was one he would never forget. It would always stick out so clearly in his mind because it had humbled him and not only that, but it had assured him that he had truly made the right choice and would never regret it in the future. It had also been the moment that they had sealed their fate as a serious couple.

As she cried, he had held her, listening as she told him how many years she had spent wishing she could be with him and how it broke her heart to watch the agony he went through when dealing with Carbine. She had confessed that it was hard for her to believe that it was finally happening, that she was finally his. All the while he held her, stroking her soft mane of hair, inhaling her scent, which had now become so familiar to him. Then he did something he had only dreamed about late at night when the lights were out and he was too tired to deny what he felt for the beautiful mechanic. He made love to her, taking his time so that they could explore, memorize the feel of each other, the curves and contours, so that they could fully enjoy the feeling of their hearts and souls melding together.

Several times he had to fight for control, despite his intentions to remain unrushed. Charley was so warm and responsive that she tempted him to forget about taking things slow. He had though, as always, remained in control.

Reluctantly pushing aside the memories from last night, Throttle sat up. As he retrieved his shades from the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed his eyes came to rest on a pair of black sweatpants he'd obviously left there at one time folded neatly at the foot of the bed. He quickly grabbed them and pulled them on, eager to have his love back in his arms again.

He found her in the kitchen, her shapely hip propped against the counter as she lazily poured batter onto a waffle iron. Throttle stood in the doorway, drinking in the sight of her standing there, her hair pulled up in a haphazard ponytail, her long slender legs, the hips he could easily span between his hands. Again, he thought of how foolish he'd been to keep her waiting for so long. But she had waited and he'd spend the rest of their life together being thankful for that.

With a grin, he walked silently across the kitchen floor and wrapped his arms around Charley, pulling her body back against his. "Mornin' beautiful," he murmured huskily, placing lazy kisses over her neck.

Charley closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, offering him more of the soft flesh he sought. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years, Charley-girl."

She smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm making you breakfast. Do you like waffles?"

"I like you," he said, his hot breath fanning against her throat.

A shudder of longing ripped forcefully though her and she turned in his arms, mindlessly lifting her face.

Groaning, Throttle kissed her deeply, drowning in her sweet taste. He lifted her, spun around and set her on the counter beside the sink. Immediately those long legs he'd been admiring earlier wrapped around his waist and he had to swallow another low groan. He gripped her waist, so tiny under his large hands, then slid one hand under her shirt, stroking the delicate curve of her spine with his fingertips.

"Throttle…honey, I'm trying to make you breakfast here," Charley murmured against his lips, making no attempt to free herself from his embrace.

He hummed an uninterested response and kept kissing her. Laughing breathlessly, Charley tried again. "Throttle…please…everything's…gonna burn."

Pulling away, he swung her back around and set her on her own two feet, taking away only some of the temptation. It wasn't what he wanted to do …far from it actually. But he respected her enough to listen and do as she asked.

She smiled up at him, love shining in the depths of her captivating green eyes. "Don't look so down. We've got the entire day ahead of us still. Now, sit down." She gave him a gentle shove towards the table. "Did you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Throttle managed to say, trying to reign in his wild desire as he sat down.

Minutes later a cup of steaming coffee and a plate stacked with golden brown waffles sat in front of him and Charley had taken a seat across the table from him. "Thanks Charley-girl. It looks great," he said appreciatively before digging in.

The food was delicious and he tried to eat all of it but a different kind of hunger was demanding to be satisfied at the moment. One that had nothing to do with food and everything to do with the beautiful Earther across from him.

Glancing up at her, he smiled. She was picking at her food, food that hadn't been touched. _Maybe she's thinking the same thing_, he thought hopefully. There was only one way to find out.

"Charlene," he said softly, well aware of the pleasure it gave her to hear him use her full name. She looked up at him and he saw clearly the need written on her face. He never knew it could feel so good to be needed by the woman who loved you. "Come over here sweetheart."

Without indecision, she stood and walked around the table, sliding into his lap. Throttle snaked one arm around her waist and rested the hand of the other on her smooth thigh. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything Throttle, you know that."

Yes, he did know. And because he did, it made it all that much easier to do what he felt was right. "Charlene." He took his hand from her knee and placed it against her cheek, rubbing the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. "I know I'm not what you deserve and I know you could do a lot better with an Earther-."

"Throttle…"

"Let me finish hun. I also know that the life we live together is going to be full of more scrapes and bruises than you could possibly imagine but I also know that I've wasted too much time and made you wait too damn long for something we both knew would happen eventually. It doesn't make much sense to keep waiting Charley-girl. I guess I was wondering…if you'd consider marrying me?"

A slow smile, as bright as the sun and far more beautiful than any smile she had given him before, broke over her face and her bright green eyes shone with tears. "Okay…this is all too good to be true. I must be dreaming," she breathed.

Throttle shook his head, returning her smile. "You're not. So, what do you say?"

She nodded, three quick jerks, then threw her arms around his neck as joy filled her. "I love you Throttle. Of course I'll marry you!"

He held her close, truly afraid to let go, afraid that this was, as she had said, a dream and he would wake up without her. _It won't happen_, he told himself firmly, _she's yours now_. But still he clung to her, a victim to his own irrational fear. "I love you too Charlene. I swear I'll make you happy."

"I know you will," she whispered.

Needing to destroy the apprehension that nagged at him, Throttle pulled her down, taking her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Throttle, the foods getting cold," she managed to protest half-heartedly.

"I really don't give a damn Charley-girl."

Giggling, Charley settled into his lap and willingly gave into him. His mouth was hot and greedy upon hers, dominating her senses, making her a slave to the waves of passion consuming her. With what ounce of will power she had left, Charley drew back and smiled seductively at the powerful Martian in her arms, enjoying the way he was looking at her as if he wanted to devour her. "Maybe this time we could try this with a little less control, hm?" she purred.

Throttle couldn't help but grin. She knew him too well.

Cruising down the main street of Chi-town with his nerves riding shotgun, Modo played over a dozen "cool" opening lines to say to Rachel over and over again in his head. They all sounded good but he knew it was pointless. He was a wreck and once he laid eyes on Rachel he knew he would forget every word of each carefully put together sentence no matter how many times he repeated them to himself.

All too soon he was pulling up in the driveway of a beautifully landscaped sky blue Victorian house with a wrap around porch and winding pathway to the front door. In front of him was a black blazer with the driver side door open and one long, tan leg hanging out of it, the foot clad in a sleek, black pump. Swallowing hard, Modo parked his bike and sat, wondering what to do.

The decision was taken from his hands however when Rachel got out of the blazer, shut the door and turned towards him. It was difficult to believe that this was the same woman he had met yesterday. She had her white/blond hair pulled up in an artful French twist, she wore a black skirt that ended a few inches above the knee, a blue satin, short sleeved blouse and looked, for the most part, unapproachable.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, the thought, staring silently at Rachel as she approached him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm not ready to go yet. I got held up at the office and had to finish a few things," she said, smiling brightly and using her hand to shade her eyes from the bright sun.

"That's okay ma'am. I'm early anyway." God, he hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Why don't you come in? You can enjoy the central air while I change."

The next thing he knew, his hand was in hers and he was being lead up the winding path and into her house.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Letting go of his hand, Rachel headed for the flight of stairs across the entryway. "Look around if you want. I'll be back down in a few."

Modo watched her as she disappeared up the stairs, her hips swaying gently with each step she took and again he thought this wasn't a great idea. He was almost certain that he was going to screw up somewhere and ruin any chance he had with this wonderful woman.

Attempting to pull his thoughts off the negative path they had been traveling, he did exactly as Rachel had told him to do and started to look around. Her house wasn't small but it wasn't large either, it was comfortably in between and very surprising to Modo. He'd expected her home to be more modern, dominated by stainless steel and dark, fashionable furniture-sharp, edgy and sophisticated. Instead it was the complete opposite.

The floors were all honey colored hard wood and woven, oval shaped rugs of sage, burgundy and cream lay scattered here and there, varying in size. To the right, through a wide archway was the living room. The walls were painted a muted shade of tan and sponged over with a dusty, light red. A couch, love seat and chair all upholstered in a rich wine-red sat around a modest television and entertainment center. A simple, rectangular shaped coffee table in front of the couch held an assortment of magazines, the newspaper from that morning and an empty mug. Framed pictures lined the walls, most of which all had the same three people in them-a younger Rachel and two older boys. They were, no doubt, her two much admired cousins.

To the left, also through an archway was a dining room bathed in the sunlight that streaked through the bow shaped bay windows whose lace curtains had been drawn aside. The dining room table was a dark mahogany with five chairs, a forest green runner and a vas of bright pink peonies. A china cabinet against the wall held a collection of flatware and crystal stemware and the entire house smelled of apple cider and pumpkin spice. _Just like my old gray furred mama's_, he thought with a little smile.

It was a remarkably comfortable house, the kind that people always felt welcome in, the kind one could raise a family in.

"Whoa there pard. You're getting' a little ahead of yourself," Modo muttered under his breath, crossing the floor of the living room. "I haven't even made it through five minutes of our first date yet."

He scanned the pictures on the wall, smiling at one of a very young Rachel in a pink and purple cap and gown, wearing a bright smile that lacked one front tooth. The first one he came across with her cousins was a picture of all three of them crammed in a

hospital bed with Rachel's cast covered leg protruding from the covers. The next had them all sitting on a fence trying not to smile and wearing leather bomber jackets and aviator sunglasses. The last picture he stopped on caught his interest more than the others had. They were much older in this picture, each of them wearing black and gold graduation robes and grinning like maniacs. Rachel had a gold tasseled rope draped around her neck, tears in her smiling eyes and each cousin had an arm wrapped tightly around her.

"That was one of the last pictures we were ever able to take together."

Modo turned slowly, facing Rachel who stood only a few feet away. She looked much less intimidating in a pair of light blue cut off jean shorts, a plain white peasant blouse with short sleeves and white canvas flats and he felt relieved by this. She was approachable again, the same Rachel he had met last night. "Jaiden told us you went to a boarding school. Isn't that one of those all girls schools?" he asked.

She nodded, walking over to him, her eyes on the picture. "Yes. And to this day I still don't know how they got a hold of the robes, but on the day I graduated there they were, sitting in the front row and grinning…wearing bright green caps." She laughed softly. "My mother didn't even invite them so it meant the world to me that they came. They were the closest thing to family I had. Closer than my own parents."

With a sigh, she shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face, running them back through her unbound hair. "Okay, this is not the time to get all emotional. I'll grab the picnic basket and we can get going, okay?"

"Sounds good to me ma'am," he said, realizing for the first time since seeing her in the driveway that he wasn't the only one nervous. If he wasn't mistaken, Rachel's hands shook a little as she dropped them to her sides.

She disappeared, returning moments later with a very large and obviously heavy wicker picnic basket. Modo, never the kind to be anything but a gentleman, immediately took the basket and offered her his arm.

Rachel smiled up at him, again impressed by the gesture. As she slid her arm through his, she sent up a silent prayer that everything would go perfectly today and she would finally have someone to call her own, someone she could love and who would, God willing, love her back.

Modo escorted her out to his bike, allowed her a moment to coo appreciatively to it until it emitted a purr of approval (Jaiden and Charley had obviously been helping her out in understanding what him and his bros were all about) then helped her on and after handing her an extra helmet and securing the basket, they hit the road. Thirty minutes outside of town was where they stopped. Here, the land hadn't suffered the same kind of treatment that the city had and it may not have looked like much but Modo knew for a fact that there was a path through the thick woods that lined the side of the road and he knew that the path lead to a secluded clearing that overlooked the lake.

"I don't see a path anywhere, Modo," Rachel said, eyeing the trees warily as she followed him down into the shallow ditch.

The gray furred mouse hid his bike behind a group of sprawling bushed and removed the basket from the back, turning to smile at her. "You just gotta know where to look," he said, pushing aside a leaf-covered branch and revealing a slightly worn path that curved through the trees.

Modo motioned for her to go first and she gave him an amused look as she passed him. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises?"

"Not usually ma'am," he replied with a lopsided grin, falling in step behind her.

They walked a third of a mile at least before the trees fell away, sweeping around in a tight half circle that enclosed the small clearing. Clover blanketed the earth, permeating the air with its fresh, dewy scent, two white winged butterflies fluttered delicately over it, moving effortlessly through the air and the trees blocked the suns harsh rays, providing some reprieve from the heat.

"Oh wow," Rachel breathed, stepping into the center of the clearing and looking around. "This is nice. Very romantic. How did you find it?"

Setting down the picnic basket, Modo joined her, gazing out over the calm, glassy surface of the lake. "Throttle found it after one of his fights with Carbine. He told me about it a while ago but I've never been out here until now."

"Well, it's perfect. Come on." She took his hand, smiling up at him, her quicksilver eyes warm with affection. "Lets get that food out. I'm starving."

They worked together quickly and in less than a few minutes were seated side by side on a large blue and white checked blanket with a banquet spread before them. There was deviled eggs, fresh grapes and strawberries, little wrapped hotdogs Rachel called "pigs in a blanket," tortilla chips, roast beef sandwiches, two large slices of apple pie and a six pack of root beer.

"You made all of this?" Modo asked as he opened a can of root beer and handed it to Rachel.

"For the most part. The fruit wasn't exactly that hard and I'm a pro at deviled eggs. I love to bake though. Next to law it's one of my favorite things. I don't get to do it much, so when I do I guess I go a little overboard." She reached down and plucked one of the little hotdogs from its Tupperware container. "It will be nice when…well, if I ever have a family of my own to cook for," she murmured and then popped the tiny morsel into her mouth, munching thoughtfully.

Hypnotized by those full lips and the way they worked as she chewed, Modo absently wondered why she had used the word "if." Certainly this beauty would have no trouble at all snaring a husband and having a dozen gorgeous babies. It was a surprise that she wasn't married already. And before Modo could stop himself, before he even knew what he was about to say, he was asking her why she wasn't.

"Why?" she echoed him, tilting her head slightly to the side as if pondering that very question for the first time herself. "I guess…I guess it's because I was always too busy. Well, first was the all girls school…no chance for relationships there really. Then there was college and I guess I was asked out a few times but I was always too busy studying." She placed her hands behind her and leaned back. "And I guess I've just…never felt that spark, you know?"

"Spark?"

"Yeah." She shook her head a little, laughing at her own sense of whimsy. "I guess I've always believed that when you meet someone, if there's no spark, no chemistry, then it's really not worth your time to see them. But if there's something…a feeling that hits you so deeply and feels too right to ignore, then that person might be the one you're supposed to be with."

She looked over at Modo, grinning impishly. "I call it my Spark Theory. Ridiculous…I know."

"No it's not," Modo said softly. "At least you know what you want. That's more than a lot of people can say.

Across the small gap that separated them, their gazes met and held. Rachel's breath caught and she felt it-the one thing she's been waiting most of her life for. The spark. She'd felt it a few times before with him, when they had met, when they'd been standing together in his kitchen, but it hadn't been nearly this intense. It was if his gentle gaze, his deep, soothing voice had caused that much anticipated spark and then fanned it into a blazing inferno that left her feeling light headed and warm all over. She swallowed hard, licking suddenly dry lips. "What about you?" she asked, managing to keep her voice from trembling. "Any lucky girl waiting for you back on Mars?"

Modo smiled, but it was a smile that lacked any actual joy. "Nope," he stated evenly, then reached for a sandwich, not saying another word.

_Nope_. So, he wasn't involved with anyone. Although she was thrilled that he wasn't attached she found that fact very hard to believe. Surely other women noticed his good looks and gentle manner. No woman, regardless of whether she was from Earth or Mars, could possibly fail to be attracted to this ruggedly handsome Martian.

_Maybe the women on Mars have different expectations when it comes to their men,_ she thought, absently picking up a sandwich and taking a small bite. She didn't have much to base an opinion on when it came to the women from Mars. All she really had for an example was…Carbine. Rachel made a face, remembering how cruel the woman had been to Jaiden and Charley. _If that's how they are, maybe it's a good thing Modo never ended up with one of them._

Sighing softly, she turned to look at him again, studying his profile. Something about him made her act so strange…much more shy then she normally was. He made her feel vulnerable and small. And she liked that. It was nice to not feel like an overpowering Amazon that men cowered before. But she didn't like this shy thing. Never in her life had Rachel McPherson done shy-especially not around men. And she wasn't about to start now.

"So…Modo, have you ever been with a woman?" she asked, wincing inwardly. _Way to go Rach. That was a little too straightforward, don't you think_?

Yes, it was and she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock or find a nice, big hole to sink into. But Modo, blushing slightly, gave her an amused smile. _That has to be a good sign_, she thought, feeling sick to her stomach for having said such a thing.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"No." She moaned softly and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god…I can't believe I just asked you that."

Modo chuckled softly, enjoying this side of her. When she wasn't calm and collected it made him feel more confident. Confident enough even to answer her question. He looked down at the half eaten sandwich in his hand still smiling and said very softly, "Once."

Rachel's head snapped up. Her stormy blue eyes peered curiously up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Only once," he repeated. "You?"

The red stain of mortification blossoming across her cheeks deepened and she dropped her gaze to where he hands lay in her lap. "Never," she murmured, her voice scarcely audible.

"You've gotta be kidding me! A woman like you has never been with a man?"

Again her head snapped up only this time her eyes were narrowed in cold hostility. The lawyer was back in full force and he knew right away that he'd taken his new confidence a few steps too far. "I…I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean anything by that. I just…damn…I ain't no good at this," he muttered, shaking his head miserably. Right now he felt like the one thing he hated most…a rat.

Seeing his dismay, Rachel's expression softened and she moved closer to him, eliminating whatever space there had been. She felt foolish for reacting the way she had. He had to be just as nervous as she was and getting snappish was only going to prove to ruin this day. She looked up at him, resting a hand on his muscular arm. "Not good at what, Modo?" she inquired softly.

"This." He waved his hand at nothing in general. "Talking women. Talking to-," he looked down at her, his eyes expressing a mixture of apprehension, compassion and hope, "talking to you." His hand covered hers and warmth flooded through her. Another spark. "That's not what I meant to say Rachel."

"What did you mean to say then?"

"I meant to say that…well, you're a beautiful woman Rachel. It's hard to believe that you're not spoken for. These Earther's must be damn near blind."

Rachel bit back a grin, watching his features twist with confusion. She didn't want to stop him because this was as open as he had been with her all day and she had a feeling that stopping him now would not only cause him to clam up, but also cause her to miss out on the opportunity to hear how he felt about her. So she sat, straight faced and silent, watching him intently.

"You're the kind of woman who should have some good lookin' guy who loves you like crazy. I know," he paused, cutting his gaze to where their hands lay, "I know that I would…if you were my woman."

"You would love me?" she asked quietly.

His ever gentle gaze met hers and he gave her an irresistible grin that tempted her mind to conjure up images of her doing things with him that she'd never before done with a man. "Ma'am, you'd make it damn near impossibly not to."

Her heartbeat kicked into overtime, rapping almost frantically against her ribcage. Swallowing hard, she inched closer to him, her eyes locked on his. "I think I would really enjoy being your woman Modo."

"What about your Spark Theory?" he asked, his voice deeper than it normally was, carrying a husky edge to it.

She smiled then, her lips curving slowly. It was as if she had been keeping a secret that she was about to reveal and was going to thoroughly enjoy doing it. Of course, in a way she supposed she had been. Moving even closer, leaving nothing but a breath of space between them, Rachel took a leap of faith. "I felt that spark the very moment I saw you. I feel it now. I guess…you're the one I've been waiting for."

"You wanna make sure?" Modo cupped her face in the palm of his hand, a hand that he'd removed from her arm.

Rachel managed a small nod, whispering the word "yes" before she closed her eyes. It felt like an eternity that she waited, an eternity in which she felt his fingers brush her cheek and temple, felt her breathing slow, felt her muscles tense. But it was only a mere second…and then it happened.

He claimed her lips in a tentative kiss, so achingly tender that it brought tears to Rachel's eyes. She forgot how to breathe, how to move, how to think even, but feminine instinct kicked in, guiding her arms around his neck, reminding her to take unsteady breaths. She didn't need the instinct to kiss him back though. It was an immediate response, a desperate need finally fulfilled.

His hand gripped her waist, pulling her closer and she savored the pressure of the touch, feeling possessed and desired. When he took his lips from hers she was unable stop herself from making a tiny sound of disappointment.

"Rachel?"

She opened her eyes slowly, her lips curving up in a dream like smile as she did so. For a moment all they could do was stare at each other and then Rachel said, very softly, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "I'm a firm believer in double checking my theories."

Modo gave her a quick, rakish grin. "Amen to that," he murmured before kissing her again. This time he coaxed her lips apart and she relented with a small sigh, tilting her head back, allowing him to taste deeply of the sweetness he had longed for and would never be able to get enough of. Only slightly aware of what he was doing, Modo pressed gently against Rachel until she was lying down. He pulled away then, gazing down at his angel fallen to earth to see if he could tell by her expression alone that this was okay.

She stared up at him with heavy lidded eyes glazed over with passion. Her lips, moist and swollen, parted. A tiny smile played at the corners. "That's much more than a spark," she whispered in awe.

Her fingertips soothingly rubbed his neck and Modo closed his eyes. He didn't know if he should even try to say something. Part of him still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Modo?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" he murmured without opening his eyes.

Rachel's hand moved to the side of his face, a calm, soothing caress. "Are you okay honey?"

The heat of her body underneath his seeped through his clothing, her exotic, feminine scent, so unlike anything he'd ever smelled before, filled his nose. The ground beneath him, the cloudless sky above, the quiet chirping of insects…and his Rachel-it was all too real to be a dream. "You know," he said softly, finally opening his eyes, "I'm sure glad Throttle and Charley pushed Jaiden to meet up with you."

She laughed softly, already drawing him back down to where his own personal heaven existed against those pouty lips. "That makes two of us then." She brushed her lips softly against his. "Mmm…I just can't seem to get enough of you."

And so they spend the rest of the afternoon steeped in each other, exchanging lazy kisses, innocent and gentle touches, murmuring words when they felt the need to do so. When they were hungry they ate, laughing as they fed one another. She gave him confidence, he gave her romance and neither of them noticed how quickly the time passed them by until dark clouds collected ominously across the horizon, starting to roll closer, ruthlessly taking over the cobalt blue.

"That doesn't look good," Rachel said, daintily licking crumbs of apple pie from her fingers as she sat between Modo's legs, reclined against his chest. He had one arm wrapped low around her waist and together they watched the darkening skies. They were far too content to just be there together to actually let any alarm in the impending weather register in their passion clouded minds. Rachel did, however, manage to motivate herself enough to check the thin gold watch around her wrist for the time and saw that it was already past four. _I didn't even notice_, she thought, saddened by the fact that their time together was going to be coming to an end so soon. "When did Jaiden say we should be back?" she asked.

"Five," Modo replied softly. "What time is it?"

"Already past four."

The gray furred Martian whispered an oath. It was so unlike him that Rachel couldn't resist giggling at how foreign the sound was. He took her hand in his. She laced her fingers through his and he held the entwined limbs up in front of them. Her hand was soft as silk and fit perfectly in his. "We'll do this again," he murmured.

Rachel turned her head so that she could see him and smiled. "I would like that."

They shared one more lingering kiss, stretching it out for as long as they possibly could, then started packing up. Hand in hand they ambled slowly through the woods and found his bike just where they had left it. It beeped a hello and they both greeted it. Modo watched Rachel as she once again murmured compliments to Lil' Hoss, stroking the casing. It pleased him more than he could say that his bike had taken a liking to the woman he knew he wanted to spend his life with. Handing her a helmet when she was through with her praises, they mounted up, heading for the scoreboard.

The first few drops of rain had just started to fall as Modo pulled his bike into the small garage he and his bros had started using. He parked, helped Rachel off the bike and they made a quick dash for the ladder, laughing as the few drops turned into a sudden downpour. They were soaked by the time they stumbled through the doorway, still laughing and out of breath.

Jaiden poked her head around the corner to the kitchen and offered them a welcoming smile as Bandit ran out to great them, yapping happily. A clap of thunder shook the walls of the scoreboard, truly announcing the arrival of what would prove to be a very severe storm.

"Hey. Looks like you guys made it just in time," the young brunette said, moving into the narrow entryway.

"Yeah. The downpour was just starting when we got to the door." Rachel shook out her hair, attempting to brush her fingers through the damp, tangled strands.

Modo came to her aid, pulling a bandana from his back pocket. "You're soaked," he muttered affectionately as he dabbed at he rain drops clinging to her cheeks.

"You're not exactly dry yourself," she purred in response, smiling up at him, adoration written clearly in her stormy eyes.

At that moment Jaiden started to feel as if she were intruding. She opened her mouth to speak, fully prepared to excuse herself when she was cut off by an angry shout.

"ARG! This is a freakin' outrage. Burn in hell you rotten excuse for a rodent!"

Three head snapped up, intimacy and unease forgotten. Their eyes focused warily on the living room. "I'm not sure I even want to know what that was all about," Jaiden said. But already she was leading the way toward the cavernous room.

What they encountered had both women fully bewildered. Modo simply shook his head, having seen this same scene far too many times. The TV was on, playing a children's commercial for a local restaurant. Its star-a hideous cartoon mouse. Throw pillows lay scattered around the TV stand and Vinnie sat on the couch, glaring at the screen, his gun pointed directly at the cartoon mouse.

"Vin, don't kill the TV," Modo warned, sounding almost bored.

"I'm not trying to kill the TV bro…I'm trying to kill…IT! He's a freakin' disgrace to every mouse out there! He's makin' us look bad! Trust me…I'd be doing the world a huge favor."

"Vinnie-."

The younger mouse glowered at the TV a moment longer, keeping his aim locked on the animated annoyance, then he tossed the gun aside and crossed his arms over his chest. "There," he muttered morosely. Suddenly, he jerked around, his eyes still narrowed in a hostile glare, and pointed directly at Jaiden, taking the young woman off guard. "We are NEVER taking our kids there!"

Although said in such a surly tone, the words had a profound effect on Jaiden. She stopped thinking about how crazy that mouse of hers was and her mind filled with images of violet eyed, white furred children that looked way too much like their father. Having Vinnie's children…wouldn't that be something. A dreamy smile stole over her face as she unconsciously laid a hand over her flat stomach. "I think…I'm going to go check on supper," she murmured, turning slowly and wandering out of the living room.

Rachel watched her leave, then swung around to face Vinnie, fixing him with an exasperated look. "I hope that wasn't intentional."

"What?" he returned blankly.

"I think you just gave Jaiden a one way ticket to baby dream land."

Vinnie's face twisted with confusion. "Ahh…come again?"

"She's thinkin' about havin' your kids bro," Modo explained, hard pressed to contain his own chuckles of amusement.

"Having..." The expression of perplexity lasted only a second, then comprehension dawned on him. "Ohhh!" He thought about it for a moment, leaning back against the couch and really letting himself understand how the words "our kids" had effected Jaiden. The more he thought about it, the more he started seeing things himself. Jaiden heavy with child, Jaiden cradling a tiny version of him in her arms, singing softly to it as she rocked back and forth. He couldn't find a single thing disagreeable with that. A smile, much like the one he's put on Jaiden's face, curved his lips and Modo and Rachel knew they'd lost him.

"Man, I'm gonna be an uncle a heck of a lot sooner than I thought I would," Modo muttered, shaking his head. "They both look like they agreed with that idea."

Rachel smiled and leaned against him. "It's kind of cute. I bet they would have beautiful children."

Modo looked down at the platinum blond on his arm, unable to say anything. He too was thinking about how beautiful children would be. But not Vinnie and Jaiden's. No, he was thinking about how beautiful the children would be that he and Rachel might some day have. It was a dangerous train of thought so early in the relationship. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh don't pull this on me big guy. I know it's too early for us. You've got no worries about us having kids. Not yet anyway," Rachel murmured teasingly as she leaned against his arm.

Modo's jaw dropped. "I…how…how did you-," he stuttered, unable to believe that she could read him that well.

She laughed, went up on tiptoes and pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Close your jaw sweetie, you're catchin' flies." She released his arms and walked away, her hips swaying in an all too inviting way that made it all the more difficult for him not to think about having at least a dozen babies with her.

As Rachel made her way to the kitchen to help Jaiden with supper (she thought the girl may be a little too dazed to operate properly at the moment) the front door banged open, thrown against the wall by a gale forced wind that assisted in shoving Charlie and Throttle into the safety of the scoreboard. Both were drenched and dripping rainwater onto the floor.

"Modo honey, want to grab me some towels?" the blond yelled over her shoulder as she went to help the two out of their wet jackets. "Brought in half the storm with you, hm?"

Charlie gave a winded laugh, allowing Rachel to pull free the clinging fabric. "Yeah. It's really coming down. I'm surprised we even made it here."

"It didn't look too dangerous, did it?"

"I don't know. The skies are pretty angry but it doesn't look like it will be anything worse than a thunderstorm. And if it is…we're screwed. The nearest basement's on the other side of the field."

"Have a little faith Charley-girl. We'd get you there," Throttle said, stripping out of his own leather vest and hanging it on the hooks that lined the wall.

"Hey bro, need a towel?" Modo asked as he came into the entryway. He tossed one at the tan furred mouse without waiting for an answer and handed the other to Charlie. They both voiced their thanks and started to undo some of the damage the rain had done to them. As he watched his bro towel off, Modo noticed something different about the soft-spoken Martian. He couldn't put his finger on it right away but after a few moments of really studying him, he realized what it was. The stud Throttle had worn for as long as Modo could remember was gone. "Yo, Throttle…what happened to your stud?" he asked.

Throttle's head snapped up. His gaze immediately sought out Charlie who was standing at his side, twisting her hands together as bright pink stained her high cheekbones. "Did you want to tell them?" he asked softly.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, a gesture that spoke volumes of her nervous state at the moment, and in doing so she revealed the stud that now adorned her delicate lobe. "Sure. Where are Jaiden and Vinnie?"

"I'm right here," Jaiden answered, coming around the corner with Bandit at her heels. "Did you need Vinnie too?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'd all like to hear this."

The young brunette arched a brow in interest, then yelled out, "Vin!"

"What?" he yelled back.  
"Get in here!"

The white furred mouse sauntered in a moment later. He curled an arm around Jaiden's waist and the two shared an intimate look before turning their attention to the others. "What's up Charley girl?" Vinnie asked.

Charley let the silence hang a moment, let the anticipation build and then, taking a deep breath, made her announcement. "Throttle and I are engaged!"

Immediate chaos broke out. Both Rachel and Jaiden shrieked in delight and practically pounced on Charley, talking excitedly over one another. Their enthusiasm set Bandit off and the puppy set to jumping around their legs, yapping and wagging his tail. The three mice, having never seen the effect of an engagement announcement on other women, gaped at them, stunned and quite possibly a little afraid.

Vinnie chuckled softly and shook his head. "Man, you don't waste any time, do ya?"

Throttle turned to his youngest friend. "You think I should have?"

"Heck no buddy! Charley's been waitin' on you long enough. Besides, why put off the inevitable, right?" He took Throttles hand in his and gripped it tightly. "Congratulations bro."

"Thanks Vin."

"Guess I should have been able to figure that one out after seein' Charley-girl wearing your earring," Modo said, clapping a hand on his shoulder and grinning.

Throttle smiled sheepishly. "Didn't have a ring at the time. I'll get her one though."

The girls quickly finished with their excited chatter and Jaiden ushered them all into the kitchen where a meal of spaghetti, garlic toast and salad awaited them. Deciding to celebrate Charley and Throttle's engagement, the milk and root beer were replaced with the wine Jaiden had bought on a whim and a few cold beers. When they were done eating, the men showed their chivalrous side and sent the women to the living room while they stayed behind to clean up.

It was well after 6:30 by the time they rejoined Jaiden, Charley and Rachel whom were talking quietly amongst themselves as the TV played unnoticed.

"Would you guys mind getting your women away from mine before they start giving her ideas?" Vinnie joked.

Modo and Throttle shared an amused glance. "Don't see what you're worried about bro. You were the one putting idea's in her head earlier," the gray furred Martian shot back.

"Unintentionally."

His friends rolled their eyes but went to do as he asked. Even they couldn't argue with the idea of having their women closer to them.

Modo gently took Rachel's hand, murmured an apology for interrupting them, and lead his blond angel over to his recliner where she was pulled down into his lap. She sat stiffly for a moment, unaccustomed to public displays of affection, and then relaxed, snuggling closer to Modo.

Throttle wasn't nearly as polite with his interruption. In fact, it was so out of character for him that Charley had to double check and make sure it wasn't Vinnie carting her off. The tanned mouse walked up to Jaiden and Charley and without a word, scooped the green eyed mechanic into his arms, walked over to the other couch and flopped down, taking her with him. She laughed softly, finding nothing at all unpleasant with the situation and settled against him, resting her head on his chest and a hand over his heart.

Left alone, Jaiden sprawled across her couch, taking up every available inch of space as best she could. When she was good and comfortable she looked up at Vinnie and said with feigned innocence, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to sit here?"

"Smart ass," he muttered in response, shoving her feet to the side so that he could sit down.

Jaiden giggled softly but it didn't take long for her to abandon her prone position and curl up next to him.

The volume on the TV was turned up and they all fell silent, watching the screen intently. Their minds, however, were elsewhere. They all knew what time it was. The thought of this moment and its significance had never once been absent from their minds. Despite the excitement and joy filled moments of the day it lingered, like a ghost traversing the boundaries of their subconscious. They all knew that their little breather, their precious few moments of pretending the world with all of its problems didn't exist, would soon be over.

So they waited, biting nails, tapping feet, silent in their anticipation of what was to come. Each minute that passed pushed at their impatience, driving their concern to new levels that were unbearable. _Why hasn't he contacted us yet?_ they all thought. _Has something happened? _Yet no thoughts were given voice. When nine o'clock rolled around they started to lose hope and finally something happened, although it wasn't what they had expected.

"Throttle! Come in Throttle," a frantic voice cried from the communicator. "Come on man…be there!"

The leader was up in instantly, rushing from his room with his bros close behind.

"That didn't sound right," Jaiden whispered. Her wide, fearful eyes were fixed on Throttle's bedroom doorway. "That wasn't Stoker. Who was that?"

"That was Rimfire, Modo's nephew," Charlie said, lunging to her feet and running to Throttle's room.

Jaiden and Rachel quickly followed her, their alarm only heightened by the dark tone of Charlie's voice.

"Calm down kid," Throttle was saying as they entered. "Just take it easy and tell me what's going on."

"The Plutarkian's made and advance…a big one. God, it was so quite today…I thought-." Static interrupted his voice.

"Rimfire?"

"Yeah…I'm here. Stoker wanted me to get back to you guys, tell you we got the clearance." He was talking fast in a voice that shook with fear. "He's out there now trying to hold 'em off. I should-."

"Hey kid, did ya get em?" Stoker's voice, faint but still audible, came over the speakers.

"Throttles on now. I told him we got the clearance to bring them what they need."

Other voices interrupted the flow of conversation, all of them talking at once, shouting, cursing. A woman screamed and it was followed by a rapid succession of blasts.

Throttle swore under his breath and leaned closer to the mic. "Hey, you guys going to be alright up there?" he asked, forcing bravado into his voice.

"Hey there mudpuppy," Stoker replied, static accompanying his rough voice.

"Stoke…what the hell is going on up there?"

The old Freedom Fighter laughed, but the sound was strained. "What's always goin' on up here? War. Damn Plutarkian's came outta nowhere…not even a goddamn warning!" Static sounded on the line again. Struggling could be heard in the background. "Listen, I don't know when we'll be able to get to you but we're going to try our best. Things got a bit busy up here…but we're…damn. RIMFIRE! BARACADE THE DOOR!"

Vinnie and Modo moved to Throttle's side, their expressions hardened. Unable to do anything but listen, the three women hung back, their hearts pounding fiercely as they listened to the sounds of all out war over the speakers. Jaiden reached out and clutched Charley's hand. It was the only thing she could think of to do at the moment that didn't make her feel completely powerless.

The shouting continued, gaining urgency. Explosions sounded, far off ones that could only be dimly heard over the speakers. "Everybody stand ready! Those ugly freaks want a damn fight…then we'll give 'em one!"  
"Oh my god," Rachel whispered, leaning against the wall and covering her mouth with her hands.

Static crackled, the shouting turned desperate and a huge explosion rattled the speakers. Charlie's hand tightened around Jaiden's and the younger woman bit back a cry, watching her three hero's reactions, watching them tense, watching their shoulders jerk and their ears twitch. Then there was nothing but the constant hum of soft static.

"Stoke," Throttle questioned uncertainly. "Stoker?"

The only response he received was that of the snowy static


	10. Emotional Wreckage

**Authors Notes**: With the exception of the few stories I've had all written up before posting, I think this is the fastest update I've ever done. The next one, I warn you, will be a while. I've taken on two jobs to pay for the bills and wedding, and right now is just a bad time. My fiancés grandfather is in the hospital has been diagnosed with Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura.(TTP.) I'm not sure what it is…but I'm sure it's not good and right now its just something really hard to deal with, even if I'm not part of the family yet. I still love the man. And I'm hoping the fiancé will pull through this okay. He's one of those "shut down and show no emotions" guys. It's frustrating, and I don't understand it…but…you do what you can, right? So anyway, next update will be a while and I hope you can all understand that. Thank you so much for being patient with me!

**Thanks to**:

Echo: I wish I knew where you were woman! Get a phone or get online or something! Drea's going crazy without you here! And I'm glad you didn't see the twist. I'm hoping no one else did either! Love ya honey.

Foenixfyre: Congratulations!!! You are now a happily married woman…and signing lots of Thank You cards I bet. That or out enjoying your honeymoon. I hope the latter. I hope this update eases your mind and is as enjoyable as the last one was!

Tara: Love your reviews honey! Your honesty is refreshing. As to the Vinnie singing country thing I was debating it but was in such a romantic mood that I just couldn't help myself. Something about a man who hates country singing it just seems special to me. And I'm glad you loved the Modo/Rachel interaction. I'm really liking that girl. She works for me and never puts up a fuss! Lol.

Curious Fan: Oh my curious, curious fan. I've never thought about doing a Leo centered fic before but after reading your review…I started to. And have actually come up with something. Damn me for having so many unfinished fics and getting more ideas! Lol. I guess we'll just see how that goes. Oh, btw…my friends don't get it either. After the fiancé found out about my little somewhat unhealthy Raph obsession, he never stops. He caught me watching TMNT one morning and asked me if it put me in the "mood." The boy has no freakin tact I tell you! But I love him anyway! Lol.

Lashana: You have stories unfinished that I've been hanging on, waiting patiently for updates! I'm thrilled that you found this fic and liked it. And a quick correction, it wasn't Mickey Mouse…it was that damn annoying mouse from Chucky Cheese. Which I just now realized probably doesn't exist in other states…he's annoying, I'll say that much! Have fun with this chappy!

SamuraiPrincess: Thanks for the review. Glad you like what you see! It always helps to have people backing me up on my ability to write!

Intrepidwarriors: So what if I told you that I have three very serious novels in the works? Writing is something I've wanted to do professionally since I got suckered into romance novels at the age of 14. Its what I live for, its what I want to do more than anything…well, aside from getting married. Lol. So no worries, I am trying! And I do have something original published, a poem I wrote for my cousin when he was sent to Iraq. Let me know if you want to see it and I'll email it to you. And thanks for being a fan! Glad you're liking the story!!

Arrna: What are the guys going to do? Read and find out…and for the love of God honey, don't go crazy. I only have one straight jacket and I can't afford to borrow it out! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Biker Mice. The Original Characters used in this story do belong to me so please ask if you should ever feel some insane urge to use them.

**Chapter Nine**

**Emotional Wreckage**

Sitting on the concrete floor in the storage room of the Last Chance, Jaiden hugged her knees to her chest, attempting to curl into herself as she wept softly. Shelves of packaged parts loomed up in the darkness, their shadows long and threatening, but she was unable to feel anything but the depths of her own sadness. Three long days had passes since their last communication with Mars, since that horrible night when the hope she'd clung so desperately to had been ripped from her hands, since Modo, Vinnie and Throttle had been left wondering if their friends and family were still alive, if their home was still there. They only thing more heartbreaking than knowing she had lost any chance of ever getting her home back was watching the three men she admired most slowly start to shut down.

Modo constantly worked on is his bike now, making unnecessary repairs. The expression of despair never left his face, at least not in her presence. She had no idea how Rachel was fairing with him and hadn't seen much of her lately due to a nasty divorce case she'd taken on. But she knew Modo went to see her often and hoped Rachel was helping him find a way to cope.

Throttle, who'd never been all that talkative in the first place, now barley uttered a word. Charley came over as much as she could and the two would disappear for hours, not telling a soul where they were going or when they would be back, but somehow Jaiden knew that Charley was getting through to him. That realization had come when he'd returned one night, faced Jaiden and said very calmly, "We're still going to help you get your place back." She had smiled sadly and nodded, although she never believed for a moment that she would step foot in her house ever again.

And Vinnie-.

Jaiden released a low, desperate wail, hugging her knees tighter. Since that horrible night, he'd started pushing her away, closing his heart to her. The pain that came from this was unbearable. She tried to ignore it at first, forcing herself to understand what he was going through, but when he didn't come to bed until she was fast asleep, when he wouldn't say more than two words to her, when he wouldn't touch or even kiss her, her heart had given up its valiant effort to be strong for both of them and had shattered brutally, leaving her grief stricken and once again very alone.

Thankfully Charley had been across town stocking up on spare parts from a local warehouse when it had happened. Now, sitting in the dark with nothing but the smell of grease and the looming shadows to keep her company, Jaiden let her sorrow overcome her. She whispered brokenly to her family, begging for their help, telling them how much she missed them and wished that they could be there with her. She cried and cried, unable to stop.

When the engine of a truck rumbled gently in the alley and quit with a guttural burp, Jaiden was far too submersed in her grief to hear it. The car door slamming, the back door opening and closing, the sound of keys clanging noisily against the counter top-these too all went unnoticed.

In the end, it was Charley who found the young woman. With her back pressed to the wall, her head resting on her up drawn knees and her arms wrapped around them, holding on for dear life as her shoulders trembled, Jaiden looked tiny and very much helpless.

"Oh sweetie," Charley crooned softly, her heart aching for her. She knelt next to the younger woman and pulled her into her arms. "Come here."

Jaiden unfolded her arms from around her legs and fell into Charley's welcoming embrace. She hugged the older woman's waist tightly, pressed her face against her shoulder, and cried harder.

"Shh…it's okay honey…it's okay," Charley murmured, stroking Jaiden's mane of sleek, mahogany hair as she rocked her gently.

"Vinnie's pu-pulling away…from me," she choked out through her sobs. "I l-love him…so much. I…I tried to be strong."

"I know sweetie," Charley whispered. "I know."

She hushed the distraught woman, rocked her until Jaiden's cries finally exhausted her. Spent, her eyes and heart aching, she leaned heavily against Charley. She stared unseeing into the darkness, her body seized every so often by slight tremors.

"We're closing," Charley finally said. "You go on upstairs and I'll finish cleaning up down here. Then I'll come up and make some tea for you. Sound good?"

Jaiden nodded slowly. She allowed the older woman to help her up and then walked on unsteady legs to the stairs. Up in her friend's apartment, she sank onto the couch, grabbing a plush throw pillow and hugging it to her chest. Everything hurt at the moment-her face, her eyes, her throat and chest. But all of that together couldn't equal the amount of pain that had taken over her heart.

The knowledge that her time was seriously starting to run out surfaced and only added to that pain. What did she have left? A week? A week and a half? That didn't seem like enough time.

Pulling her legs up, Jaiden rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She willed the pain to stop but knew only one person who could make that happen. "Vinnie," she said in an anguished whisper.

Oh, how she wished he were here, holding her in his strong arms. She missed those arms. She missed him. She needed him, but it didn't seem as if he needed her. Jaiden wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, stared bleakly ahead and with a heavy heart, bid farewell to the bright future she had often dreamt about.

She was still sitting that way, staring at the hardwood floor with blank, lifeless eyes, when Charley came up. She sparred the younger woman a worried glace before turning towards the kitchen to boil water. When finished, she returned to the living room, set the tea aside to steep and sat down on the coffee table in front of Jaiden. "You want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

The young brunette lifted her listless gaze to meet Charley's. "Vinnie's pulling away from me," she repeated her words from earlier in a hollow voice. "I've tried getting him to talk but he just says there's nothing to talk about. I don't know what to do or how to help him. I just know…that it really, really hurts."

Her face started to crumble and Charley once again pulled Jaiden into her arms. She didn't cry though. She couldn't. She swallowed several times and gulped in mouthfuls of air, forcing it into lungs that had gone tight with panic. "I love him so much Charley," she whispered raggedly. "Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know honey. I wish I did." She stroked Jaiden's back in large, soothing circles, stopping only after the tension had left Jaiden's body. Releasing her hold, she gently pushed the young woman back against the couch. "Here, drink this," she ordered lightly, handing Jaiden the steaming mug of tea.

Taking it between two hands, Jaiden raised the mug to her lips and sipped carefully. The steaming liquid slid down her throat, instantly warming her body and leaving behind a pleasant minty aftertaste.

After watching her assistant for a moment, relieved to see some color start to infuse her pale face, Charley went to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea and returned, sitting beside Jaiden on the couch. Half of her herbal drink was gone before she spoke again. "The last time something like this happened to Vinnie, aside from losing Harley, was when he was a kid. They don't talk about it much, but I guess after his family was killed he grew distant. He pushed everyone away…but not Throttle and Modo. They refused to be pushed. Maybe that's what you need to do."

Jaiden looked at her friend skeptically. "What? Refuse to be pushed?"

"Well, yeah. The harder he tries to distance himself from you, the harder you push to stay close to him."

"I wish it was that easy."

Charley smiled sadly. She wished that too. She wished a lot of things for Jaiden, including wishing this could be easier for her. "It will work out," she murmured, taking the hand of the violet-eyed woman who'd become such a good friend to her. She squeezed gently. "Just have faith and keep being strong…for both of you."

Jaiden drew a shuddering breath. "Okay. I'll try."

They stayed on the couch, talking very little as the hours passed and the sun sank into the west. The TV remained off, the room quite. When the shadows grew long, stretching over the golden hued hardwood floor, Charley sighed and arched back to check the time on the kitchen clock. "Well hun, you'd better head home before the guys start worrying," she said regretfully. "Unless you wanted to stay here?"

"All of my things are over there, but thanks anyway. Besides," she stood up, forcing a smile to her lips, "he might be acting like a complete ass right now, but I still want to see him."

Charley understood all to well how that felt. Too many times she had listened to Throttle and Carbine having it out and stood idly by, wishing she could leave but knowing that she couldn't. Of course, Throttle had never been an ass as Jaiden so eloquently put it, but he'd loved another woman and that never once stopped Charley from wanting to see him. "Okay. If you need anything though, call me?"

"I will. Thanks boss."

"Any time." Charley stood and lead Jaiden to the door only to come to a sudden stop halfway there as her ears picked up on a sound-a low purr. Several low purrs actually, like panthers prowling the streets just outside the garage. Panthers…or Limburger's goons.

"Hold it!" she hissed, grabbing Jaiden's arm and pulling her up short.

"Charley, what-."

"Can you hear that?"

Both women fell silent, watching the door apprehensively as they strained to hear what was going on outside. Voices, distinctively male, barely carried through the steel garage doors. One by one the motors cut out.

Jaiden took a step away from the door. "You don't think-."

She swallowed the rest of the words and gasped when the sound of the window on the front door shattering ripped through the silence. Charley and Jaiden quickly flattened themselves against the wall beside the door.

"Search the room men. Take anything that you think will be of use," Alexander Ricardo's voice called out, drifting up the stairs.

"That bastard!" Jaiden seethed. Her heart was pounding hard and her skin tingled, tight with alarm, but she still managed to find the tiniest bit of anger within her and latch onto it.

"Just stay quiet. There's nothing down there that they can use against us or the guys," Charley whispered, her heart also racing. "Lets just hope they don't decide to come up here."

Downstairs the men banged around with not a care for any of Charley's belongings. The spilled drawers and left the contents scattered over the floor, leafed through stacks of papers and cast those too to the ground when they found nothing of interest. Charley winced as she heard the shelves in the storage room clatter noisily to the ground with a dull metallic clang, their contents spilling over the concrete.

"We should call the guys," Jaiden whispered.

The older woman shook her head frantically. Every single floorboard in this damn apartment creaked. One sound and they would be in a whole world of trouble. They were better off waiting until the place had been searched and the danger gone.

Several minutes later, Alexander gave out the order for the men to head out. Jaiden and Charley released a collective sigh of relief only to draw it back in sharply when the phone in the apartment rang, it shrill toll carrying to the garage. Charley swore under her breath as Jaiden closed her eyes tightly, listening to the deafening silence below. _Please let them be gone, let them be long gone_, she prayed feverishly.

A floorboard groaned, again…and again and the phone continued to ring. Creak, ring, creak, ring. Jaiden's breathing came out in harsh, quick gasps that she stifled with a hand and Charley rested her head against the wall, eyes closed, mouthing words Jaiden could not make out.

The phone stopped its incessant ringing and once again silence fell, thick and heavy. Neither woman moved. They stood as still as possible, waiting for that next creak. When it never came, Charley turned to look at Jaiden, her eyes questioning and the younger woman, still half terrified, gave a slow nod. Together they leaned towards the opening of the door and a hand shot out of the darkness, closing around Charley's neck. She screamed and the hand tightened, choking the cry into non-existence.

Filled with sudden terror, Charley struggled against the man, blindly striking out for any available body part she could hit. Her foot caught the edge of a rug and she toppled backwards, taking her captor with her. He was a big man, not lacking in muscles and his body on hers made her feel sick, as did the suggestive words he snarled into her ear, his breath hot and foul against her cheek. She tried to cry out again and the hand covering her throat moved to cover her mouth and nose, blocking any airflow.

"Charley!" Jaiden screamed, running to the two struggling on the floor. She lashed out at the man, tried for all she was worth to pull him off of her friend but the man only spun around and cracked her with the back of his hand, sending her sprawling to the floor. Her mind reeled, everything around her became blurred, then slowly started to focus. She could hear the other men coming, hear their voices nearing the stairs and knew she had to act quickly or they would both be in serious trouble.

Jerking to her feet, the world still spinning around her, Jaiden lunged towards the kitchen, Charley's muffled screams giving her the adrenaline rush she needed to move quickly. She swung around the corner, gripping the edge of the archway and reaching out with her other hand. It hit the base of the wooden knife holder on the counter and she ran her hand up until it curled around a thick handle. With a victorious cry, she yanked it free and ran back to Charley.

The man had her pinned to the ground, his hand was up her shirt and her back was arched away from the floor, her shoulder jerking as she tried desperately to free herself. Forcing every thought about what she was going to do from her mind, Jaiden lifted the lethal blade above her head and plunged it into the man's side. He reared back, screaming in pain. Moving quickly, Jaiden positioned herself in front of the man and planted her foot in his chest, kicking as hard as she possibly could. His large bulk teetered, then toppled over, plunging down the stairs and into the several men that had started mounting them.

"Come on," Jaiden said breathlessly, pulling Charley to her feet. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"Bedroom window. Fire escape."

The two women ran for the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind them and locking it to gain themselves time. They knew the simple plank of wood wouldn't hold up well under the weight of several men but they only needed a few seconds. Hands shaking, Jaiden threw the window up, motioning for Charley to go. The first vicious slam came once they were both standing out on the narrow fire escape. "Go!" Jaiden cried.

Charley hastily made her way over the side of the railing, her foot gaining purchase on the first rung of an iron ladder suspended several feet above the ground. She was thinking about nothing else but freedom as she moved, pushing herself to go faster and when the door to her bedroom crashed open, she let go, falling the last few feet to the alleyway below. Sharp pain shot up her shins but she ignored it, looking up and searching frantically for Jaiden.

She was at the top of the ladder, desperately trying to yank her arm free from Alexander Ricardo's grip. The man flung her backwards, his lips curving in a malicious smile as her body slammed against the unyielding brick wall. Crying out, Jaiden released her grip on the ladder, falling to the ground beside Charley.

The older woman wasted no time in pulling Jaiden to her feet, forcing her to move. The only protest she received was a wounded moan, but soon the two women were running quickly through the alley, their feet slapping against the uneven ground. Charley was well aware of the blood splattered against her right leg and took morbid satisfaction in knowing the man had paid dearly for placing his hands on her, thanks to Jaiden. She was going to thank her a million times once they were safe but right now they were far from being out of the woods. It was a good four miles to the scoreboard, four miles they couldn't run without being spotted or cornered by Alexander and his men. Charley could think of only one thing to do.

She ducked into the backdoor of the last building on the block, a diner that belonged to a very good friend and customers of hers, Pete Spalding.

"Where are we?" Jaiden muttered, resting heavily against the door and nursing an arm that was already starting to bruise where Alexander had gripped her so tightly.

"My friend Pete owns this place. I'm going to ask him if I can use his phone and hopefully I can get a hold of Rachel and have her pick us up. Just sit tight okay?"

Jaiden only nodded, sliding down until she was in a sitting position.

Charley kept an eye on her as she walked the length of the deserted kitchen. The aromatic smell of tomatoes, chili peppers and food sizzling in the deep fry filled the tiny space that held one solitary table a large oven range. She thought briefly that she hadn't had supper yet, but the lingering image of the sweat stained man looming above her quickly squelched any urge to eat. She needed Throttle desperately right now, to erase her pain, to make her forget, and that thought alone caused her to quicken her step.

"Pete? Hey Pete, you here?" she called out.

A second later a balding man with a slightly wide girth and a warm, friendly smile came through the swinging doors. He wore jeans, a blue t-shirt, a food-splattered apron and his blue eyes sparkled. "Hey! My favorite biker babe! What brings you here?" He took in her ragged appearance, the blood on her jeans, the fear in her eyes and his smile quickly vanished. "God Charley, what happened?"

"We were attacked in my apartment and the guys who did it are probably still out there looking for us. Limburger scum," she explained quickly, keeping her voice low. "I need to use your phone and call a friend so we can get somewhere safe, is that okay?"

"Of course Charley. Is there anything I can do?"

"Keep your eye out for a slick looking jerk being accompanied by a lot of muscle," she said, heading towards the phone mounted on the wall off to the right. "If you see them, let us know."

"You got it hun." And he quickly disappeared, leaving Charley to her business.

She dialed Rachel's number, waiting impatiently through the ringing until Rachel picked up on the other end, murmuring a kind, "hello?"

"Rachel? This is Charley. Are you busy?"

"No, not at the moment. Is everything okay? You don't sound so good."

Charley sagged against the wall and looked back to where Jaiden sat, hugging her knees and resting her head on her arms. "I'm not good. Jaiden and I were attacked by Limburger's goons. We're okay…we just need your help. Can you pick us up at Pete's Grill and Tavern on the end of the block?"

"Of course. I'll be there as quickly as I can. Just hang tight, okay?"

"Thanks Rachel. We're in the kitchen. Just tell Pete you're here for us and he'll lead you back."

Saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, Charley returned to Jaiden's side, kneeling down next to her. "Hey kid, you holding up okay?"

Jaiden lifted her head, displaying a cut lip that was bleeding and already starting to swell. "That jerk packs quite a punch," she muttered, straightening and leaning against the door. "How about you?"

"Nothing I wont get over," Charley said with a careless shrug. "Rachel's on her way. Want me to get you something for that lip?"

"Yeah. Ice would be good, thanks."

When Rachel showed up ten minutes later, Charley was sitting beside Jaiden on the floor, trying to eat some of the hors d'oeuvres Pete had whipped up for them and Jaiden was holding an ice pack to her lip. "Good lord, what did those guys do to you?" she cried in dismay, rushing to her friend's sides.

"Oh they roughed us up gloriously!" Jaiden exclaimed, her voice heavy with bitter sarcasm.

Rachel smiled warily at her, then turned her attention to Charley, quirking a brow in question.

"Limburger sent his little henchmen to my place. They were looking for anything they could get their hands on…probably looking for the guys. They didn't find anything useful and started to take off when the phone rang." Charley told the rest of the horrid story in hushed tones. She didn't want Pete or anyone else for that matter overhearing them. For all she knew the group of men could be sitting right outside the kitchen and Pete didn't need to hear all of the gory details.

"Oh god," Rachel murmured after Charley had finished. "And you think they're still out there?"

"I know they are. People like them are no good at giving up. We need to get to the scoreboard. They know where I live, the definitely know where Jaiden lives but they've never once gotten close to where the guys are hiding out. Could you take us there?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you out back in the alley."

True to her word, the blond lawyer was waiting out back in her blazer, the doors already opened. Charley and Jaiden peered through the darkness on either side, then, deciding it was safe, made a dash for the blazer.

Rachel broke every traffic law trying to get to the scoreboard in record time, spooked by what had happened to Charley and Jaiden. She was truly scared for them. They were the only friends she had and she didn't want to loose them any time soon. But they were brave, far braver than she. They could take something like this and become stronger for it. She shuddered to think about what would happen to her if she were in their place.

Careening around a corner and completely disregarding a stop sign, she approached the scoreboard and pulled into the garage when Charley instructed her to do so. They crept through the darkness, staying close to one another, then one by one made their way up the ladder. Charley was just reaching for the doorknob when it was jerked open. Outlined by the lights from inside, Throttle stood before them, looking truly panic stricken.

"Charley-girl, where the hell have you been? You didn't answer you're phone. We were just on our way over to your place-."

Charley lifted her hand, resting it against his lips to stop the flow of words. "I'll explain but you have to let us in first."

He moved aside, allowing the three women to move past him and closed the door. At the end of the hallway, Vinnie and Modo stood, eyeing the woman with surprise as if they hadn't expected all three of them to show up. Modo wasted no time in going to Rachel but Vinnie hung back. Jaiden had expected this and did the same. Her mood from earlier, the sorrow that had seemed to take her over, had turned into anger. She was tired, she was bruised…again…and she didn't feel like dealing with Vinnie and his sullen attitude any longer than she had to.

"So?" Throttle prompted.

Charley sighed and walked toward the kitchen. It was then that he noticed the scarlet staining her jeans. "Charlene, stop," he demanded in an even voice.

She did as he said, turned slowly, and all three mice saw the blood. It ran down her thigh, stopped in a large, dark splotch over her knee and looked anything but comforting. "It's not mine," she quickly reassured them. "Jaiden and I were attacked by Alexander and a few of Limburger's goons."

"What?!" All three mice exclaimed at once.

"We were attacked." She kept her voice calm but it was obvious that her passiveness wasn't at all convincing. The mice were starting to show signs of anger and she could tell they were already thinking about exacting vengeance. "They showed up at the garage looking for stuff to help them find you guys and found us instead."

At that moment, as Charley was once again getting into the story that had been "their night" Jaiden pushed past Vinnie and Modo, heading for the bathroom. She had a splitting headache. And it wasn't just from what Alexander or his little crony had done to her. Her emotions, the sadness from earlier and her current fury, were warring with one another. She felt like a walking time bomb, ready to explode at the slightest comment thrown her way.

She left the bathroom door wide open, turned on the light, then leaned over the counter, examining her lip in the mirror. It looked ugly all right. Dried blood caked her chin, a small but nasty bruise had taken on a yellowish purple tinge. She touched it and winced immediately, swearing under her breath. "Last time I pick a fight with someone twice my size," she muttered wryly.

"Sounds like you managed pretty well, what with stabbing the guy and all."

Jaiden jerked around at the sound of Vinnie's voice. He stood in the doorway, assessing her with cool eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. Her heart skipped, lurched then settled into a frantic tattoo. Damn the man for still being able to cause her to feel things like this when he wasn't, at that moment, her favorite person.

"Did Alex touch you?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

She pushed her shoulders back, biting the inside of her lip to keep herself from making any pained noises, and stared back, hoping her eyes were every bit as frosty as his. "What does it matter?"

Vinnie's hand snaked out, gripping her upper arm. "Did he?"

"Hm, interesting. I get hurt and all of a sudden I'm good enough to talk to. What if I was thrown off a cliff onto a million pointy rocks Vincent, would that be enough to get you to treat me like your girlfriend again?" she spat out.

She could tell the others were not far, watching on fearfully but knowing better than to interject.

"Answer the damn question Jaiden!" Vinnie demanded. His grip went from hard to punishing.

Ripping it free, Jaiden pushed past him. "Yes! The jerk grabbed my wrist and threw me into a freakin' wall!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" she yelped incredulously, turning on him. "You haven't spoken a word to me…haven't touched me or even acknowledged my presence in the past three days. I know what you're going through is hard but that's no excuse to start ignoring the woman who loves you!"

"I wasn't-."

"Yes you were!" she shouted. She was far past caring about the kind of scene she was making. Right now she was hurting, hurting so badly that it was turning her bitter, making her feel like something horrible had taken over her body and mind. "You've been trying to push me away. I'm not stupid Vinnie. I can see what you're doing. Do you want me gone? Do you want me out of here so you can sulk on your own and not have to worry about me trying to make it better?"

Vinnie's hands clenched into fists at his sides. His red eyes blazed with, not anger, but immense pain. Before he could even think about what he was saying, he spat out the first words that came to his mind. "You don't know how the hell it feels, alright? You don't have a damn clue how it feels!"

Jaiden flinched as if she had been slapped. She stared at him, unmoving. "You're right," she finally whispered, her voice wavering. "How could I possibly know how it feels?"

As she turned and stormed into his room, Vinnie dropped his head, calling himself a million different kinds of fools for what he had just done. This was the woman he loved, the woman he knew he couldn't live without and here he'd been pushing her away, just like she said, forcing her to keep her distance. And now this…he couldn't believe he had said that to her. "Damn it," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Vin."

He looked up, his gaze meeting Throttle's. Older, wiser, the leader of the three stared at him, his expression compassionate when it should have been judging. "You wanted it to be different with Jaiden, didn't you?"

Vinnie nodded, swallowing the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. "Yeah."

"So make it different."

The younger mouse nodded slowly, then turned, heading for his room.

"I really hope they can get through this," Charley murmured, wrapping an arm around Throttle's waist and leaning against him. "She's been miserable all day."  
"Same with Vinnie. I'm sure they'll get it sorted out though. They love each other too much not to."

"Hey guys, we're gonna turn in," Modo spoke up, tiredly stroking Rachel's arm.

Charley turned to face them, surprised at how suggestive that comment sounded, especially coming from someone like Modo. "Oh, you're staying?"

"Yeah." Rachel stifled a yawn with her hand and smiled. "I don't have to work tomorrow and I'm a little spooked to be on my own right now, even if those guys don't know I'm involved with all of you." She looked up at Modo, smiling. "Plus, this guy can be pretty convincing."

Modo blushed, tightening his arm around the young blond at his side. "I just want her here where I know she's safe."

"I know how you feel big guy," Throttle replied, clapping a hand on his bro's shoulder. "You guys sleep well then. We'll see you in the morning."

Goodnights were said and the couple ambled off towards Modo's room. When the door was shut, Throttle turned to Charley, wrapping both arms low around her waist. He was so relieved to see her unharmed, although the knowledge that some muscle bound idiot had had his hands on her enraged him more than he could say. "If I ever find the guy that…" his voice tapered off and he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I'll kill him Charlene, I swear I will."

Charley calmed him with a simple caress from the tip of his ear to the base of his throat. "No. You aren't violent like that, which is one of the reasons I love you so much. Just make me forget. Please Throttle."

The strength of her voice didn't cover the fear behind her words and he held her closer. Make her forget…he could give her that. Covering her mouth with his in a patient, undemanding kiss, he scooped his brave mechanic, his fiancé, into his arms and walked to his room where he intended to make her forget not only the scum that had touched her tonight, but every man that had come before him as well.

Now there was only one mouse left to make peace with his woman, and he wasn't off to a good start. When Vinnie walked into his room Jaiden was already throwing her clothing into her duffle bag with hurried, angry movements. Tears that she had thought she wouldn't be able to cry for days after exhausting herself earlier this morning, coursed down her cheeks, sparkling in the dim light.

Vinnie closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. "Jai, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she muttered angrily, never pausing in her movements. "I'm getting out of here."

"Where did you plan on going?"

She yanked the zipper closed and rested her hands on the top. She wouldn't turn around. She wouldn't look at him. "I don't know," she murmured, her heart breaking. Jerking the strap over her shoulder, she lifted the bag and turned, keeping her head down. "But I'm obviously not needed here."

Vinnie moved out of her way. He had every intention of letting her go. The girl deserved someone who could treat him much better than he'd been lately. He walked to the bed and sat down, watching her as she rested her hand on the door and started to turn the handle. The sight of her leaving, the thought that he might lose her caused something to rebel in him though, and just in time. "Jaiden, wait," he called out softly.

She froze but didn't turn around. Her hand remained on the knob.

_Make it different,_ Throttle's words echoed in his head. "You're wrong sweetheart."

Finally she turned and looked at him. The grief swimming in those beautiful violet eyes made his heart clench painfully. He'd done that to her. He'd hurt her. He had to make it right. "You're needed here." He searched her gaze, hoping against hope that she could forgive him. Tears stung his eyes and he swallowed hard. "I need you Jai."

Her bag hit the floor and she slowly crossed the room. "Then why do you keep pushing me away Vinnie?" she asked softly. All of the anger was gone from her voice but the hurt was still there, tugging at his emotions, making him feel what he'd been denying himself for so long. Sadness.

"I don't know." His voice shook. "I guess it's the only thing I know how to do."

She was standing in front of him now. Her hand reached out and he placed his in its warm grasp, his resolve to remain strong crumbling around him. "Don't do it again, okay?"

He nodded, unable to find his voice. One tug on her hand had her in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her supple figure as wave upon wave of deep sorrow washed over him. The tears came suddenly, tears he'd refused to cry since the day he'd lost his family. He buried his face against her chest and allowed them to come, helpless to stop them.

Jaiden, his angel, the woman who so tenderly held his heart and kept it safe, hugged him, soothing him with her musical voice, running her fingers down his neck as she cried tears of her own.

"God Gorgeous, I'm so sorry," he whispered against her shoulder. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just…"

"Its okay Vinnie, I know," she reassured him as much with her voice as her touch.

"I love you."

She kissed his head and hugged him tighter. "I love you too Vinnie."

It was a while before they spoke again, a while before they were able to find their voices. Time went on around them and they sat through it silently, holding one another, finding great relief in sharing their sadness.

Finally Vinnie spoke up. "I wish I could deal with this better," he muttered softly. "Stoker used to annoy the hell out of me…and sure, sometimes I act like I could care less about the guy, but…he was like a father to me."

Leaning back, Jaiden placed a hand on the side of his face, guiding his gaze to hers. "You don't know what happened up there Vin. There's a good chance they might still be alive."

"Yeah. But Jai, you heard-."

"Yes, I heard the explosion. That isn't much to base fact on though, is it?" she smiled patiently, rubbing her thumb down the faint line of his jaw and up again. "Don't be so quick to loose faith."

Vinnie pressed his cheek into the simple caress. He felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he could once again think clearly. He also remembered why he hated crying so much-it left him with one hell of a headache. But it had been worth it. Man, had it ever been worth it. "Why was I avoiding you?" he asked, giving Jaiden a tired smile.

She returned it, brushing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss and shrugging. "Beats me hun."

He hugged her, long and hard. He couldn't believe how long he'd gone without touching her like this, without feeling her warm body with all of its sweet curves pressed against his. "Thank you," he murmured against her neck.

"Whey don't you thank me properly Vincent? I haven't been decently kissed in quite some time."

He chuckled and pulled away, fully prepared to do just that when he caught sight of the blood. "Think we'd better clean that up before we get to the makin' out," he said, making a jokingly disgusted face.

Jaiden giggled as he picked her up and dumped her abruptly onto the bed, leaving the room only to return a few minutes later with an ice pack, wash cloth, a small glass of water and, praise the Lord, a bottle of aspirin.

Setting the goods on the nightstand, he knelt before her, grabbing her legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. "How many times am I gonna have to fix you up Gorgeous?"

She shrugged, reaching for the aspirin and water. "I sure appreciate it honey. You do such a good job."

Waiting for her to pop two of the small white pills, Vinnie frowned at the faint bruises that marred her wrists. "Did he do this?" he asked, not bothering to speak the foul man's name.

Jaiden finished off the water, then set it and the bottle back on the nightstand. "The guy's got bony fingers and a strong grip," she said indifferently.

"Remind me to break those fingers the next time I see him." He looked her over slowly. "Anything else I should know about?"

She thought about it for a minute. Face, wrist…what else had been banged up tonight? "Oh yeah." Spinning around, she pulled her shirt off and presented her back to him. "You'll have to tell me how bad it looks."

Vinnie was momentarily distracted by the deep yellow lace of her bra but managed to drag his gaze up to the large, red scrape just below her shoulder. It wouldn't bruise, but it would more than likely sting for a few days. "How'd you get this?"

"That would have been the wall. Is it bad?"

He brushed his fingers over the outermost part of the wound and Jaiden sucked in a pained breath. "I think it probably feels a lot worse than it looks," he said. "Turn around so I can take care of that lip."

She did, leaving the shirt off and Vinnie grinned, raking an appreciative gaze over her body. The gentle curves of her waist and hips, the jewel that twinkled at her navel, her full breasts scantily clad by thin golden yellow lace, her hair cascading over her over her naturally tan shoulders-he drank it all in, content to savor the mere sight of her…at least for now anyway.

"You're a distraction," he muttered as he wrapped an arm around her and hauled her close, forcing her legs to straddle his waist.

"A distraction?" she repeated, cocking her head to the side and trying her best to look innocent. "How so?"

Vinnie reached for the washcloth. "You just are sweetheart," he replied, pressing it to her lip. She jumped, wincing and he murmured an apology. Using a little less pressure, he cleaned the blood from her chin and then began dabbing gently at her lip where the cut had caused a small amount of swelling.

It stung quite a bit, but Jaiden hardly noticed and when Vinnie moved closer, his hip brushing the inside of her thigh, she forgot about the pain all together. The only thing she felt was the primal surge of lust, her body straining towards his, silently begging for his touch.

He shifted again and her breath caught. "Vinnie," she whispered.

His hand stilled and those brilliant ruby red eyes met hers, tender at first, then filling with an answering need as he began to realize what she was thinking. The rag was dropped, replaced by a hand that gently cradled her face. "This probably isn't going to feel too good, Gorgeous," he said.

"I don't care," she whispered, already leaning toward him, driven by an intense need that had been denied for three days. She wrapped arms and legs around him, shivered in delight as his strong arms circled her waist and pulled her so close.

Vinnie bent to claim her lips and, despite how careful he was, it still hurt. Jaiden stubbornly ignored it. She had been waiting far too long for this and wasn't about to let a cut lip stop her from getting the one thing she craved. She parted her lips for a deeper kiss, moaning as his tongue sensuously caressed hers. Pain was irrelevant, it was nothing. All she cared about was having Vinnie back in her arms, kissing her senseless, making her feel safe and loved.

He lifted her in one graceful movement, moved them to the center of the bed and came down on top of her. His weight was wholly welcomed and Jaiden reveled in the feeling of having his larger body presses so intimately against hers.

Their movements became frenzied, their need overpowering any desire for slow, romantic seduction. Vinnie moved from her mouth to her neck, caressed every inch of her body with those large, skilled hands, deftly removed her jeans and casting them aside.

Jaiden reached for the button of his jeans, pulled at the zipper impatiently. Her hands were riding his hips, working at removing his jeans, when the first knock sounded at the front door. They ignored it until it became louder and much more adamant.

Vinnie swore and jerked up, shooting a vicious glare towards the direction of the pounding. He couldn't imagine who would be at the door this late. There was only a hand full of Earther's who knew about their temporary home and most of them were already here. Unless-. Vinnie groaned inwardly. If that was Jack McCyber he'd better have a damn good reason for showing up here!

The pounding continued and Vinnie dropped a kiss on Jaiden's forehead. "Be right back Sweetheart."

"M'kay," she murmured sluggishly, looking every bit as disappointed as he felt. "Hurry."

It almost killed him to leave her there like that, spread across his bed in her gauzy lingerie, looking far beyond tempting. He bit back another oath and got out of bed.

_Whoever's at that door better start prayin' for their life now_, he thought as he jerked the door open.

Charley, Throttle and Modo had already come out of their rooms and now stood looking uncertainly at the door. Vinnie quickly zipped and buttoned his jeans, but not before they all had a chance to see and make their own assumptions on what he and Jaiden had been up to. "You guys gonna answer that or just stand there all night?" he asked somewhat irritably.

Throttle shot him an amused look that lasted a mere second before turning deadly serious. "Grab your blaster Vin. I want you and Modo to cover me in case whoever it is isn't friendly."

The reacted immediately, Modo disappearing into his room and Vinnie going to the coffee table where he'd left his gun earlier that night. When the gray furred mouse reappeared, Rachel was behind him, looking disheveled, yet alert.

"Stand ready at the end of the hallway. You see anything suspicious fire away."

Vinnie and Modo took their positions on either side of the entrance to the hallway, guns trained on the front door that still resounded with incessant pounding, and Throttle slowly approached, ready to jump out of the way and let his bros take care of the problem if need be.

Jaiden came out of Vinnie's room, once again dressed, leaned against the doorframe and shot Rachel and Charley a questioning look. But the other women were just as clueless as she was and could offer her nothing.

"Ready guys?" Throttle asked quietly, reaching for the doorknob.

The two younger mice nodded silently and Throttle pulled the door open.

The large figure on the other side laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa! I come in peace," Stoker joked the second before he was tackled by three very relieved Martians.

"Man coach, we thought you were a goner!" Vinnie exclaimed after they had each gotten a turn at giving their friend and mentor a brief, affectionate hug.

The older Freedom Fighter, still dashingly handsome at his age with a mane of graying tan hair and well cut build, smirked arrogantly. "Me? A goner? Come on, you know I'm no quitter Vin."

"How's Rimfire? Did he make it out okay?" Modo asked anxiously.

"Ask him yourself."

Stoker moved aside, revealing a smaller mouse who had stood silently behind him, watching on and patiently waiting his turn. "Hey there Uncle Throttle," he said quietly, running a gray furred hand through his skunk-stripped hair.

Modo went to his nephew and pulled him into a tight hug, not afraid to show how shaken he'd been by not knowing if this young mouse had been alive or not. "You had me worried kid," he murmured, emotion clogging his throat. "Mama alright?"

"She's fine. Angry, but fine," Rimfire replied, patting his Uncle on the back a few times before pulling away. "The others are okay too. Just shaken up for the most part. The blast you heard destroyed part of the wall to the communication tower and repairs on that have already started."

"It was a piss poor attack," Stoker took over. Contempt and disgust blazed to life in his dark eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "They had the fire power and the element of surprise, but not enough men to back it up. They had the speed at first but we've always known that us mice have the brains and the guts so they only had the upper hand for a while. Long enough for you kids to hear the worst of it though."

"No kidding," Vinnie remarked dryly.

"Worried about us Vin?"

Remembering what had happened earlier with Jaiden, the way he had broke down and confided in her, the white furred mouse gave his mentor a grin that lacked its usual arrogance and shrugged. "Maybe."

"So how'd you two get out of clean up duty?" Throttle asked.

Stoker grinned slowly. "Oh, me and the good General had words. Took a while but I finally got her to see things my way. That woman can be down right impossible when she wants to be. But in the end I won out, convinced her that she owed it to you and she ended up asking for the clearance herself."

Throttle was stunned. Carbine had…helped them? "How did you manage to get her to do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Wasn't too hard. You just have to know how to talk to the woman."

Vinnie was the only one who noticed the catch in the older mouse's voice, the way his gaze suddenly became hooded. Something was up here. After the last conversation they'd all had with Carbine, there was no way the woman would have even thought about lifting a finger to help them. He stared at Stoker intently, then said quietly, with a great deal of conviction, "you slept with her."

Quickly masking his surprise, Stoker glared at Vinnie. "You're outta line kid."

"Yeah…but I'm also right. You slept with her."

That's enough Vinnie," Throttle warned, stepping between the two. He turned to Stoker and calmly asked, "Is it true?"

Stoker glared at Vinnie a moment longer, then shifted uncomfortably. Unwilling to be ashamed and hide the truth from the one person who deserved to hear it, he faced Throttle, directly meeting his gaze. "Yeah. It's true," he said, sighing. "But not when you two were together. The night you two broke up, her and I got into it pretty bad. Guess I got tired of her shriekin' and started yelling back. So one minute we were screamin' at each other…the next-." He sighed again, shaking his head. "Sorry Throttle, it just kinda…happened."

Throttle rubbed his chin thoughtfully, fighting to keep the grin off his face. He could see Vinnie and Modo doing the same out of the corner of his eye. "Well…was it just a one time deal or did you two plan on goin' long term?" he asked casually.

"We haven't really talked about that yet. We were a little more concerned about what you'd have to say."

Throttle heaved a great sigh, over dramatized, but well acted. "Well Stoke…I'd have to say…that I'm happy for ya Coach."

"Happy?!" Stoker's head shot up and he stared at the smiling, tan furred mouse as if he'd just grown another head. "You're…happy?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because she was your woman and not even an hour after you two split-."

Throttle chuckled softly and gave stoker a hearty slap on the back. "If I said anything on that it would make me a hypocrite."

"A hypocrite? How's that?"

"Well of course Coach here wouldn't have a clue about what's been goin' on down here," Vinnie said, slinging an arm over Stokers shoulders and grinning sneakily. "Throttle's engaged."

Stokers jaw dropped and he looked over at Throttle. The tan mouse smiled sheepishly, said nothing and waited for him to get over his shock…which of course, being Stoker, didn't take long at all. Not even two seconds later the older mouse was smiling broadly and looking quite relieved. "Engaged, huh? Can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. Supposed it's that beautiful mechanic of yours?"

"The very one."

"Well…ain't that somethin'. Congratulations buddy. You're quite a lucky man."

"Same goes Coach."

The aged Freedom Fighter shook his head, chuckling. "Don't know about that. I'll tell ya somethin'…it's damn unsettling fallin' for a woman you thought you hated."

"Oh, I'm sure you two will work out just fine," Throttle said. And he meant it. He had always known that Carbine needed a man that would boss her around every now and then and give her a good fight when she needed one. He just never had the heart to be that kind of man. Stoker definitely did though.

"Hey, what's going on?" Charley's voice carried over theirs from the end of the hallway, reminding them that they'd left their women waiting.

Modo and Vinnie moved aside, revealing the two travel worn biker mice to the mechanic. A gasp escaped her lips and with tears quickly collecting in her jade green eyes and spilling over, she rushed to Stoker and threw herself into his waiting arms. "Thank God you're alive," she whispered as his arms closed around her.

"Aw, now don't go cryin' beautiful. Takes more than a couple ugly Plutarkian's to bring down this biker." Stoker pulled away and brushed a tear from her cheek, winking as he did so and making her smile. "That's better. Hey, look who I brought with me."

Standing beside him, looking somewhat out of place, Rimfire smiled shyly. "Hey there Miss Charley."

"Rimfire." She kept one arm around Stoker, then with the other, pulled the shorter mouse into a half hug. She'd only met them a few times, but these men…well, these mice, had left quite an imprint on her, making them as much family as Vinnie, Modo and Throttle were.

"I'm so happy to see you two. Was everyone else able to get out of harms way?"

"Few scrapes and bruises. Nothing we couldn't handle," Stoker answered arrogantly.

Charley chuckled and released them, taking a step back. "Well, that's good news. We were all worried sick about you guys. Oh! That reminds me," she whipped around to face the other two women standing uncertainly behind Vinnie and Modo, "girls, come here."

Jaiden came forward first, her gaze guarded, revealing nothing of what she was feeling. She stopped beside Charley and craned her neck, her eyes meeting Stokers.

"This is Stoker, the one we were talking to about getting clearance to borrow weapons from Mars. Looks like we'll be getting your house back after all," Charley murmured.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Stoker added, kindly smiling at the young woman. "Got enough blasters for an entire army. Even snuck in a few of the big guns. Some of your favorites Vin."

As Vinnie expressed his gratitude with a loud whoop, Jaiden's heart grew considerably light. Here, standing in front of her, looking so blessedly sure of himself, was her salvation, the man who was going to play a large part in getting her home back. She owed him so much for this.

Emotion pulled at her heart strings-gratitude, joy, love, and relief. They twined themselves together, constricting her throat and chest so fiercely that she finally had to give in. It was with a tiny cry of sheer elation that she catapulted herself into Stokers arms and clung to him, whispering "thank you" repeatedly against his furry neck.

Stoker hugged the young woman back, but shot a quizzical look at Charley as if asking for some kind of enlightenment.

Charley simply smiled and whispered, "You've given her her hope back."

Understanding lit his eyes and he rubbed Jaiden's back, ignoring Vinnie's sudden look of hostility. If he hadn't known who this little pixie belonged to, he certainly knew now! "Two cryin', beautiful women in one night. Better watch out boys, I'm tempted to take em all back to Mars with me," he quipped with a light chuckle. "Alright now darlin', quit with the waterworks and let me have a look at ya."

Jaiden moved back, quickly scrubbed away the tears and gave him a brilliant smile that, truth be told, made him feel like the greatest man alive. "Jaiden Sterling," she said softly. "I'm so happy to meet you Stoker."

"Likewise," he said with a flirtations wiggle of his brows. "I don't know what that maniac did to land himself a looker like you, but I could do it ten times better."

As she giggled, her violet eyes sparkling with warmth, Stoker reached forward and gently took her chin between his thumb and fingers. "What happened here?"

She shrugged, still smiling. "Got hit."

"Looks like one hell of a cut."

"Yeah, well…you should see the other guy," she replied impishly.

Happy to know that the mouse he idolized was alive and well, but not at all happy to see him flirting with his woman even if Stoker _was_ with Carbine, Vinnie stepped in and wrapped a possessive arm around Jaiden's waist, giving Stoker a look that clearly said, "Love ya like a father but keep your hands off my woman."

Stoker grinned back. "Alright Vin, she's yours, I get it. Now there's one more here I have yet to meet. Modo! Where's the one you snagged?"

Rachel came forward and as Stoker worked his charm on her, making her laugh with a comment about how he'd been staying on the wrong planet, Jaiden was introduced to a very shy Rimfire whom it took a while to entice a smile out of, but eventually she managed it.

When he was introduced to Rachel, he was much more confident, but still cautious. He was surprised not only by the fact that his uncle Modo was dating (something he'd never even heard of him doing before) but also by the fact that he was dating a cool, sophisticated beauty of a woman that looked like she belonged on the front cover of a risqué motorcycle calendar. But she was as sweet as sugar and by the end of five minutes, Rimfire was just as smitten with her as Modo was.

With the introductions made, Charley suggested that they move to the living room where they could all be a little more comfortable. Sleep was now out of the question and everyone was wide-awake. Even Stoker and Rimfire, after countless hours of space travel, seemed to catch a second wind.

As they moved toward the living room, Vinnie pulled Jaiden close, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and holding her back. "Bet someone would sleep a whole lot better if she knew she had that army of bikers backin' her up," he murmured close to her hear.

Jaiden smiled and relaxed against him. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Do you think it's too late to call?"

"Nah. Go for it."

Turning to give him a quick kiss, Jaiden then told him she loved him and went into the kitchen where the phone sat on the counter waiting. It was only after the phone was in her hand that she lost her certainty and became nervous. Would Mr. Foxworthy's offer still stand? Was she asking too much of him and his friends? Were they all so willing to risk death for the justice she sought to obtain? Of course they were. They lived by the same rules she did…by the same rules her family had. But she still felt like it was asking a lot.

She rubbed her thumb over the talk button, listening to the lull of voices from the other room. One second ticked by, followed by another, then a minute. Finally, she gathered her courage, took a steadying breath, pressed the talk button and dialed the number she'd memorized as a precaution.

"Here goes," she murmured, lifting the phone to her ear.

Rich Foxworthy answered on the third ring with a boisterous "Yeeeello?"

""Rich? This is Jaiden. Jaiden Sterling."

"Well, hey there little lady! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She heard the smile in his voice and immediately felt her anxiety slip away, bit by bit. "I hope I'm not calling too late," she said, resting a hip against the counter.

"Heck now. Me and some of the guys were just sittin' down for a night of poker. How you doing kiddo? Callin' just for a friendly chat or did ya need somethin'?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Actually…I had a favor to ask of you Mr. Foxworthy…a big favor."


	11. The War Begins

**Authors Notes**: Hi all! Bet you've been waiting a long time for this one huh? Well, my sincerest apologies for the wait but things have been hectic. There's been the holidays of course and well…as some of you know from the previous update there had been an illness in the family and unfortunately, it took a turn for the worst. After five long weeks of fighting, my fiancé's grandfather, a truly wonderful man if I've ever met one, stopped. He passed away and its been very difficult to deal with considering neither my fiancé or myself have lost someone so close before.

With that I warn you now that this chapter is going to be a bit of an emotional roller coaster because that's what I've been on. And I also warn you that the next may take a while. We'll see. With the new year starting and the holidays past one sad ordeal to get over I also have to face this wonderful thin I like to call…wedding planning. And it aint at all easy. I know some of you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. But, I'll cease my rambling and let you get on with the real reading. Enjoy guys! And thank you to all of you who reviewed. It was wonderful to read such uplifting things during a very dark time.

**Chapter Ten**

**The War Begins**

Jaiden had been tempted several times since the arrival of Stoker and Rimfire to start referring to the living room, a room that had once been used solely for hanging out, relaxing conversations and TV watching, as the war room. It had undergone a somewhat drastic change, becoming their base of operations. Two long tables, the one from Throttles room that he held the out of commission communication equipment and one Rachel had managed to find in her basement, had been brought into the room and were scattered with blue prints of Limburger Tower that Charley, with a little help from her ex-flame McCyber had managed to commandeer from a mutual acquaintance-a hacker/building contractor.

Buck Ryerson, who liked to be called Slippery B for reasons no one really understood, had hacked into Limburgers system and had gotten not only a copy of the buildings layout, but had also tapped the phone lines and found detailed notes centered around Jaiden's home and the scheduled time of destruction.

Those documents had been mailed out immediately to McCyber who'd given them to Charley and now they rested beside the blueprints, proof that Limber really expected them to wait for the day he was going to bulldoze the house to make any kind of move.

Besides the documents and blueprints, there was a map of the surrounding area of Limburger tower-businesses, apartments, department stores and the like. The reason for those maps was actually the topic of conversation at the moment.

"Cynthia was a client of mine and I helped her win a case against her ex-husband," Rachel was saying. She sat on Modo's lap, on hand gently grasping his while the other remained wrapped around a cup of coffee. "The guy was a sleaze and lost everything, including WCTV."

"The local TV station?" Jaiden asked, looking up from the magazine she'd been idly skimming.

Rachel hummed her response and nodded. " I could talk to her and see if she could help us out, especially if you guys are really serious about wiping out any trace of Limburger in this city."

"We are," Throttle answered, his voice dangerously soft. He sat across from Rachel and Modo, elbows on his knees, leaning over what looked like a Martian version of an M14. It had been taken apart, its pieces spread over the coffee table and Throttle was in the process of methodically cleaning it and piecing it back together.

For Jaiden, Rachel and Charley, it was a surreal sight. They'd always associated the word peaceful with the soft-spoken leader. To see him in what they had started calling "war mode" was slightly…well, very unsettling. Even Charley had cast the occasional wary glance at the Martian she so deeply loved.

"There won't be anything left this time. We take Limber down…we take down the tower. We're ending this damn thing once and for all."

Exchanging worried looks with Charley who was sitting beside Jaiden, Rachel chewed on her bottom lip a moment, then said "Um…okay then. I'll give her a call later tonight and see what she'd be willing to do."

The room fell silent after that. The only sound was the metallic hiss and click of the guns pieces being fit together. Charley snatched the remote from the table and turned up the volume, attempting to drown out the maddening noise, but only succeeded in earning herself an interested look from everyone but Throttle.

Thankfully, Stoker, Rimfire and Vinnie chose that moment to return from Stokers ship, making a blissfully loud entrance.

"I get there and here this knucklehead's sittin', dummy grenade in hand…holdin' off three trembling, wet behind the ears Plutarkian's. Twenty minutes and those idiots never figured out it was a fake. Kid looked so damn cocky that I couldn't help laughing and lettin' those pukes know they'd been had."

Vinnie and Rimfire, arms loaded with weapons, laughed at Stokers story.

"He let them get a few hits in too but as soon as they brought out the guns, old Stoke here proved that he's still a force to be reckoned with and we went back to base with three POW's," Rimfire added.

The three mice walked to the far corner of the room and set their weapons against he wall where hundreds already resided.

"Well, think that's the last of em," Stoker announced to the room as he brushed his hands off on his jeans. Bandit saw the movement and took it to mean that Stoker had every intention of petting him. He quickly trotted over and shoved his nose into his hand. Stoker chuckled, but gave the dog a few brisk pats. "Better move the ship before some Earther sees it and goes ballistic."

"I'll go with ya buddy," Vinnie offered. "Make sure you don't get lost on your way back."

"I'll go with you too. Make sure you both stay out of trouble and don't go lookin' for it," Modo said. Scooping up Rachel, he stood, turned around and settled her back into the chair, leaving her with a gentle kiss and a hushed, "be back in a bit babe."

Not to be outdone, Vinnie leaned over the edge of the couch and lightly elbowed Jaiden's shoulder.

"What?" she asked without looking up from her magazine.

"I'm leavin'. Aren't you gonna miss me?"

"Are you coming back?" Still she continued reading.

"Well, yeah…but-."

"Then there's really no point to missing you."

"But what if we run into a bunch of lard ass' goons?"

"There are three of you. You'll be fine."  
"What if I get in an accident?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"And what if I end up road pizza, huh? What then?"

"I'd mourn your passing for the appropriate amount of time."

Vinnie's jaw dropped. Mourn his passing?! Oh, he'd show her! Grabbing her arm, he hauled her around to face him, slid and arm around her waist and silenced her protests by pressing his lips to hers. Jaiden melted immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, silently cursing the couch between them.

He broke away first, quickly but regretfully putting an end to the kiss before they got carried away and ended up in the bedroom. Watching her eyes drift open and that slow, cat like smile curve her lips, it suddenly became very clear to the white furred mouse that her callous responses had been completely intentional, used to provoke him into doing exactly what he'd just done! And God help him, he couldn't help but admire her for that one.

"Pretty sneaky Gorgeous," he murmured, brushing her thick, mahogany bangs out of her eyes.

She simply continued smiling although he caught the brief flash of lust in her deep violet eyes and had to bite back a groan. Fine time for this to be happening. Middle of the day, room full of people and hours to go before nightfall. He knew he'd be counting every minute of each of those hours until he could finally be alone with her

"Vin, lets go," Stoker called out, his tone half amused, half impatient.

The younger Martian rolled his eyes, but pressed a quick kiss to Jaiden's forehead and went to join Modo and Stoker.

"Hey Vinnie!" Jaiden called, stopping him before he was out the door. He turned to look at her and she gave him a playful grin. "I'll miss ya."

"That's more like it!"

As the door shut, Jaiden laughed softly, sliding back into a sitting position on the couch. She really was going to miss him. It was ridiculous and she knew that. He'd be back in an hour at the least. But that was just the thing about being so deeply in love with someone. You missed them even if they were just in a different room. As silly as it seemed, Jaiden enjoyed it. Being in love was new for her. It was exciting and consuming and at times (like the past few days) completely frustrating but the ups and downs were always…always worth it.

A wet nose touched her hand, pulling her back to the present and she looked down into Bandit's chocolate brown eyes. "Hi sweetie," she cooed, rubbing behind his ears with both hands.

"He sure is getting big," Rachel commented, looking away from the T.V. to smile at the two. "Do you have any idea how old he is?"

"Not a clue…mid puppy?" Jaiden patted the couch beside her and Bandit obediently leapt up, curling into a large ball beside her and resting his head on her lap. "I have every intention of getting him into the vet after all of this blows over. I was kind of hoping you'd be able to tell me if you know of any good ones in the area?"

"We didn't have any pets. My mom was allergic, or at least that's what she claimed so I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help. What about you Charley?"

The mechanic didn't answer.

Jaiden and Rachel looked at her, startled to see the look of dismay on Charley's face. She was staring at the T.V. with blank eyes and her fingers drummed frantically against her thigh.

Sensing that a breakdown was imminent, Jaiden gently pushed Bandit's head out of her lap and stood. "I'll be right back," she said, taking Charley's hand as she passed her. "Come on boss."

Charley followed without a word, her movements almost zombie like.

Rachel watched as the two women disappeared into Vinnie's room. It only took her a few seconds to decide that Jaiden needed her help. Standing, she handed the remote to Rimfire who was sprawled over the recliner next to hers. "Here," she said, "you can turn it if you want. I wasn't really watching anyway."

"Thanks." The young mouse took the offered remote and set to surfing the channels. "She going to be okay?" he asked.

Rachel cast an anxious glance at the halfway open door to Vinnie's room, then turned that same look on Throttle who appeared completely unaware of what was going on around him. "I don't know. I guess we'll see."

Rimfire shot her an encouraging smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Looking once more at Throttle and wondering what had happened to turn him into someone so unapproachable, Rachel shook her head and went to join her friends. Hopefully the three would be able to come up with something that could bring the old Throttle back.

"Vinnie warned us. He said Throttle might get like this. Apparently this is exactly what he was like during the war on Mars. I just really didn't expect him to do this," Jaiden was saying when she entered the room. Seeing the older woman, a smile of relief quickly transformed her face. "Hi Rachel."

"Hey there." Crossing the room, the blond sat on the bed with Charley and Jaiden. The older woman looked truly miserable which was not common for her, considering that Charley was usually, if not always, an optimist. Seeing her distraught like this was just as unsettling as seeing Throttle in "war mode."

Rachel reached across the bed and took the brunette's hand. "Let us know if there's anything we can do hun."

Charley released a short bark of humorless laughter, shaking her head despondently. "Thanks, but _I_ don't even know what to do right now." She looked up at Jaiden. " Think I'm starting to understand how you felt when Vinnie was being Mr. Distant."

"Yes, well…hopefully it doesn't come to that. We just need to figure out a way to snap him out of it."

The three woman though hard and were about to get ready to give up when suddenly a sly grin spread across Rachel's face. "I think," she said, catching Charley and Jaiden's attention, "that I recall a certain incident not too long ago where this woman wasn't exactly acting like herself. To bring her back, her man gave her what appeared to be a pretty hot kiss."

Jaiden laughed and blushed prettily. "I was just joking around to get that hot kiss. This situation's a little bit different."

"Still, it might work," Rachel argued. "Maybe Charley should try to take a page from Vinnie's book…see where it gets her. And if that doesn't work we'll just clobber him over the head with one of those guns that he's so intent on cleaning."

"No, that wont be necessary," Charley murmured. There was a predatory gleam in her jade green eyes and a smile on her face. She sprang from the bed, walking with purposeful strides out of the room.

"Oh, this I've got to see," Jaiden said, quickly following with Rachel right on her heels.

The insecurity was gone, replaced by a feeling of certainty that left Charley's heart feeling light and her spirits even lighter. Bless that sweet Rachel for having such a wonderful, yet simple idea. It never would have occurred to Charley to try that approach.  
Determined, she made her way over to Throttle who was still, not surprisingly, cleaning weaponry. Planting herself directly in front of him, she waited for him to notice her and when he didn't, she kindly jerked the gun from his hands, set it on the table and slid onto his lap, straddling his waist, a move which definitely gained if not all, a considerable amount of his attention. She silenced any protest that was about to fall from his mouth by taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips firmly against his.

He stiffened at first, mostly out of surprise, and then he was kissing her back, crushing her body to his. It was as if he'd been taking over by some inner daemon and by working her wonderful magic, Charley had managed to free him.

Too soon the kiss ended and Charley pulled back, staring down at him with sultry green eyes. "Welcome back," she whispered.

Throttle sighed, dropping his head against the back of the couch. He felt jittery, as if he had just been brought out of a deep trance. Of course, that was no surprise to him. It was always like this when he finally managed to snap out of his…what did Vinnie call it? His "war mode"? Usually he'd go through an entire battle before ever breaking free and being able to think for himself again. And the only thing he could really think of it being was one really nasty split personality-unstoppable, uncontrollable, and incurable. Or at least it had been.

Pulling Charley back against him, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against the curve of her neck. "Thanks Charley-girl."

"Any time sweetheart."

Leaning against the other couch, Jaiden and Rachel watched the two with wide grins.

"Now that," Rachel whispered, "was hot."

Jaiden snickered, but did not argue. That had been pretty hot, but also incredibly effective. "So…Throttle, you done being moody?" she asked after a while.

The tan furred mouse looked up and smiled sheepishly at the two women watching him and Charley as his fiancé slid out of his lap and curled up next to him. "Yeah, I'm done."

He reached for the gun Charley had taken for him and she gently kicked his hand away. "Not right now hun," she murmured. "Just take a break for an hour, okay?"

Throttle gave in easily enough. Cleaning guns wasn't really his thing anyway. Lord only knew what had possessed him to do it in the first place. As Charley snuggled in beside him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sent yet another prayer of thanks to the big guy upstairs who'd blessed him with such a wonderful woman.

Relieved that Throttle was back to normal, Jaiden flopped down on the couch and glanced at Rimfire who had remained silent through the whole scene. "Hey, Rimfire…you still alive over there?"

The young Martian arched back over the arm of the recliner and regarded her upside-down. "Drama," was all he said before turning his full attention back to the TV.

Jaiden bit back a sound of disgust but couldn't resist rolling her eyes. He would some day understand what love could make a person do and how confused emotions could sometimes get.

"Do you suppose we should get something ready for supper since it looks like it's going to be a long night?" Rachel asked, catching her attention.

"Good idea. I'm starving," Jaiden agreed. Only now, at the mention of food, did she realize that she hadn't eaten all that much today. A pop tart and an orange hardly qualified as a well-rounded meal.

After telling Charley to stay right where she was and assuring her that they would manage just fine without her, Jaiden and Rachel migrated to the kitchen and immediately set to putting together a meal that would sustain them all through the long night ahead.

After pulling everything they would need from the fridge and cupboards, they went to work, using the kitchen table as their main workstation.

"Jaiden, I've been meaning to ask you something since the moment this whole plan was put into action," Rachel said some time later as they chopped vegetables to add to a huge pot of beef stew. "How do you feel about all of this? I mean…how do you _really_ feel?"

Pausing in the act of cutting a carrot, Jaiden stared at Rachel for a minute, as if trying to decide for herself exactly how she felt. Finally she gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders and went back to chopping. "I guess I don't really know what to think. This all started as just some crazy, impulsive idea that I never, in a million years, thought would work. But now…now everything seems to be going so fast." Her hands stilled again as she stared unseeing at the table top. "The plan keeps getting more elaborate, everything feels too real. I don't like war…I don't like death. And I want justice for my family, I want to avenge their deaths, I want them to be proud of me but-." She drew a shuddering breath and her voice dropped to a whisper. "But I'm really…really scared."

Rachel's heart ached for Jaiden's quite confession and she was suddenly reminded of how much younger than the rest of them Jaiden was. She was what…only twenty three? Even Vinnie, the second youngest next to Jaiden, was still five years older than her and Rachel wasn't about to start trying to guess Rimfire's age. She was a kid compared to the majority of them.

"Honey," reaching across the table, Rachel took Jaiden's hand in hers and squeezed gently, "we're all scared. I bet even the guys have a few fears going into this…they just know how to hide them better than we do. And it's natural to be scared in a situation like this so I'm not going to say you shouldn't be. But remember how many people you have behind you on this. Three times as many as your father had. What happened before wont happen again. And you know why?"

"Because we have more people and weapons?" Jaiden replied meekly.

Rachel shook her head. "No. It's because your idea…this whole plan…is a good one."

Jaiden's lips curved up in a slow, sad smile. "It was my dad's. I went to visit him one night and I don't know how he managed it…but he told me what to do."

"Then he knew you were brave enough to do it. Smart man."

The younger woman's smile turned tremulous. "Thanks Rach."

"No problem Jai."

Working quickly, they finished supper, cleaned up the mess they had made and set the table for as many as they could, given the lack of extra chairs. It would seat five but the others would nave to make due with the couches and recliners.

They were just getting supper on the table, a spread of chunky beef stew, scalloped potatoes, cheesy green beans, glazed carrots and chicken and dumplings, when the front door burst open, announcing the return of Vinnie, Modo and Stoker.

"I don't think we made nearly enough food," Jaiden commented sarcastically as she moved the stew back to the range to make more room on the table.

"I just can't believe you put cheese in almost all the vegetables. The guys wont touch it, you know."

Jaiden shrugged. "That's why there's so much of the stew and chicken. You know what I think though? I think they've never really given it a chance. They're just claiming they don't like it because of the whole mouse traps baited with cheese thing…or something like that."  
Taking a stack of napkins from the cupboard, Rachel set them on the table and gave her a curious look. "What makes you say that?"  
"Vinnie was eyeing my grilled cheese sandwich the other day. It doesn't seem right to me that a guy who supposedly hates cheese was staring at my sandwich like he wanted to rip it out of my hands and shove the entire thing in his mouth. You watch. I'll bet you ten bucks that after staring at this food for a few minutes, they'll cave."

"You're on."

They shook on it and Jaiden quickly added, "double or nothing Modo's the first once he finds out you made the potatoes."

"Deal."

"Man does it ever smell good in here!" Stoker said as he walked into the kitchen, the others trailing close behind.

Rachel and Jaiden hastily dropped their hands and turned, overly large smiles of complete innocence fixed on their faces. "Go ahead and dish up. Stew's over on the stove," Jaiden said.

"What is this stuff?" Throttle asked, eyeing the spread with hungry eyes.

"Beef stew, chicken dumplings, glazed carrots, scalloped potatoes and green beans."  
"You guys made all of this while we were gone?" Modo asked, clearly impressed.

"We both made the stew and chicken dumplings. I made the green beans and Rachel made the carrots and potatoes."

As Stoker and Rimfire dug in, filling their plates with every form of food offered, Vinnie moved close to Jaiden and elbowed her lightly to get her attention. "Hey babe…that's cheese on those veggies, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said, drawing out the single syllable to keep herself from giggling. She knew Rachel was trying to do the same. It wasn't exactly easy to do while watching three grown men stare at a table full of food with a mixture of longing and distaste.

"Come on Jai, you know we hate cheese."

Deciding it might be a little fun to mess with him and tilt the tables slightly in her favor (she really could use that twenty bucks) Jaiden scowled and crossed her arms. "Well, no one said you had to eat it," she huffed defensively and snatched up a plate.

As she went around the table, Vinnie rubbed the back of his neck and once again stared down at the food. Damned if all of it didn't look delicious.

"Ya know Vin, I'd force myself to eat it if I were you just to get back on her good side," Modo muttered under his breath, picking up a plate and reaching for the spoon that lay submerged in the scalloped potatoes. He never noticed Rachel and Jaiden watching him intently out of the corners of their eyes as he dropped a spoonful onto his plate.

Finally, after exchanging an apprehensive look with Throttle, the two mice left followed suit.

"Woohoo! Pay up sweetie!" Jaiden crowed once their plates were filled with food the three mice would normally never touch.

Grumbling, Rachel pulled a neatly folded twenty dollar bill from her back pocket and slapped it into Jaiden's waiting hands.

Vinnie shot a look at his food, then one at his girlfriend, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You did something to it, didn't you?"

Jaiden laughed and shook her head. "No Vin, we didn't do anything to it," she said, dishing up. "Rach and I just had a friendly bet going. She said you guys wouldn't touch the beans and potatoes, and I said you would, given the right motivation." Smiling sweetly, she added, "I won."  
"So you were just actin' all pissy to get me to eat this stuff?! Forget it lady!"

Setting her plate down, Jaiden turned a hostile glare on him, perching her fist on her hip and striking a pose that clearly said 'don't mess with me buddy.' "You haven't even tried it Vinnie, so how could you possibly know if you like it or not?"  
"Because…I…hate…cheese," he said slowly, glaring right back at her.

"And you're basing this on what? The cheese they had back on Mars?"  
"Actually…there is no cheese on Mars ma'am," Modo supplied, having fun at the expense of his bro.

"Oh really??" Jaiden drawled. If possible, her glare turned even icier. With one hand, she grabbed her fork and loaded it with green beans. "Open up Vincent."

"No way!"

"Fine, be a baby then." She made to put the fork down, muttering the word "coward" under her breath.

"Now wait just a damn minute Jai! I-."

Suddenly there was food in his mouth and Jaiden was staring him down, daring him to spit it out. In her hand…an empty fork.

_Damn, she's quick,_ he thought and began to chew grudgingly because sure, they may have been fighting, but he still loved her…and he still feared her wrath.

What really surprised him wasn't how she'd managed to get the food into his mouth though…it was how great that food tasted. Man, he'd landed himself a woman who could really cook!

"So?" she asked impatiently.

Vinnie swallowed and gave her a wry grin. "So maybe I don't hate cheese," he replied, then turned and left the room.

Smiling, Jaiden rolled her eyes and went back to filling her plate. That mouse was going to be the death of her, really he was. But she loved him. Oh how she loved him.

Plate loaded with as much food as her stomach could handle, Jaiden retreated to the living room. Vinnie was on the couch. He'd pulled up the table and was leaning over it, shoveling food into his mouth as he watched TV. Hearing her approach, he glanced up and grinned. "Hey Gorgeous."

"Hey yourself," she said, setting her plate down next to his. The food went ignored temporarily as she sank down on the couch and went into Vinnie's welcome embrace. "You're so stubborn sometimes," she muttered as she snuggled close.

Vinnie's grin widened and he tightened his arms around her. "And you're cute as hell when you're mad. What's your point?"

He was incorrigible, that was her point, but she was far too content to say so. Minutes later he said something about her food getting cold and she hummed a response, staying pressed against him until the laughed and pushed her away.

"Come on Jai, eat up. You're going to need it."

She reluctantly did as he said. "Jeez Vin, you make it sound like I'm having my last meal here," she said after a few bites.

"If you're anything like I was when I first got involved with the war on Mars, the closer we get to the day we face off with stink face, the less you're gonna eat. Nerves don't exactly help food settle. Ask Rimfire about it," he said as the younger mouse came strutting in, balancing a bowl a plate and a glass of milk. "The kid was sick for two hours before we took him out on the field."

"Man, you just gotta tell that story to everyone, don't you?" Rimfire asked tiredly.

"Just usin' you as an example buddy. I was telling Jaiden about first time battle jitters."

Rimfire shuddered, remembering a time long ago when he'd been given his orders. He could still remember that horrible, cold, clammy feeling that had invaded him and how, despite his brave words, his throat and stomach had remained coated in a thick layer of sticky dread. Even now, after living on a war torn planet for so long and spending years involved in combat, he still got a little sick when it came time to ride out into the thick of it.

"Yeah…it sucked," he admitted. "But it never kept me from carrying out my orders."

"And we admire ya for it kid."

"I'm going to be fearless…just like my family was," Jaiden murmured with quiet conviction.

Vinnie and Rimfire exchanged uneasy looks over her head. They knew her type-the type that believed more in carrying out personal vendettas then in following orders. They tended to be reckless and focused only on attaining their revenge, placing not only themselves, but others in danger as well.

Normally, Vinnie was all for reckless. It was what he did best. But even he managed to keep his head and follow through with the orders Throttle gave him. He had though Jaiden would too…but now this. She'd been running hot and cold as far as emotions towards this war on Limburger went and he'd been confused by whether she was going to be okay or not. Now he knew.

He made a mental note to talk to her about it later and find out what her intentions were going into this battle. If she ran off to take Limburger out on her own and got herself hurt or worse…

Vinnie's stomach lurched. He leaned back against the couch, suddenly not feeling very hungry. He'd never thought of losing Jaiden before. Even when things had gotten a little rough between them, he'd known somehow that they would make it through. But losing her, really losing her to the point of never being able to get her back…the though alone was enough to seriously unnerve him.

"Vin?"

He looked up to see Jaiden staring at him, concern etched in her beautiful features. God, there was a face he wouldn't be able to live without seeing every day.

"You okay hun?"

He sat up and forced as smile to his lips. "Yup…just thinkin'."

Her gaze lingered on him until he went back to eating, willing himself to chew and swallow though his stomach protested. He'd have to talk to her tonight and hope that would ease the sickness that had settled upon him.

It wasn't until much later, after several phone calls had been made and plans of countless attacks had been exhausted, that Vinnie was finally able to be alone with Jaiden. And he prolonged the inevitable talk further by spending well over an hour making love to her. It was sweet and slow and when she was seconds away from her release, teetering just on the edge, there were tears in her eyes. They spilled over, silently coursing down her cheeks as she softly cried out his name and the sight humbled him.

Now, as he lay with her sated body curled against him, her head resting on his chest, he realized he couldn't put it off any longer. Sleep would elude him until his mind was at rest and that sick feeling would remain with him until he knew for certain that she wouldn't do anything to endanger herself or the rest of them. He didn't like this at all.

"Jai?" he whispered softly.

She hummed a response and stirred.

He tried again, this time giving her a gentle shake. "Jai sweetheart, wake up."

She lifted her head, regarding him through heavy lidded eyes half hidden by the fall of mahogany bangs. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about somethin'."

Hearing the seriousness of his voice brought her fully awake and she sat up, a frown creasing her brow as she stared down at him.

Vinnie sat up also and took one of her hands in his. Absentmindedly, he started rubbing, massaging the soft skin as he'd done before on the beach. That all seemed so long ago now.

"Listen Gorgeous…things are startin' to get pretty serious and I just need to know that you're not gonna…run off on us and take Limburger on by yourself."

Her expression clouded over and he knew he'd been right.

"Come on now Jai, don't get mad. I didn't mean-."

She turned her back on him.

Vinnie bit back an oath and took a deep breath. They would get nowhere if they were both frustrated. "Jaiden, just listen for a sec, would ya?" he asked, forcing his voice to remain calm and soothing. He laid a hand on her shoulder and, finding it very encouraging that she didn't flinch or pull away, forged on with renewed determination. "I know you want to bring him down babe and I get that this whole thing is personal for you…but it's just as personal for the rest of us. Because of his kind, me and my bros never got the chance to know our families, remember?"

She turned to face him then, her violet eyes wide and sympathetic. One hand reached up and rested over his where it lay on her shoulder. For some unknown reason, that simple gesture, paired with the love and understanding swimming in her eyes, caused a lump of emotion to rise and stick in his throat. "Come here sweetheart," he whispered.

She went willingly, sliding into his lap. She fit so perfectly there. He always noticed that. But then again, she fit perfectly everywhere, whether it was under his arm, curled up beside him or simply sitting next to him with one leg tossed carelessly over his. This woman had been made for him.

Sighing, Vinnie wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "Promise me you wont go after him on your own Jaiden. Promise that you'll stick with us and just follow orders. I know that sounds chauvinistic and all…but if you go after Limburger and get hurt or…or-." He couldn't bring himself to say the other alternative. God, what if Carbunkle got a hold of her and decided to go wild creating some new…thing by using her.

Vinnie suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying desperately not to envision all the horrible outcomes of their attack, trying not to picture what Carbunkle could do to Jaiden, trying so hard to not remember what the psycho had done to him.

"Vinnie?"

Her cool hands cradled his face and he opened his eyes. "If I loose you sweetheart…I really don't think I could go on livin'."

Jaiden's brows drew together in worry, then she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I wont leave your side," she whispered. "I promise."

That night, after coming together once more, Vinnie held Jaiden close and prayed to any God that would listen for protection. It wasn't something he did often. He welcomed danger, but he was slowly starting to learn that where the heart was involved, there was no room for dramatic heroics and dangerous leaps of faith. This time there was more at stake. And this time he stood to loose something important. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

* * *

The days leading up to the attack against Limburger seemed to drag by, but finally the time had come and things were starting to fall into place at an alarming rate. Rich Foxworthy had called earlier that morning to inform them that he and his crew would be pulling into town around sunset. They'd be taking a slight detour that would bring them in on the northwest side of town to avoid alerting any enemy of their presence.

After receiving the news and giving it to the others, the full reality of what was about to happen hit Jaiden with the force of a train. She had quickly excused herself to run to the bathroom where she'd remained until her stomach had emptied its contents…and it hadn't held much. As Vinnie had predicted, she'd gradually lost her appetite until she was eating next to nothing.

When she'd opened the door, still shaking and feeling cold and clammy, Rimfire had been waiting on the others side, Tylenol and a glass of water in hand and a sympathetic smile on his face.

"It might not help much, but it can't really make matters worse," he'd said, handing over the pills and water.

She'd taken them, downed the water in huge gulps and then hugged Rimfire for his efforts.

Now, hours later, she sat alone in Vinnie's room, perched on the edge of the bed she shared with him, and staring down at a picture of her family that had been taken last Christmas. They were all dressed so nicely. Her and her mother had done each other's hair, pulling it up and leaving several strands down to frame their faces. They were wearing jean skirts and dark green tops. Her father had trimmed his graying beard, her brother had gotten a haircut after much nagging from her mother and both were dressed in jeans and green dress shirts a few shades lighter than the shirts worn by her and her mother.

The fireplace behind them was decorated for the season with stockings, candles and various other Christmas decorations her mother had collected over the years and the fire crackling in the hearth had given a natural glow to the picture.

_This is who I'm fighting for_, she thought, tracing the familiar faces as hot tears burned her eyes. She wondered briefly if her family had been this terrified, this emotionally worked up, when they'd rode off that fateful night. No, they'd rode out with not even the slightest sign of resistance. She could still picture her mother, sitting astride her bike, looking so cool and confident as if she were just going for an early evening ride.

Jaiden screwed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, forcing away the memories of the night her family had been killed. _Be strong, be fearless_, she told herself firmly. _You told Vinnie and Rimfire you were going to be fearless like your family, so do it!_

Pushing off the bed, she crossed the room and stood before the full-length mirror mounted on the closet door. The woman staring back at her hardly resembled the care free one in the picture. This one was hardened. She knew more now than she had back then. Her violet eyes held the pain of loss, the sadness of death and yet through all that still held the spark of deep, consuming love. Her lips were set in a firm line, unsmiling. Her hair had been left down, cascading over her back in dark, shimmering waves and the skirt and top had been replaced by worn jeans, her mothers old biking boots, a black belt sporting her brothers silver belt buckle and the shirt her father had given her that proclaimed to the world who she was; Hell's Original Angel.

But the major difference between this Jaiden and the one in the picture was that this Jaiden was ready for war. She stared hard at her reflection and nodded once. Yes, she was ready. She still felt wretchedly sick, she still filled with conflicting emotions, and she was still scared as ever, but she was ready.

Turning on her booted heel, she walked to her bag, which still lay, half empty, at the foot of the bed. She dug clear to the bottom until her hand closed around something cool and metallic. She pulled it free and stared down at it, her heart beating clear into her throat as a chill swept over her body. Her father's handgun. The one she'd found on him minutes after he'd died. He was going to use it to rid the earth of that scum Limburger…now she would truly finish the job. She'd promised Vinnie she would stick by his side…but if they ran into Limburger and were faced with the task of ending his life, she was going to do it her way.

Drawing a shaky breath, she tucked the gun into the back of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it. Then, as a precaution, she grabbed her mothers worn leather jacket and pulled that on over it. She looked at herself in the mirror again, refusing to think about what the night would bring, and left the room to join her friends.

The TV was on in the living room but only Vinnie and Rimfire were watching. Charley, Throttle, Modo and Stoker all stood over the table of layouts talking quietly. Rachel had yet to show but had called to warn them that she would be late. Crossing the room to the couch, Jaiden laid her hands on Vinnie's shoulders and watched as the woman on the emergency broadcast gave one final warning to the city of Chicago.

"Again, we ask that those of you who haven't done so already to evacuate the area as inconspicuously as possible. This will be the last time we air this warning so we hope that you all stay safe. May God be with you and to those fighting the alien threat, good luck. Our prayers are with you."

"Well, that's encouraging," Rimfire said. "Think she'd be sayin' that if she knew some of those fighters were aliens?"

"After everything Limburger's done to this city and its citizens, I highly doubt anyone would really care," Vinnie murmured, his eyes remaining fixed on the screen as he rested his hands over Jaiden's.

Silence fell, thick and heavy, broken minutes later when the front door open and Rachel came striding in, looking like a true biker babe. She wore all form fitting black from the boots to the tight fitting top and her platinum blond hair was pulled away from eyes that were covered by a pair of shades.

"Someone wanna pick his jaw up off the floor?" Vinnie commented dryly, referring to Modo who was, in fact, staring with his mouth slack. Everyone laughed nervously, all but Rachel. She remained straight faced as she walked in the room, which caused the laughter to quickly die away.

"What's up Rach?" Jaiden asked, trepidation slowly spreading through her.

"I think you guys should go look outside."

After exchanging hesitant looks, they all rose and slowly made their way to the front door. Being the first there, Rimfire opened it and his eyes grew large as he took in the scene below. "Whoa…"

"Mama," Modo added, also going wide eyed.

The other's crowded in the doorway, spilling out onto the small slab of concrete that made up a platform sort of open entryway.

"Well babe…there's your army," Vinnie murmured, just as awed as the rest of them.

Below, swarming the streets, gleaming under the red/gold blaze of the setting sun, their engines sending up a low purr that subtly shook the earth, were thousands of bikers.

The sight alone was spectacular, the sound enthralling. It shook Jaiden to the very core, brought out in her the hunger for a good ride, and at the same time, took her back to a scene very much like this one. It took her back months ago when her father had commanded his own small, yet brave army of bikers and the nostalgia was so swift, so haunting, that she felt her heart clench with the memory, felt a bitter sadness fill her being and entwine with every other emotion running rampant within her.

She stared at the mass of bikes and the brave men who'd come so willingly to fight with her and her friends. Tears shimmered in the violet depths of her eyes as she held her breath. This was it…the beginning of the end. There was no turning back now.

Firmly reminding herself of the people she was doing this for, she straightened to her full height, set her shoulders and went to give the troops a proper welcome.


	12. A Night of Reckoning

**Authors Notes**: Hey guys! Look who finally updated. And for the long wait…I give you yet another long chapter. One of the longest so far I think. Or at least it felt like the longest. I do have to warn you of a few things in here. Now, a few of you have commented on what I've done with Limburger's character, how I've made him a bit more evil than he is in the cartoon. Here's your warning. He's beyond evil in this one. And the reason for this is because I just can't picture someone whose species is responsible for death and destruction being as not evil as he is in the series. I actually felt at one point that I needed to switch this to an R rating due to its content but I think its okay. I just hope you're all comfortable with the twists I've put on Limburger's and Karbunkle's characters. And…I think that's all I needed to say! Onto the thank you's and the fic! Oh, a big thank you to every single one of you for being so supportive with the passing of my fiancés grandfather. Many of your reviews had me in tears. You don't know how much we appreciated your kind words and prayers. You guys are truly the greatest.

**The Thank You Section**

**(oh boy there's a lot of you this time!)**

Ishtara: Thanks a ton! There's just something about a reviewer that will stay up until all hours of the night that shows you how much they appreciate your work. And just to let you know…the planning is the one thing that's going to make me commit myself to a psyche ward. I hate the planning. Lol. But I keep being told it will all work out so I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

Curious Fan: And I'm still freakin curious. Oh, I also don't know how to read minds but I will say this-I hope you post what you have. I'd love to see a story out of you and I know posting in a section for the first time is intimidating but it'll be worth it. Thanks for the uplifting review. You've been great. (p.s. It so rocks that you figure out it was Chucky Cheese! And I do share your loathing for the thing…entirely. He needs to go.)

Foenixfyre: I'm going to keep trying to go with that aspect, the giving each couple a scene. It was hard with this chapter due to the fact that it was more action (I hate writing action) but in the next chapter you can bet everyone's going to get their time to shine.

SamuraiPrincess: Thank you. Yes, your loss is different, but a loss is a loss no matter how prepared you are or not so I appreciate your kind words and advice.

Intrepidwarriors: Here it is! You're waiting, looking, watching, seeing, peeking and hovering are done! Hopefully I can get the next chapter turned out. Should be easy. Not so much action, more romance. I don't shy away from romance! Thanks for the review!

Morning: So glad to see you had new stuff out. I hope you continue with that fic. Thank you for your kind words. Your review was one of the ones that got me choked up. I'm glad you're still enjoying this and hope you continue to do so. I also hope everything is going well with your current situation and hope you're recuperating well! Lots of love and hugs to you. You've been a wonderful source of inspiration, with my writing, and with life related stuff.

Davewriter: Now this is a hard one to write because I felt a little torn by your review. Although I appreciate your comments and will take them into consideration, there are several things I disagreed with you on. I thank you all the same though. I would never dream of getting something like this published. When I start out, I want it to be with my own characters, with my own ideas, with my own creation. Not a borrowed one.

Kerry Ann: Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad to know that despite the mistakes, you are enjoying the fic. I'm also glad to know that it was easy for you to imagine everything. That's the one thing I strive for. I don't like to leave everything up to the reader's imaginations.

Bookworm: Thanks for the reviews hun. I appreciate every single one of them and hope that when I'm done with this I'll be able to hit up that BM/TMNT fic of yours that I've been wanting to read!

Echo: You have nothing to be sorry for honey. You've been a godsend. Thank you so, so, sooo much for being here to help me through this one. I couldn't have done it without you hun! Love ya!

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Night of Reckoning**

Jaiden made her way slowly over the expanse of grass towards the bikers and the rumble of the many machines ebbed away as their riders cut the engines. It took her no more than a quick scan to find the cycle she had spent so many painstaking hours painting. The owner, seeming very much as if he had been born on a bike given the confident way he sat on his, was a large man. He had a little weight to him but he carried it well, his face was tanned and weathered from the sun and wind and his thick jet-black hair was streaked with silver, fanning out from his temples.

_Hello Elvis_, Jaiden thought as she approached him with a welcoming smile. "Rich Foxworthy?"  
"The one and only."

He moved off his bike, hooking his helmet over the handle and Jaiden's smile widened. He wore stone washed blue jeans under a pair of leather chaps, a black t-shirt with a pack of cigarettes rolled up in the sleeve, a thick gold watch and a pair of authentic snake skin boots, black in color with gold plated steel toes. She liked him immediately.

She held out her hand and he grasped it, his larger hand swallowing hers. "I really appreciate you driving so far to help us with this."

Rich pulled her close to his side, abandoning the handshake for a friendly one-armed hug. "Don't mention it darlin'. Ain't a biker alive that hasn't heard about your pa and they all were more than willin' to make the trip to join up with you and your friends. We're 437 strong. Hope that's enough for ya."

"More than enough," she murmured, her eyes roaming over the sea of faces. Some were faces she'd seen growing up, some she'd even seen on TV when a station was covering one of the many biker rally's across the U.S. Lord, unless Limburger had called down an army of Plutarkian's on a whim, he didn't stand a chance. "Well, lets get the introductions out of the way, hand out the weapons and we'll head out."

They turned together, Rich calling out a command to his men, a command that died off in a strangled oath as he took in the sight of the five large Martians standing a few yards away. "Lord a'mighty."

"Rich Foxworthy, I'd like you to meet Charlene Davidson, Rachel McPherson, Stoker, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie and Rimfire."

Rich blinked once and rubbed a hand over his face, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I probably should have warned you," Jaiden murmured apologetically.

To his credit, the old biker recovered quite fast and flashed her a crooked grin. "Well…who better to fight an alien with than an alien, right?" he asked and went to introduce himself.

What followed then was a quiet form of chaos. Most of the men who had accompanied Rich to Chicago graciously accepted the fact that they would be fighting alongside five Martians while the others refused to believe that the phenomena existed. But even those few couldn't stop glancing curiously at the mice.

The bikers filed into the Scoreboard, taking the weapons offered, listening intently as Stoker and Throttle explained how to operate them. Then they returned outside where Rachel, Charley, Jaiden, Vinnie, Rimfire and Modo milled about, making sure everyone was well aware of what was going to happen and most importantly, the risks involved. Several times both Jaiden and Rachel were approached by people who had known their deceased family members and offered condolences for their loss.

Finally, as the sun made one final struggle against the oncoming darkness then succumbed into the horizon, the bikers, weapons in hand, remounted their bikes. One by one they brought the engines roaring to life, revving their motors in anticipation.

Surveying the crowd as her fingers deftly worried the straps of her helmet, Jaiden swallowed hard and concentrated on not being sick. That was a lot of men, a lot of men she had put in danger. A lot of men she had to be sure remained alive. She closed her eyes against a wave of nausea, drawing in a deep breath just as two arms came around her waist.

"You sure you're gonna be okay Gorgeous?"

Forcing her eyes open, Jaiden watched Vinnie's hands strap a thin green belt around her waist. It hung at an angle low on her hips and had eight slim grayish white cylinders strapped to it, four on each side. She recognized them immediately as the same ones Vinnie kept on him at practically all times. "I'll be fine. What are these things?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Flares." His hands fell to her hips, covering the weapons. "Just a little something extra."

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed his cheek, then rested her forehead against the spot where her lips had just been, mentally gathering her strength, building a wall around her emotions. Taking another deep breath, she pushed away from Vinnie and rolled her shoulders. "Alright. Let's get going."

Accepting a quick hug from her white furred mouse, Jaiden slid onto her own bike and watched as her friends did the same, adding the roar of their own motors to the crowd.

"I think they're waitin' on you Jai," Throttle said from beside her as he pulled his helmet on.

She nodded once. God, this was really happening…she was really playing the part of the avenger. She knew she wasn't cut out for this. She was like a little girl playing dress up in her daddy's camo, waging a make-believe war. Except this wasn't make-believe. This was all too real, and whether she was cut out for it or not didn't matter because she had put this plan in motion…and there was really no way she could turn back now. All she could do was pray for the best. And she did so silently, crossing herself before pulling her helmet on and securing the strap.

With that done, she turned to the large army of men, turned to her friends and raised her voice in an order that had echoed in her nightmares for weeks after her family's death. "Demons…ride out!"

A resounding roar shook the earth, motors revved louder than before and Jaiden lead her army of bikers and mice through the streets of Chicago towards Limburger Tower. They prowled through the streets like sleek panthers on the hunt. Faces appeared in windows to watch them, those who had not paid heed to the warnings came out of alley ways to watch them as they cruised by. As they neared the tower though, there were less faces, less random people walking the streets. The windows of buildings were dark and every business had a closed sign hanging in the window.

It was when they were only a few blocks away that another biker quickly approaching them from the opposite direction stopped them. Pulling to a stop, Jaiden planted one foot on the ground and flipped her visor up. The lone biker came to a screeching halt beside her and ripped his helmet off, revealing a handsome, square jawed face framed by a fall of wavy dark brown hair.

"Hey there," he said a bit breathlessly. He shot a nervous look at Vinnie who had pulled up on the other side of Jaiden before continuing. "I'm a friend of Jack's. Me and a few other guys have been watching the area for ya'll and thought you should know there's a pretty big group of guys waitin on ya."

"Waiting on us?" Jaiden questioned, startled by the sudden news.

"Yeah. They showed up about thirty minutes ago. Real dirty looking…missing teeth…not exactly the nicest looking group of guys. We counted about two hundred and thirty and noticed that they kept referring to one of them…this really big nasty looking guy as the…Pitt Boss?"

"The Pitt Boss!" Charley yelped incredulously. "You've got to be kidding!"

Jaiden whipped around to face her friend. "What's going on Charley?" she asked. Her stomach was rolling again, filling with dread.

"Those are the guys from the Pitts. They're mostly nothing but a bunch of rough neck ex-cons. Not good news at all. But they never leave the Pitts. Not unless-."

"Not unless someone's paying them a lot to do it," Throttle finished for her.

Realization struck Jaiden like a bolt of lightning, striking down her heart, electrifying the intensity of those niggling doubts. Swearing softly, she curled her hand into a fist and resisted slamming it against he crankcase of her bike. "He knows we're coming."

"Thanks for the warning buddy. You can go back to McCyber and let him know we're on the way. Stay hidden though and don't make any moves until we get there," Throttle instructed in a calm, even voice, easily taking over the roll of leader after seeing Jaiden waver under the unexpected news.

"The rest of you," he addressed the waiting bikers as the one who had come to warn them sped away, "split up. We'll surround them as best we can. Leave 'em no chance to get around us. We'll split into groups of three. I want some of you with Modo and Rachel here, some of you to go with Rich and the rest of you are with me. Head out!"

The bikers followed the orders given without argument and Throttle was left with a little over one hundred men. He left his bike for a moment and went to Jaiden. "Hope you don't mind me takin' over," he said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head. "You're much better at it," she conceded with a tired smile. "We'll still be fine, right?"

He nodded. "We've dealt with these guys before. They're big and pretty tough, but there's not a lot goin' on upstairs."

"Took on five of 'em myself. They never stood a chance," Vinnie boasted. "Or was it ten. Maybe like…twenty."

Throttle silenced his younger bro with a quelling look, then turned back to Jaiden. "Just don't give up on us. This fight isn't over just because Limburger hired a little extra muscle. We've got to fight the good fight babe…for this city…and for those we've loved and lost to Limburger and his kind."

"I know. I'm sorry…I just-."

"Don't worry about it Jai," he said, cutting her off. He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before returning to his bike. "Well Vin, what do ya say?" he asked as he activated the visor on his helmet.

"I say what you say bro."

"Alright then. Let's rock-."

"And RIDE!" they finished in unison, tearing off down the street with a hundred bikers trailing close behind.

The closer they drew to Limburger tower, the more vacant looking the buildings became. They were almost eerie in their darkness, their owners smart enough to leave the minute they heard the news.

Then it was there, looming out of the darkness, its yellow brick walls illuminated by spotlights surrounding the square space of open yard. Limburger Tower and surrounding it-a group of grotesque snarling men with hatred burning deep in their eyes all mounted on crudely made bikes.

When Throttle stopped them Jaiden glanced quickly to the right and left, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing the remainder of their large group spread out around the streets, blocking every possible escape route. The men from the Pitts jeered and taunted them, emitting dry, awful laughter when Rich's men did nothing but glare back at them, undaunted.

"We're still goin' straight in Jai," Throttle said, dragging her attention away from the hideous ex-cons. She swallowed hard, managing a weak nod of agreement.

"Alright guys…let me know if you're ready for this!" the tan furred mouse called out, receiving his answer in a resounding roar of engines and shouts.

Before Jaiden herself was ready for it, they were speeding towards the men from the Pitts who were now driving straight for them. It was a deadly game of chicken. Jaiden noticed several men pulling up alongside her, Throttle, Vinnie, Charley and Rimfire at the same time that she noticed them pulling their guns. The first shots were fired. She was barely aware of firing her own weapon but she knew she must have done so. How else would the bald menace bearing down on her have been thrown from his bike?

Screams of pain were drowned out by the harsh blasts. Men fell-some of them the men who had come to help her, and some of them the goons hired by Limburger. She did her part, yet was unable to deliver any fatal blasts. Instead, she aimed for tires and gas tanks.

The stairs to Limburger Tower were only a few yards away when a blast caught her unaware and she flew from her bike, landing on her side against the unyielding pavement. She ignored the pain, biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to push herself up. Someone could hit her at any moment if she didn't hurry up and get herself moving again.

A stray blast hit one of the pillars to the massive building and she raised her arm to deflect some of the concrete raining down on her. Then there were hands grabbing her arms, pulling her up. She jumped, whipping around and staring up at Vinnie's hard features. "Come on Jai, lets get inside."

"But…what about the men?" He was already pulling her along, using himself as a shield to protect her.

"They'll be fine. They've got them outnumbered and it wont be long before they turn tail and head back for the Pitts. We've got a different fish to fry though sweetheart, so get moving."

She turned and made a run for the stairs, only to find that Rachel and Charley were already at the top waiting for her, keeping out of the line of fire as their men took care of anyone that came too close.

"Stoke, you comin' or stayin'?" Vinnie yelled out to his mentor as he backed towards the building, keeping his gun trained in front of him, ready for any unexpected moves.

"Nah, you rookies go on ahead. We'll be fine out here and I'll make sure your bikes stay out of harms way. When you get to Limburger though, make sure to get an extra hit in for me." The aged Freedom fighter gave them a thumbs up, then was off into the midst of the fighting again, his loud whoop drowned out by the cacophony of sounds erupting from the battle field.

"Rimfire, get the girls inside. We'll be right behind you," Throttle called out over his shoulder as his white-furred bro closed in next to him and Modo covered his other side.

Used to following orders issued by this particular elder, Rimfire nodded and bounded up the steps two at a time. The tall doors were unlocked and swung open easily. He half expected that, but it still alarmed him. It was an open invitation-one that clearly said Limburger wanted them inside.

"Ladies, stay close, okay?" he said as his eyes roamed the dark corners of the front hall, lingering suspiciously on the two closed doors on either side and the glossy black doors of the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Won't be a problem," Jaiden muttered from right behind him. Rachel and Charley were also hunched in close. They all had their backs facing each other, fingers poised over the triggers of their weapons. And they were using him to finish the circle. Rimfire was immediately impressed at their precautious move.

"I don't trust this at all," Rachel murmured.

A cynical smile flashed across Jaiden's face as she darted a quick glance at the Amazon beside her. "That makes two of us."

"Three," Charley added. "Man, it stinks in here."

"Ah, the stench of Plutarkian's. It's unmistakable," Rimfire joked.

He moved forward a few cautious steps, smiling his approval when the girls did the same. These were smart women that his friends had found and he was grateful for that. It was much easier to protect calm women who knew how to defend themselves than it was to protect anxious women who had a habit of releasing ear drum shattering shrieks when scared.

A blast hit the side of the building, filling the cavernous front hall with the muted sound of an explosions and despite their bravery, the three Earthers jumped, more afraid for the lives outside those front doors then the actual blast.

"If this keeps up, we'll be lucky to find Limburger before the building is destroyed," Jaiden said, forcing her voice to remain steady. She didn't feel steady though. She felt like she was going to be sick…again. Vinnie was out there. She should have been with him. She had promised to stay at his side.

Another explosion, far too large to be coming from the guns Stoker had provided, shook the building. Jaiden's stomach did lurch this time as she staggered and fell against Rimfire. "Oh god…"

Rimfire's arm came around her waist, supporting her as his other arm reached out to steady Charley. "What the hell was that?" he asked, his gaze shooting back and forth between the front doors and the elevator.

Suddenly, one of the front doors flew open and two figures lurched inside, one supporting the weight of the larger. Throttle, with his arm hooked around Modo's chest, helped his gray furred bro inside while Vinnie remained in the doorway, yelling at an unseen foe.

"Yeah…that's right. Go back to where you came from ya slime suckin' pukes! When we're done here, we'll be comin' for ya!"

"Vin…quit threatening them," Throttle called out warily.

Turning to grin at his tan furred bro, Vinnie shut the door behind him. "Aww, but it's so much fun."

All banter was forgotten as Rachel cried out Modo's name and ran to him. "Oh my god, honey…what happened?" she asked as she searched his being with eyes and hands. She sucked in a breath when she found the cause of his pain, a large gash torn over the bicep of his left arm. "Those rotten bastards. I swear, when I get my hands on them, they'll be wishin' they were never born!"

Torn between shock at hearing his woman use words she never normally used and amusement at hearing how anger added an unexpected southern twang to her voice, Modo chuckled and dropped his mechanical arm from around his bro's shoulders so that he could wrap it around a dainty waist. "Don't worry darlin', they got my bad arm. Just hit the building and got the wind knocked out of me. No real damage done."

Silvery blue eyes, wide with fear, looked up at him. "Thank the heavens for that. I just found you. But incase anything else should happen…just in case," she reiterated when he tried to offer her words of reassurance, "I think you should know that I love you with all my heart honey."

While the others looked on with smiles, forgetting the danger of the situation for the moment, Modo gaped at the woman in his arm. "You…do?"

"You bet I do." Then she used his words against him. "You made it damn near impossible not to."

Modo closed his eyes, swallowing the lump of emotion that had rose in his throat. "Lord Rachel," he almost whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

"Not that I want to break this up or anything," Rimfire said, giving his uncle an apologetic smile, "but we should probably get moving."

Expressions turned solemn once more and the group moved reluctantly towards the elevator. As they walked, Rachel pulled a Swiss army knife from her pocket and tugged her shirt out of the waistband of her jeans. Tucking her gun under her arm, she made a two-inch slice up the seam and ripped free a strip of black fabric. "I'm not sure this will really help at all but better safe than sorry," she murmured as she handed her gun to Modo then proceeded to wrap the fabric around his arm, knotting it securely.

Being the gentleman he was, Modo kept his eyes locked on her face instead of the honey colored skin that tempted him. "Much appreciated ma'am."

She winked at him and took her gun back, following the others to the elevator.

"So you guys just left Stoker out there, huh?" Rimfire spoke up again, trying to use conversation to alleviate a small amount of the tension that seemed to pulsate thickly in the air around them.

"He made quick friends with Rich and those two just looked like they were having way too much fun," Throttle answered. "He can make sure everything out there goes smoothly while we take care of Limburger." Reaching for the elevator button, Throttle battled with a moment's indecision, then pushed it.

As the numbers above the sliding doors lit up, tracking the elevators slow descent, weapons were pulled up and aimed at the doors. "Be ready for anything," Throttle warned.

Vinnie grinned, looking a little too excited. "Aren't we always bro?"

"Me and Modo usually are…I don't know about you though."

"If we didn't have more important things to do…I'd be throwin' you into a wall right about now."  
Throttle chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe later Vin."

The sounds of the elevator, a subtle screech of metal on concrete and the binding of thick cables, drew closer.

Third floor…second…

It lurched to a halt on the first floor, the gears screeching faintly. One long minute dragged out where the silence was unbearable, adding to the apprehension and finally the doors slid open. The compartment was lushly upholstered in red and purple carpet with tinted mirrors lining the far wall. And it was vacant.

The group lowered their weapons but remained alert, stepping into the elevator. They half expected the cables to snap, or for some of Limburgers hired hands to come spilling out the hatch above their heads, but when the elevator began its slow climb nothing happened.

"Okay…I officially do NOT like this," Charley murmured.

Leaning against the wall beside her, Throttle eyed the mirrors guardedly. "I bet he's watching us." He tapped a knuckle against the glass. "There's probably a camera behind this."

Horror knotted in Jaiden's stomach and she stepped away from the mirrors. She wasn't comfortable with the feeling of having someone watch her. Not this way and certainly not when it was someone as vile as Limburger. Her skin crawled at the mere thought of those inhuman eyes staring at them. Shuddering, she pushed herself further against the wall opposite the mirrors.

The elevator came to a stop none too slowly and Jaiden grabbed for the gilded railing behind her as her stomach turned. _Note to self_, she thought wryly, _no more fights like this. Not if I'm going to get this sick. _

She looked up, saw Rachel doing the same thing and gave the older woman a sympathetic smile. At least it seemed as if she wasn't alone in her suffering.

She followed the others out of the elevator, staying close to Vinnie as she studied their new surroundings. The hallway formed a "T" with two hallways branching off to the left and right and one stretching out before them. The carpets were an ugly shade of cranberry, the walls a distasteful plumb and the lighting was poor, throwing everything into dark shadows.

"Well, this isn't at all creepy," Jaiden muttered. Not paying attention, she ran into Vinnie. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry sweetheart." He grinned down at her, curving a possessive hand around her waist. "You're sure makin' good on that promise."

She tried to smile back but couldn't force her numb lips to do much more than quirk up at the corners for a mere second.

"Where to Modo?" Throttle asked.

"Straight ahead bro."  
A frown drew Jaiden's brows together as she listened to the exchange. "Why would Modo be the only one who knows his way around this place? Haven't you all been in here before?"

"Sure, but Modo's the only one who's actually had a tour of the place," Throttle replied. "Well, him and Charley. But Charley's never been past the first floor."

"Then…how do you get in?"

Vinnie gave her that famous reckless grin of his as they moved down the dark hallway. "We usually drive straight up the side of the building and go crashin' through a window. But we didn't figure you ladies-."

"Or your bikes," Throttle threw in.

"-Would be up for that kind of entrance."

"Yeah…and from the sounds of it, someone's already usin' that move," Modo growled. His good eye briefly flashed red and he swung around, facing the elevator which doors now stood closed, reflecting back a blurry image of the group of mice and women.

The roar of engines slowly filtered into the room, growing louder and louder until it was a deafening roar. They waited for the sound of glass breaking but when none came, they all knew they'd just walked into a trap. They'd been cornered.

Bikers spilled from the hallways, a combination of rough necks and the hired goons in suits Jaiden remembered from the night Limburger had condemned her house. They'd been waiting in the wings, that much was obvious from the grotesque grins on their ugly faces.

They pulled to a stop at the end of the hallway and Throttle quickly did a head count. Thirteen. Not bad. A number he and his bros could easily handle. "Rimfire, get the girls on the other side of that door and keep them safe," he instructed.

The bikers started at a slow prowl towards them as the younger mouse did as he was told, herding the three women who looked as if they wanted to do anything but be protected. The bikers in suits carried high powered-blasters while the less meticulously dressed swung thick chains and gripped two-by-fours in their beefy hands.

"Someone explain to me again _why_ we didn't bring our bikes?" Vinnie muttered, backing up a step.

Throttle grinned. "When has your bike ever let you down, huh Vin?" he asked, keeping a trained eye on their enemies.

"Well…never. But she's all the way downstairs. AND outside!"

"Have a little faith bro…and some patience."

Ignoring the white furred Martian's look of confusion, Throttle checked quickly to see if Rimfire had made it through the door okay. He was still standing in front of it, scratching his head.

"What are ya waitin' for kid, an invitation?" he yelled back.

Rimfire shot him an irritated look. "Kind of hard to open a door that's been painted on the wall!"

"What!"

"It's not a real door. See?" Rimfire slapped his hand against the wall and it emitted a hollow _thunk._ "Not real."

The wall suddenly jerked up with a hydraulic screech that echoed down the hallway and two robotic arms with claws slithered through the opening, twisting like snakes.

"Whoa!" Rimfire yelped, jumping back.

Charley stood behind him and he quickly shoved her back, out of harms way. He saw his uncle Modo do the same, wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist as he aimed his gun at one of the claws. They lashed out, one shackled itself to Rimfire's ankle, the other to Jaiden's and the two were jerked from their feet, landing hard on their sides.

Seeing Jaiden out of the corner of his eye, Vinnie forgot all about the men with their weapons trained on him and his bros. Only one thought now dominated his mind. Help Jaiden. He whirled, reaching for her even as she was yanked away, crying out his name, her violet eyes wide with fright. All around him he could hear yelling, engines revving, blasters going off. He saw Modo make a desperate grab for Rimfire, but he was too late. He and Modo were both too late.

Like some horrible, toothless monster, the wall swallowed Jaiden and Rimfire mercilessly, then slammed down, sealing them away from their friends.

Vinnie stared at the wall for a moment, mouth slightly agape, then slammed his shoulder against it at the same time that Modo ran his fist into it. A hollow sound reverberated through the hallway but the wall remained motionless.

"Damn it Limburger! Open up, you coward!" the white-furred mouse shouted, slamming his shoulder against the wall again and again, undeterred by the fact that it refused to give.

Charley grabbed his arm and made an attempt to stop him while Rachel tried to subdue Modo. "Vinnie, stop it!" she grunted as she tugged, fighting hard against the enraged Martian.

She glanced back over her shoulder and a fresh wave of panic strengthened her efforts. The bikers were closing in and Throttle was tying to single handedly to fight them off but it wasn't a one-man job. "Vincent!" she tried again. A gasp tore from her throat when he lunged once more at the wall, pulling her with. "Throttle needs your help, you big lug head! We'll get Jaiden and Rimfire back but right now we've got bigger problems!"

Vinnie suddenly swung around, eyes ablaze with fury. "Not for long, we don't," he growled.

Charley released his arm and he stalked fearlessly towards one of the bikers. The man grinned, hefting a thick chain and swinging it in wide circles over his bald head. Vinnie never slowed his pace. It hardly registered in his brain that Modo had joined in. It did, however, register that Rachel was behind him, being kept safe. Charley was also being kept out of harms way by an ever-protective Throttle. But he had no one to protect. Limburger had seen to that and now these thick-sculled morons were going to pay for it in his place.

The man he was facing whipped the chain and him and Vinnie snagged it effortlessly in his left hand. Too angry to feel the pain, he twisted it once around his arm and yanked. The man released a startled cry as he was pulled from his bike and Vinnie drove his right fist into the man's face. Then it was onto the next without a pause.

Somewhere between his third and fourth face off, Throttle called out to him. He grabbed the man he was scuffling with by the throat, picked him up and hurled him into a wall before turning to face his friend. "What?"

"Check out the elevator," the tan furred mouse yelled back, delivering a solid blow the stomach of a man in a suit.

Vinnie's gaze swung to the elevators and he grinned. There was his Sweetheart, right between Throttle's bike and Lil' Hoss, just waiting to be summoned. Things were starting to quickly turn in their favor. _Hang on Jai_, he thought, putting his fingers to his lips and whistling.

* * *

Jaiden pushed up to a sitting position, blinking owlishly. She couldn't see a thing. Complete darkness surrounded her, closed in on her, made her feel the first threads of panic start to slide around her heart. She slowly drew a deep breath, tried to relax, then moved her foot experimentally. It was free. Whatever had held her captive was gone. No…wait, whatever it was had let her go. It could be looming in the darkness above her or in front of her for all she knew.

Shifting uneasily, she reached out, feeling along the floor for a weapon or for another hand.

"Jaiden?"

"Rimfire?" she replied hesitantly.

"Right here ma'am."

His hand closed around hers and she drew a sigh of relief, scooting close to him. "Are you okay?"

"Backsides probably a little bruised but I'm fine. How about you?"

"Fine. A little disorientated. Think it's just us in here?"

She could hear him moving, probably looking around, although she didn't know how he could possibly expect to see anything.

"Looks like it," he said solemnly.

"Ah, my dear rodent. As you know…looks can be deceiving."

Light suddenly flooded the room, bright and harsh. Jaiden flinched at the sudden change, then looked up into the hideous face of Lawrence Limburger.

"Hello my dear Ms. Sterling," he murmured, a sneer twisting his lips. "How kind of you to stop by. Karbunkle," his gaze flickered briefly to Rimfire, "take care of him."

"Certainly, your Cheesiness."

A small man, hunched and bony with a freakishly large head, emerged from behind Limburgers girth. He smiled a crooked grin, rubbing gloved hands together as he eyed Rimfire hungrily.

"Oh Christ," Rimfire swore, immediately trying to get away from the man.

Karbunkle released a dry laugh, like dead leaves scraping pavement, and pulled a small remote from the pocket of his lab coat. With the push of a button, the mechanical arms with claws reappeared from the ceiling. They latched onto Rimfire's wrists before Jaiden could even attempt to warn him and yanked him back against a stainless steel section of the wall. Two more arms snaked out of the wall from openings near the floor, fastening to his ankles as the two around his wrists pulled his arms up above his head. A band of thick metal wrapped around his waist, securing him against the wall and rendering him immobile.

"Rimfire!" Jaiden yelled, staggering to her feet.

"Greasepit, stop her!" Limburger ordered as if he were a general commanding his troops. Jaiden should have known that, in a sense, he was.

His barked command was carried out by a lumbering, thick-limbed man in overalls who was covered in grease and standing unnoticed in the corner behind Jaiden. He had one huge arm around her waist before she'd taken two steps.

"Let me go damn it!" she shrieked, flailing wildly. A large hand slapped over her mouth, the impact bruising her jaw and the stench of grease overwhelmed her senses. She was suffocating!

Tears forming in her eyes, she gagged against the sweaty palm pressed so tightly over her mouth. It hurt…it hurt so much. It felt like he was going to snap her neck. For one horrible moment she thought "this is it" then again forcefully reminded herself to remain calm.

"Such a wild cat, Ms. Sterling. Why couldn't you be more subdued like that mechanic you work for?" Limburger asked, his tone bored.

She glared at him. If she could have spit on him, she certainly would have without a second thought.

"Now, I can tell that's not comfortable. If I have Greasepit remove his hand from your mouth, will you promise not to start up with that awful screaming again?" He said it as if he were coaxing a small child with candy and it sickened her, intensified her hatred, but she nodded. She had to breath.

"Remove your hand from Ms. Sterling's mouth my boy."

The hand fell away, leaving smudges of grease on her face. Unable to continue staring at a man she despised, Jaiden jerked her gaze away and looked around the room she and Rimfire were trapped in. Florescent light spilled over a plain tile floor, computers and a wide terminal with hundreds of marked and unmarked buttons line the wall to her left, a wall of windows with black shades drawn tightly was to her right and in front of her was a door, real this time, standing ajar. She could make out the corner of a large desk and a lavish office chair. _Must be Limburger's office_, she thought, _and this room must belong to that freaky Karbunkle guy._

It was sterile and bleak in its simplicity, like a lab of some kind and there was a stainless steel gurney loaded with what appeared to be the guts of some unfortunate machine. It was all very disturbing.

Suddenly, Jaiden's anger and fear gave way to a terrifying realization. Throttles eyes, Modo's arm, Vinnie's face…she'd heard only hints of how they'd come by their modifications, hints that centered around brief, non-detailed accounts of a crazed scientist and his farfetched methods.

Jerking her head around, Jaiden sought out Rimfire and bile rose in her throat, thick and hot. Karbunkle had silenced him with duct tape and was now running his hands over the young Martian's chest. Rimfire, unable to move, tried in vain to fight his bonds. He looked terrified.

"Stop it!" Jaiden cried. "Leave him alone!"

Limburger chuckled humorlessly. "Karbunkle, I do believe Ms. Sterling has just figured out what you excel at."

Rimfire's helpless gaze met Jaiden's over the scientists head as Karbunkle turned, giving her a sick smile that filled her with horror.

"With such a fine…untouched specimen in my grasp, I'd be more than happy to give her a demonstration," he said in a raspy, feminine voice. He turned back to Rimfire. "What would you like boy? A new arm like your uncle?" His hand returned to Rimfire's chest, stroking it and the young mouse visibly shuddered, repulsed by the touch. "Something…new and improved to impress the ladies with, should you live? How about new insides?"

Rimfire jerked violently, his cries muffled against the tape.

Set off by his panic, Jaiden immediately started to thrash in the arms of her captor again. She was desperate to stop Karbunkle from hurting her friend, she was desperate to get them both the hell out of there. "Stop it!" she shrieked, tears filling her eyes and spilling over.

A large hand roughly grasped her chin. "You cry tears for him?" Limburger asked, his face inches from hers.

She looked angrily at him, ignoring the pain that shot down her neck as his fingers dug into the hollows of her cheeks. "Yes."

"Would you rather be in his place, my dear?"

His foul breath washed over her and she held her breath, forcing herself not to be sick even as her nausea doubled. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth, not knowing if she really would but willing to say anything to stall. She needed to buy them some time and she had an idea.

Limburger's scowl turned into a revolted sneer. With a contemptuous snort, he released her. "Karbunkle, leave the boy for the moment and come over here."

The scientist was clearly disappointed by the interruption, but did as he was told. He was trained…somewhat respected, but still…trained. Jaiden saw this and prayed that small fact would work for her.

"Ms. Sterling has offered to take the place of the rodent. She's a willing vict…er…specimine."

Karbunkle gave her a long once over, his beady, goggled eyes assessing her, making her skin crawl. "I've never had the opportunity to work with a human in such a manner before," he murmured.

"Yes, well…I'm sure you can think of something creative," Limburger said, waving his hand impatiently. "Either way she'll be as dead as the rest of her wretched family by tomorrow."

The words stung and it was with extraordinary effort that Jaiden managed to bite her tongue when all she wanted to do was scream at the injustice of what this awful thing had done to her family and to her friends, what he was about to do to her.

"Wait a minute." Limburger suddenly became animated, eyes glowing, fat lips turning up in a sadistic smile. "Perhaps, Karbunkle, you should make her more appealing to that vermin she's been consorting with. Make her more like those abhorrent Biker Mice. We'll leave her near death so that when young Vincent finds her she'll see the unmistakable desire in his eyes before she draws her last breath."

Jaiden's stomach dropped as a chill swept through her body. She never thought any being, even the most malevolent, could think of something so perverse. She set her jaw and said in a very low voice, "I'll kill you before you make so much as one cut in me and that's a promise."

Limburger gave her a cat like smile. "You Sterling's…so full of empty promises. I'm sure your father promised you he'd come home alive, didn't he?"

A sob rose in her throat, but she held it back. If he saw her cry, he'd be thrilled by it. Knowing he was hurting her was what he thrived on. She would not be baited. Instead, she thought back to the night her family had left her. No promises had been made, no vows that they would return home safe. Her father had told her to fight the good fight…fight with all she had.

_"Be the strong woman I know you to be." _

She nodded once, barley moving her head. Then, she set her plan into action. She lifted her foot and slammed it down on Greasepit's. He yowled in pain, his arm going slack around her and she reacted quickly, taking advantage of the space given and driving her elbow up into his stomach, then pulling it back and sending it into his jaw. His arm slipped away as he released a throaty groan, stumbling backwards.

Jaiden wasted no time reaching for a flare and jamming it forcefully into Karbunkle's hollow cheekbone where it ignited, searing his flesh. His scream was an ear piercing, hideous sound that almost distracted her into covering her ears. But there was still Limburger.

He made a move towards her and Jaiden reached behind her, yanking the handgun free. It was leveled on him in seconds, trained right between his eyes. "Don't…move," she said evenly.

Limburger stared wide-eyed at the gun then slowly looked up at her. "Come now, Ms. Sterling. You hardly have what it takes to commit murder."

"Oh, I don't huh?" She coked the gun and felt a moment's satisfaction as he paled. "You killed my family, you killed my friends who were all good men with wives and children…you condemned my house, destroyed my fathers bike and you've made it no secret that you intend to kill me. Go ahead you bastard…test me. See if I have what it takes."

He didn't say a thing.

Jaiden took several steps back, making sure both of her major threats were in view. Greasepit was hunched over, pouting as his eyes darted back and forth between her and Limburger. She was depending on his loyalty to Limburger to keep him where he was, thinking one wrong move would have his boss shot. Karbunkle was on his knees, holding his face, emitting a horrible sound that was half sob, half wheeze. She went to him, hastily pulling the remote from his lab coat while keeping her gun and eyes locked on Limburger.

The remote had to be held up beside her gun for Jaiden to read it and keep an eye on her enemies at he same time. Finding what she was looking for, she pushed one of the many buttons that had the word "release" printed across its yellow surface.

The claws holding Rimfire fell away and he dropped the short distance to the floor. Steadying himself with one hand, he carefully pulled the duct tape from his mouth with the other, then stood. His murderous gaze immediately found Karbunkle.

He crossed the floor in long, determined strides, hauled the whimpering man up by the collar of his lab coat and slammed his fist into his face where the flare had left the skin scorched and blistered.

Jaiden didn't feel an ounce of pity for the man as she watched him crumple to the ground out of the corner of her eye. He deserved worse…far worse. He was lucky Rimfire hadn't gone straight for a kill.

"That takes care of one of 'em," the young Martian murmured, moving to stand beside her.

"Here." She tossed him the remote. "Hopefully one of those will open the wall and we can get out of here."

"Leaving so soon Ms. Sterling?" Limburger drawled. He no longer looked frightful of the fact that she held a gun and had it aimed at him. He looked uninterested. "I told you that you didn't have what it takes."

"Shut up."

"Not to worry though…your father didn't have what it took either. He was

nothing but talk I'm afraid. And look where it got him."

"Shut…up!" Jaiden repeated, her jaw clenched tightly.

Rimfire shot a glare at the demented Plutarkian. "Ignore him Jai," he said, pushing buttons at random in hopes that one of them would get them out of there before Jaiden did anything radical. "He's just trying to get to you. We'll get him back to Mars and let the courts there figure out what to do with him."

Limburger leered at Jaiden. "Yes, that's right. Ignore me. Let some rodents decide how best to deal with the man who killed your family…who watched his men drag your mother kicking and screaming off of the body of her dead son."

Jaiden's shoulders heaved. Sorrow rocked her body, a body that had taken every word as a direct hit.

"Ignore it Jai."

She couldn't though. She was staring in the face of the heartless man who'd destroyed her life, who'd left her with nothing and she couldn't ignore him. Tears coursed down her cheeks and her hands began to sweat as they tightly gripped the gun.

As she knew it would, her sorrow strengthened the Plutarkian and he smiled triumphantly, taking a step closer. "Let them take their time coming up with a suitable punishment for me while you spend countless nights awake, knowing that I still live, wondering if I'll come for you. And I promise you Ms. Sterling…I will."

"Shut the hell up, Limburger!" Rimfire yelled, pushing a button and activating the wall.

"I'll come for you…I'll kill you…I'll kill you slowly. Just like I killed your father."

"NO!" Jaiden sobbed.

Like a garage door, the wall opened…and she pulled the trigger.

Limburgerslifeless body hit the floor at the same moment the wall slid to a stop with a sharp clang. It was over.He was dead.

Jaiden dropped the gun and it hit the floor, clattering loudly in the silence that had fallen. Her emotionless eyes stared at the man whose life she'd taken.

"Jeez…what happened in here?"

Rimfire, who'd been staring in disbelief at the floor, looked up and watched their friends walk into the room. Behind them the hallway was littered with the bodies of bikers. All alive, he was sure. He knew Modo, Vinnie and Throttle avoided killing at all costs. "Uh…Limburger's-." He swallowed hard, nodding to the large body sprawled across the floor.

Throttle was the first to approach them, staring in confusion at Jaiden who had yet to utter word or even move. "He's dead?"

"I killed him," Jaiden said softly.

"What?"

"I killed him." Her voice was even, monotone. "I shot him."

She raised her gaze to Greasepit who stood cowering in the corner. She would pity him later, when she could feel again, but for now she watched him and used the same voice she'd used on Throttle. "You should leave this place. Get a life…do something better than what you have been doing before you end up like him."

Then, turning on her heel she walked towards the hallway. The others watched her warily, not knowing what had happened, not wanting to know.

"Somebody should do something. She's gonna crack," Rimfire muttered and they all knew it was true. Something wasn't right about the way she was holding herself, about the stiff movements that carried her from the room.

"Vin, go take care of her while we get things cleaned up in here," Throttle ordered softly.

The white furred mouse nodded slowly and went after Jaiden. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, hurting for Jaiden. He knew she'd been provoked into doing what she'd done. That would have been the only way she could have done it. Limburger had pushed her too far and it was up to him now to bring her back. He caught up with her halfway down the hallway. "Jaiden-."

She stopped, keeping her back to him. "I can't believe he's dead," she whispered. "I can't believe…that I killed him."

Vinnie's heart ached from the pain he heard in her voice and he reached out, laying his hands on her shoulders. "You didn't think it was actually going to make you feel better…did you?"

She shook her head. Then, sometime later, uttered a broken sob. "I just didn't…expect to feel…so empty inside."

She lost it, her knees giving out from under her as a low wail tore from her throat and Vinnie caught her, turning her around and holding her tightly.

"He w-wouldn't stop…talking. I t-told him to…shut up and h-he wouldn't s-stop!" she wailed, clutching at him, burring her face in his chest.

"Shh…I know sweetheart…I know," he murmured. He didn't know of course, but he would say anything to ease her pain.

He felt the presence of someone beside him and looked up into Rachel's sad face. "Throttle needs you in there."

"But-."

"I'll take care of her."

Vinnie nodded, then regretfully turned Jaiden over to Rachel. With tears forming in her eyes, Rachel held onto Jaiden and rocked her. "We'll be fine. Go."

Vinnie returned to the lab feeling so lost. Limburger was dead, they had to clean things up…lord, this was a nightmare. How had he spent so much of his life living so spontaneously in this? How had he gone from day to day acting as if things going on in Chicago and the war on Mars were such menial things? Menial things didn't have the power to destroy lives and leave people the way they'd left Jaiden.

"Vin."

He looked up, his troubled gaze meeting Throttles. "You want to help me take care of this guy?"

Vinnie's expression hardened as he stared at the man who'd been the cause of most of his torment. Karbunkle. "Why don't we just shoot him and leave him here with Limburger?" he bit out.

"Vin…that's not how we do things. Stoker's going to take him to Mars where he'll get a fair trail. Limburger should have gotten the same thing."

"Limburger shouldn't have pushed her. Whatever he said to her…he brought it on himself Throttle."

Throttle stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. He shouldn't have pushed her. But we have to do things the way we were taught to Vin. Now help me out."

As Throttle and Vinnie bound the muttering scientist, wincing at the damage the flare had done, Modo and Charley watched as Rimfire downloaded a self-destruct virus into the computer system that would destroy Limburger Tower for the last time. Greasepit had long since disappeared. They didn't care where he went. Limburger had treated him poorly and all they could do was hope that he'd realize it and take Jaiden's advice.

"Alright," Rimfire said, straightening away from the computer. "That should do it. She's set to ten minutes so we should probably get moving."

They left the room, Charley standing close to Vinnie in a show of silent support as Modo and Throttle hauled Karbunkle between them. Jaiden and Rachel stood at the elevator waiting, their eyes bloodshot and cheeks streaked with tears.

"Come her Gorgeous," Vinnie murmured, opening his arms. Jaiden went into them and allowed him to lead her onto the elevator.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll get ya there."

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning and Jaiden was in her house…her _own_ house, sipping a glass of wine, bathed in the glow of candles and listening to jazzy blues spilling from a small radio mounted in the wall beside the bathroom sink. She soaked in a Jacuzzi tub, the one thing her parents had splurged on for themselves, and mentally envisioned the water washing away her pains, her fears, her sins. She was exhausted.

When Vinnie had brought her home instead of back to the Scoreboard she'd cried again. Oh, so much crying. Then she'd sat with him on the couch and talked. She hadn't stopped until she felt purged of everything. She lived through the horror of killing Limburger again for the sake of alleviating herself of the horror, the guilt. And then he'd insisted that she take a nice long soak. He'd said it would help and he was right. She was feeling more relaxed now, more calm. She was able to take what had happened tonight, truly look at it in a different perspective and feel as if she would be okay.

She'd never get over killing someone. She knew that. It wasn't exactly something that was forgotten. She'd had an uncle that had been in the Gulf War and she remembered asking him if he'd ever killed anyone before. He'd said yes with a haunted expression, claiming he wished he never had. At the time she didn't understand. Bad guys were bad guys, he had a country to protect, he was doing what he'd been trained to do. But now she got it.

The door creaked open, drawing her attention and Jaiden rolled her head to the side, smiling tiredly at Vinnie as he walked in. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey there, Gorgeous."

He crossed the room and Jaiden's gaze raked appreciatively over his body. He wore no shirt, no bandoliers and his jeans were unbuttoned, riding low on his hips. He crouched beside the tub, his arm going around her shoulders. "You feeling any better?"  
Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his arm. "I suppose."

Vinnie smiled lazily, staring at the tendrils of dark hair clinging to her temples and neck. "This would be the perfect opportunity to say something about having a little fun to take your mind off everything but to be honest, that's the last thing on my mind tonight."

Jaiden's lids fluttered open. Her violet eyes met his. "Same here."

"Think I kind of just want to hold you tonight honey. That okay?"

"Yeah. That's more than okay."  
Vinnie helped her out of the tub, grabbed a towel from the towel rack and helped her dry off. Then, he took a short satin robe from the hook on the door that led into her room and helped her into it, tying the belt in a loose knot. After blowing out the candles, they walked into the bedroom hand in hand. She pulled back the covers, he turned out the lights and they crawled into bed, wrapped around each other before the blankets had been drawn up.

"I love you," Jaiden whispered somewhat tearfully, pressing close to him, twining her legs through his.

Vinnie kissed her softly, lingering only for a moment. "I love you too."

He traced indistinct patterns on her back, listening to the sound of her breathing, waiting until he knew that she'd finally succumbed to sleep. He hoped it would be dreamless. He hoped she'd sleep peacefully. She deserved it after everything that had happened. "We're gonna be okay Gorgeous," he whispered against her temple.

"I know we are," she whispered back.

"Hey…you're supposed to be sleeping."

Jaiden lifted her head and smiled up at him. "You're a bad judge of that. Remember the last time I was supposed to be sleeping?"

He remembered her lying in his bed, scared, convincing him to stay with her. "Yeah."

Her smile disappeared and she lifted a hand, cradling the side of her face. "We will be okay Vinnie."

"I know…but I worry about you Jaiden."

"Don't worry. Just help me get through it."

"You know I will."

She snuggled close, finding a perfect fit for her head right underneath his chin. "Yeah, I do."

They fell asleep together, going to a place where nightmares didn't plague them and they slept peacefully through noon the next day.

* * *

The weeks that followed Limburger's demise were blissful, peace filled weeks for everyone. The group of bikers who'd come to their aid had been thrown a rowdy going away party at the Scoreboard the day after and had dwindled off the next afternoon, most nursing headaches but smiling none-the-less. Friends had been made, friends they were reluctant to leave but they had their own lives and families to get back to.

Rich was the last to leave, lingering over the task of saying goodbye. He'd hugged Jaiden long and hard, ruffling her hair and telling her how proud her father was up there in heaven, then he'd given the other girls hugs as well and shook each of the biker mice's hands. All but one. His farewell to Stoker was filled with gruff emotion and mutual respect. They shared a brief hug, slapping each other on the back.

"You're one hell of a guy Stoker. You give me a ring the next time you're back on this planet. We'll find us a few heads to bust."

"You bet Rich. Don't be a stranger."

Rich had drove away alone, his back to the setting sun, his arm raised in one final goodbye wave.

With the bikers gone, Karbunkle locked in a secure holding room on Stoker's ship, and a sudden lack of bad guys, there wasn't much else to do but relax and enjoy the calm. Of course, the guys had to be coaxed a little on the relaxing part, but having women around to help them adjust made it easier.

Vinnie had been easily persuaded to spend his days and nights at Jaiden's and his bros had hesitantly followed suit with their own women, leaving the Scoreboard open to Stoker and Rimfire. They got together several times over the days to eat supper and watch movies but for the most part they spent their time as couples away from each other. All but Jaiden and Charley who saw each other on a daily basis due to work.

The time Jaiden and Vinnie spent together was more a time of healing than anything else. Jaiden knew that if it hadn't been for Vinnie's unshakable support, his optimism and his willingness to share his own painful past, she would have never recovered as quickly as she had.

Within a week he had her smiling and laughing easily, had her heart feeling less burdened. There were times, mostly when she slept, that the night of Limburger's death would come back to haunt her, but Vinnie was always there to help her cope, to talk her down, and gradually the nightmares became less.

One thing Jaiden had done to take her mind of troubling things was take care of her mothers flowers and the small garden the older woman had tended for years. Her mother had had a green thumb that had turned their backyard into a thing of true beauty and Jaiden was determined to keep the tradition alive. She spent several afternoons tending to the flowers, herbs, berries and a variety of peppers that left splashes of color everywhere, making up for the lack of attention they'd received in her absence and Vinnie loved to watch her do it. There was something about watching her do such a womanly thing as the sun bathed her in its golden glow that just got to him.

Sometimes he'd rock on the porch swing, content to watch her in silence, other times he'd sit on the steps with Bandit at his side, talking to her and making her laugh.

They were good days, days he wouldn't ever trade for a lifetime of busting head and causing total chaos. Jaiden would often tease him about how the baddest mamajama in the universe had gone soft. He'd just tease her right back saying, "he ain't gone soft sweetheart. He's just bein' held back by a woman."  
Two and a half weeks into their impromptu vacation, Jaiden and Vinnie were pulled from their sleep at seven in the morning by the phone ringing. Jaiden reached over her furry boyfriend, rolling her eyes at the lazy, suggestive look he gave her, and grabbed the cordless from the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Mornin' Jai," Throttle's warm voice greeted on the other end. "How are ya?"

"Half awake," she muttered, smiling and rolling back over to her side of the bed. "How are you?"

"Can't complain. Motor mouth around?"

"I heard that!" Vinnie grumbled.

Jaiden giggled softly. "Yeah. He's right here. You sure you want to talk to him though? He's kinda grouchy."

The phone was pulled from her hand and Jaiden released a laughing yelp as Vinnie whacked her playfully with a pillow.

"Hey bro…yeah, she thinks she's funny. What's up?"

Tucking the pillow under her head, Jaiden turned onto her side and drew her knees up, listening to the gentle lull of Vinnie's voice and allowing her eyes to travel over his body. He was sitting up, the sheets pooled around his waist and he had one knee up, his arm draped around it. His fur was a little ruffled, something of which made her smile widened and made her think he'd never looked so tempting before.

"Yeah…I can be there in a few. Didn't know you guys missed me so bad. Yup…yeah…okay. See you in a bit bro."

Turning the phone off, Vinnie returned it to the nightstand and turned to Jaiden, giving her a lop sided grin. "What's that look for?"

She shook her head and pushed up into a sitting position, clutching the sheets low against her chest. "Just admiring you a bit. You're all ruffled…its kind of cute." She reached out a hand, smoothing down an errant tuft of fur on his arm to prove her point. "So what did Throttle want?"

Vinnie pulled her into his lap, rubbing her shoulders and drawing a groan of pleasure from her. "Wanted me to get over to the Scoreboard. Stoker and Rimfire say its about time that they head out so we're gonna go have some guy time."

"I didn't know they were going to be leaving so soon."

"It's not really soon sweetheart. They were granted a three-week leave. That three weeks is almost up."

"Oh…well." Jaiden was at a loss for words. She'd grown so fond of the two mice. She'd never once thought about them actually leaving.

"Not to worry babe, we'll spend some time hangin' out at the Scoreboard if you want. Maybe spend the night…if you can stand parting with this comfy king size bed for a worn out full-size."

Jaiden pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose. "I can sleep anywhere as long as it's with you, Vinnie."

"Alright. Why don't you head over when you're done with work then."

"Deal," she said, moving out of his lap. "I don't think we'll be that bu-." Her words died on a faint moan as a wave of dizziness suddenly took her off guard. Steadying herself with one hand, she pressed the other to her forehead.

"Jai, you okay?" Vinnie asked, at her side in seconds, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Jaiden sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the world to right itself. "Um…yeah. I'm fine. Just got up too fast and had a dizzy spell." She dropped her hand to her lap and smiled at him. "There. Done now."

"You sure?"

Smiling at his unnecessary concern, Jaiden leaned over and kissed him. "Yeah. I'm sure. You should get going. They're waiting on you and I have to get ready for work."

Still concerned, Vinnie got out of bed and picked his jeans up off the floor. He could feel Jaiden's eyes on him the entire time. Lord, how tempted he was to forget about leaving and crawl back into bed with her. She always looked too good in the morning-hair tousled, eyes heavy lidded, skin flushed from sleep.

"You sure you're okay Gorgeous?" he asked again, walking over to the bed and brushing a kiss against her full lips.

"Positive. Do me a favor and let Bandit out in the backyard before you head out? I'm going to take a shower."

A shower. His resistance to leave doubled but he said yes and managed to turn and leave the room without jumping back into bed.

Bandit was at the bottom of the stairs waiting and Vinnie gave him a quick scratch behind the ears, leading the way to the back door. As he walked back towards the front of the house, he heard the upstairs shower turn on. Something about it really got to him. Something about all of this had the wheels in his head turning. Letting the dog out in the morning, hearing Jaiden starting to get ready for the day, waking up next to her…he wanted every morning to be like that.

Closing the front door behind him as he left the house and headed down the walk to where his bike was parked in the driveway, he shook his head in wonder. She'd domesticated him. Jaiden had actually managed to put him in that state of mind where people thought about marriage, spending a lifetime together, having children. He'd known it would come eventually. He knew that he'd hit a point in his life where taking risks and living on the edge was going to lose its appeal but it still had him stunned. He wanted Jaiden to be his wife, he wanted to have a family with her. Okay, so maybe the baddest mammajamma in the universe had gone a little soft. Just a little.

He chuckled to himself, mounted his bike and started it. Boy, his bros were never going to get over this one. Vinnie, ready to settle down…really ready to settle down. Ready to stop talking about it, stop thinking about it and just do it.

By the time he'd reached the Scoreboard he had at least a dozen romantic proposals in mind. He parked his bike in the garage next to Throttle's and Modo's and went inside in one of the best moods he'd ever been in. "Hey there bros!" he called out as he walked in, grinning widely. "I bet you guys missed me somethin' fierce, didn't ya?"

Throttle and Stoker were sitting on one couch, looking the exact opposite from what Vinnie was feeling and Modo was hunched over in the other, Rimfire at his side looking helpless. The smile immediately vanished from Vinnie's face. That good mood he thought would last him the rest of his life vanished. "What's going on?"

"Sit down Vin," Stoker said, nodding to a chair.

"No thanks."

Throttle sighed and shook his head. "Just do what he says Vin."

The white-furred mouse shook his head. Tension rode his shoulders and in the pit of his stomach he could feel dread forming, as if part of him knew what was going to happen. "No. I'm not doing a damn thing until someone tells me what's going on."

Modo suddenly stood and stalked into the kitchen, keeping his head down. Rimfire tried to go after him but Stoker leveled a look at him that had the younger mouse sitting again.

"I'm not sittin' until you tell me what's going on Stoke, so you might as well just do it," Vinnie muttered irritably.

Stoker swore quietly, then looked directly at Vinnie, his gaze regretful. "Rimfire and I are due back on Mars pretty quick here."

"I know that Coach. Pretty sure we all knew that."

"Yeah well…here's what you didn't know, Rookie. I've got orders to bring you three back with me. You've all just been called into active duty."


	13. Three Women's Heartache

**Authors Notes**: So, this was the longest update ever! I was about finished too, thinking I'd have only two more chapters to go before this fic was done. Then the ladies fought me. They fought me hard and they won. I should have seen something like this happening. Oh well, you all get a longer story now! Doesn't that just thrill you? The only thing I'm bent up about is having to wait longer to know who Curious Fan is. That's gonna drive me nuts hun, and you know it. A huge thank you to all of you. You've been absolutely wonderful and I love you all for your kind words and advice. And to KLC and Lashana…thanks for reminding me that there's other Plutarkian's on Earth. I get a little carried away and stop thinking about the facts when I'm writing. I hope I handled it okay!

So, anyway…this update goes out to all of you who have had to go through this with loved ones. I've had to do it three times and it never got easier. But, thank the Lord, they all returned home safely. So, here's to the troops! Thank you for everything you've done and please stay safe. Our prayers are with you.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Three Women's Heartache **

"You've been called into active duty."

The words hit Vinnie with the impact of an oncoming meteor. Muttering a hoarse oath, he blindly sank into a recliner. Active duty…damn it, he should have known something like this would happen. Things were going too well.

_This must be what they mean about feeling like your whole worlds fallen out from under ya_, he thought miserably.

"I'm sorry Vin. I wish I didn't have to do this to you guys. I can see that ya'll have really good reasons not to go, but orders are orders," Stoker said.

"But…we can't just…leave. There's still Plutarkian ass to kick here on Earth. What about Brie and-."

The older mouse shook his head. "Brie's long gone, as is every other Plutarkian on this planet. I've been keeping up with Carbine, hopin' it wouldn't come to this, hopin' this whole thing would get better instead of worse but when does that ever happen?" The aged freedom fighters broad shoulders sagged. He was really starting to feel as old as he was. "She said the Plutarkian's have doubled their defenses. They've called back every stink fish takin' up residence on another planet and on top of that…they've joined forces with the damn rats. Carbine thinks," he paused to release a ragged sigh. "She thinks it has a lot to do with Limburger getting killed."

"There's nothing for them on Mars though," Throttle argued. "That's the whole reason they're so hell bent on claiming Earth's resources. Why the sudden change in plans?"

"If we actually talked to the scum, we'd know that. Right now all we've got is an assumption."

"And that is?"

Stoker sighed again, dragging his fingers through his hair. "We're assuming that we've really pissed them off and they want us out of the way. What most Earther's don't know is that the Plutarkian's are the bad guys so there's no real threat to them here. The citizen's of Chicago were the only ones somewhat aware of the fact that Limburger wasn't right and that's due, in large part, to what the guy did to Jaiden's family. You can't kill that many people without drawing some attention. From what we've been hearing, the Plutarkian's cut ties with him to avoid any speculation and keep up the pretense of being savvy businessmen with a general concern for the public.

"Anyway, I'm kinda missin' the point here. Us mice are the only ones who really know the Plutarkian's and we're the only one's fighting a war to stop them. We're a threat to them. If they wipe us out completely, they'll be free to do what they want…no distractions, no chance they'll be stopped."

"How's us coming back with you going to help any?" Vinnie lifted his head, fixing an inquisitive stare on his mentor. "How are three mice going to make any difference?"

"A lot of people back home look up to you guys. They need leaders…good ones. Leader's they'll feel confident about following into battle. Besides Vincent, you've got an obligation to protect your home, to protect your own kind."

"I'm not obligated to do a damn thing," the younger Martian snapped.

"Damn it Vincent! They've got hostages! These people are your friends, they're your family! They need you more than Jaiden does right now. They're dyin' up there and we need all the help we can get to stop this war.

"And don't think for one second that you're draggin' those poor girls with. This isn't their fight and I've got strict orders not to bring any Earther civilians with this time. Orders I have every intention of keeping. You know as well as I do that bringing them with will only distract you guys…and distraction might cause you your life. We can't have that."

Vinnie wanted to fight it but he knew he couldn't. Stoker was right, they were his friends, Mars was his home and he should have been proud to fight for her freedom. But fighting meant leaving earth. It meant leaving Jaiden, the one woman, the only woman, he'd given his entire heart to.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I was gonna ask her to marry me."

"You still can, Rookie."

Vinnie laughed gravely. "Sure Stoke. I'll leave her engaged and not knowin' if I'm coming back."

"I'm sorry Vin. It's not like I wanted to do this."

"Yeah. I know you didn't." Expelling a long breath, the white-furred mouse sat back. "So, when do we ship out?"

There was an uncomfortable pause followed by a morose, "Tomorrow night."

"WHAT!"

Stoker flinched as Vinnie and Throttle loudly voiced their protests, then lifted his hands to silence them. "I gave you guys two and a half weeks," he said, somewhat defensively.

"Yeah, two and a half weeks of not knowing that we were going to have to go back to Mars," Vinnie muttered.

"Like I said, I didn't want to do this. Cheese, when I came here I didn't expect all of you to be so…attached to these women. Last time I visited you guys, Vinnie was chasin' Charley and she wasn't all that interested. And no offense kid, considering your history with women, I kind of figured your thing with Jaiden was just a fling. Obviously I was way off."

Lowering his voice, Stoker leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Even Modo's involved and that kid's avoided women like they're sandstorms for years now. You have any idea how hard it is to tell three of your closest buddies that they need to leave the women they love to fight a war?"

"Probably not that easy," Vinnie conceded.

Everyone fell silent. They all knew what needed to happen next, but knowing didn't make it an easy thing to do.

Finally, Throttle stood and broke the silence. "Come on bro. Let's head over to Charley's."

"What about Modo?" the younger mouse asked, clearly stalling.

"I'll call Rachel and tell her what's going on," Rimfire spoke up. "Don't think Uncle Modo'll be able to handle it. When I'm done, I'll send him over to her place."

Throttle rested a hand on Rimfire's shoulder. "You're a good kid. Thanks. Vincent?"

"Yeah. I'm coming."

With nothing else to stop him and stall the inevitable, Vinnie stood and followed Throttle out of the Scoreboard.

They said nothing to Modo, who stood in the kitchen leaning over the sink, his hands braced on the counter's edge. They just left, figuring it was best to leave him alone. Out of all of them, Modo was the one who had less experience when it came to women. This would be the hardest on him.

For once, they didn't exceed the speed limit while driving to the Last Chance. If anything, they went under it, dreading the moment that they would have to tell Charley and Jaiden they were leaving.

The garage was empty when they drove in and Charley was sitting behind the tall desk, leafing through a magazine. She looked up, offered a small smile, and went back to reading. Only when they were off their bikes and striding towards her did she close the magazine and set it aside, pulling a leaf of paper over it.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a bright smile, stretching her arms above her head.

"Hey Charley-girl. How's business?" Vinnie asked. He had to force a note of false cheerfulness into his voice.

Her arms came down, hands slapping against the top of the counter. "Slow. Incredibly slow. And boring. I've only gotten one call and that was from Jaiden calling in sick."

"Sick? But she was fine when I left this morning."

"Well, she wasn't when she called." Noting the look of worry on Vinnie's face, Charley patted his hand. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing. I might have given her what I had yesterday and if that's the case it's only a twenty four hour thing so nothing to get worked up about."

Charley's attempt to reassure him only made him feel worse. Now he had to face Jaiden alone. His timing, or rather Stokers timing, couldn't have been more rotten.

"Why don't you head over to her place bro," Throttle suggested quietly. "See how she's doing."

Nodding slowly, Vinnie pushed away from the counter and trudged to his bike.

"Jeez, what's eating him?" Charley asked as she watched the younger Martian leave.

Throttle glanced over his shoulder, then dropped his gaze to the Formica counter top. "His day's goin' not so great."

"But it's not even ten yet. What could have possibly happened since the time he got up to put him in such a bad mood?"

Throttle left the question unanswered and continued to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Throttle?"

"What's this?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He reached across the counter and pulled the sheet of paper off the magazine Charley had been reading. A woman in an elegant wedding gown smiled up at him from the cover of a magazine titled, "Modern Bride."  
"I…ah…I was just…I thought it might be fun to look at, get some ideas," Charley stammered, he face burning from the embarrassment of being caught reading a bridal magazine when they hadn't even set a date yet.

Feeling as if he'd just taken a fist straight to the gut, Throttle swore and let his head drop. This was going to be so much harder now. Lord, they were engaged…they were supposed to get married! What if he didn't make it through that damn war alive?

"_Sure Stoke. I'll just leave her here engaged, not knowing if I'm comin' back."_

Vinnie's words came back to haunt him and he screwed his eyes shut as if that would stop them. He balled one hand into a fist, wishing he could slam it into something, anything.

"Throttle…what's wrong?"

Charley brushed her fingers through his thick bangs and it was his undoing. He finally looked up, meeting her worried gaze. "I think its closing time, Charley-girl. I'll lock things up down here and you go on upstairs and wait for me. We need to talk."

When those last four words passed his lips, the color drained from her cheeks. Her eyes darted to the magazine but she did as he said, walking stiffly towards the stairs. Her heart pounded in her ears as she climbed them. Her entire body felt numb.

_We need to talk._

Those were never good words. They usually meant breakups, but how could that be? The last two and a half weeks had been nothing short of heaven. Throttle had lavished attention on her, had made her feel like a queen. And she'd eagerly returned the favor, giving him back rubs, bringing him breakfast in bed and countless small things he never failed to show appreciation for. Surely, after all that he couldn't want to-

"Stop it Charlene. You're being ridiculous," she softly scolded herself.

Pausing at the threshold of her apartment, Charley slipped her boots off, then padded across the floor to the couch. She sank down slowly, chewing her bottom lip, letting her mind fill with doubts.

Maybe the magazine had just spooked him a little. She could easily talk him down from that. At least she hoped she could. But what if it was more than that? What if he suddenly found her lacking as far as intimacy was involved? Had he compared her to Carbine and been disappointed? What if he wasn't even over Carbine?

"For God sakes Charlene, you're acting like a fool!"

She pressed her face into trembling hands, thoroughly disgusted with the path her thoughts were taking.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up and watched Throttle walk in. He didn't bother taking off his boots as she had. Charlene noticed this, thinking it wasn't his intention to stay long, and the panic she'd been fighting to hold down reared its ugly head like a wild horse being roped against its will. Words started spilling from her mouth before he'd even sat down.

"Throttle, I bought the magazine for kicks. It doesn't mean I'm going to turn into one of those…those awful bridezilla women and start planning our wedding when we haven't even set a date yet. And if this had anything to do with last night…I'm sorry. I know I wasn't exactly at my best." She blushed but forged on. "I was tired. It was a long day and I just wasn't-"

Throttle placed a hand over Charley's mouth, staring at her as if she'd gone mad. "Charley, sweetheart…what are you talking about?"

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Reaching up, she pulled his hand away from her mouth. "No girl likes to hear the words 'we need to talk' coming from her fiancé. It usually means bad things…like…breakups."

Saying the words sounded so much more ridiculous than just hearing them floating around in her head and Charley instantly regretted her insecurity. When had she turned into such a…female?

"Charlene, this had nothing to do with breaking up." Throttle's strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his lap. "You know I want to marry you."

"Well, then what do you need to talk to me about?"

Sighing, Throttle loosened his hold and dropped his head back against the couch. He wished there was some way around this. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Charley or see her cry. He steeled himself for her reaction, even though he honestly didn't know what to expect from a woman whose formidable strength he'd always admired.

"Charley-girl," he took one her hands in both of his and stared at the ragged nails of the fingers curled around his palm. "Got a bit of not so great news today. Stoker's been in contact with Carbine and has been informed that…that the war has taken a pretty nasty turn. Plutarkian's stationed on other planets have been called back, they've doubled their forces and joined up with the rats. Apparently, they're working pretty hard to wipe us out completely."

"Oh Throttle, that's awful!" Charley exclaimed, her expression one of concern.

"Yeah, it is. And we've got to go back to stop them."

"Well, of course we do! Just give me a few minutes to throw some stuff in a duffle bag and we can get going right away."  
Charley started to stand but Throttle's hand stayed her, pulling her back down.

"No Charlene…I mean…me and my bro's have to go. Stoker's been given orders to bring us back with him to fight. And considering the magnitude of this whole thing, we can't bring you girls with. I'm sorry but we've got orders. You stay…we go."

"Oh…well." Charley's brow furrowed as she stared somewhere in between him and the floor. Her hands clenched together in her lap, unclenched, then clenched again. She didn't appear to be breathing at all.

Unsettled by her stillness, Throttle reached forward, touching her arm and suddenly she straightened, pushing her shoulders back and giving him a brave smile. "Well, you've got to fight for your freedom, just as we do here on Earth. I wouldn't expect anything less from someone as brave as you."

Throttle watched Charley stood and walked to the kitchen, stunned by her acceptance. No tears, no screaming denials…just acceptance. But then again, he'd detected a slight tremor to her voice. She could have been putting up a front. Knowing Charley, she probably was.

He followed her into the kitchen. "Sweetheart…you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" she asked innocently, filling a teakettle at the sink and throwing him an overly bright smile.

Crossing the floor, Throttle stopped a few feet away and rested his hip against the counter, watching her carefully. "You don't have to do the bravery thing. You don't have to act like this doesn't bother you just to make me feel better."

"I'm not Throttle. I'm proud of you and I'm not…worried." The sudden catch in her voice hinted otherwise. "You were fighting in that war for years before you came here. Why should I be worried?"

Throttle frowned thoughtfully. So, maybe she wasn't putting on an act then. Maybe she really was okay with him going to fight a war and maybe he was just imagining her voice wavering.

"Charley, I really didn't think you'd take it this good. Guess I underestimated you're strength darlin'." He slid an arm around her shoulder. "Should have known better. Hell Charlene, you're the strongest woman-."

An unexpected spasm seized Charley and she doubled over, a sob tearing painfully from her throat.

Alarmed, Throttle quickly pulled her against him.

She unleashed a sorrow unlike any he'd ever seen before, her cries so pitiful that he swore they ripped his heart into tiny shreds. "Charley…come on babe, please don't cry," he whispered.

But she only cried harder and he had to pull a chair over with his tail and sit down before she ended up dragging both of them to the floor.

Her weeping easily managed to tug at a sensitive heartstring and soon he was crying silent tears of his own, sharing her grief, feeling her fear mingling with his own. He said words he didn't understand, gave her promises he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep, he did anything he could to ease her heartache.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, her crying subsided. She leaned heavily against him, drained. Every now and then a shudder would seize her body and he would hold her tighter.

"I don't…want you to go," she whispered brokenly.

He kissed her cheek, closed his eyes tightly to stop a fresh bought of tears. "I don't want to leave you darlin' but I've got orders…I've got people to protect."

"Protect me."

Oh god, if it were only that simple. He couldn't even say that he wished that was all he had to do. A sense of home, of honor and duty wouldn't let him. "Charlene-."

"Don't…don't say it. I know you can't stay here. I just…I don't want this to be happening." She pressed her fingers to her lips for a moment as if to still their trembling. "God, its so selfish…and I know that. But I don't want you to go!"

Throttle couldn't bring himself to agree with her. He'd been part of the Martian Military, the Freedom Fighters, since the moment he was old enough to handle a weapon. He had been proud to fight for his home then, and he was proud to be fighting for it now. To say otherwise would have been a lie and if there was one thing Throttle didn't do, it was lie.

She started to cry again, silent tears that tore away at him even worse than her sobs had. She gripped his hand as if it were a lifeline. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow night."

Charley barley managed to bite back another sob, hunched her shoulders and dropped her head, trying as hard as she could to hide her reaction from him.

Swearing softly, Throttle stood with Charley cradled in his arms and walked to her bedroom. He awkwardly kicked off his boots, lay down with her on the bed, then pulled the covers over them.

"This feels so unreal," she said, after a while. She toyed with the fur on his chest, lightly combing through it with her nails. "When are you going back to the Scoreboard?"

Throttle closed his eyes, fighting off arousal, but Charley's touch felt good, so good. "Tomorrow…late afternoon. Should give me enough time to pack," he murmured, his voice a sensual rumble.

Charley lifted her head, her tearful gaze meeting and holding his. Her lips curved into a sad smile. "I think I'd better make sure you never forget me."

"Like I ever could Charley-girl." Throttle groaned softly as her hips pressed against his and he stopped thinking about leaving, about the war, about how his heart was still hurting. He stopped thinking about everything but the woman in his arms and giving her as much of himself as he could before he had to leave her.

* * *

Vinnie stared at the two-story house standing before him. He really loved this house with its sprawling front yard, its wide porch complete with porch swing and a large picture window that Jaiden claimed perfectly framed the Christmas tree her family had put up every year. It was a great house-practical, stable…perfect for a family. And despite the fact that it had lost all of that family but one, it still held the warmth, the homey feeling. He loved spending time in Jaiden's house and yet, at the moment, it was the last place he wanted to be.

With a sigh, he hauled himself off his bike. She beeped anxiously, nudging his leg with her tire and he forced a grin to reassure her. She saw right through him though and beeped again, sounding as heartsick as he felt. Vinnie ran his hand over her casing. "Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll be fine. Thanks for carin' though." He gave her one last pat and made his way up the walk.

The front door was unlocked. He let himself in, not at all surprised to see Bandit sitting at the foot of the stairs, watching him expectantly, as if he knew that the young Martian had come with bad news. After scratching the dog behind the ear, Vinnie brushed past him and slowly climbed the stairs.

Jaiden was still in bed, curled up with the blankets pulled over her head. He knocked on the doorframe with a knuckle and she pulled the blankets down only far enough to peer up at him with one bleary, violet eye.

"I'm not feeling too great," the muttered desolately.

Vinnie smiled. "So I hear." Crossing the room, he sat on the bed beside her. He pulled the blankets down past her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her face. "What doesn't feel good?"

"Me." Jaiden shifted onto her back, winced as if the simple action had caused her pain, and drew her knees up. Her face relaxed as she did so. "I don't know what's wrong. I don't have a fever, there's not aches or pains at all. I'm just really nauseous. Every time I stand up I feel like I'm gonna hurl."

Vinnie made a face and she made one right back, spunky even when she wasn't at her best. "So I suppose any strenuous activity is out of the question, huh?" he asked.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked at the serious expression that had clouded over his girlfriends face, startled by her observant question. "What?"

Jaiden's eyes narrowed and she sat up slowly, laying one had over her stomach and the other on the bed beside her. "That phrase lacked your usual suggestiveness. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Vinnie lowered his gaze to the bedspread. He couldn't look at her as he gave the news. He couldn't watch her heart break. "The Plutarkian's are pissed babe. They've called back their guys on Earth, joined up with the rats and are launching an all out attack on Mars. It's bad. Probably the worst its ever been and," he paused, swallowing hard, "and me, Throttle and Modo are going to help fight. We've been ordered to. When Stoke and Rimfire leave tomorrow night, we'll be goin' with." He waited for tears, for cries of denial, but nothing came. Looking up, he found her staring at him, her mouth slightly agape, her violet eyes wide and troubled and her face drained of color. "Jaiden?"

She made a horrible, strangled noise. Then, slapping a hand over her mouth, she leapt from the bed and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. A minute later the faint, yet distinctive sound of retching drifted into the bedroom.

Vinnie groaned and buried his face in his hands. He felt awful. He couldn't stand doing this to her. He cursed Stoker, then, thinking better of it, he cursed the Plutarkian's. For good measure he threw the rats in there as well. But blaming them, hating them for being the reason he had to cause Jaiden pain, wasn't making him feel any better.

Water ran for a minute or two in the bathroom. When it was turned off, Vinnie slowly lifted his head just as the door opened and Jaiden stepped out. She walked back to the bed, her footsteps silent and sank down beside him, pulling a leg up and folding it in front of her. "Is this…um," she waved her hand and a pained expression crossed her face, "is this because of what I did?"

Vinnie took her hands in his and let them fall to the small space of blanket between them. "They…Carbine and Stoker, think that might have had something to do with it, yeah."

Jaiden nodded once, very slowly, uttering a tiny, "oh."

Vinnie knew she was thinking that it was because of her that he would now go off to fight a war that he may possibly die in. He could see it in her look of despair, in the tension that pulled at her shoulders. "Jaiden…don't," he whispered, reaching for her.

A hoarse cry slipped from her lips as she pulled away. Her eyes quickly filled with tears, darting around, never looking at him. "What if you…it will be all my fault. I can't…I-I can't." The words stopped, but her lips continued to work, trying to form more. She swallowed hard and finally she let him hold her. She fell against him with an anguished sob, holding him tightly. "Please…please don't go."  
Her whimpered pleas tightened the vice around his heart and Vinnie pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. He still felt too far away though. Damn it, he had one day to go and already he felt as if he were miles away from her. It was a desperate, hopeless feeling that terrified him almost as much as falling for her had. "I have to Sweetheart." He buried his face against the curve of her neck and closed his eyes against the sting of hot tears. "Oh god Gorgeous…leaving you is the last thing I want to do. But I have to do this. I need to fight for my home. You understand that, don't you?" She nodded, yet cried harder. "Jaiden…come on sweetheart, stop cryin'."

"I can't h-help it." She clung tighter. "We just got done fighting and now you have to go to Mars and fight more…and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Jai. Any of us would have done the same thing in your position. This thing with the Plutarkian's…we all saw it coming. It was just a matter of time before things started getting really serious. And this war's been goin' on for more than a two weeks babe."

Jaiden lifted her head form his shoulder, staring at him tearfully. "You're coming back to me."

It was a statement, not a question, and he smiled at the demand. "Only one thing would keep me from coming back to you." He wouldn't say what that one thing was, although they both knew it was a possibility. "I love you so much Gorgeous." He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "When I started fallin' for you I was scared out of my mind."

"You? Scared?" Her lips turned up in a smile. "The baddest mama-jamma this side of the asteroid belt?"

"Yup. The whole fallin' in love thing…kind of a first for me. I didn't really know if it was okay to feel like that and didn't know if you felt the same way." He lowered his gaze to their hands, staring thoughtfully at their entwined fingers. "I started fallin' for you when I saw you sittin' on that old bike you and Charley-girl were fixing. You had a smudge of grease on your nose and this beautiful smile on your face and I thought…I can make it different with this one. Every day after that I kept fallin' more and more in love with you." He looked up at Jaiden. Tears were streaming down her face and her smile, that smile that would keep him going every time he thought of it in the months to come, was vibrant and tremulous. "Falling in love with you felt better than every dangerous stunt I've ever pulled."

Jaiden sighed his name, slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down, pressing her parted lips to his. Desire threaded around sorrow, a powerful combination that turned the kiss into a thing of desperation, made them almost frantic to be as close to one another as possible. Vinnie slowly pushed Jaiden back until she was lying on her back underneath him. Her body strained against his, unwilling to allow any space between them. Her hands roamed over his arms, his shoulders, his back, driving him wild with need.

"I love you," she murmured brokenly against his mouth. "I started loving you that day on the beach when you rubbed away the aches in my hands. It was so thoughtful and sweet and…oh god Vinnie, I'm going to miss you so much!"

Vinnie kissed her deeply, swallowing her ragged cry of despair, trying to hold back his own. "I'm coming back to you Jaiden," he whispered harshly. Already he could feel the minutes ticking away, leaving them with less time. "Those damn stink fish aren't going to kill me off…not when I've finally found the woman I was meant to be with."

Her legs wrapped around his waist. "Promise me Vinnie. Promise me you'll stay alive. Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise Gorgeous." His hands slid under her shirt, dragging the fabric up. "You're not going anywhere today right?" he asked as he tossed it aside. The boxers she'd worn to bed quickly followed.

"I…have a doctors appointment at three," she replied, reaching for his jeans.

The reminder that she'd stayed home because she was sick made Vinnie back off for a moment and stare down at her, concern showing through the desire in his eyes. "You sure you feel up to this sweetheart?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She pulled him back down with her arms and legs, dragging a tortured groan from him. "Just want to see if anything's wrong. Better safe than sorry. But I'm fine now…and I'll be better in a few minutes. Please Vinnie," she pleaded, rubbing her lips against his, demanding his attention, "make love to me."

"I could never deny you anything Jaiden."

He would have to though. In a day he would have to leave and deny her of him all together. He tried not to think about it and instead concentrated on giving her anything she wanted for the moment. But the fact that he would be leaving her loomed in the back of his mind, a dark cloud biding its time.

* * *

Across town, blissfully unaware of her friend's emotional turmoil, unaware that she would soon be sharing it, Rachel hummed softly as she dusted around the house. She wasn't a clean freak by any means, but she enjoyed the smell and look of a tidy house and she hadn't had much time to straighten up her won in the past two weeks since she'd spent a large amount of her time with Modo.

Modo…the mere thought of her gentle, gray furred giant stilled her hand as she dusted over the entertainment center and put a wide, dreamy smile on her face. The two weeks she'd spent with him had been the best days of her life. They'd lounged on her couch watching movies, feeding each other popcorn, finding out that they shared a love for westerns. Several times they'd taken off for the beach when the heat had gotten unbearable and after sunset they'd spent hours rolling around in the sand, making out like a couple of teenagers. On one particularly stormy evening as thunder rolled incessantly and rain fell in a misty drizzle to the earth, Rachel had cooked them a large seafood dinner and afterwards had talked Modo into playing her in a game of Scrabble. Oh, that night…that had been one to remember.

What had started out as an innocent came quickly turned into a form of verbal foreplay. Modo, much to Rachel's surprise and pleasure, was a horrible tease who's shyness only made his suggestive comments all the more endearing to her. She'd goaded him into teasing her as much as possible, giving him long, lustful looks that he always returned and rubbing her feet slowly up and down his legs. They had finally given up the pretense of playing their game and Rachel had pulled Modo upstairs to her room, a place he had yet to have been. And although they went no further than quite a bit of heavy petting, their night of passion had put a stop to Modo's insisting that he sleep on the couch. Every night after that was filled with joyful pleasure.

Abandoning her cleaning, Rachel folded her arms on the surface of the entertainment center and rested her chin on her arms, sighing as she remembered how wonderful it felt to be held by the mouse she loved so much. The sweet words of love he'd murmured to her in the darkness of her room echoed in her mind and she could feel her knees buckle and start to give out beneath her. Oh, the things he could do to her simply by using that deep voice of his.

Jarred from her wayward thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing, Rachel frowned and turned, picking the cordless up from the coffee table. "Hello?" she said, wincing at how irritable she sounded.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, this is Rachel."

"Hey…it's Rimfire."

"Hi Rimfire." She smiled and started to wander towards the kitchen for a glass of water. "This is a surprise. How are you doing?" There was a pause on the other line and she could have sworn she heard Stoker in the background telling Rimfire to spit it out. Her frown returned. "Rimfire?"

"Yeah…sorry about that. Um…well, to be honest ma'am, I'm not doing too great. I've ahh…I've got some bad news."

Rachel came to a stop with a jerk in front of the stairs, her body going cold with dread. "Bad news?"

"Yeah. Uncle Modo would have told you but I thought it might be better if I did. I…damn it."

"Lord kid, get on with it already!" Stoker demanded in the background.

Gripping the phone tightly, Rachel licked lips that had gone suddenly dry. "Rimfire…please, tell me what's going on."

"Okay. Rachel ma'am, I'm sorry to have to do this but…well, there's a war goin' on up on Mars. I'm sure you've heard about it."

"Yes. I have."

"It's gotten a lot worse and we've been given orders to bring Vinnie, Throttle and Uncle Modo back with us to aid in the fighting. We're leavin' tomorrow night."

The breath Rachel had been holding left her in a shuddering gasp. She reached out blindly, finding the banister and gripping it in her hand, then sat down hard on the stairs. As her world spun out of control around her, she tried to grasp the reality of what Rimfire had just said. Mars…a war…a war Modo was leaving to fight in. "Oh god," she whispered, pressing her fingers to her numb lips.

"Rachel?"

She screwed her eyes shut, swallowing thickly and nodding. Then, remembering he couldn't see her, she managed to murmur, "yeah…yeah, I'm still here."  
"Uncle Modo's on his way over there now. He should be at your place in a few minutes. I-I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's okay. Thank you…for letting me know." Moving as if she were in a trance, Rachel took the phone away from her ear and turned it off, not knowing if Rimfire had anything more to say. Soon she was standing again, though she was hardly aware of doing so. She walked to the front door, went outside and sat on the top step, waiting, feeling a horrible emptiness. The phone remained gripped in her hands as her gray eyes stared straight ahead.

"_Come on cuz, don't do that. You know we're gonna be fine. When has anyone ever gotten the best of us, huh?" C.J. boasted, pulling on his helmet and giving her an irresistible grin._

_Rachel stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and her quicksilver eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Why do you two always have to do this? You're not super heroes! You're just two bull headed men!"_

_Conner, the closer of the two, pulled her into a one armed embrace and ruffled her hair. "Two bull headed men who are going to have worked up a mighty big appetite. Maybe the best cook I know will have something whipped up for us when we get back from destroyin' us a little alien scum."_

_"I'll make you something if you stay here," she said tersely. She had a horrible feeling that her cousin's were walking into more trouble than they could handle. Quickly switching tactics, she turned to Conner and gripped his arm. "Conner, I don't think this is a good idea. Please guys, just stay here?"_

_Conner pulled away from her. "Sorry little cousin. You know we can't do that. Mr. Sterling asked us to lend a hand and we're more than proud to do so." _

_"You worry too much Rachel," C.J. said, pulling her into a quick bear hug. "Fajita's would be great."_

_Every weak attempt at a protest she made went unheard as the two people she loved the most walked out of the house, leaving her behind to sit and worry._

The flashback came without warning-harsh, vivid and much too real, reminding her of the last time people she had loved had gone to fight a Plutarkian. They'd never come back. She'd cooked for them, the big meal they had asked for, and they had never come back. .

Rachel's body went rigged with shock, her hands gripping the phone harder until her knuckles turned white. Tears coursed down her cheeks and splashed against her bare thighs, tears she didn't even know she was crying. This couldn't possibly be happening. She'd imagined Rimfire's call. She must have!

Like a woman possessed, she checked the caller ID on her cordless. The number to Quigley Field glared back up at her, taunting her from the tiny screen. It was happening.

Her breathing became shallow, panicked. Did Charley and Jaiden know about this? Were they falling apart like she was right now? Her heart felt like a vice had clamped around it and was slowly and painfully closing. Where was Modo?

A minute later she heard the roar of a motor and lifted her head, watching. He pulled into her driveway, parked his bike and cut the engine. He took off his helmet, then stared at it for a long time, not seeming to notice that she was there. He looked…lost.

Finally he heaved a sigh, hooked the chinstrap of his helmet over a handle bar and slowly dismounted. Only then did he see Rachel sitting on the steps waiting for him. Her gaze was tortured, as tortured as his own, he was sure. His throat closed up, making speaking impossible, so he stood next to Lil' Hoss, staring at her, unable to stop himself form thinking that she looked beautiful sitting there in cut off jean shorts and a faded blue t-shirt. Even in her sorrow, she was still an angel. His angel.

She rose, swaying slightly, her movements jerky and unnatural. The phone fell from her hands and clattered against the pavement, breaking open and spilling the batteries into the grass. Then she was running to him. Once he had her in his arms, she burst into tears, clinging to him. He held her as close as he could, fighting to control his own grief and then giving into it, burying his face against her neck as he cried.

"I love you Rach," he said shakily, once he'd gained enough composure to speak. "Don't think I'm gonna be able to let you go."

"Then don't," she whispered back.

"Not sure that would go over too well with the guys, darlin'."

Pulling away, Rachel lifted her head and regarded him through fearful, blood shot eyes. "I hate this. I'm not going to beg you to stay and I'm not going to make you feel upset or guilty about leaving. I just thought you should know that I hate this."

"Yeah. I'm not a big fan of the whole thing either." Modo let his arm drop lower around her waist and she snuggled back up to him, laying her head on his chest. He'd gotten so used to having her close like this. She was a snuggler and always had to be touching him, whether it was a full body hug using arms and legs, or simply holding his hand. And he loved it. He craved the endless attention she gave him. Living without it was going to be pure hell. Just thinking about going a day without it had him tightening his hold on her.

"We should go inside," she said, abruptly pulling away and dashing at the tears on her face with the back of her hand. She gave him a brave smile, then turned and led the way in, stepping over the broken phone.

She didn't turn into the living room as he had expected her to. Instead, she took his hand and pulled him upstairs. Upstairs to her room.

Unlike the rest of the house, Rachel's room had a style all its own. Shades of brown and green dominated the room. The walls were a rich cream color, treated in a sponge technique with a muted sage. The floors were hardwood, covered by a large area rug, checkered with sage and chocolate brown. In the circled corner of the room where windows curved and leafy green curtains had been pulled back to allow in the sun, there was an overstuffed tan leather chair where the worn teddy bear Rachel's cousins had given her when she was little sat. That space had its own little area rug, much smaller than the one that took up half the room.

The furniture was all rich oak from the vanity against the wall to the king sized sleigh bed on the right. A thick suede comforter was draped over the bed, a sage throw over the footboard, and several cream and tan pillows were pilled neatly at the headboard. Modo swallowed hard as he looked at it, starting to think he knew exactly what they were doing here.

Rachel took several steps into the room, pulling him with, forcing him to follow, and then turned to face him. There was a betraying blush staining her cheeks. "If you're going to leave tomorrow," she started quietly, cutting her gaze to somewhere between chin and waist, "I want to give you something of mine to take with you."

"Rachel…"

She held up a hand to silence him. "Don't tell me not to, Modo. This choice is mine. You're going to fight a war and I have to face the fact that you might not…that you might not come back." She looked him in the eye, her gaze tearful, yet unwavering. "You're the only man I love. The only one I will love. If you…I would never give myself to anyone else."

Groaning softly, Modo pulled Rachel's trembling body into his arms. "You don't know what you're asking for."

"Yes." She pressed her face against his warm chest, forcing words that felt too thick out past the tightness of her throat. "I know exactly what I'm asking for. I'm asking to be loved…truly loved by you. I'm asking you to take me so that if…if I l-lose you I can say, I was his in every way…and he was mine. No one…will ever be able to take that from me."

Pulling back in his embrace, Rachel lifted a hand and gently stroked his cheek, trailing a fingertip over the damp path his tears had created. Her chin trembled, her eyes shinned with tears. "If I live my entire life never knowing what it was like to be with you…"

He silenced her with a kiss, not trusting himself to speak. But he felt the same way. If he left her, if he wasn't able to come back…if he died without knowing the every wonderful thing about her-. It sounded so selfish, so lust driven, and yet so right. He needed to know her in every way. He needed to know that she was his as much as she needed to know that he was hers. That was the crazy thing about being so deeply in love. Lust couldn't taint it, desire could not cheapen it. Passion and temptation, becoming one in the most intimate way, could only make that love grow. Make it complete and whole.

Modo's hand drifted to Rachel's waist and he pulled her shirt off with aching slowness, his eyes devouring the sight of her sun kissed skin, her full breast clad in white lace, the delicate curve of her shoulders. "Lord Rachel, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he murmured huskily.

She blushed, gave him a wavering smile and undid his chest plate, casting it carefully aside. Lifting her face, she kissed him, deeply, hungrily. "I love you so much, Modo," she whispered against his lips.

He picked her up, cradling her effortlessly in his strong arms and carried her to the bed where he laid her down with infinite tenderness, never taking his eyes from hers. "I love you too, darlin'," he whispered back.

It wasn't until much later in the afternoon, when the sun was setting and casting its golden red hues over the hardwood floor, that Rachel realized she'd made a mistake. She lay beside Modo, completely sated, her hand resting on his massive chest that rose and fell with each deep, even breath he took. He was asleep. He had been for a while and Rachel should have, by all rights, been sleeping as well. But she was wide-awake, her tired, pleasantly sore body in conflict with her mind that refused to stop working.

Being with Modo, giving herself to him, had only managed to complicate things, to make matters worse. Now she would never be able to say good-bye to him. She could not manage without him, and she knew it. She tried reprimanding herself for falling so hard for someone but knew it was not her fault. What she and Modo had wasn't something a woman of her age over dramatized simply because she'd never been with a man before. No, what they had was something special, something true and deep that not even the distance between Mars and Earth could come between.

With a dangerous thought forming in her mind, Rachel checked to make sure Modo was still sleeping, then carefully slid out of bed She went downstairs and into the kitchen where a working phone hung on the wall beside the light switch. Leaving the lights off, she picked up the phone, quickly dialing Jaiden's number. She answered on the eighth ring, sounding groggy.

"Hm, hope I'm not interrupting anything," Rachel said, forcing a teasing note into her voice.

"Hi Rach. No, you weren't. I just had to dig around a bit for the phone. So…you doing okay?"

The older woman sighed and walked over to the kitchen table. "Oh, I don't know," she murmured as she pulled out a chair and settled into it. "As well as can be expected I guess. Have you talked to Charley at all?"

"No, not yet. I was going to call her later and…what?" Jaiden's voice faded momentarily. "It's Rachel. Yeah…okay. Rach?"

"Still here."

"Sorry about that. Vinnie says hi and wants to know if Modo made it over there?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs sleeping." She twirled the lose cord around her fingers, waiting for Jaiden to relay the message, then said, "Jai, hun…do you think you could…go somewhere? A different room I mean. One Vinnie's not in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Hang on."

Rachel waited patiently, listening to the muffled lull of Jaiden and Vinnie's conversation followed by silence, then the barley audible squeak of hinges as a door closed. "Alright, I'm back," Jaiden said. "What's up?"

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath before voicing the thoughts that had taken over her mind. "I need you to keep your voice down so that Vinnie wont hear you."

"Oookay. Rach…you're starting to worry me a little bit here."

"I'm starting to worry myself. I'm not even sure if I'm thinking straight right now my mind still feels…numb after hearing the news."

"I know how you feel. When Vinnie told me…I felt…well, to be honest I was sick. Ran straight for the bathroom and heaved up the breakfast I never had. After that I felt hollow…like someone had come and scooped all of the life right out of me. Jaiden the Jack 'o lantern."

Rachel laughed softly, knowing exactly what the younger woman was feeling. "I bet Charley's not taking it too good either. Wish I could talk to her at the same time. It would sure make this a lot easier."

"Alright…I still don't know what you're talking about but hang on a second." The line cut out several times, then there was a point where Rachel didn't even know if she still had Jaiden on the line, but she came back with a sigh, the sound of a phone ringing coming with her. It was answered a few rings later by none other than Charley. "Hey there boss. You holding up okay on that side of town?"  
"Oh…you know. Feel like crap. I've cried so much that I'm now fighting a monster headache. How are you feeling hun?" the mechanic muttered tiredly.

"Pretty much the same."

Rachel smiled into the phone, listening to her two friends converse and thinking that Jaiden had very cleverly solved her problem. Now she didn't have to voice her insane scheme more than once.

"I wonder if Rachel's doing okay?" Charley said, catching her attention.

"Oh, she's doing about as good as you are," the lawyer answered for herself, laughing when she heard Charley's startled gasp. "Hey Charley-girl."

"Rachel? How…oh, hey. Party line. Which one of you figured that out?"

"That would be our little Jaiden. Clever girl. Charley, are you out of ear shot from Throttle right now?"

"No, but I can be. Give me a sec." A few muffled noises, one grumbled male protest and a few seconds later, Charley was back on the line. "So what's going on? I have a feeling this call is about something important."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Jaiden drawled, yawning as she did so, "but Rachel has yet to say what this is all about."

"I'm getting to it," Rachel said. She could feel a ray of light forcing itself through on an otherwise bleak day. Jaiden and Charley would go for it. She knew they would. They were women of action, women who didn't sit around waiting for things to happen. They were women who loved their men with passion and conviction. With that in mind and hope slowly filtering in, forcing away the sorrow, Rachel lowered her voice and began vocally forming the wild plan her mind had been churning about.

* * *

Tapping her nails idly on the steering wheel, Rachel watched the front door of Jaiden's house from a safe distance. It was fast approaching sundown on the night the guys were scheduled to leave. The mood, despite certain developments, was somber. Rachel had already given Modo a tearful goodbye at her place, having a horrible time of letting go of him. And seeing his tears only made it worse. She'd been fighting her feelings of sorrow and guilt all day, promising herself that if she could just manage to muck through it, everything would turn out okay. Things always had a way of working themselves out.

A movement caught her eye, pulling her out of her thoughts and watched Jaiden and Vinnie cling to each other on the front porch, Bandit sitting at their sides. Rachel's eyes burned with tears as she watched the two, her heart constricting painfully. Then Vinnie was off the porch, striding quickly to his bike while wiping at what she could only presume were tears with his arm. He viciously yanked on his helmet, jumped on his bike and took off without so much as a backwards glace at the auburn haired girl gazing longingly at him from the porch. When he was out of sight, she disappeared back in the house and Rachel put the blazer in gear, driving up into Jaiden's driveway.

She waited only a few minutes and they younger woman returned, a huge duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She locked the door, then patted her leg in a silent command for Bandit to follow her to the blazer.

Rachel pointed a thumb towards the back as she neared and Jaiden obediently went around the side, opening the rear door. "I can't believe we're doing this," she muttered, tossing her bag in next to Rachel's.

The door slammed shut again and the side door opened to admit Bandit. Jaiden shut that too, then jumped in the passenger side. "Are you really sure Rach?" she asked, eyeing the older woman with growing anxiety.

Turning to look over her shoulder as she reversed, Rachel nodded, her face completely straight. "I talked to my aunt and uncle last night. They said they'd love to take care of Bandit. We'll swing by there on our way out of town."

The matter was dropped and they drove towards the Last Chance for one final pick up. Charley was ready and waiting by the time they pulled in and there was no trace of Throttle. The mechanic tossed her stuffed duffle in with the others and climbed in the back next to Bandit, giving the dog an affectionate scratch behind the ears. "How's everyone doing this evening," she asked with false enthusiasm.

Jaiden cast a quick glance back at her. "Nervous as hell."

"Same," Rachel muttered. She was starting to have misgivings about the plan she'd formulated but would not go back on it, not now. She had too much to lose, as did Jaiden and Charley.

"I could have sworn Throttle was starting to sense something this morning. He was giving me funny looks." Charley leaned back against the leather seat and allowed Bandit to rest his head in her lap. "I feel…bad for feeling like we're doing the right thing."

The other two gave nods of agreement and once again silence fell, a silence that remained until they'd pulled into Rachel's aunt and uncle's gravel driveway. Ed and Bernice, the father and mother to Conner and C.J., were good people, country people with big hearts and laughter to spare. They came out of their gorgeous country house with a wrap around porch the moment they spotted Rachel pulling up.

"My lands darlin', you ain't nothing but skin and bones!" Bernice cried, pulling Rachel into her arms the minute the leggy blond stepped out of her vehicle.

Laughing, Rachel gratefully wrapped her arms around the much smaller and slightly plumper woman, inhaling the familiar scent that clung to her short-cropped blond hair. Cinnamon and apples. "Hey aunt Bernie."

"So you going to tell me anything about what you're planning on doing?"

Pulling away from the older woman, Rachel smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you all about it when we get back though, I promise."

"Racin' off for another adventure, huh?" Bernice tucked Rachel's hand in the crook of her elbow, leading her around to the front of the blazer to where her uncle, a sturdy tall man with a head of hair shot through with gray stood waiting, his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jeans.

"Haven't had one for a while. Thought I might give it a try." Rachel exchanged a sad smile with her aunt, both of them knowing the last real adventure she'd been on had been an ill planned, spur of the moment road trip with C.J. and Conner. Then Rachel pulled free and went to Ed, laughing as he pulled her into a strong bear hug. "Hey Uncle Ed."

"Hey there kido. Glad you decided to stop by before taking off. It's been a while since we last saw you." Ed's voice was low and gravely and Rachel loved it. He'd been a better father to her than her own, teaching her how to shoot, ride, and survive in the wild if need be.

"I know and I'm sorry." Rachel stepped back and gave a helpless little shrug. "I've been busy."

"Buried under all that paper work and legal crap I bet."

"Well, you bet right." Rachel smiled up into his sparkling, quicksilver eyes. "And don't you start in on me, Ed. I'm not doing it to please the folks. I love being a lawyer. I love the legal crap."

Ed held his hands up in front of him as if to fend her off. "Okay, okay! Lord woman, wasn't even gonna say anything."

"Uh huh, sure you weren't."

"Speaking of your folks, do they have any idea what you're up to?" Bernice asked.

Rachel shook her head vehemently. "No. And they're not going to either. As far as mom and dad are concerned, I'm on a much-needed vacation in the Florida Keys. They assured me they would be able to cover my work load for however long I was gone and of course, being mom and dad, asked no further questions about my sudden hiatus."

"So how long is this trip going to take?"

The only answer Rachel could give her was a helpless smile and a quick lift of her shoulders.

Bernice sighed, shaking her head. "That McPherson wander lust kicking in, no doubt," she muttered with a sly wink before turning to the other two women and the dog that stood patiently waiting. "My goodness! Jaiden Sterling, you get right over here sugar!"

The younger woman didn't waste a minute following the instruction. She walked right into Bernice's welcoming embrace. "Hey Bernie. It's good to see you again. You guys been holding up okay out here?"

"Oh, about as good as two people can." Bernice pulled back, taking Jaiden's arm and studying her. "It's been rough, but with that nasty Limburger fellow out of commission, should make the farming a lot easier. What about you honey? How are you doing?"

Jaiden tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Can't complain. It gets a little hard sometimes, but I've got great friends to keep me going."

"Well that's wonderful honey. Me and Ed, we've been worried about you."

"How do you guys know Jaiden?" Rachel asked, coming to stand beside her aunt.

"Oh, she used to be her older brother's shadow, tagging along where ever Dylan, C.J. and Conner would go. When she got older, her and C.J. dated for…oh, how long was it Jaiden? A month and a half?"

Jaiden stared wide-eyed between the two women, having completely forgot about her short romance with Rachel's cousin. Hadn't she told her? No, that's right…she'd only thought about that tiny fact but never once spoken of it. "Um, two months and three days," She replied hesitantly.

Rachel gave her an odd look, one Jaiden wasn't really sure she trusted. "So you're the little hottie he couldn't seem to put into the "more than friends" category?" She laughed at Jaiden's stunned expression. "Don't look so startled. You know how close we were. Wouldn't it make sense that he would come to me for relationship advice?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry I didn't say anything Rach. I thought I had…but-."

Rachel waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. Alright Aunt Bernice, last but not least, this is-."

"Charlene Davidson." Bernice beamed and walked to the mechanic, taking her hands. "My boys almost built a shrine for you. They swore you were the most talented and beautiful mechanic the lord had to offer."

Charley blushed bright red, but smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. McPherson. I seem to remember Conner having a lot of bike problems."

"That kid had at least one every week. The first time he really damaged that gal of his, he threw a fit. Couldn't figure out how to fix it. Then he took it to you spent the rest of the night praisin' your name."

They spent a few more minutes talking, catching up on things. Jaiden let them know Bandit's habits, what he liked and made sure Ed and Bernice knew what a good dog he was, then it was time for the girls to take off.

"I sure do wish you could sit a spell and have something to eat before you leave," Bernice said as she hugged her niece.

"We really can't. I'm sorry Aunt Bernice. I promise, when I get back I'll make it a point to come out here at least three times a week."

"Well, I suppose that'll have to do for now." Pressing a warm hand to Rachel's cheek, Bernice gazed up at her, a certain sorrow glistening deep within her faded blue eyes. "Honey, where ever you're going…you stay safe. And I hope all of this is worth it."

Tears stung the back of Rachel's eyes. Again the doubts resurfaced and she forced them back, knowing in her heart that she was doing what was right. "Trust me…it is."

Another round of hugs were given out and Jaiden said a tearful goodbye to Bandit, then the three girls piled back into Rachel's blazer and drove away from the picturesque country house, the silhouettes of Ed and Bernice waving showing in the rearview mirror.

They drove in intense silence as the sun sank lower and darkness started to blanket the earth. Each woman was lost in her own thoughts, thoughts that closely resembled what they were all thinking. They were filled with a mixture of dread and anticipation that seemed to double with every minute that went by and increase ten fold when they finally reached their destination.

Rachel parked the blazer and they all sat there, able only to stare at what sat before them. Settled inconspicuously in a large clearing walled in by sycamores and oak trees, the ship gleamed dully under the light of the waxing moon. Perched on six thick legs, it was an odd shape and looked dark and foreboding, like something out of a sci-fi thriller.

"Lord, I feel like I've just stepped into an episode of the X Files," Jaiden muttered.

Charley glanced back at her with a quirky smile. "What, you haven't felt like that since you met the guys?"

With that little joke cracked, some of the tension left the air and they were able to get out of the blazer, grab their bags and walk towards the ship. They stopped several yards in front of it, each a little afraid of what might happen if they get any closer.

"They're going to hate us you know," Jaiden whispered as she stared up at the ship. "Not the guys…but the rest of them. They gave orders that none of us so called Earther's were supposed to be brought back with them. I highly doubt they're going to be overjoyed to see us."

Rachel glanced at the younger woman. "Well, they'll just have to get over it Jai, because I can't stay here and wait for Modo to return. Especially when there's a chance that he might not."

"I know…I know. I feel the same way but…" Jaiden hung her head, her auburn locks cascading down to hide her face. "It's space travel. Aren't we supposed to have…those special suits or something? What if its not safe?"

Charley reached over and placed a comforting hand on Jaiden's shoulder. "It's safe Jaiden. I've done it before, remember?"

"Yeah but…what if it's not safe for-." Her voice drifted off, catching slightly and her shoulders started to tremble.

Both of the older women came to her, wrapping their arms around her waist in an effort to support and soothe their distressed friend. "Jaiden, sweetie…what is it?" Charley crooned softly. She pulled Jaiden's thick hair away from her face so she could see her better. "What's wrong?"

Jaiden shook her head, screwing her eyes shut. Her shoulders started to shake violently as she suppressed her sorrow. When she could no longer hold it, she sank to her knees with a keening wail, taking Charley and Rachel with her. "I can't do this! I can't put another life in danger…not this one. I love Vinnie…but-"

"Jaiden?" Rachel questioned softly. She shot Charley a confused look but all the mechanic could do was return it and shake her head.

"Jai, you need to tell us what's wrong," Charley murmured.

Looking up at the woman who'd taken her under her wing and become her closest friend, Jaiden clutched her hand, her terrified gaze searching. "Charley…I'm…I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Charley only smiled, a serene smile that put an immediate stop to Jaiden's tears and miraculously calmed her. "Well then, you're in good company." Placing a hand on her flat stomach, Charley chuckled softly. "I'm pregnant too Jaiden."

"Well, I don't know of anyone who's tried it, but I'm pretty sure that space travel in the first trimester is relatively harm free," a male voice said behind them.

Standing, the three women turned around and smiled at Rimfire as he approached them. His hands were in his pockets and a reckless grin that would no doubt charm some lucky woman some day curved his lips. "You ladies ready to become stowaways?"


	14. Welcome to Mars

Guess who's back! ME! I'm not going to apologize for the lateness of this one. You guys know what I was up to. But now, I'm all good and married, Dustin and I are settled in our new house with a new puppy named Reiley which was a present given to me by my husband (feels very odd to say that) and we got our internet up and running. Sooo…my next update is probably going to take a while too…just warning ya!

Um…another quick and much more serious note. I realize that some of you readers may have family or friends that were down in New Orleans or nearby when Katrina hit and I just want to say that my prayers are with you all. It's a horrible thing, horrible enough to effect even people like me who are way up north, know no one down south and are just seeing the images on tv or hearing about it on the radio. I want to encourage you all to do what you can to help these people who need it so badly. Clean out closets, donate change…do what you can. Like I've heard said a million times in the past week…no donation is too small.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Biker Mice from Mars or Independence Day. (There's a mention) Basic, standard disclaimer stuff! Read on!

**Chapter 13**

**Welcome to Mars**

"You know, that kid's been acting pretty strange," Throttle murmured as he watched Rimfire disappear down a dimly lit corridor that led to the back of the ship. "Was he this quiet on the way to Earth?"

Stoker glanced up from the screen he'd been charting out a course on or rather, pretended to be looking at in order to avoid speaking to the three solemn mice who seemed far too depressed to reach. "He's young Throttle. Prime age for being withdrawn and moody. Don't worry about him. I'd be more worried about those two if I were you."

He threw a pointed look over his shoulder to the middle of the spacious main deck.

Modo and Vinnie sat on opposite ends of a large, horseshoe shaped couch. Their listless gazes were glued to the floor. Neither had spoken more than three words since returning to the scoreboard. They had packed in silence, ate in silence and boarded in silence. For Modo, this was nothing terribly alarming but Vinnie's lack of usual chatter scared them all.

"What do you suggest I do, Stoke?" the tan furred mouse asked. He wished he could join his bros and sit on the couch, saying nothing while his heart ached with an acute sense of loss. But he couldn't. He was their leader. He had to set an example-he had to keep them all going. So far, he didn't feel like he was doing such a great job.

With a deep sigh, he turned to look out the massive window. The sight was impressive. A vast blackness studded with brilliant blue/white stars. Such a sight usually calmed Throttle…but not now. Now, he looked at those stars and remembered the way Charley's eyes sparkled when she laughed, when she told him she loved him.

"Maybe they'll be better once we're back on Mars," he said, even though he knew they wouldn't be.

Stoker threw him a wary look. "Yeah…maybe."

* * *

"Please tell me we're almost there," Rachel pleaded.

She'd been watching over Jaiden for hours, hours in which the younger woman had been dreadfully ill. Her knees throbbed from kneeling beside the bed on the unyielding floor. She was tired, but she was certain her fatigue was nowhere near as bad as Jaiden's was.

"We'll be there soon," Rimfire assured her as he leaned over the short headboard and brushed Jaiden's bangs away from her equally damp forehead. "If you can hang in there a little while longer Jai, I'll make sure we get you looked at as soon as we can."

"Guys…really, I'm okay," Jaiden claimed weakly. "My mom warned me that this might happen. She told me she was sick for weeks when she was pregnant with Dyl."

"Still," Rachel pressed Jaiden back when she tried to get up, "I for one would feel much better knowing for _sure_ that you're okay."

Pale and much too worn out to fight, Jaiden gave in easily and laid back against the small stack of pillows. "Fine. I'll get checked out. Why aren't you more concerned about Charley?"

Rachel glanced back at where the mechanic was sleeping, curled up in a chair with her head on the armrest and her arms curved protectively around her stomach. "Charley's only suffering from exhaustion sweetie. She's been so worried about you. We both have."

Jaiden bit her lip as Rachel's soft-spoken, motherly words caused a sudden rush of hot tears.

"I'm okay Rach. Honestly, I am," she whispered thickly.

"I know you are hun." Leaning forward, Rachel wrapped her arms around Jaiden, taking care not to hug her too tightly. "But we want to be sure, don't we?"

The younger woman nodded against her shoulder. "Yes."

"Hey, Rimfire," Stoker's voice came over the intercom with a crack of light static, jarring Charley from her sleep. "We'll be landing in about five minutes. Start packin' up."

Rimfire ran his hands through his thick mane of hair, musing it into spiked tufts. "You heard the man, girls. Let's see we can pull this off without getting me maimed or killed."

"You'll be fine Rimfire," Charley said, yawning and getting a good, long stretch in before standing. "We'll just tell them we kidnapped you and forced you to help us."

The young mouse gave her a highly skeptical look, then turned to Jaiden. "Can you manage until we get you to the infirmary?"  
Jaiden pushed herself into a sitting position and gingerly swung her jean-clad legs over the side of the bed. Dizziness assailed her momentarily, but her stomach remained relatively quiet. "Could I get some water?"

"You got it," Rimfire said, giving her an encouraging smile before disappearing into an adjoining room.

"Now you're sure you're going to be okay?" Rachel asked the younger woman once again. She took her hand and helped her up, taking on Jaiden's weight until she could steady herself.

Jaiden nodded, her furrowed brow smoothing over and a tired, yet excited smile lighting her face. Still no protests from her stomach. Hopefully she'd be able to make it through whatever lay in store for them on Mars and a reunion with Vinnie before her sickness battled its way back.

"So far, so good," she murmured, accepting a bottle of water from Rimfire with a smile of thanks as he passed her. "It would probably be a little more convincing if I didn't look like crap, huh?"

"You look fine," Charley assured her as she slung the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder. Taking Rachel and Jaiden's bags from the foot of the bed, she handed them to their owners. "Well, you ladies ready to make an entrance?"

* * *

Vinnie gazed somberly upon the faces of friends he hadn't seen in years-faces of guy's he'd fought beside, guys he'd lost money to during night long poker games, guys who's sisters he'd dated. They were home. No, he quickly amended, they were back on Mars. Back on a planet that no longer felt like home. Home for him was on Earth with Jaiden and although guilt ate away at him for such thoughts, he couldn't stop feeling like he needed to run back onto that ship and set a one-way course back to where they had just come from.

"Cheer up Rookie, you're brinin' the troops moral down," Stoker grumbled, brushing past him and walking briskly down the ramp.

Vinnie's frown only deepened when he saw the reason for his mentors sudden hurry. Carbine waited at the bottom, her long black hair pulled away from her face and her eyes, usually so cool and distant, alight with joy. As Stoker neared her, a brilliant smile stole over her face and she launched herself into his arms, displaying none of the controlled censure Vinnie had often seen her use with Throttle.

Vinnie was suddenly furious. How unfair it was that Stoker was able to hold the woman he loved while the one Vinnie loved, the woman Carbine had been much less than civil to, waited for him so far away.

"Cool it bro," Throttle said, stopping beside Vinnie and watching the display with a similar stoic expression. "I know what you're thinking but now's not the time to go picking a fight with the lady."

Vinnie couldn't disagree more. Now seemed a better time than any to unleash some anger on the woman partly responsible for it. He didn't though. As much as he wanted to, he didn't. Instead he grudgingly put a tight reign on his temper and followed his tan furred bro down the ramp. Modo fell into step beside them, quiet and sullen.

Seeing the three over Stokers shoulder, Carbine moved away from him and offered them a tentative smile.

"Hello guys. Welcome back." She took a step forward, pushing her shoulders back. "I know leaving was hard on all of you and I'm sorry for-."

"And that, ladies, concludes our flight. Please leave all seats in their proper, upright positions, remove all carry on bags from the overhead storage compartments and please…enjoy your stay on our beautiful red planet."

Rimfire's animated voice cut off the fair general's greeting and a collective gasp rang out through the group that had gathered to welcome their hero's home. Eyes became riveted to the wide opening of the ship where Rimfire stood with his three stowaways. He had one arm around Charley's waist and one arm around Jaiden's. Both women had an arm draped over his shoulder and Jaiden's other arm circles Rachel's waist.

"And of course," Rimfire said, winking at Charley, "don't forget to tip your accomplice."

Stoker was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the three women emerge from the ship. He stormed up the ramp, pushing past Throttle and Vinnie and went straight for Rimfire.

"Damn it kid, you heard the orders," he growled. "We were _not_ supposed to bring them with!"

Rimfire's smile vanished. A look of pure rebelliousness took its place. "No. The orders were directed towards you, Throttle, Vinnie and Modo. I wasn't given any orders but to tag along and help you out."

"Oh, don't you go pullin' this ignorance crap on me. You're more than old enough to know better Rimfire!"  
"Stoker, it wasn't all him," Rachel came to the younger mouse's defense, stepping forward. "The idea was mine. We talked him into helping us." Her chin raised a notch. "And I, for one, am not a bit sorry for our decision."

Stoker shook his head slowly back and forth. "I can't believe this. No, scratch that…I can. In fact, I should have seen this coming." A mirthless laugh escaped him. "Man…you Earther women-."

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying anything further.

"We'll take care of them Coach," Throttle said. His mouth was set in a firm line of disapproval. The same look was fixed on Vinnie and Modo's face as well. "We'll also take care of Rimfire…later. Get someone to take care of the prisoner, go unpack and spend some time with your lady."

Stoker hesitated, but only for a second. The look on Throttle's face told him he didn't want to be around when they started in on these women for their bold, yet foolish actions. Turning on a booted heel, he went back down the ramp. Carbine stood where he had left her, her expression unreadable, her eyes locked on the three women.

"Come on babe," he murmured, taking her arm. "The guys have things under control." Raising his voice, he added, "I'm sure ya'll have better things to do than stand around gawkin'. Head out!"

As the group slowly thinned out, many trying to catch a last glimpse or two at the three Earther's, Throttle looked them over slowly, sighing and crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Girls, why don't you follow us," he said in a voice that was hard and even enough to cause the women to flinch. "Rimfire, stay here and unload their things. We'll talk later."

He turned and started walking away, allowing none of them a chance to argue. Vinnie and Modo quickly followed. They never once made eye contact with their girlfriends.

"Sorry ladies," Rimfire mumbled dejectedly, dropping his arms to his sides. "I thought…well, I didn't expect this kind of reaction, that's for sure."

"I'm not sure any of us did," Charley said. "Well, we should probably catch up. Jaiden?"

The younger woman lifted her head, showing she'd heard Charley, but her eyes remained unfocused, fixed to the spot Vinnie has stood seconds before. Her face was pale, paler than it had been throughout the entire trip.

"Jaiden, just a little longer, okay?" Charley took her arm.

The touch brought Jaiden back with a start and she sighed shakily. Then she squared her shoulders, nodded once and the three women walked down the ramp, arms linked.

They followed Throttle, Vinnie and Modo out of the massive garage that housed an impressive number of bikes and large ships that looked as if they'd been taken straight out of a Star Wars movie. Several mice were watching them under the guise of working on the sleek spacecrafts, their hands stilling as they wiped them down or tightened supposedly loose bolts. The girls unconsciously moved closer to each other, not knowing if the looks were of disapproval, hostility or simple curiosity.

The hallway they were led down was vacant with sliding metal doors spaced evenly down the corridor on either side. It was at the eighth door on the right side that Throttle stopped. It slid open immediately and with a sense of foreboding, the girls followed their men into a small conference room. They were going to get yelled at. It was unavoidable. Castigation to the extreme, by the looks of it.

Glancing at Charley and Rachel, needing to look at something besides her boyfriend's stiff, unforgiving back, Jaiden was surprised to see how composed the other women were. Their shoulders were set, their expressions impassive. Jaiden had a feeling that the two had every intention of doing a little reprimanding themselves. It was a heartening though and Jaiden was able to face Vinnie again. She was even able to do it without showing any surprise at finding him staring right at her.

"Well ladies," Throttle said, turning to face them, "I suppose you have your reasons for doing what you did but do you have any idea-."

"Bro, I can't do this," Vinnie cut in. "I suck at acting."

Smiling widely, Vinnie swept Jaiden up into his arms with a joyful whoop. "Man Gorgeous, am I glad to see you!"

"You…you are?" Jaiden stammered, laughter bubbling though her words. She really didn't need to ask though. His enthusiasm and the fact that he wasn't yelling at her made it pretty obvious that he was quite happy to see her. And he wasn't the only one thrilled to see his girlfriend. A quick look told Jaiden that Throttle and Modo felt the same way. They were giving the two startled, yet happy women the same treatment Vinnie was giving her.

"So you're not mad at all then?" Jaiden asked.

"No." Vinnie pulled back, framing her face with his hands. He was still smiling. "Not at all sweetheart. But if anyone on the other side of that door asks, I was furious."

"And this was all Rachel's idea?" Throttle asked. He sounded as if he could hardly believe that the cool, blond lawyer had it in her to come up with such a gutsy plan.

"Yeah. She called us the night you guys broke the news," Jaiden said. "If you don't believe me, ask her. Well…ask her later when she's not so…preoccupied." Chuckling, Jaiden nodded at Rachel and Modo with a little roll of her eyes.

The two certainly were preoccupied. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other and they were lost in a passionate kiss that would not be ending any time soon.

Four pair of eyes watched, brows arched in amusement, until Vinnie spoke up.

"Hey, that reminds me."

He pulled Jaiden into his arms again, giving her a smile he knew would always manage to put that dreamy, far off look in her eyes. "Man, thought I was going to have to wait a really long time before I was ever able to kiss you again Gorgeous."

It would have melted her, really it would have, if that sickness paired with the emotions that had been parading around inside her and several long hours of space travel hadn't caught up with her right then. But it did and just as Vinnie was about to kiss her she moaned and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Vinnie frowned down at her. "Well, that's…not what I was expecting."

"Oh, Jaiden," Charley cried out softly, kneeling down beside the younger woman and rubbing her back.

Vinnie quickly joined them, set off by Charley's worry and realizing that this was no trick. Once eye level with his girlfriend, he could see something was definitely wrong. Her face was flushed, her pupils dilated and sweat beaded her brow. "Jeez sweetheart, you're still sick?"

She looked up at him as he offered his hand for support. Her eyes were glassy with something, something that made him uneasy. Fear.

"Oh," she managed, her voice a tight, breathy whisper, "you could say that."

"She was sick the entire way here," Charley said.

She moved back, allowing Vinnie to take over the job of comforting. He never noticed the cursory look the two shared before Charley added, "We think it was just a really bad case of motion sickness. We were going to get her to the med bay as soon as we could."

"I'm on top of it doll," Vinnie said, already carefully hoisting Jaiden in his arms.

WithCharley and Throttle trailing behind and Rachel and Modo still clearly busy, Vinnie marched into the hallway, almost colliding with Rimfire and Stoker.

"The…General would like to see you," Stoker said, casting a worried glance at Jaiden.

"Well, I'm a bit busy right now, Stoke. Can't it wait?"

The older mouse shook his head and Vinnie didn't bother holding back a huge sigh of irritation. He turned to Throttle. "Bro, go on ahead with Modo. Tell her I'll be there when I'm finished makin' sure my girl's in good hands."

"You got it Vin," he agreed, then yelled over his shoulder. "Modo! Quit suckin' face and get out here. The General would like a word with us."

Modo appeared in the doorway moments later, trying and failing to wipe the grin from his face when he saw Stokers look of disapproval. Giving up with a slight chuckle, Modo shook his head and said, "I can't even act like I'm sorry."

"Then don't," Stoker snapped.

"Alright Vin, you go on. We'll be waitin' for ya. And Rimfire, could you show Rachel and Charley to our rooms?" Throttle asked, patting Stoker's shoulder in an effort to calm the older mouse.

"Sure Throttle, no problem."

"Thanks kid."

Modo and Throttle took off one way, Vinnie and Jaiden the other, leaving Stoker, Rimfire and Charley alone in the quite hallway.

Charley studied Stoker for a moment, then chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, like you're really mad, Stoke," she muttered, turning on a heel and disappearing back into the conference room.

The aged Freedom Fighter rolled his eyes in mock disgust, going after Throttle and Modo before Rimfire could see his smile of admiration.

* * *

After being left in the care of a plump, yellow furred mouse with azure eyes and wildly curly hair piled on top of her head that Vinnie referred to as Nurse Nancy, Jaiden was taken into the coziest hospital room she'd ever been in, given a gown with instructions to change into it and left on her own.

She now lay propped against a mound of pillows, a fleece blanket pooled around her waist hiding the expanse of leg the green and white gown didn't quite cover. She couldn't get over the room she'd been put in. Yes, cozy had definitely been the word for it. The bed she was in was so comfortable and very large. Of course, the bed would have to be large given that its usual occupants were usually over six feet. The room was painted a tranquil blue/green color, the floors were carpeted and, aside from a tray sitting atop a dresser holding an assortment of medical tools, there was nothing hospital like about the room.

A door to her right suddenly opened and a pretty female mouse with cobalt blue eyes, light gray fur and sleek black hair pulled back into a conventional bun poked her head in and smiled. "Jaiden, right?"

"Yes, I'm Jaiden," she confirmed, her own smile slightly uncertain.

"Great."

The woman came all the way in, closing the door softly behind her. She wore a white smock over a pair of black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt. "I'm Doctor Caitlin. I understand you were a stowaway on Stoker's ship?"

Jaiden chewed on her lip. Apparently the story had made its rounds. "Yeah. I'm…one of them."

"Well, I admire you for it," Caitlin said, coming to the side of the bed. "Not a lot of women I know would travel that far and brave space for a guy like Vinnie. Oh, don't get me wrong honey," she quickly amended, seeing Jaiden's startled look, "I like Vinnie. He and I have been friends since we were kids. But I knew what he was like when it came to women. Key word there…was. Rumor has it he's changed. He's a one Earther mouse now."

Jaiden's face warmed with mild embarrassment, but she couldn't resist smiling. "You don't say?"

Caitlin laughed. "I do say. Okay, so what's the problem hun?"

Flipping through the pages pinned to a clipboard she's brought in, Caitlin scanned the neatly printed words. "It says here you're experiencing a lot of nausea…possibly due to motion sickness?"

"That's…not entirely true," Jaiden muttered.

Caitlin tucked the clipboard under an arm, her pensive expression smoothing over. "So you know what's going on?"

"Yes, I know."

Drawing a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Jaiden dragged trembling hands through her hair. "Okay. So, umm…it's just really severe morning sickness. My mom had problems with it during her first pregnancy."

The gray furred doctor didn't say a word. She didn't move. All she seemed capable of doing at the moment was staring wide eyed at her. Finally she breathed out an, "oh wow."

"Yeah…oh wow is right."

"Is it-?"

"Vinnie's? Yes."

"Does he know?"

"Not really. Well, not at all. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want him feeling bad about having to leave. And now I just…well, I don't have any more reasons than that."

Jaiden pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head to her knees. Never in her life had she been so uncertain of what she was doing. Vinnie didn't know…she had no clue how to go about telling him. She didn't know how he would respond. They'd never talked children. They'd never even talked marriage. How was she supposed to spring something like this on him?

"Jaiden, take a deep breath and calm down okay? Stressing out won't do any good in your condition." Caitlin placed a calming hand over hers, rubbing it gently. "Now I have a mild pain reliever that I can give you. It's completely harmless to you and the baby. After that I'd like to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is doing okay."

"You…you can do that? You guys have that kind of stuff here?"

Chuckling, Caitlin set the clipboard beside the tray on the dresser. "I've only done a few studies on this based on the information others have brought back from Earth, but I can tell you that Martian technology is probably just a little more advanced than yours. Just sit tight and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks doc."

Throwing her an encouraging smile, Caitlin left, closing the door softly behind her. Jaiden stared at the door for several second, then heaved a great sigh and lay back against the pillows. She could fall asleep here if her nerves weren't so shot. Maybe she could sleep later after she told Vinnie. If she could bring herself to tell him.

A pitiful whining noise escaped her and she dropped her head forward. What a mess. She could almost hear her mother's voice in her head, chastising her for her irresponsibility.

_What were you thinking Jaiden? Why didn't you use protection? Why didn't you at least wait until you were married?_

Well, she reasoned with herself, at least I waited for love. That's saying something. And it was. She may be pregnant but she carried with her a child that had been made from a deep, lasting bond and her child would never doubt that he or she was loved. Knowing that helped calm her. It also helped her feel much better about breaking the news to Vinnie that he was going to be a daddy.

A faint knock at the door announced the return of Caitlin. She came in with a cup in one hand and an ultrasound machine in the other that was about the size and style of a laptop.

"Alright, take these. I'll get you some water and then we'll have a look at your baby," she instructed. Her voice was soothing and warm, the way a good doctors should be.

Jaiden downed the pills, accepted the glass of water with a nod of thanks, and shimmied down a ways on the bed so that Caitlin could have easier access to her stomach.

The gel applied was cold and it startled Jaiden, but the image brought onto the small screen propped up next to her as Caitlin moved the sensor over her stomach quickly made her forget about her discomfort. The tiny, fluttering heartbeat that sounded over the speakers had her lifting a hand to her mouth as tears of joy stung her eyes.

"That's…my baby," she whispered in awe.

Caitlin smiled at her. "It sure is honey. Can you make it out okay?"

"Not really," Jaiden said with a watery laugh.

"Let me see if I can help."

She pointed to the screen, showing her two impossibly tiny arms and legs and a pair of baby sized mouse ears.

"It's perfect," Jaiden murmured. The hand against her mouth moved to the screen, her fingers lovingly tracing the image of the child growing within her. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Caitlin examined the screen, tilting her head. "Well, the baby's position makes it difficult to know and it may be a little early for that but the next time you come in, we'll have another look and see if it will cooperate with us."

"Feels kind of strange referring to the baby as…it," Jaiden murmured, watching the picture shift as Caitlin tried a different angle. "Think I'll just keep calling…um…it the baby for now."

"I'd like to check out a few more things, standard first trimester stuff to make sure you're coming along smoothly. The doctor you saw said you were how far along?"

"Five and a half weeks. Due May 16th. I should probably be warning you that you may have to do this again. Charley's only a few days behind me."

Caitlin's hand stilled and she gaped at the young Earther. "You're kidding!" Jaiden shook her head and the female mouse laughed. "Oh, what a day. Charley…she's the one engaged to Throttle, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You'd be surprised how fast word travels around here. I know a lot of girls who are going to be plenty jealous with both of you."

Just then the door swung open, startling both women and Vinnie walked in. The scowl on his face gave way to a smile of relief when he saw Jaiden lying on the bed, looking much better than she had before.

"Jeez Vin, ever heard of knocking?" Caitlin scolded lightly. "You might have been barging in on something a little personal."

"Hey Cat. Long time no see. Lookin' good babe."

She winced at the nickname. "Why must you call me that?"

Chuckling, Vinnie walked to the bed. "Because I gave you that name and I'm the only one who can call you that without having to fear for his life. So doc, what'd ya find out?"

Caitlin didn't bother sighing or rolling her eyes. She knew Vinnie too well to be offended or put off by anything he said. She looked to Jaiden instead and Jaiden stared back, trepidation swimming in her dark violet eyes. She was silently pleading for help.

"You'd be surprised, Jaiden, by how understanding some men can be," she murmured softly, taking the young woman's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Vinnie looked back and forth between the two, clearly confused. "What's going on?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice. "And what's that?" He pointed to the ultrasound machine.

"I think I'd better leave you two alone for a while," Caitlin said.

She clicked a button on the sensor, freezing the image of the baby on the screen, then made quick work of cleaning Jaiden up and situating her unflattering hospital gown. Leaving the ultrasound machine, she collected Jaiden's chart and slipped out.

The second the door was closed, Vinnie sat down beside Jaiden and gathered her hands in his. He was worried. No, he was beyond worried. He was scared as hell, but he wouldn't admit it. "Jai, sweetheart…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Vinnie," she replied, avoiding his eyes.

He was having none of that though. Gently grasping her chin between his thumb and fingers, he forced her to meet his gaze directly. "Come on Gorgeous. We agreed a while ago never to hide things from each other, remember?"

She nodded, or attempted to with his hand still grasping her chin. His deep red eyes held hers. She could see her fear reflected in them. "I want you to know that I didn't plan this. It wasn't some premeditated attempt to keep you with me. It just…happened."

Pulling his hand away from her chin, she turned to look at the screen of the ultrasound machine. "You see that?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well, that's an arm," she said, pointing to the screen much the same way Caitlin had. "And that's a leg and that's a tiny little mouse ear."

"Jai?"

She turned to him then, her heart tripping. "It's a baby Vinnie," she whispered. "It's our baby. I'm pregnant."

The white-furred mouse went completely still. Shock came first, hard and fast but was quickly followed by an overwhelming feeling of joy. He stared at the screen, stared at the tiny being that was theirs. There was no way, he decided, that there could be a bigger rush than this. He was going to be a dad!

"Vinnie?" Jaiden said uncertainly. She was watching him with a wary expressing.

He couldn't look away from the screen. His fingers itched to touch the image, to trace the outline of the tiny form. "She's so…little," he finally murmured, taking Jaiden by complete surprise.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"I just do babe. She's a girl…she's perfect and she's going to be a total knock out…just like her mom."

"Vinnie," Jaiden breathed softly, relief stealing her voice. A wave of happiness washed away the fear and Jaiden knew a moment's shame for ever doubting her man. He was going to make such a wonderful father. "So…you're okay with this?"

He grinned at her and hauled her into his lap, startling a laugh out of her. "Of course I'm okay with it, Jai." His eyes went to her stomach, a hand followed, resting over her still flat abdomen where he thought she might be. Their angel, their little miracle. "We're gonna have a baby."

Smiling, Jaiden nodded. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "Yeah," she whispered.

Vinnie's smile grew broader, then he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "WOOHOO! We're gonna have a baby!"

His enthusiasm was contagious. Laughing tearfully, Jaiden clung to his neck and sent a silent prayer of thanks towards the heavens. Everything was going to be okay. Finally, she could breath easily again. Well, somewhat. There was still that awful war going on, one she had every intention of helping out with. Then there was facing Carbine, which was probably going to happen sometime very soon. But right now there was just her, Vinnie and their baby. And the rest of the world with its every day problems was a comfortable distance away, allowing the two lovers their moment of joy and waiting patiently to return.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this. I was afraid you might not be…that you'd think I was trying to tie you down or trap you," she whispered against his shoulder.

"Come on Gorgeous." Vinnie pulled back and smiled down at her. "You know me better than that. Besides, if I felt trapped, would I do this?"

What he did was nothing. Jaiden gave him a quizzical look, an uncertain smile hesitantly curving her lips. "Um…do what?"

"Look down sweetheart."

She did and her breath caught. Winking up at her from a bed of midnight blue velvet was a trio of colorful gems-violet, crystal and pink. They lay embedded in a band of slightly tarnished silver that subtly spoke of the ring's age.

"It belonged to my mom and before her my grandma. One of those passed on through the generations things," Vinnie said conversationally with only a touch of a nervous waver in his voice as he pulled the ring free and set the box aside.

He took her hand, which was trembling just as badly as his and slowly slid the band on her ring finger.

"So, what do ya say Jaiden…wanna get hitched?"

It wasn't the most romantic proposal, but that didn't matter to her. Jaiden didn't need romance. The proposal was all Vinnie. It was perfect.

She stared at the ring for a moment, turned it so that the beautiful stones caught the light, then looked up at Vinnie with a tearful smile.

"You bet I do," she murmured tearfully.

She laughed at his comical expression of relief and threw her arms around his neck again, hugging him tightly. "You didn't actually think I'd say no, did you?"

"Well…no but-man, it's the strangest thing. I still felt nervous," he said.

He slipped his hand through the gap of Jaiden's hospital gown and stroked her soft, bare skin. "I'm so glad you're here Gorgeous. An hour ago I was about as low as a guy can get thinkin' about how I was never going to make it through this damn thing without you here with me. And now…" He hugged her tighter, inhaling her sweet, unique scent. "This has got to be the best day of my life. And you're not wearin' anything under this, are you?"

"Vinnie!" Jaiden cried, trying to push him away.

"Yeah…that definitely feels like nothing. You know what I've just decided?"

"I really don't want to know."

"I've decided that we need to celebrate."

Vinnie tightened his hold further and started to press her back onto the bed. All the while she struggled against him, laughing.

"A baby…an engagement…oh yeah. We've gotta celebrate."

"But Vinnie…Caitlin might come back," Jaiden argued. Then she was lying down, his mouth moving so skillfully over hers and she stopped caring. She'd been craving his kiss since the moment he'd left her standing on her porch. She needed it. She needed him.

She slid her hands slowly up his arms, feeling his large muscles shift under her palms as he adjusted his hold on her. The she locked her arms around his neck and surrendered completely. She didn't care if anyone saw what they were doing. The entire Martian army could march in and she wouldn't give a damn. She'd spend too much time scared that she would lose him, too many hours only rooms away. She couldn't wait any longer than she already had.

His hand went to her knee, skimmed slowly up her thigh and she rolled her hips in silent invitation, urging him on.

"I don't know how I thought I was going to last so long without being able to touch you like this," he murmured against her lips as his hand rode her thigh, slipping beneath the hem of her gown.

"Well, I guess this means he took the news well?" Caitlin's amused voice called from across the room.

The two slowly broke apart, smiling sheepishly, and Vinnie rolled off Jaiden. Offering her his hand, he helped her up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, he took it pretty good. Even gave me a ring," Jaiden said cheerfully.

Caitlin's smile went from amused to overjoyed. "Seriously! Oh, let me see."

She crossed the room and took the hand the young Earther extended, admiring the ring.

"Very nice. I've got to say Vin, I'm really impressed. Not only are you settling down but you've managed to find a wonderful woman to do it with."

"Thanks Caitlin," Vinnie said, not opting to respond in his usual egotistic manner. He was watching Jaiden avidly, like a man completely lost to love. "She is pretty wonderful, isn't she?"

Jaiden turned a smile on him and Caitlin could actually feel them shutting her out unintentionally. She wasn't offended. She really couldn't blame them. When she'd first found out she was pregnant, she and her husband had been the exact same way. Unfortunately though, she was a doctor and she had a job to do. A job that involved breaking up the two lovebirds.

"Alright guys. I would love nothing more than to leave you two alone for an hour or…five, but I really need to finish talking to Jaiden. So Vin, if you could just go wait outside, I promise I'll get her back to you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever you say doc," Vinnie replied.

He stood reluctantly, then bent over Jaiden, brushed a kiss on her forehead and murmured something that had the young woman smiling brilliantly. As he passed Caitlin on his way out, he gave her a quick, friendly hug.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl, Cat."

"No problem Vinnie," Caitlin said, returning the hug. "I'm happy to help. And congratulations."

Leaving the two women alone, Vinnie walked slowly down the hallway to a spacious waiting room with several long couches and a wall of windows overlooking the red, sandy plains of Mars. He went straight to the windows, staring out at his war torn home. Everything seemed to blaze red here. The difference between night and day was hardly distinguishable. Even without the war going on…it was still no place to raise a child. Nothing but red sand that stretched on endlessly.

He hated the Plutarkians for what they had done to Mars, a planet whose beauty had once rivaled the Earths. Maybe one day it would be restored to its true radiance and his and Jaiden's child could see it then.

His and Jaiden's child…their baby growing within her right now. The thought put an instant grin on Vinnie's face. He couldn't believe they were going to have a baby! He hoped she would have Jaiden's eyes and bright smile.

"Hey Vin, everything okay?"

The young mouse turned away from the window, greeting his bros and their women with a smile.

"Yeah. Everything's great Throttle," he replied. "But I'm sure two of you knew that already."

"What are you talkin' about Vin?" Modo asked.

The white furred mouse looked back and forth between Charley and Rachel, then shook his head. Obviously he was getting no help from those two. So, how should he do this? Come right out with the truth or go for shock value?

Shock value, of course.

"Well, Jaiden's doing fine. Caitlin checked her out and Jaiden and the baby are doing great."

Throttle and Modo's jaws dropped. It was exactly the reaction Vinnie had been going for.

"Jaiden's pregnant?" Throttle stared incredulously at his younger friend.

"Yeah, but no worries Throttle. He has every intention of marrying me and becoming a loving daddy."

Vinnie grinned at Jaiden as she walked in the room, wanting to hug her for her perfect timing. Now, all of their friends wore stunned expressions and the sight was priceless.

Chuckling, Vinnie went to his woman and swept her into his arms. She looked so beautiful right now, glowing in the early stages of motherhood.

"How are ya feelin' sweetheart?" he asked, gazing down into her sparkling violet eyes.

"Much better. I'm starving though."

"I'll take you to get some food," he was able to say before Charley and Rachel pulled her away to do that wedding planning thing Earther women seemed so fond of doing.

"Hey, congratulations Vin," Modo said, coming up beside him and clapping a hand roughly on Vinnie's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," Vinnie replied absently, his eyes fixed on Jaiden. "Ya know…I don't get why they're bothering with all that. It's not like we're going to have some huge, fancy wedding."

Throttle and Modo both shot a quick look at Jaiden, hoping she hadn't heard Vinnie's unexpected comment.

"Jezz Vin, are you lookin' for trouble or something?" Throttle hissed, glaring at the younger mouse. "Women love weddings. I'm willing to bet that if Jaiden knew what you were thinkin' you'd be sleeping in a different room for at least two weeks."

"Why wouldn't you want to give her a wedding like that, Vincent?" Modo asked.

Tearing his gaze away from his fiancé, Vinnie turned to his bros with a patient smile. "It's not that I don't want to give that to her. I do…but-." He sighed. "Jaiden made me watch this movie with her once. I think it was called Independence Day or something like that. Alien's tryin' to take over the world," he scoffed slightly at that. "One of the main characters had this girlfriend and before he went off to fight the…ahh…alien threat, he married her. I remembered that earlier and it got me thinking what if…you know…I don't make it through this mess alive? Granted you guys could look out for Jai but that won't stop people from talking, especially when she starts showing. I'm going to leave her with only her word that the baby's mine? They'll tear her apart. You know they will. You guys saw the looks the girls were getting.

"I wish I could giver her the wedding of her dreams. She deserves it. But I've got to ensure her safety and security and the baby's."

The two older mice stared at their friend, taken aback by his words. They had no idea he'd grown up so fast. It seemed like all they'd done was turn their backs for one minute and suddenly Vinnie was acting less like the reckless daredevil they knew so well and more like…well, more like Throttle.

"That's pretty noble of you bro," Throttle said.

"I know. Pretty strange, huh? Man," Vinnie shook his head, grinning bemusedly, "the things you'll do for a woman you love." His grin suddenly faded, replaced by an almost laughable expression of complete terror. "She's gonna kill me, isn't she?"

It was Modo who responded, slapping Vinnie hard on the back and chuckling. "Oh yeah, you're a dead mouse."

Caitlin joined them, coming through a door that connected her personal offices to the waiting room. She waved to Throttle and Modo, a friendly smile accompanying the brief gesture, then moved on to the women and politely interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to cut in, but Jaiden, I'd like to speak with you for a minute, if that's okay?"  
"Sure."

Jaiden smiled at her two friends to excuse herself from the conversation and turned her full attention to Caitlin. "So, what's the story?"

"You're coming along fine. Both you and the baby are in prefect health. I'd like to see you back here in three weeks just to check your progress and make sure you're doing alright."

"Okay, I can be here."

"Three weeks from today, same time?"

"Sounds good."

Caitlin nodded, then turned to Charley and Rachel. "And what about you Charley? Are you due for a check up?"

All of the color drained from Charley's face. She glanced over at Throttle and winced when she found him staring at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"Charley?"

The young mechanic swallowed hard, then did the only thing she could do. "I'm due for a check up in two weeks," she told Caitlin.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'll check my schedule and see where I am in two weeks, okay?"

"That's fine. Thank you."

"Alright. You two continue taking your prenatal vitamins. Charley, I'll see you in two weeks. Jaiden, I'll see you in three. Let me know if you experience any more pain or discomfort. You both take it easy."

Caitlin said a quick goodbye to the others and retreated back into her office. The silence she left behind was palpable, mounting steadily with every uncomfortable moment that passed.

Throttle could do nothing but stare at Charley. His mind didn't seem capable of thinking anything past, "Charley's pregnant."

Charley approached him slowly. When she was a foot away, she reached out and took one of his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," she whispered. "I wanted to but I didn't want to make you feel obligated to stay. I didn't want you to be distracted with worry for me while you were fighting. I'm sorry."

Throttle continued to stare and it was impossible to figure out what he was feeling with his field shades hiding his eyes.

"Throttle…please honey. Say something?"

His gaze fell to their hands. He pulled his free, then laid it against her flat stomach. "So…our baby is somewhere in there?"

The note of amusement in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Charley. She smiled, laying both of her hands over his. "Yes."

Throttle leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Charlene, sweetheart…this is the best gift you've ever given me. Aside from yourself, that is."

It was impossible not to become misty eyed at his loving acceptance and Charley did just that. "You forgive me then?"

"I'd be insane not to darlin'." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply so that he could show her just how forgiven she was. When he pulled back, she went with him and he laughed softly, tightening his hold on her. "Are you hungry?"

"Well, I'm eating for two now and there wasn't exactly lunch served on the flight. What do you think?"

"I think it's time to feed our women bro's," he said, looking up and addressing everyone.

"Amen to that!" Jaiden cried. "I'm famished."

"Are we going to get a tour of this place when we're done eating? I'm curious to see what the rest of the base looks like and I'd love to see more of Mars," Rachel said as they filed out of the med wing and into a wide corridor. They were passed every so often by mice in fatigues, mice that would salute the three Freedom Fighters and stare curiously at the women with them.

"Tour's going to have to wait till later, darlin," Modo replied, wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist and pulling her out of the way of a group of oncoming troops. She'd been too busy returning the curious looks of an overly pierced mouse that had already passed and didn't notice there were more coming. She smiled up at him, laying a hand on his chest.

"Why will a tour have to wait?"

"Because," Vinnie drawled with an icy smile that held not a trace of humor, "the good General would like to talk to you three and we're not invited."


	15. Shotgun Weddings

Okay, grab that small paper bag and hold it to your mouths…and breath!!! I know, I know…it's been forever and you have no idea how hard it was just to come up with this much. I've got more…I know what happens next but I figured why keep you guys waiting. That's just mean. And I thank you all for being so wonderfully patient.

A lot of stuff has been going on and that's what prompted this tardiness in an update. New job, started school, some…rather tragic things happening that I really wont drag you guys into because it's just plain painful and I don't want you all getting worried. Just know things are okay on the home front and me and my hubby and our house full of animals are all doing well. So…without seriously keeping you guys waiting any longer…12 pages of work. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Biker Mice from Mars or Independence Day. (There's a mention) Basic, standard disclaimer stuff! Read on!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Shotgun Weddings**

"I suddenly don't want to do this," Jaiden muttered sullenly, staring down the short hallway that would lead them to Carbine's office.

Charley smiled wryly at the younger woman, linking her arm through hers. "Come on Jai. Just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one. It'll be okay. We'll handle her."

"If she tries anything," Rachel said, her voice cool and menacing, "I'll show her what a two year course of self defense and palliates can do to a person."

Jaiden stared at the tall blond for a full minute before she burst out laughing. The response had a decidedly dampening effect on Rachel's fierce mood and her frown melted into a sheepish smile. "Okay, so maybe I'll just glare at her then."

"I'm sorry Rach," Jaiden reached over and patted the other woman's arm as if to comfort her. "I just can't picture you beating someone up. But then again, I couldn't picture you planning the whole stow away thing either until you actually did it. I'm starting to think that adventure agrees with you. What's next? Lap dances for the troops to boost moral?"

"Maybe one of them," Rachel replied with a wink.

"Ooh, watch out Modo," Charley quipped.

The three women shared a laugh, grateful for the chance to alleviate some of the tension if only for a moment.

"Okay," Charley said after they regained composure. "Let's just get this over with."

They proceeded down the hallway and through an arched doorway, entering a room that was wide with a low ceiling. Two huge screens were mounted on the wall behind a large desk where Carbine sat, eyes scanning the screen of the computer in front of her. She looked up as they approached and slowly stood, her expression unnervingly calm.

"I'm glad you three decided to come. I know it's not something you wanted to do. The reason I called you here…is because I want to apologize."

"You want to apologize," Charley questioned skeptically. Years of animosity made it difficult to believe that she would come around so quickly.

Carbine nodded though, and with no hesitation. "Yes. Last thing you expected, hm?"

She came around the desk, leaned against it and crossed one leg over the other. "Well, since I started seeing Stoker I've had some time to think. He's helped me realize a lot of things. One specifically-that I never really loved Throttle. I just loved the idea of him; the stability of a relationship with someone I'd known all my life. When that was disrupted-."

She sighed, shaking her head at her own reaction to the news that Throttle was ending things with her to be with Charley. "I like order. I like it when life runs smoothly. Or…at least I did. When it stopped running smoothly, I didn't react well. And I'm sorry for that. I had no right to treat you like that, Charley. And Jaiden…what I said to you was inexcusable. I just hope you all can forgive me."

"Aren't you the one who forbid us from coming here?" Jaiden asked.

"I'm the one who issued the command, yes. But I'm not the one that implemented it. That was the high counsel. I don't have nearly that much power and if I did, this war would have long since been over. I'm with you in this. If Stoker had been called out…if he had to leave Mars to fight a war somewhere else, no one would be able to stop me from following him."

"So…you're on our side?"

Carbine nodded once. "Yes. While you're here, you'll not only be under the protection of Throttle, Modo and Vinnie, but mine as well. I'll do everything in my power to help you. It's the least I can do after I…"

"Carbine," Charley placed a hand on the general's shoulder, "you're forgiven. And thank you. This means a lot to us."

"Even you?" Carbine asked Jaiden.

The younger woman hesitated; then nodded slowly. "Yeah, even me. I understand what its like to be hurting and have no one to help you through the pain. I spent a lot of time angry after my family was murdered."

A pained look immediately crossed Carbine's face and Jaiden tensed. That look meant something bad.

"What is it?"  
"Something you're not going to like hearing." Carbine sighed and raked her hands through her thick, black hair. "We'll manage though. A lot of mice don't exactly…agree with the way Limburger was taken care of. They feel that regardless of his actions, he still deserved a fair trial."

Jaiden's jaw dropped. Disbelief and pain turned her eyes a turbulent shade of violet. "But…but he killed my family!"

"Yes, I know and please don't think I'm being mean but," Carbine hedged, looking indisputably uncomfortable. "He was responsible for the deaths of several families here and relatives to the ones that were lost still feel he deserved to be sentenced fairly."

Jaiden was seething by the time Carbine was finished, unable to think straight. Her anger wasn't directed at Carbine. No, it was leveled on every narrow minded individual who didn't know what had lead up to Limburgers death.

The anger drained her of what little energy she had left and suddenly she felt nothing but a bone deep exhaustion.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep. It was a long trip," she mumbled.

Regret flashed in Carbines eyes, but she nodded. "Of course. I'll have Helix escort you up to the guys living quarter. The hallways get a little confusing if you don't know your way around."

She pressed a button on the control pad of her desk and a minute later a surly man they had passed on their way in entered the room. He was a huge mouse that may have even made Modo look rather small and had a coat of sleek black fur. Half of an ear was missing, the other pierced several times. Jaiden eyed him hesitantly, wondering if she wouldn't be better off on her own. Then Carbine started signing to him, her hands moving slow and awkwardly.

"He lost his hearing when he was twelve," she explained to the Earthers as Helix came forward. He stopped next to Jaiden.

"He got very sick after his grandparents died and deafness was an unfortunate side affect. You can go with him, Jaiden."

The younger woman said her good bye's and followed the black furred mouse out. When she was gone, Carbine looked at Charley and Rachel. "I half expected her to scream at me."

"No." Charley shook her head sadly. "She wouldn't. She won't even though she has a right to her anger. No one saw what happened in that room except for Rimfire and when we asked him about it, he said he was amazed she didn't take him out sooner."

"If Rimfire was there…he knows everything?"

"You might want to have him talk to the one's who are judging Jaiden for what she did."

"If you don't mind me asking, exactly what _did_ happen?"

"She offered her life for mine."

The three women turned at the sound of Rimfire's voice. He walked to them, a fiercely protective gleam in his eyes.

"Karbunkle wanted to dissect me and use me to experiment on. Jaiden offered herself if they would let me go. That was when he started taunting her, telling her how they would turn her half mouse and leave her near death so when Vinnie found her, she would se how much he 'desired' her new form before she died."

Carbine gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as horror washed over her.

"And that was only the start of it. When she managed to get free of Karbunkle and Greasepit, that's when he really started in on her, telling her how her family died, what those monsters did to them. He just kept provoking her until she broke."

By the time he was finished, Rimfire was shaking with rage. "I'll talk to your men and I'll tell them how I'd like to see any one of them hold up as long as Jaiden did against a sadistic bastard who was forcing her to relive the deaths of her family members who haven't even been gone half a year."

"That wont be necessary, Rimfire." Carbine's hand, the one not tightened into a fist against her collar bone, slipped away from the switch she'd been holding down. It flipped back against the metal casing with an audible "click." A single tear coursed down her cheek as she stared at Rimfire's resolute features, seeing the deep longing for a peace they had not seen in years. It was a longing she shared.

"The entire base knows what Jaiden suffered now and those who continue to have problems will have to answer to me."

Jaiden's lips twitched in a sad smile as Rimfire's passionate speech echoed down the corridors. His devotion warmed the place inside of her that had gone numb with pain and although she was still exhausted, she felt a little stronger now.

She cut a shrewd glance at Helix, trying and failing quite miserably to get a feel for his personality. He was like a walking stone.

With a sigh, she gave up for the moment and when they reached the door to hers and Vinnie's quarters, she quickly signed a thank you and good bye; then turned to go inside. That's when she finally received some form of response out of Helix. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Jaiden gasped, fear gripping her heart. She was certain he was going to hurt her and closed her eyes, shrinking away from him. However, nothing came. Hesitating, she slowly opened her eyes.

Helix was staring at her, his brows drawn together over dark blue eyes. His hands started to move slowly, uncertainly.

_You know sign language?_

Jaiden nodded and signed back, _I have an aunt in __Florida__ that we used to visit a lot. She was born deaf._

Helix nodded, staring blankly over her shoulder. He seemed to be thinking about something and thinking hard. His hands lifted, dropped to his sides and then lifted again, moving slowly as he tried to convey his thoughts into hand signals.

_I don't hear, but hearings not something I need to see what a stir you three have caused. _

Jaiden winced. That had to be bad, if a guy who was deaf was well aware of what was going on and what a disruption they had caused.

_You don't have to worry_, he continued. _I don't fight because of my hearing and all, so I'll be able to keep an eye out for you. Keep you_…he stumbled a little on the last word…_safe._

Touched by his offer, Jaiden reached out and laid a hand on his arm. With her other hand she signed, _thank you…very much Helix. We would appreciate that._

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, but that was all she got out of him. Jaiden was willing to bet he wasn't the kind of guy who smiled very often so she would take what she could get.

_You should get some sleep ma'am. You look beat._

Jaiden grinned. _Yeah, I feel beat. Thanks again_.

She watched him as he walked away, grateful for the addition to their small group of supporters. They would need as much as they could get. And Helix was a pretty intimidating addition, she thought, smiling again while watching him duck under a doorway. Very intimidating.

With a weary sigh, she turned and went into Vinnie's living quarters. The rooms were wide and spacious and oddly clean.

"Must have maids come in here while they were gone," she murmured, taking in her surroundings.

The main room was the living room, dominated by a large, half-octagon shaped, black and gray couch and a big screen television. The area rug was a very modern looking thing; colored in shades of red, black and gray.

Straight across was the kitchen-stainless steel, beige and red sand colored tile floors, black marble counter tops. Very nice.

The bedroom was off to the left and up a set of two steps, separated from the living room by deep red curtains. They were pulled back now and she could see the massive bed with a dove gray comforter and dark gray sheets and pillow cases. A quilt, printed in grays, greens and reds, was folded at the food of the bed. It looked worn and extremely comfortable. The bed did too but it was so neatly made. She was slightly afraid to mess it up.

Looking behind her, she found her bags. She knelt down on the floor and pulled open the zipper of the smaller bag, digging inside for one of the books she'd brought with her. That found, she retrieved the quilt from the bed and set up camp on the couch. She was certain it wasn't as comfortable as the bed but it would do. And as it turned out, comfort wasn't even an issue. Within five minutes of sitting down and opening her book, Jaiden was asleep.

As he trudged into his living quarters, Vinnie stretched his arms over his head, indulging in a tired groan. His eyes scanned the room; then narrowed in confusion. The place was empty.

"Jai?" he called and waited for an answer. Nothing. He would have thought she'd be sleeping. It was 1:45 in the morning and she'd looked worn to the bone the last time he'd seen her. He glanced over at the bed but it was empty. And the quilt Modo's mom had made for him was missing.

Vinnie crossed the room to the couch and looked over the tall back. There was his quilt and there was Jaiden, nearly drowning in the yards of patterned fabric. Smiling, he rounded the couch and sat down on the coffee table, then reached out to brush her bangs away from her eyes. She didn't even flinch. The girl was out cold.

Laying face down and open on her lap was a book. Vinnie carefully picked it up and read the title out loud. "What to Expect When You're Expecting."

Curious, he opened the book to the first page and started reading. He was still reading, a good five chapters in, when Jaiden woke up, slowly opening her eyes.

"Interesting?" she asked, burrowing deeper into the warmth of the quilt.

Vinnie glanced up at her, then went right back to reading. "I'm startin' to feel not so great about getting you pregnant, that's for sure. Doesn't look like you're going to spend a whole lot of time feeling comfortable."

Jaiden stretched out on her back. "I'm comfortable right now. Quit reading, Vin. You're only going to feel even guiltier if you go on."

"It gets worse?" Vinnie slammed the book shut and set it as far away from him as possible on the table. "So, how was your meeting with Carbine?"

"It was…enlightening," she replied as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Definitely not what I expected it to be."

"What do you mean?"

"She apologized."

Vinnie's eyes narrowed dubiously. "She what?"

"Apologized. And then she said she was on our side and that we were under her protection as long as we were here."

"Wow, that's a turn around."

"No kidding." Reaching out, Jaiden took Vinnie's hand and pulled him over to the couch. It was like tugging on a load of bricks. "What's with you?"

"Long night," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Got a lot of young soldiers that don't really know what they're doing and a lot of old ones stuck on fighting this thing their own way."

"Sounds like a headache."

Vinnie shot her a tired grin. "Oh, yeah."

"We…I …I mean." Jaiden fidgeted, not wanting to meet his gaze. "We're not making things more difficult by being here, are we?""

"Well-." He shrugged; then sighed, knowing it would be pointless to hide the truth from her. She would find out anyway. "Honestly…you guys aren't making it difficult. But…even with Rimfire's speech, there's still a lot of people holding strong to their beliefs. They've been a little tough to deal with, but we'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

She looked so worried and that bothered him. She had much better things to think about than what some biased, crusty old timers thought of her.

"Jai, sweetheart." He turned her away from him and started rubbing her shoulders. She groaned, her body going limp and she sagged against him. "Don't stress out about this, okay? Bad thing to do when you're pregnant. And you wont have to see very much of these people. They'll be fightin'."

"You will," she murmured.

"Yeah, well…I've had to deal with worse."

As she relaxed, he started to think about what he'd wanted to tell her all day. Now would probably be a good time to talk to her about it. Tomorrow would be a busy day, especially if she agreed to what he said. And the day after that…D-day. The day they would be leaving. And as much as he hated thinking about it, might not be returning. It was the harsh reality of war-one that he usually had no qualms accepting. This time though, he was having difficulty swallowing the fact that death was a definite possibility.

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Are you okay?" She turned to face him, one hand resting on his bicep. "You're awfully quiet."

Vinnie's hands slid from her shoulders, down her arms. "I'm alright, Gorgeous. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, you can talk to me if it will help," she offered.

He nodded, though he didn't agree. Telling her what he was thinking really wouldn't help anyone. Or at least he didn't think it would. "Actually, there is something I kinda needed to talk to you about."

"Okay, what…oh," her expression went from expectant to sickly. "Hold that thought."

She was off the couch and in the bathroom before he had a chance to say okay.

"She kinda has a habit of doing that whenever I'm getting' all serious," he muttered to himself, slumping against the couch and waiting. His patience didn't last very long though and after several minutes of sitting in silence with that book taunting him from the table, he went to the bathroom and knocked lightly.

"Jai, you alright sweetheart?"

She groaned a response and he went in. Jaiden was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She looked miserable. The hands lying in her lap trembled lightly, her face was flushed, sweat had broken out on her forehead and a tear was making its way slowly down her cheek.

"I'm not crying," she muttered hoarsely. "Tears are just a side affect."

Grabbing her pills from the counter where she'd left them, Vinnie filled a glass with water and brought it over to her. "You can have another one, right?"

"Yeah."

Handing over the bottle and glass, Vinnie sat down beside her. "How long does this usually last?"

Jaiden shrugged. "Not sure. A week…maybe two."

A week or two he wouldn't be around for and as guilty as Vinnie felt for having thought such a thing, he couldn't stop it. Seeing Jaiden like this, he hated it. Having to be around and watch her deal with this morning sickness thing would more than likely make him feel ten times blameworthy than he did right now. It wasn't much of a consolation, but he'd take it.

"I know what you're thinking."

She was giving him a lop sided, know-it-all grin.

"I'm thinking," he said, quickly changing the subject, "that I should get you to bed."

She looked at him with that same expression before giving in and nodding her ascent. She was tired. A four hour nap had not helped that any. After taking a few minutes to make sure she wasn't going to be sick again, she allowed Vinnie to help her up. He lifted her in his arms and she made not even a squeak of protest, too exhausted to do anything more than sag against him.

Once settled in bed and tucked in, Vinnie sat down beside her, ready to face the inevitable. "Listen Jai, I-." Vinnie dropped his head and muttered a curse.

Concerned, Jaiden laid a hand on his shoulder. "Vin, whatever it is, you can tell me," she murmured softly.

She would say that now, of course. She would play the understanding girlfriend until she knew what he was thinking. "Remember that Independence Day movie we watched and how that guy married his girlfriend before going off to fight?" he asked quietly, his gaze focused intently on Jaiden's hands clasped between his.

Jaiden watched his profile in silence for a moment. She knew what he was getting at. He wanted a quick marriage, wanted it done before he rode out. She didn't know why though. Of course, she knew part of it was the whole 'In case I don't make it' thing. But what was the incase?

"Vinnie." She gently hooked the fingers of her free hand over his nose and gave a little tug. His guarded eyes met hers. "What are you worried about?"

With a sigh, Vinnie stretched out beside her on the bed and pulled her close. "I'm worried about a lot of stuff, Gorgeous. I'm afraid I wont make it back, I'm afraid of leaving my little girl without a father, I'm afraid of leaving you with nothing but your word that the baby is mine. People wouldn't be kind, Jai. They'd talk; they'd ridicule the hell out of you."

"They couldn't possibly be that bad."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Before Charlie came up here, the only other species on this planet had been the rats and the Plutarkian's. We're in the middle of a war with the Plutarkian's and I think I can safely assume that you know what we think when it comes to rats. I hate putting down my own kind here, but a lot of mice aren't very accepting when it comes to change or things that are different. What you saw in the garage was a bunch of guys who wouldn't mutter a word to or about you because they knew you were with us. And I know this sounds horrible, but I can pretty much guarantee that will change if something happens to me and I don't make it back."

Vinnie brushed Jaiden's bangs out of her eyes, then trailed his knuckles over the tip of her cheek bone and down the gentle, curving line of her jaw. "Having the protection of my name will stop that from happening if something goes wrong. It'll probably keep it from happening while I'm out there. I don't want you subjected to any kind of discrimination, Jai."

Jaiden lowered her gazed to her stomach, then placed a hand on it. Vinnie laid his own over hers. There was no way anyone would know she was pregnant now, but he was right. Once she started showing, people would start ridiculing her. They were barely restraining themselves now and doing a pitiful job of hiding their distaste for the three humans. She could take it. She'd never let bullies bother her before. But her baby…she needed to do everything in her power to keep it safe.

"When?" she asked softly.

"Tomorrow night. We leave late afternoon, the day after that."

Jaiden's heart lurched painfully and she closed her eyes. She had expected it to hurt less, being here with him when he went off to fight. It hurt the same. "Okay," she finally said, opening her eyes and forcing a brave smile to lips that felt numb. "Let's do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We need to keep her safe."

Vinnie smiled, rubbing her hand. He couldn't help picturing her much further along, very pregnant and glowing. Man, he hoped he could be around for that. "Top priority, right here babe," he murmured.

"More important than Mars?" Jaiden asked. Her smile was wistful. A little sad around the edges but at least it was natural.

"Yeah." Vinnie grinned. "Way more important than Mars. You guys are my home now."

"So," Jaiden drew a deep breath and released it, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "how are we going to do this?"

Now that the decision was made, she started to feel the first threads of excitement. Sure, it wouldn't be an elaborate, well planned occasion, but why should that matter? She was marrying the man that she loved. That's all that counted really.

"Well, we're gonna have to get up pretty dang early to take on this thing. Might turn into a double wedding if Throttle tells Charley what's going on with us."

"Really?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure. He didn't say anything but I've known the guy forever. I'm more than willing to bet that Charley-girl will be standin' right next to ya, helping plan this thing."

The thought of not being alone in this made Jaiden even more excited. Vinnie would be there at his side, yes. But the thought of having Charley there was a great comfort to her. There was so much she could help her with-arranging the room where the even would take place, picking out food (hopefully her only choice wouldn't be hotdogs) getting a dress.

"Um, where am I going to get a dress?"

Vinnie shot her a perplexed look. "You need a dress?"

"Vincent!"

He grinned at the note of warning in her voice. "There's a place you can get one. Carbine can probably show ya in the morning if she's not too busy."

"You should know better than to joke with a woman when it comes to her wedding," Jaiden muttered, pouting as she nudged his calf with her toe.

Vinnie pulled the blankets up and draped his arm over her hip. She stopped abusing him with her toe, sliding her leg between his.

"Noted. So, you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Getting there. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that there's a tiny person inside of me. It will probably get easier when she gets bigger and starts kicking…and stops making me sick," she added with a quirky grin.

"I sure hope I don't miss that," Vinnie murmured. His hand moved over her stomach, his eyes following the movement and Jaiden felt a deep pang of despair. She hoped he wouldn't miss it either.

She laid a hand on Vinnie's cheek, pressing her nose to his. She was trying to be brave, regardless of the messy situation she found herself in. She was trying to be strong for the baby and most certainly for Vinnie. She didn't need him worrying about her when his attention was needed elsewhere.

"I'd rather you did miss it," she said, resorting to humor. "Not too sure I'd be comfortably with you seeing me all…huge."

A grin quickly replaced Vinnie's somber look. "Probably wouldn't be able to keep my hands off ya, Gorgeous."

"Vinnie!"

"Can't really keep my hands off ya now."

Jaiden giggled as he pulled her closer and started nuzzling her neck. "Come on, babe. We're getting married tomorrow. You're going to be my wife. Doesn't that turn you on?"

She stopped fighting him, sliding her arms around her neck. "Maybe a little."

"A little?" He nipped at the skin below her ear and she gasped, her fingers curling over his shoulders. "Hm, I think that's more than a little."

"I think you may be right," she purred, turning her head in anticipation of his kiss.

His mouth came down hard on hers, his tongue plundering. Jaiden moaned and pressed her body against his. There would be no doctors interrupting them this time. They were blissfully alone for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Jaiden tore at his bandoliers, desperate to have nothing between them.

"Man, you're a little on the wild side tonight," he said, chuckling as he pulled away.

She yanked him right back down. "Blame it on the pregnancy…which was caused by you," she added in a breathless afterthought. "So technically, you can blame it on yourself." Her hands went to his jeans, tugging impatiently.

He laughed, the sound dying on a strangled oath as her attempts to get him undressed became even more rushed. And her actions struck a chord deep in him. His desperation suddenly matched hers. "Greedy little Earther," he growled against her mouth.

As he pulled back, his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt, Jaiden smiled up at him-a sexy little turn of her lips that made his heart pound furiously.

"What a trip for your ego it must be to know you're the only one who can bring out this side of me."

"Oh yeah," he said, pulling her shirt off and tossing it on the floor.

Hours after midnight, they were finally exhausted. Jaiden lay in the curve of Vinnie's arms, slowly starting to drift off.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Vinnie whispered, nudging her lightly.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna get married today?"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled brightly. "You bet I do."

The morning and afternoon went by in a blur of activity-Activity that Vinnie was conveniently absent from. It didn't bother or deter Jaiden though. As Vinnie predicted, Throttle had talked to Charley and she had agreed to marrying him today. When Jaiden caught wind of this, she and Charley took to the task of planning the impromptu wedding with excitement, dragging Carbine and Rachel with. Although the two weren't engaged, they were happy to help, throwing in the occasional good-humored remark about their significant others and their fear of marriage whenever Stoker and Modo came around.

Rachel, having a very soft spot when it came to Modo, always quickly apologized and left him with a hug and kiss. Carbine, however, seemed to get a thrill out of teasing Stoker, often leaving him with a look of supreme confusion on his face, wondering just how serious she was.

It was agreed that the party would be small, consisting of their closest friends and a the minority of those whom had been supportive of the three Earther's appearance on their planet. The ceremony would be held in the atrium with the wedding dance following in a meeting room off to the right. Rimfire, Primer and a few of their friends would be setting up tables and brining in food shortly before the ceremony and Rimfire had promised both girls a surprise once the dancing had started.

The last thing they did was pick up their dresses, which had only required minor alterations. The dress maker had felt the need to comment several times on how tiny Jaiden was and what "nice wide hips" Charley had. She seemed so sincere that it was difficult to discern whether she was with or against them. Finally, it was time to get ready. Charley and Jaiden dressed with care, taking pains with their hair and makeup to make sure everything was perfect. Rachel helped where she could and when the two stood before her, finished with their preparations, Rachel smiled at them, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Oh, wow. You guys look incredible."

Jaiden looked down at the pale lavender creation she'd chosen, her fingers toying with the satin spaghetti straps. "I've never been this dressed up before. Let's hope I don't ruin the effect by getting sick all over myself."

Charley grinned at her, smoothing her hands over her emerald colored gown. It was almost identical to Jaiden's; low in the front and back. The fabric clung to her hips, then flared gently to the floor. The only difference was that the straps of Charley's gown were wider and hung tenaciously on the curve of her shoulders.

"Have you felt okay today?" she asked.

"I was a little sick this morning but either than that, I've been fine."

"Did you take any medication?"

"Nope. It was a pretty short lived."

"Sounds like you're starting to get better," Rachel said. She tilted her head to the side, eying Jaiden critically. "Hang on. Your hair's not behaving."

Jaiden watched in the bathroom mirror as she pulled a thin strand of hair back and secured it with a pin, letting it fall to join the mass of curls hanging down Jaiden's back. With even her bangs pinned away from her face, her eyes stood out dramatically. Jaiden was surprised by the difference it made.

She glanced at Charley, studying the other woman as she applied lip gloss. Jaiden couldn't help smiling. Throttle was going to be speechless for quite a while when he saw her. She was so elegant and poised with her hair pilled on the crown of her head. Jaiden would almost be envious if she didn't love her so much.

"You guys nervous?" Rachel asked.

"Oddly…no," Charlie replied with a serene smile as she turned to them.

"Same here. I just feel…" Jaiden stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth; her shoulders jerked.

Rachel and Charley both jumped back, expecting the worst. But Jaiden didn't move. She held perfectly still; then after a few minutes, dropped her hand and grinned wickedly at their reflections. "Man, you guys are quick!"

Charley smacked her arm lightly. "Not funny, ya little brat."

"I'm sorry," Jaiden said with a giggle. "I've just been so serious lately. That, or sad or sick. I needed a break from it."

"I know what you mean. Our lives have lacked a lot of humor lately."

"Which is why," Rachel said, laying an arm across Jaiden's shoulders and the other over Charley's shoulders, "we're going to live it up tonight."

Charley smiled at Rachel's reflection. "Yeah, after you get ready."

Rachel needed no more prodding than that and it took her under ten minutes. Jaiden and Charley were stunned when she returned so shortly, looking flawless in midnight blue satin that left her shoulders and arms bare and pooled around her feet.

"Woman, you are going to trip with all of that fabric in your way," Jaiden observed.

Smiling, Rachel looked down at the dress, her fingers plucking at the skirt until her toes peeked out. "I know. But I really loved the dress and the way it was. I'll be careful. And if it does end up being a hassle, I've got a box of safety pins in my purse."

"Smart thinking," Charley commented with a grin. "Well, shall we get going then?"

Jaiden studied her reflection, taking in every detail. She had lied to her friends when saying she wasn't nervous. She was. Extremely. She was about to give herself, her name, over to Vinnie. She would, within the hour, have a family again. One she could just as easily loose as she had the other. It was a horrible way to approach her wedding day, but it couldn't be helped and Jaiden argued with herself countless times over the matter. Yes, she could loose them. Could. But, she hadn't yet and she had to keep the faith that she wouldn't any time soon.

"Jaiden?"

She jumped, startled from the web of vivid memories. Charley and Rachel were watching her carefully, their concern thinly veiled.

"Yeah?" She almost cringed at how small and scared her voice sounded.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

That was a pretty loaded question, even if it wasn't intended to be. Was she ready? She stared at her reflection a moment longer, looking…really looking at the woman staring back. There was strength in her eyes, in the way she held herself. There was an aura of confidence that she could see, even if she couldn't really feel it. The woman looking back at her was strong. She was a mother. And she was about to be a wife. She gave her reflection a slow, elated smile.

She turned from the mirror and faced her friends. Her extended family. "I'm ready."


	16. The Beginning of the Inevitable

Author's Notes: Well, it didn't take me nearly as long this time, did it? I don't think it did. Pretty sure I posted…oh ick…August. Sorry about that. I'll get to explaining it in a second. I did want to let you all know that I have been busy with a few other things. I posted a nice little pin up pick of Stoker for a contest on Deviant art and on top of that I decided to test my comfort level and tackle something I've never tried before. If anyone is curious, just ask. It is Biker Mice related and it is posted, but it certainly isn't for everyone. It's smutty and…lol, yeah. It's smutty. Details…just ask. That's it as far as to updates for my work. Now…onto something that is very important to me.

This is my huge thank you for everyone who has been with me through out the duration of this fic. I can't even believe how long its been since I've started with this and regardless of the length between postings, you have all remained by my side and haven't given up on me. Thinking about that level of devotion really twists my heart strings and I can honestly say this without feeling uncomfortable. I love you all…you have no idea how your compliments and faithfulness have pushed me to make this fic better and to keep going. It's not over yet. We've got one more chapter to go which I will try to work on the best I can.

I want you all to realize how much you've been through with me. In the time I've written this fic I've moved from one apartment to another and then bought a house. I've gotten engaged and then married. I've been through three jobs and started going to college to further my education. You, my wonderful readers, have been through so many painful things with me-my cousins leaving for Iraq, the death of my husbands grandfather and uncle.

Now…I swear I'm going to get through this with as few tears as possible but I want you all to understand why this has been taking me so long lately. I mentioned in my last post that I had been through something very tragic. In July, on a Sunday afternoon my husband and I received a call from his sister. She was in hysterics, saying they had found Dustin's little 13 year old brother in a ditch and he wasn't breathing. He had been out riding his four wheeler, something he's been doing for years, and had hit an approach. The vehicle flipped and I'm not going to go into detail but we lost Dustin's brother that day. This has been one of the most painful things I have ever been through. Not a day goes by that I don't remember Landon and feel my heart break just a little bit more. My husband has been handling it very hard and I've had to be so strong for him and it just hurts so much. It's been hard to push through that hurt and make myself do anything as far as writing. Especially when that writing involves having to say goodbye to a loved one.

And I just want to thank you all. I know you may not be aware of it, but knowing you're out there, patiently waiting for me to return and supporting me in my work has been huge. Just knowing there's people out there who care has helped me a lot through this difficult time. You guys are amazing.

Okay, now…on with what I know you've been anticipating. Umm…disclaimer because this chapter actually needs more than just the usual disclaimer: I own nothing of BMFM. Jaiden, Rachel and Helix, however are mine. And in this chapter there will be a very VERY special appearance. Some of you know him from the drool-worthy pictures of the lovely, wonderfully talented Black Storm Van Pendragon—Srebro Van Pen Dragon. I use him with her permission and I use him happily. As she well knows, lol. I've wanted for so long to bring him to life in a fic and I cant even begin to thank Black Storm enough for letting me use him in my fiction. Love you honey, and you know it!!

OH! I almost forgot…there is a bit of smut that goes along with this!! Jaiden and Vinnie demanded me to do it…its all their fault. I took it out and saved it elsewhere because I know there are some who don't like stumbling across that kind of stuff and I respect that. If you want to see it though, just ask. I wont hesitate to email it to ya!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Beginning of the Inevitable**

The atrium had been sparsely decorated for the ceremony but with its natural beauty it didn't need much. Lanterns hung from gnarled branches of exotic trees and were tucked discreetly within the thick foliage. A makeshift isle had been created by draping pale tulle from one short brass post to the next. There were four in all on either side of the path leading up to an arbor strewn with white Christmas lights. There were three rows of five chairs for the witnesses to the occasion and aside form that, the trees, flowers and dense greenery created their own paradise around a dimly lit pool of crystal blue water fed by a waterfall that trickled down from a stack of flat rocks.

Jaiden's breath caught when first entering the room. "This is what Mars looked like before the war?"

Charley nodded sadly. "Hopefully it will look like this again some day. They haven't come very far form where they were last time I was here though. Rimfire's been the main guy for the project so I imagine not a whole lot has been done with him gone."

Jaiden brushed her fingers over a deep violet flower petal as big as her hand, wondering if the entire planet would be filled with such beauty in her lifetime or her children's. The vision was much more appealing than that of blowing red sand that stretched for mile upon barren mile.

A low pitched whistle of appreciation alerted her that they were no longer alone and Jaiden turned. Her breath left her in a sudden rush as white hot lust coursed through her, making her knees feel suddenly weak and her head swim.

Their men stood in the curved entrance. They were all dressed alike but Jaiden could not tear her eyes away from Vinnie. He was wearing a navy military uniform with a thin strip of gold fabric down the outsides of his pant legs. He'd shirked both bandoliers and bandana. In their place, several pins and medals of Honor and a navy blue neck tie. He'd traded his scuffed boots for shiny black dress shoes. With him dressed like that, Jaiden wasn't sure she'd be able to keep a tight enough reign on her desire until the festivities were over. And she certainly wasn't the only one feeling that way.

As Vinnie approached his bride to be, he could feel his heart pounding clear up into this throat. She looked incredible. The shimmering fabric of her gown clung to every curve, something he loved and disliked at the same time. How was he supposed to get through the night without ripping the damn thing right off her?

"Yeowsa," he murmured, placing his hands on her hips and feeling the fabric shift and slide beneath his fingers.

"Same goes. You look…extremely good in a uniform."

"You want to just skip this thing and go back to our place?" His hands slid around her hips, pulling her close.

"This _thing_ was your idea, Vincent," she reminded him. Although the idea of going home and getting him out of that uniform did hold a great amount of appeal. If he didn't look so amazing…

"No," she murmured breathlessly; then repeated it with added firmness to her tone. "No. Vinnie, we're doing this. The only way I'm leaving here is if I'm leaving as your wife, mister. Got it?"

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" His hands slid lower on her waist and he kissed her with deliberate slowness. "It's kind of a turn on."

"Vinnie, stop." The words sounded weak, even to her.

"Yes, please do. There are others present."

Laughing, Jaiden turned and smiled at Carbine and Stoker as they walked in. Carbine looked stunning in a floor length gold gown that flared gently past her knees and Stoker, dressed in full military regalia just like Vinnie, Throttle and Modo, complimented her perfectly. Of course, he looked amazing too but she wasn't about to inflate his ego by telling him so.

"You look fantastic," she said, hugging Carbine. The two had become oddly close, the bond between them formed from mutual guilt that had blossomed into a kind of mother/daughter relationship. It was something Jaiden had been missing badly after the death of her mother and as much as the others accepted it, she and Carbine were the only two who seemed to understand it.

"What about you?" Carbine held her at arms length, critically looking her over. "Hard to tell just how young you are in a dress like that."

"I'm not that young," Jaiden grumbled with a tiny grin. "So, Stoker…you ready to walk us down the isle?"

"You bet darlin'. You just let me know when and I'll be there."

When didn't take that long. A few others joined the spectators; friends of Throttle, Modo and Vinnie that they'd known since childhood, friends that were behind them one hundred percent and supported their choice in women. While they were being introduced to the rowdy group, Jaiden saw Primer and Rimfire enter the room out of the corner of her eye. Not far behind them was Helix. Jaiden quickly excused herself form the group and went to greet him.

_This is a surprise. I'm so glad you came,_ she signed quickly before taking his large hands and squeezing them affectionately.

Helix glanced towards Vinnie; then lowered his gaze to Jaiden and grinned shyly. He disengaged his hands from hers. _Someone has to make sure no one comes in and tries to start something. And, _he paused, looking self-conscious. _I figured you might want a little extra support._

Jaiden was touched. _Thank you. That means so much to me._ She motioned for him to sit down but he shook his head, hanging back.

_I'll stay by the door._

She nodded, understanding that he wanted to stay where he would be more effective if something should go wrong. Which she really hoped wouldn't happen. Regardless of the rush in putting the event together in a short amount of time, they had been careful about who they told and what they told them. Still, gossip had a way of getting around.

Charley joined them, giving Helix a curious once-over. "Hey, they're ready if we are."

Jaiden took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay." She smiled, the urge to laugh bubbling up within her. She was getting married today. "Let's do this."

Those were the last words Jaiden remembered saying before the words "I do" tumbled from her lips in an excited rush. Next to her Charlie said the same and the small crowd of well wishers went wild with cheers and whistles. She couldn't hear the officiate say that the grooms could kiss their brides, but she knew he had when Vinnie twirled her in a circle then into his arms and kissed her deeply. A rush of excitement carried them into the dining hall where the tables were draped in soft lavender and cream and glowing light spilled upon the empty table settings and champagne flutes from the dozens of tiny white candles lighting the room.

Jaiden, Vinnie, Charley and Throttle took their places at the head table as their guests chose tables and the wait staff trickled from the door of the kitchen. Before long the room was filled with light jazz music and the hum of constant conversation punctuated by laughter every now and then.

Once everyone was nearly finished with their meals, having tossed their napkins on their plates so that they could sit back and enjoy their wine or champagne, Rimfire stood, tapping his fork against his glass and commanding the attention of the guests.

"Sorry to interrupt those of you eating. I just wanted to start out the toasts this evening. Vinnie and Throttle both mean a lot to me. They're my uncle's best friends and they've done their fair share in raising me. You guys have helped my family through a lot and I know it hasn't been easy on you, especially when it came to keeping me in line. But you were always there, backing Uncle Modo up, giving me advice. Throttle, you taught me everything I know about how to fight with honor and to be a leader instead of a follower and Vinnie…well, you taught me about girls. Thanks for that." He paused to allow for a few chuckles before continuing. " Jaiden…Charley, I couldn't be happier to have you guys as part of our crazy family. When I watch you two with Throttle and Vinnie I just hope that some day I'll be lucky enough to find a woman as kind, understanding and as wonderful as you two are. And I hope I'll have enough sense to hold on for dear life, no matter how mush she tries to shake me off. Cheers guys. I wish you all long, happy lives that never lack excitement. Love you all and congratulations."

He nodded to those applauding and accepted a pat on the back from Modo and Rachel; then leaned down to say something to Modo before jogging across the floor to where a friend of his was flipping through a C.D. case at the P.A. system.

Modo took a cue from Rimfire and stood, not needing to tap his glass to gain attention. His size alone had all eyes on him.

"Well," he started out somewhat nervously. "I'm not as great with the public speaking as Rimfire is. I'm sure a lot of you know that already. But being that I'm the unofficial best man, I guess that means I should be saying something. Um, Throttle…Vinnie…you guys have been more than just best friends to me. You've been like brothers. To see you two happy is pretty much the only thing a guy could ask for. And to see you settled down with women that love you so deeply is like this huge added bonus. Especially you Vinnie. Now, I'm not doin' this to pick on you. Far from it bro. But I honestly never thought I'd see this day. Jaiden ma'am, I don't know how you managed it."

"A lot of patience and a tazer," she interjected cheekily, earning a feigned glare from Vinnie.

Modo chuckled with the rest of the crowd and shook his head. "Question answered. Anyway, I'm proud to be here with ya'll today and I just wish you years of happiness with each other." He lifted his glass and the crowd joined him. "To the newly weds."

He took his seat and Rachel stood, not showing an ounce of anxiety. "Hi. I know I haven't met a lot of you. I'm Rachel McPherson, Modo's girlfriend and I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Jaiden and Charley. I met all of them on the same day and being a stranger, it was so amazing to see the chemistry between these two couples. It's something you can almost feel. Its deep and its strong; a great reflection of these four. It's that strength and chemistry that will carry you through the years to come and continue growing. You guys are my best friends and I couldn't be happier for you. Congratulations."

Jaiden brushed a tear from her cheek and applauded with the others, mouthing "thank you" to Rachel. They were such beautiful speeches that several others tried to top. The only person who came close was Stoker, and even then he ruined the effect by throwing in a comment about how Jaiden and Charley should have skipped marriage and just run away with him to save them the trouble.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, not caring about the fact that there were Earther's in their midst or that tomorrow there would be a war to wage. Jaiden should be taking her cue from them and forgeting as well, just for the night. She glanced down at the ring Vinnie had given her. She was his wife now, happily married and happily pregnant. Surely she could focus on that and forget everything that would happen in the morning.

"Hey, Jaiden."

She looked up and smiled at Rimfire who stood across the table from her.

"I'm stealing the first dance. Come on."

She cut a glance at Vinnie who was busy talking to one of his old friends. Dallon, was it? She couldn't really remember. Too many names had been thrown at her over the last few days. She leaned over to tell Vinnie she was going with Rimfire and received a distracted half-nod.

"Good enough," she muttered; then stood up and went around the table to join Rimfire.

"So what kind of music to they have up here?" she asked as she slipped her arm though Rimfire's and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Rimfire grinned. "Nothing you'd like. Mostly really bad stuff that sounds like a mix of polka and rock. But," he quickly added when a look of pure disgust crossed her face, "not to worry darlin'. I've got a wedding present for ya that I put together when I was visiting your lovely planet. Music's much better there." He nodded to the guy running the P.A. system and the lights around the dance floor dimmed.

As Prince's "Most Beautiful Girl in the World" came pouring from the speakers, Rimfire took Jaiden's hand and spun her in a circle. Laughing, she forgot about the war, forgot about every sad or stressful moment that had and would plague her. She let it all slide from her shoulders and started to enjoy herself. It was quite easy to do when taking into consideration that she didn't have to be subjected to the music Rimfire had said they had on Mars and that her partner was an incredible dancer. Other couples soon joined them and before long the dance floor was crowded. Jaiden watched Stoker pull a reluctant Carbine onto the floor. The reluctance vanished with a laugh as Stoker bent and whispered something in her ear. Not far from them, Primer boldly approached Helix, pointed to the crowd of dancers and shrugged, clearly trying to make him understand what she was asking. Helix suddenly looked very shy. His dark gaze moved nervously from Primer to the dancing couples. Primer didn't give him a chance to refuse her though. With an encouraging smile, she took his hand and pulled him into the crowd. The next time Jaiden saw them, Primer was staring up at him with open admiration and Helix was returning the look. His adoring smile took years off his face.

"Look." Jaiden nudged Rimfire and nodded towards Helix and Primer.

Rimfire glanced over and grinned. "Bout time that girl grew a spine. She's been watchin' that guy since they were kids. What's his name?"

"Helix."

"He's-."

Jaiden arched a brow, silently questioning him. "Deaf?"

"Yeah. And Primer doesn't know a lick of sign language."

"I'm sure they'll manage just fine."

The music changed quickly, replaced by the Electric Slide and Jaiden squealed, hugging Rimfire.

"I take it you know this song?" he asked, highly amused by her dramatic reaction.

"Honey!" Jaiden laughed, "not only do I know the song, I know the dance to it! Primer!"

The girl whipped around and waved; then patted Helix to let him know it was okay to make an escape. She danced her way over to Rimfire and Jaiden, taking Jaiden's hand and twirling her in a wild circle. "What's up bride?"

"Help me out and follow my lead," Jaiden instructed. Maneuvering Primer to her side, she started a grapevine step and Primer and Rimfire both followed her lead. Rimfire did more stumbling own feet but he caught on quickly enough, improvising when he missed a step or two and making the two girls laugh. Seeing the line dancing trio, many of the older people decided to retreat. Many stuck around, laughing at themselves as they tripped and bumped into others.

Vinnie reclined in his seat, smiling as he watched his wife dance. She seemed to be the only one out there who knew what she was doing but looked to be having just as much fun as everyone else. Another song came on, something loud with a fast beat and the crowd thinned, the older generation making their quick exits as the younger generation stayed, their hips gyrating to the beat. Primer, Rimfire and Jaiden danced in a small group, looking like a band of friends attending a home coming dance. Vinnie had known from day one that Jaiden was quite a bit younger than him, but it had never really sunk in until now. She was Rimfire's age. That was way too young to loose a husband and raise a child on her own.

Fear struck hard, the fear he'd been trying to ignore since Jaiden had appeared at the entrance of the ship. Sighing, Vinnie clasped his hands together under the table, dropped his head and began to pray. He prayed for Jaiden, he prayed for their child, but mostly he prayed for himself. He prayed to anyone that would listen that he would be able to exercise some caution and restraint for once; that he would make it through his war alive so that Jaiden wouldn't be alone; he prayed that he would have the strength to be away from his woman for however long it took to make his home safe again. He prayed for so many things that he lost track of time. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he looked up slowly, meeting Jaiden's concerned gaze.

He leaned back, revealing his hands still clasped tightly together. He shrugged, a sheepish expression crossing his face and she smiled.

"Don't think about it tonight," she commanded softly. "Tonight's for us and your daughter and wife would like to dance with you."

She held out her hand as the music slowed to something with a country twang.

"That's ours," Vinnie said, taking her hand and standing up. He led her to the dance floor. The flashing lights had been turned off and now there was nothing but the spinning white lights of a small disco ball reflecting over the floor and into the darkened shadows.

Jaiden grinned mischievously at Vinnie. She slid one hand up his arm, settling it on his shoulder and let him take the other. "Hmm, I remember what happened the last time I heard this song."

"I think we should do a replay. Make it tradition or something like that," Vinnie pulled her close, the hand on her waist slipping lower and circling the small of her back.

"We couldn't leave our own wedding party."

"Sure we could. Besides, people here expect the newly weds to disappear. If you haven't noticed, Throttle and Charley already have."

Jaiden jerked her head around to the head table. All chairs were vacant and Charley and Throttle's glasses sat half full. She scanned the crowd but could find no trace of them. She was slightly stunned. Could it really be that easy? It had been for their friends. And the idea was very tempting.

"You want some time to think about it?" His warm breath caressed her neck and ear and a shudder of raw, naked longing ripped through her. It had been a long couple of days. Days where she'd come back to Vinnie's room too tired to do much more than stumble to the bed and fall into it. She shook her head quickly and pulled back, meeting his intense, hungry gaze. Her body was trembling from the force of her need. Thoughts of why she may be feeling this way passed through her mind and were quickly discarded. She didn't have to justify any of her feelings with reasons.

"We should go," she murmured breathlessly. "Now."  
Keeping an arm around Jaiden's waist, Vinnie steered her quickly through the crowd and to the exit. They had almost made it to the door when the cat calls and cheering started. While Vinnie half turned to give everyone a thumbs up, Jaiden hid her scaling face with a hand. Rimfire, whom she was going to have to kill later, started up a new song, furthering her mortification. "When the House is a Rockin', don't come a' Knockin."

Several of Vinnie's friends started to sing along and she couldn't help giggling, tugging Vinnie impatiently out of the room amid shouts of "keep it down, kids," "Don't wake the entire base guys," and, her personal favorite, "do her good man!"

"So much for getting out unnoticed," she muttered.

Vinnie swept her into his arms and carried her down the empty hallway. "I'm sure if we would have left early, Charley and Throttle would have been the ones to deal with that. Lucky bastards."

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy it."

Her only answer was a cocky grin. When they made it to their quarters, Vinnie insisted on carrying her across the threshold which Jaiden distractedly agreed to. She was honestly too busy thinking of ways to seduce her husband. Ways that would have his mouth watering. There was that skimpy little get up she'd found in the delicate section at the dress makers. That would more than do the trick. And it would certainly be fun for her.

"Did you want something to eat or are you still full from supper?" Vinnie asked as he set her down.

It was the perfect opportunity. Jaiden pounced at it without a second thought. "Actually, I am. But I could use some tea if you've got any?"

"I think I have some somewhere…might take a while to find though."

"That's fine." Jaiden waved him off and started over to their bedroom. "I needed to get this makeup cleaned off and get into my pj's. That should take a while too." She pulled the dark violet and black lace slip of lingerie from the bottom drawer of the dresser and wadded it up into a ball, trying to conceal it as much as possible. "You'll probably already have the tea made by the time I get out."  
She ducked into the bathroom with a little wave to Vinnie and set to regretfully removing her dress. She didn't dress up very often. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd made the effort to get herself dolled up for anyone or anything. Taking off the dress left her with a small longing to put it back on and wear it around for the next week. She hung it carefully from a hook on the door and slid her fingers slowly over the fabric with a wistful smile.

Turning from the dress she found herself looking upon the small slip of darker lavender fabric. A mischievous smile curved her lips and she snatched it up from the counter. This was going to be fun.

As the satin slid over her skin a tingle ran from the base of her neck to the tips of her toes. It was form fitting and the black lace hem ended high, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Feeling slightly scandalous, she left her black heels on and faced herself in the mirror as she pulled the pins free from her hair. Her mouth dropped a little when she caught sight of her reflection. Her mass of hair fell in waves around her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright. The length or lack of length to the slip and her heels made her legs look much longer than they actually were. And pregnancy…well, it had been very nice to her curves.

"Okay, this might actually give him a stroke," she mused aloud, laughing a little at herself. Then she squared her shoulders and left the bathroom.

"Hey babe," Vinnie called from the kitchen when he heard the bathroom door open. "All I could find is this green tea that might not taste all that great. It's been in here a while and I….wow."

Jaiden leaned against the wall, her hands clasped behind her and bent her knee, rubbing the inside of her other leg gently with her heeled foot. "I'm actually not that thirsty anymore."

"Uh huh."

She chuckled at his muttered response and slowly started walking towards him, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. His awestruck expression and the way he watched her made her confidence soar and caused her nerves to become hypersensitive. She rounded the counter, dragging her fingers over the countertop and tilting her head to the side, watching Vinnie with a knowing smile. A bowl of cherries sat just to the right of him. She'd placed them there earlier that week and couldn't help but commend herself for making this all the more easy. She reached across him, pressing herself against his arm and biting back a laugh when she heard his breath catch.

"Maybe just a cherry. Kind of like dessert since I didn't get to try any cake." She lifted the cherry to her mouth, caught it with her teeth and pulled the stem free; then slowly closed her lips around it and tossed the stem in the sink. "Mmm, just what I needed."

She quickly spun away from him and walked to the bed, making sure to put just enough sway in her hips to really get his blood pumping. She was two feet away from the bed when he attacked, grabbing her arm and whipping her around. One strong arm went around her waist and lifted her. Her legs circled his waist as his mouth came down on hers, cutting off his tormented groan of desire and the gasp that slipped from her lips and they tumbled into bed.

* * *

Charley propped her chin in her hand and watched her husband dress with an odd mixture of trepidation and appreciation. He was leaving today to fight, leaving after a quick meeting with the troops. She had no idea when or if he would return. But he looked amazing in army fatigues. Kind of like a mouse version of Rambo. He looked so amazing that she was half tempted to drag him back into bed with her. She was refusing to leave her warm cocoon and face reality until she absolutely had to, which she knew was going to be very soon. 

"You going to stay curled up in bed all day?" Throttle asked with a grin.

She rolled onto her back and indulged in a long stretch, wiggling her finger tips and toes. "No. I plan on seeing you off. I'm just not looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I'm not either."

"But?"

"But," he stood, walked to the bed and rested a knee beside her. His fingers brushed her bangs away from her eyes, "it's going to happen whether we like it or not. Might as well face it like men."

Charley made a face and groaned. Throttle and his logic. Face it like men. She would face it like the woman she was-a woman in love with a man who was going to fight in a war. She was brave, she was strong, but none of that stopped her from being terrified. "When are you supposed to meet with the rest of the troops?"

"Bout thirty minutes."

"Alright. I'm not going to be the kind of wife that makes her husband late because of her selfishness."

Throttle grinned. "You've never been selfish, Charley."

She returned his smile and sat up, giving him a quick kiss before getting out of bed.

"That's not even fair," Throttle muttered, his hungry eyes watching her as she walked to the dresser and started pulling out clothing. She glanced back at him; then looked down at naked body, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What's not fair?"  
"Charley…"

His warning tone made her laugh. "Oh come on Throttle, think of it as a parting gift. Something for you to remember during the long nights away from home."

"Oh trust me, I will be." He came up behind her, his arms circling her waist.

"Sweetie, we've only got thirty minutes," she murmured, gasping as his mouth came down on her neck.

"We'll make it."

They made it with a moment to spare, stumbling into the crowded room and trying to look inconspicuous. The only person that noticed their rushed entrance was Jaiden. She gave the two a knowing smile and pulled Charley over to stand beside her and Rachel. "Next time, wake up a little earlier so that it's not so obvious," she suggested.

Moving past them, Throttle overheard her and a ruddy blush stained his furry cheeks. He took up a spot on the wall between Modo and Vinnie who each gave him the same knowing grin Jaiden had leveled on him.

"Can't do a damn thing around here without everyone knowin' what you're doing," he muttered.

"Not when you come in looking as guilty as you do, bro." Vinnie nudged him with his elbow. "And you're never late. If anything, you're usually fifteen minutes early. Ya kind of made it easy for us to figure out what you guys were up to."

"Shut up, Vin."

The younger mouse chuckled and shook his head, but took his bro's advice.

Around them, ranging from young to old, soldiers talked amongst themselves, their voices making a low hum of conversation that filled the room. They were all dressed the same-camouflage pants, black t-shirts, black regulation boots. Each carried some form of firearm, some keeping it simple with just one. Others had fire arms strapped to anywhere possible-legs, boots, and waists, tucked into vest-like holsters. The sight was intimidating. One soldier with a buzz cut and an impossibly large piece of weaponry brushed past Jaiden and she lurched back, pressing close to Charley.

"That guy had like, ten guns on him," she murmured with a mix of horror and awe.

"Looks like that's kind of the trend."

"Is it necessary though?" She tore her gaze from the gun toting giant and looked around to the other soldiers. "I know this war might take a while but these guys look like they're going into it for years."

"This isn't like the American military. They don't have caravans to take their equipment out so each soldier is responsible for his own." Another soldier passed them. He was tall, lean and carrying at least seventeen guns and two belts of small explosives and flares. "Okay, that may be an overkill."

Jaiden flashed her a quick grin; then turned to the front of the room, her attention drawn by the sudden hush that fell over the crowd. A pair of steel doors swung open and a large group of dangerous and fierce looking silver furred mice prowled into the room. They were lead by a tattoo covered man with a mane of thick sliver/white hair that hung to his waist. His red eyes, one shaded by a fall of long bangs, weren't narrowed but the intensity in his gaze easily translated into a speculative glare.

No one in the group wore shirts-just jeans, boots and various forms of wrist and arm bands. Their presence was received with a noticeable wariness that radiated from the large group of Freedom Fighters.

"Who is that?" Jaiden asked in a mesmerized voice.

"I have no idea," Charley responded breathlessly. "I've never seen them before."

"That's the Silver Clan and their leader Srebro Van Pendragon," Vinnie explained. He glanced down at his wife and frowned. She was staring with open admiration at the other man. "Who you can quit leering at any time today, gorgeous."

Jaiden snapped her mouth shut and turned a sheepish smile on her husband. She hadn't meant to be so obvious but the group of men certainly were impressive. "Sorry."

Vinnie just shook his head and grinned.

"Alright kids!" a voice boomed out above the din. Stoker stood on a table at the front of the room, commanding the attention of every soldier. His expression was far more serious than Jaiden had ever seen before, his eyes hard with determination as they moved over the crowd which had suddenly grown very quiet. Jaiden felt a shudder of unease work its way from the base of her neck down her spine.

"We all knew this day was coming. We knew it when the war started. Our enemies are breathing down our damn necks and its time to put a stop to it. I'm sure you've all noticed our guests. I expect you to show the same level of respect to them as you show to each other. Srebro didn't have to help us. He chose to and I expect each and every one of you to remember that. Do not dishonor our clan.

"I know a lot of you are itching for a good fight right now."

A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd and Stoker grinned, pleased with the response. "Well, you're gonna get it. These stink fish have done enough damage to our planet and to our people. They've killed our families and friends; they've stripped our land of its beauty. Are we gonna keep letting them get away with it?"

The soldiers roared their denial, some pumping their fists or weapons in the air.

"Damn right, we're not! We're gonna end this thing and we're not going to stop until every remaining Plutarkian scumbag has tasted our vengeance!"

Jaiden watched in horrified shock as the soldiers shouted, bloodlust filling their eyes. The sight was terrifying. The anger, the hatred for the entire Plutarkian race boiled through the room, rolled off the soldiers in heated waves. She wanted to turn to Vinnie but the though of seeing the depth of rage reflected in his eyes sickened her. She murmured Charley's name, reaching down and grasping her hand.

"It's like a sea of testosterone in here," Charley muttered. She didn't seem impressed. If anything, it seemed as if the soldiers rage was only angering her. It was an act. Jaiden knew that. Working with Charley had shown her one thing-that Charley hid her true emotions behind a mask of impassiveness.

Seeing Charley's strength, even if it was forced, always reminded Jaiden of how she had to hold it together and keep her head on straight. Breaking down, losing her mind like she wanted to do wouldn't make anything better. She would find a spot across the room and concentrate on it until the time came to say goodbye. Instead of finding a spot, she found Srebro. There was no bloodlust in his eyes. Maybe that's why she stared back. He seemed to be the only man who didn't want vengeance, who didn't want to kill. Instead, he regarded her with mild curiosity. She tried to pull her gaze from his, knowing Vinnie wouldn't like if he saw her "leering" again. Though she wouldn't call it that. Maybe just returning the look with her own level of intrigue. Regardless, he wouldn't like it.

Rachel suddenly rushed past her and broke the inquisitive connection. Jaiden shook her head in an attempt to clear it and looked over at Modo. "What happened?" she mouthed.

He shook his head, concern clouding his good eye. Jaiden raised a hand to still him from leaving. "We'll take care of it."

Modo hesitated; then slowly shook his head. He still looked like he was ready to run after Rachel so Jaiden quickly left, following Charley into the hallway. They followed the murmur of a low feminine voice and tiny whimpers around a corner and found Rachel leaning heavily against the wall. Carbine stood in front of her, rubbing Rachel's arms in a soothing, slow up and down motion. She murmured softly to her. Whatever she was saying didn't seem to be helping any though.

"Rachel," Jaiden called softly as they approached her. Both Carbine and Rachel looked up. The torment in Rachel's tear filled, bloodshot eyes made Jaiden feel sick but she went to her, knowing her friend needed as many people surrounding her as possible. She slid her arm around Rachel's waist and rested her head on the woman's trembling shoulder. Charley went around to her other side and slid an arm around Rachel's shoulders, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"I c-can't do this," Rachel sobbed brokenly, doubling over, her body trembling uncontrollably. "I can't loose him!"

"Rach," Charley pressed her fingers to Rachel's chin, coaxing her to lift her head. "You're not going to loose him."

"But what if I do, Charley? He's everything to me. I don't want to go on living without him."

"Don't talk that way Rachel," Jaiden said. Her grip tightened around Rachel's waist because she was thinking that same thing. She didn't know if she could go on without Vinnie. But she knew she had to if something did happen to him.

"Modo has been with the Freedom Fighters since he was a boy, Rachel. Even when he was too young, his size gave him the leverage he needed to join our military force. He's been doing this for years and he's come back from the battle field on countless occasions. He's one of the best we have." Carbine clasped one of Rachel's hands between hers. "We all know what you're feeling."

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry. You are all handling this so well but I…I just can't," she cried. The raw desperation in her voice touched the other three women but they held strong, knowing they needed to in order for Rachel to pull free from her depressed state.

"We'll get through this." Jaiden said. "And when they come back, they'll come back to four women who had unshakable faith in their ability to go out, fight, and come home again."

She turned head at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Modo coming around the corner. His face fell when he took in Rachel's defeated posture and heard her tiny whimpers of pain. As he neared, Jaiden, Charley and Carbine stepped away.

"Hey, baby girl," Modo murmured, pulling Rachel into his arms. He continued to murmur soothing things to her as she clung to him, releasing horrible, wrenching sobs.

Jaiden felt the burn of tears at the back of her eyes as she watched the lovers. The scene was so sad and there was nothing she could do to make it any better. An arm came around her waist and she turned to Carbine, allowing her own sorrow to overcome her.

"Look at me darlin'" Modo instructed softly. Rachel lifted her head and he brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "What did I ever do to land me a woman like you?"

The words had a calming effect on Rachel. She seemed to gain some control back over her sorrow even though tears still coursed never-ending streams down her flushed cheeks. "I love you, Modo."

The gray furred giant rested his forehead against hers, sighing deeply. "I love you right back. You gotta stay strong for me though. You're love is gonna get me through this…but I need you to be strong."

She closed her eyes, drew in a shaking breath and then opened them again. Gone was the pain, gone was the fear. Determination, pride and love shone in its place. She nodded jerkily; then pulled him down, kissing him deeply. "I'll be strong," she promised after pulling away.

Modo smiled, dropping a kiss on her nose. "That's my girl. Be that tough-ass lawyer I know you can be."

Rachel released a watery chuckle. "You got it."

An hour later, Jaiden stood alone in a domed atrium that overlooked the desert of red sand. It was quiet out there now, but she knew the enemy was waiting, lurking in the dark shadows far beyond what she could see. She'd said her tearful good-bye to Vinnie. It had hurt, but she'd made it through okay. The echo of Modo's request for Rachel to stay strong had echoed over and over again in her head. She could hear it now. It served as a constant reminder that only strength and determination would win this thing and it had to come from everyone. Not just those fighting, but those being left behind to wait as well.

"Ma'am?"

She turned and a gasp lodged itself in her throat. Srebro Van Pendragon was standing not even a foot and a half behind her. "Wow, you're pretty good at sneaking up on people."

He grinned and nodded his thanks. "Stealth was one of the first things we were taught to exercise in war. I'm sorry if I startled you."

There was that word again. War. She was getting tired of hearing it. Her eyes clouded over and she looked away, not wanting this stranger to see her pain.

"Hope you don't mind me coming up here but there's been a lot of excitement surrounding the fact that there's Earther's on Mars. Even with my clan. I wanted to meet you. And I wanted to make you a promise."

Her head snapped up. "A promise?" she asked, confused.

He stepped closer and took one of her hands. "Your men are good men. They're even better fighters. They will be coming back alive. I swear it."

"That's an awfully big promise to be making," she said softly.

"My clan takes relationships pretty seriously. When a man bonds with a woman, it's for life and one can't live without the other. I'll do everything in my power to make sure those bonds aren't broken."

"How can you say that so confidently?"

"Because ma'am," he grinned. "I never loose. And I always keep my word."

His hand tightened around hers briefly; then released it. With a wink, he turned and walked away, passing Charley, Rachel and Carbine as he left the atrium.

"What was that all about?" Charley asked, still staring after Srebro.

Jaiden smiled and shook her head. "Earther's make him curious. Apparently he wanted to meet one." She kept the vow he'd given her to herself. It seemed whimsical to believe that one man could control the fate of anyone besides himself. But she did believe him. There was something in his voice, something in his sharp red eyes that told her he was quite serious about the promise he had made her. She turned back to the drifting sands, scanning the horizon. Still quiet, still waiting. They were out there. She shivered and gripped the railing that ran the length of the windowsill.

The other three women joined her. A silence fell. It was about to start.

Below them, a long door rolled open, spilling light over the ground. A low rumble started, quickly growing into the deafening roar of thousands of motors. The women clutched one another's hands and watched as bikes raced through the open door and into the vast desert. The ground shook, sand whipped up, clouds of it trailing in the wake of tires.

"We're all in this together," Jaiden whispered, tightening her grip on Carbine and Charley's hand.

Carbine nodded, her eyes lingering on one bike in particular. She swallowed hard. "That idiot had better come back in one piece or I'm going to have his hide," she muttered.

The others smiled, unable to do much more than that. Strong words spoken from an aching heart. They leaned against each other for support.

"We'll get through this," Rachel murmured. "We'll get through it."


	17. The Happily Ever After

"Well, your blood pressure isn't going down and your labs aren't looking very good right now either. As of right now, you have pre-eclempsia and are at high-risk for seizures. There's only one way to stop it and that is to get you induced and get that baby out."

She stared at the doctor in shock, her entire body going numb. Induced? But she was just in for her weekly visit. She still had a week to go before her due date. "I have to be induced."

"Yes, and the sooner the better. The longer we wait, the more risk there is for complications to you and the baby."

She let the words sink in and nodded slowly. Her murmured "okay" started a flurry of activities that eventually lead her to her birthing suite where she was handed a hospital gown and given the instructions to change in the bathroom, leaving her personal belongings in the bag hanging from the silver hook on the bathroom door. She moved in slow motion, still having difficulty understanding what had happened. She'd had the picture perfect pregnancy up until now. Her labs had always been perfect, her baby's heartbeat always strong, her blood pressure right where it should be. And now she was high-risk. It didn't seem at all fair.

Once she was dressed, one of the nurses helped get her situated in bed and then the hospital staff vacated the room. It was then that she lost her composure, doubling over and giving into the tears that had been threatening.

"What's wrong, babe?" her husband asked, leaning over and taking her hand.

"This just wasn't at all what I was expecting. It's kind of scary."

"I know. But everything will be okay. You're going to be fine."

She hoped so. She didn't like the sound of being prone to seizures.

Her doctor entered the room, followed by a nurse and they gave her something to start contractions; then allowed her to walk the halls with her husband. Every time a contraction would hit, she would wrap her arms around his neck and lean heavily against him, breathing through the pain, swaying back and forth to take her mind off of it. They allowed her to walk the halls twice. Then they called it quits and told her something she hadn't wanted to hear at all.

They confined her to bed and started the pitocin drip, instructing her to lie on her left side to keep her blood pressure down. This did not make her happy at all. It wasn't her plan. She had wanted to walk, wanted to use whatever techniques possible to handle the pain so that she could avoid an epidural at all costs. And she held strong to that hope, even after six hours of contractions that kept getting progressively worse. Breathing by this time had become something she could hardly concentrate on, focusing on something besides the contractions wasn't even an option. And to make matters even worse, the intensity of her contractions was causing her to throw up as well. This wasn't her picture perfect labor at all.

A nurse came in to up the pitocin, as they had been doing every 15 minutes for the past four hours since they had started the drip, and gave her a sympathetic look. "You know, if you want the epidural, now would be the time to ask for it. You haven't made much progression and you're not even in active labor yet."

"I'm not in active labor?!" She asked incredulously. Then what the hell was the pitocin for!? Obviously it wasn't doing its job if she hadn't progressed at all. By the end of the four hours she had been convinced that she'd made a huge amount of progression and that things were moving along accordingly. It was frustrating to find out that she'd been wrong and that her body was stubbornly refusing to comply with what the doctors and nurses were trying to make it do.

"This could go on for another four to six hours."

She groaned and her husband clasped her hand, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Hun, you did great. You made it this far without an epidural and I know you're against getting one…but you heard the nurse. Four to six hours."

She wanted to fight against him, to vehemently deny that she needed anything to help cope with the pain, but that would be an all out lie. She was loosing her composure, loosing her control and she'd been at this for six hours. Four more hours would leave her exhausted. She couldn't even imagine how she would feel at six.

"Okay," she whispered harshly, her throat dry and raw. "Yeah, give me the epidural."

Once it was ordered, it took fifteen minutes for the anesthesiologist to show up. And when he did, she almost laughed out loud. The man was old, his posture slightly slumped, his scrubs hanging off his slight frame.

"So," she said, once the room was empty of everyone but her nurse and the aged specialist. "I suppose you've been doing this for a while, hm?"

"Nope. First time," he quipped, shooting her a charming grin. She trusted him immediately.

It took him five minutes to prepare everything and inject the needle into her spinal-cord and as terrified as she had been, she now felt silly for her misplaced fear. The procedure was painless and simple. She hardly noticed the prick of the needle and once the drug took effect, the pain was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and fell back in bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Can you feel that contraction?" he asked as he adjusted the line from her epidural over her shoulder.

"Nope, not at all!" She said cheerfully.

"Good. Get some rest then."

She did so gladly, falling into a light sleep. That light sleep and the wonderful drugs lasted three hours. She was woken up from the pain in her abdomen and glared at it as if it had offended her. "You're not supposed to hurt," she muttered.

Her nurse walked in and she turned over to face her. "Um, I think the epidural is wearing off. I can feel my contractions again."

"Well, lets get you checked and find out where you are then we'll see if we've got enough time to get another injection in to make things more comfortable for you."

The news was not good. "Well, you're at 8 ½. You could end up going any time. I can call an anesthesiologist up though and see what they think they can do for you."

She nodded eagerly. Anything to make the pain stop again. Three hours pain-free had not been enough.

A different anesthesiologist showed up, a younger female who'd taken her sweet time getting there. And she had no good news either. "You're too far along for me to give you another epidural."

She stared at the woman in horror. "No, please…you have to give me something. Anything."

They decided to give her a mild painkiller to take the edge off her contractions. It worked for all of two minutes and then she was feeling the mind-numbing burn of her contractions again. And to top it all off, she suddenly felt like she needed to push.

She told the nurse this immediately, grasping for an end to it all and the nurse checked to see how far along she was.

"Nine and a half. We'll get the doctor but if you feel that urge to push again, just go with it and let us know."

She did just that for the next thirty minutes, hardly aware of anything that was going on around her. All she was aware of was the intense burn, the ache of her contractions, and her slowly depleting strength.

Once she hit forty minutes and another contraction started up, she silently vowed that it would end now. That baby was coming out of her. She pushed through the contraction and continued to do so even after it was done, dead-set on delivering her baby into the world. Her determination paid off. There was a moment of silence before the nurses started cheering and the wail of a baby echoed throughout the room.

This is not Jaiden's story. Nor is it Charley's. Its mine. My little miracle, Samantha Noel, was born October 2nd at 3:11am. There was a lot more to the story than that. My entire family was there through the duration, my mom and sister actually in the room when she was delivered. Sammy was 10 lbs, 8 ozs (delivered naturally. For those of you who know what labors like, yes, I am super woman, lol) 22 ½ inches long and ahead full of glorious black hair. I wanted to let you all know just why I haven't been posting recently and share the story of Sammy's birth with you.

It's been fun, adjusting to the demands of being a mother. I've enjoyed every sleepless, exhausting moment of it. Actually, I get a lot of sleep. I shouldn't complain at all.

Another reason this took so long is because I simply didn't want to part with it. This is it…the end of Something to Live For. After years, I have finally finished and have to put an end to what is probably one of my most favorite stories. I had so much fun writing this and so much fun meeting all of the characters and all of you. It's been one hell of a trip, huh? I'm just glad that I was able to end it all with some good news for once. Thanks to everyone who saw this through. I hope you aren't disappointed with the wait. To make up for it I will be posting a spin off of this fic as well that I finished LONG ago.

So here it is guys…the end. I hope you all love it and again, thank you all for your understanding, your devotion and your support. I've been blessed with such wonderful fans and friends. Happy Holidays to you all! Oh, and if you want to see pictures of my little girl the link is on my profile page! Love you all!!

Disclaimer: The usual applies. Another HUGE thanks to Black Storm for letting me use Srebro in this fic. I miss you hun!

The Happily Ever After

"Just yank it out, man. The faster you go, the faster the pain will be over with."

Srebro ignored Vinnie's tense request and continued to examine the damage done to his leg. "If I could just yank it out, I would. It's not that simple so shut your trap and have some patience."

Vinnie glared at the other man. Not so simple…well he wasn't the one with a thick chunk of shrapnel in his leg.

"What I'd like to know is how they got their hands on that kind of ammunition." Srebro grabbed a strip of cloth from the pail of steaming water beside him and dabbed carefully at the wound, attempting to wash free some of the blood. "Those aren't the kinds of guns I'm used to dealing with."

Throttle paused in his aggravated pacing of their tented confines. Outside, the war waged on. A loud explosion momentarily drowned out the noise of shouting men and constant laser fire. They'd been at this for months, slowly pushing forward. They were making advances but not fast enough. And then the Plutarkians had taken them completely off guard, opening fire on them with guns that shot bullets, not lasers.

"Limburger…Brie…any one of the Plutarkian scumbags sent to earth. All of them played rolls of political importance. They could have gotten their hands on countless amounts of weaponry." Throttle rubbed a hand over his face. The action spoke volumes of how exhausted he was. "Not like they had any security to worry about when it came to smuggling guns back to the mother ship."

"You want something to bite down on?" Srebro asked Vinnie.

"Why?"

Srebro held up a pair of small medical tongs and Vinnie blanched. "Sure."

He accepted the thick strap of leather Srebro handed him, bit down on it, grabbed the metal frame of the cot he was reclining on and nodded. The disinfectant came first and Vinnie held his breath against the sting. Then Srebro started digging. Vinnie groaned in pain, dropping his head back and screwing his eyes shut. He was trying to be careful but that didn't make it any less painful. Vinnie gripped the edges of the frame tighter and willed it to be over.

"Just hang on, man. I've got a hold of it. This next part isn't going to be too much fun though."

He started to pull and Vinnie clamped down on the strap of leather. A low, distorted scream escaped him.

"Almost done."

_Almost done, my ass, _his mind screamed.

"There."

Vinnie spit the strap aside, dragging in deep, ragged breaths. Glancing at him wryly, Srebro tossed the tongs and extracted shrapnel into a bucket of boiling water. He started wrapping Vinnie's leg as the wounded mouse collapsed on the cot.

"Kinda makes you think," Vinnie panted, "about the convenience of lasers. Sure, they hurt. But at least they burn the wounds and close 'em up a bit."

"I don't really think of any weapon as a convenience," Srebro remarked dryly.

Vinnie levered himself up on his elbows. "It was a joke, man. Lighten up."

The canvas flap to the tent opened, admitting Stoker, Modo and Rimfire. Each of them looked equally tense.

"We spread the word about the change in weapons," Stoker said. "Most of 'em took it pretty well. Our defenses should hold up but given the situation, I think we should go over a few different options. You okay, motor mouth?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Vinnie swung his legs over the side of the cot and tested his left leg, wincing as he put his full weight on it. "Takes more than a little shrapnel to slow down the velocity atrocity."

"Man, Rookie. That lacked your usual arrogance. That little girl really did tame you."

"Yeah. You should hear how she went about it." He grinned suggestively.

"I'll pass thanks."

The flap to the tent opened once again and an older soldier, one that had served since Stoker had joined the Freedom Fighters, came striding angrily into the tent. "Projectiles?!" he shouted, getting right into Stokers face.

"Calm down, Jack," Stoker said, lifting his hands to put some distance between himself and the enraged man. He could see the anger building to an inferno in Jakes eyes and knew it wasn't a good thing. Jack was known for his temper and even more so for completely losing it. On several occasions he'd started fights in the bar and been on the receiving end of a number of blows. The crescent shaped scar on his chin was proof of that.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down, Stoker? The enemy is out there shooting at us with projectiles!"

"It's not a big deal! Unexpected, yes. But those weapons are not anywhere near as technologically sophisticated as ours."

"We've got shields to block lasers. We've got nothing that'll block a bullet!"

Stoker was quickly losing his patience with Jack. He balled his hands into tight fists at his side and counted to five before replying. "You're overreacting _and_ you're way out of line. Need I remind you that I'm your commanding officer? If I give you an order, you follow it and right now I'm ordering you to calm down and back off!"

Jack sneered at him, his dull brown eyes narrowing in hostility. "Funny that these weapons would show up at the same time those little tramps from earth did."

The room fell dead silent, save for the loud click and hum of the laser blaster now pointed at the back of Jake's head.

"Two options smart ass. You can either take that back…or you're brains can be splattered all over the canvas in front of you. Pick one," Vinnie growled.

Jack swallowed hard. But he didn't make any apologies. "Now who's overreacting?" he asked Stoker.

Stoker watched Vinnie carefully. Vinnie would shoot; he had no doubt of that. The man had just insulted his wife. The last time anyone had insulted someone Vinnie loved in front of Stoker, the guy had ended up with a broken nose, a few bruised ribs and a fractured arm. Vinnie was a force that couldn't be controlled when provoked.

"I'd take it back," Stoker said evenly. He noticed Throttle standing beside Vinnie, his hand resting on the younger man's shoulder as he tried to quietly talk him into lowering his weapon.

"Is that an order?"

Vinnie suddenly grabbed Jack's shoulder, yanked him around and sent his fist flying into the older man's face. The sound of bone cracking was enough to eliminate Stoker's patience. Before Vinnie had an attempt to really start working the guy over, Stoker got in between them, pushing Jack a little harder than he maybe should have and sending him to the ground. "That's enough!" He planted a hand on Vinnie's chest to stop him from any further advances. "I said, that…is enough."

"You're just gonna let him get away with hitting me like that?" Jack sputtered. He rubbed the back of his hand against his busted lip, smearing the blood in a crimson streak over his chin.

"You're damn right I'm going to!" Stoker shouted. "You should know better than to insult a man's wife. And you're lucky I stopped him when I did. There's a good chance you wouldn't still be breathing right now if I hadn't."

Sickened by the very sight of the man, Vinnie turned on his heel and stormed out of the tent, ignoring the shouting. He veered to the right and walked a ways behind the tent into an open field, trying to calm down. He couldn't though. The guy had implied that his wife was a traitor! He'd been listening to soldiers cut down his wife for too long now. Having one go as far as to imply that she'd been responsible for the Plutarkians change in weaponry was too much.

He slid his hands over his face and dropped his head back, trying to gain some control over his wild thoughts, trying to separate anger from the desperation that was slowly eating away at him. Desperation to see Jaiden, to hold her, just to be near her.

"Bro?"

He turned slowly and let his tired gaze fell to meet Throttles. It was like looking in a mirror, regardless of the glasses he wore. The pain, the stress, the longing was all reflected back at him. "If you're out here to tell me that I shouldn't have held my gun to that bastards head, don't waste your breath."

Throttle shook his head. He came to stand next to Vinnie and together they stared across the sands to where they knew home was. Behind them the sky was sporadically lit by explosions. The sounds of war were constant.

"You're quicker than I am at the draw, Vin. I would have had mine pointed at the same spot if you'd been any slower."

"It's been seven months. That'll put Jaiden at nearly eight months. One more and she'll be having our baby girl…and I won't be there to see it. I'll be out here…fighting. Remember when that used to be enough for me? Just…being out here and going at it without thinking?"

"Yeah." Throttle grinned and threw an arm around Vinnie's neck. "And frankly, that attitude of yours would give us heart attacks. Can't tell you how many times I'd worry about returning to base without you. Listen, Vin." He dropped his arm and turned to him. "I know how much this is killin' ya inside. I go through it every minute of the day. I wake up missing the feel of Charley's arms around me, I go to bed dreaming of her smile and wishing this was all over so I could go back to her. Only way its going to end though, is if we get out there and end it. These guys need to see that reckless side of yours, they need to see the side of us that's known so well so they'll have some kind of hope."

Vinnie nodded. He hated to admit it but he'd been only half participating in this fight. The rest of him had been subdued into pining away to be with Jaiden again. It was a horrible thing, going into battle without wanting to be there. It made men not care what happened to them. Depression was a hard thing to battle when you wore it so tightly around yourself. He knew that. Hell, he was living it. He was glad he could see the facts though and realize that he had to do something to free himself of it if he expected to get back to Jaiden alive. And that was the important part. Getting back to her. But before he let go…

"What do you think they're doin' right now?"

Throttle's grin deepened. "Hard to say, bro. If I was to take a guess at it…I'd say getting into everything and trying to help out even if people didn't want them too. Stubborn ladies, ours are."

"Boy, you said it." Vinnie chuckled and gave Throttle a rough pat on the back. "Let's get back in and help Stoke out. Hopefully that Jack guy got smart and took a hike."

"If he didn't?"

"Then I'll pound on him a bit more until he gets the point."

************************

Jaiden braced her hands on the bathroom counter and released a slow breath. "Ohh, baby girl. You've gotta quit kicking your mama," she murmured, rubbing a soothing hand over her large stomach.

The baby was active today. She'd been active all night, keeping Jaiden in a constant search for a comfortable position to sleep in. She hadn't been able to find one though and had spent a fitful night trying to get as much sleep as she could. To wash off the tired look when she climbed out of bed that morning, she'd showered and put on enough makeup to hide the dark shadows under her eyes. She'd come to expect a sleepless night every now and then with Calla. She seemed to be a restless baby already and she hadn't even been brought into the world yet. So far, she was proving to be just like her father.

Slipping on a hooded sweatshirt over her dark green sweatpants, Jaiden left her lonely quarters and wandered slowly down the hall to the med bay where she, Charley and Rachel had established themselves to be lower level nurses for the wounded soldiers that were brought in from the battle field. They're jobs were limited but it was something to do to keep their minds and hands busy. They were to take temperatures, change bandages if needed and keep the soldiers company during their stay.

It was often hard for Jaiden to see the men come in looking like they did-bruised, battered, scarred and sometimes, but not often, looking as if they were standing on the doorstep of death itself. But the soldiers brought her something that she had desperately needed during her time away from Vinnie. They brought her hope. Not a one came in that didn't sing the praises of Vinnie, Throttle, Modo and Stoker. They even heard stories of Rimfire's heroics. It wasn't much, but it was certainly enough. The women needed to know that their men were okay and the soldiers that were brought in seemed to understand that.

As she entered the med bay, waving across the room to Charley and Rachel, she was immediately greeted by her newest and most obnoxiously cheerful patient, Stephan. He was Srebro's second-in-command and had suffered several injuries, one of which included a blast from a laser that had nearly taken off his arm. Yet, even with as many battle scars as he was sporting right now, he was still a bottomless pool of optimism spilling out every which-way.

"Jaiden!! Come over here you beautiful knocked up lady!"

Rolling her eyes but unable to stop the smile that curved her lips, Jaiden crossed the room and gratefully sank into the chair beside his bed with an enraptured sigh.

"Any day now, huh?" Stephan asked, patting her knee.

"Hopefully. I don't know how much longer I can lug this little one around." She laid her hand over his. "So how's favorite patient today? Annoying as ever?" she teased.

Stephan snorted and pulled his hand back, acting affronted. That's all it ever was with him though. An act. A week and a half of treating him had taught Jaiden that much. "Annoying," he muttered. "I'll have you know woman that what you may think of as mere annoyance, others feel is a great level of entertainment."

"Oh, I'm sure," Jaiden replied dryly. "No, really Stephan. How are you feeling today?"

He shrugged his good shoulder; the one not hindered by bandages. "Still like I've been shot a couple of times. Startin' to get feeling back in my arm though. I suppose that's a good thing."

"That's a very good thing." Jaiden shifted in her chair and gingerly moved to sit beside Stephan on the bed. She pealed the bandages away from the wound on his side and noted that the area looked clean and seemed to be healing nicely. With great care, she set about cleaning the wound and redressing it while Stephan watched on quietly.

"You're gonna make one hell of a mom, Jaiden," he said after a while.

Blushing, Jaiden moved onto the bandages around his upper right arm. "What makes you say that?"

"I've watched you with the other soldiers and obviously with me. You've got this way about you."

Jaiden lifted her head briefly to flash him a skeptical smile before going back to work on his arm. "A way about me, hm?"

"Yeah." Stephan winced as the antiseptic stung his ragged flesh.

"I'm sorry."

"S'alright honey. Bein' in pain is better than bein' dead." He paused, waiting for the worst of it to be over. He may have spouted out some pretty tough words but it still hurt like hell. When she was bandaging his arm, he pressed his case. "You care about things Jaiden and it really shows. A person like that turns out to be a pretty damn fine mom as far as I'm concerned. And you're tough. You come in here every day and listen to the stories the guys tell you about your man. You don't let it get to you."

Finished with his arm, Jaiden sat up. "Letting it get to me would kind of show a serious lack of faith."

"In your husband?"  
"Yes." Jaiden nodded. She hesitated on what she was going to say next but figured Stephan would be one of the only people she could confide in that wouldn't think she was a small child fantasizing about an uncertain future. "It would show a lack of faith in Vinnie. But it would also show a great lack of faith in Srebro."

"Srebro?"

"He…he promised me that he would bring our guys back. I didn't believe him at first but then he said he always keeps his word. And…I don't know."

"Sounds like Srebro. You know," Stephan reached out and caught Jaiden's hand. Her words and actions said she trusted the promise. Her eyes claimed differently. "You're right to believe him, Jaiden. He's honest to a fault. If he said he'd bring your men home safe, he will. He'd probably go as far as to put himself in the line of fire if he had to."

Jaiden gasped in horror. "I wouldn't want him to do that."

"Wouldn't really affect him."

"I'm…sorry. I don't really understand what you mean."

"Srebro's immortal, Jaiden. It's kind of an 'inherited curse' as he so eloquently puts it. So putting his life on the line for anyone isn't the biggest deal to him."

Jaiden nodded slowly. Immortal…how horrible. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live forever while everyone around you grew old and died.

"Hey."

She looked up into Stephan's eyes, shaded by a fall of unruly spiked bangs. "I'm starving, what about you?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Jaiden smiled and nodded. "I'm eating for two, Stephan. I'm always hungry. Are you sure you should be walking though?"

He started to sit up, wincing as the injury on his side stretched and rubbed. "Oh, I'm sure I shouldn't be but that's not going to stop me. I've been layin' in that damn bed for too long. A walk isn't going to kill me."  
They made pitiful attempts to help each other up, both laughing as they failed repeatedly but eventually managed to end up standing next to each other, Stephan wrapping his uninjured arm around her shoulder, trying to put as little weight on her tiny frame as possible.

"Where are you guys off to?" Charley asked with an amused smile as she approached the pair. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she kept a hand at the arch of her back in attempts to dull the constant ache.

"We're starving and Stephan is restless so I'm going to walk him down to the cafeteria. You want us to bring you back something?"

"Yeah, whatever they have would be great. Except anything that looks like mush or pudding. Ugh." She made a face and drew in a shaky breath. "Man, even the mention of those two things makes me queasy."

Jaiden chuckled, silently agreeing with her. They both had aversions to anything less that solid when it came to food, especially since the food on Mar's was already questionable. "Sandwich and juice sound good? I think that's what they've got on the menu today."

"Sounds perfect."

"Rach," Jaiden called across the room to where Rachel was talking quietly with one of her older patients. "Going to get some food. Would you like anything?"

She glanced up and shook her head with a smile. "No, but thank you. Had a late breakfast this morning."

"Okay. Be back in a while Charley."

With Stephan leaning slightly against her, the two moved at a slow pace out of the med bay and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Man, it feels good to be out of that bed," Stephan sighed, breathing in deeply as if the hallway offered a cleaner kind of air than that of the room he'd been stuck in.

"I can imagine."  
"If I can get through a walk to the cafeteria and back without anything crazy happening, I bet they'll let me out of that place."

Jaiden shot him a wry grin. "Don't get too carried away hun. You aren't a hundred percent yet and I personally would feel much more comfortable if you limited your movement until the stitches were out at least."

"Maybe you're right." He grinned and tightened his arm around her. "See, there you go being all motherly again."

"Right," Jaiden muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Jaiden? Jaiden!"

The frantic cries caused Jaiden's heart to plummet and her breath to catch as she watched Primer jog up to them from further down the hallway.

"What? What's wrong Primer?" she asked when she'd come to a stop in front of them. In her panic, she'd nearly moved out from under Stephan's arm and left the poor man completely unsupported. She caught herself in time and quickly apologized, moving firmly back against his side and holding him steady.

"Wrong?" Confusion briefly flashed across the breathless woman's face. "Oh! Oh, no…nothing's wrong. I just…I have a question that's kind of important."

Jaiden released the breath she was holding, half tempted to throttle the younger woman. Running up to a wife of one of the soldiers like something terrible had happened…what was she thinking? "Primer…"

Hearing the warning tone in Jaiden's voice, Primer quickly grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking Jai. I've just been looking all over for you and I have this really important question that no one else can answer and I've been so nervous-."

Jaiden reached out and snagged one of Primer's flailing hands, effectively catching the anxious woman's attention. "Calm down and tell me what you need," she said slowly.

Primer's gaze flickered to Stephan as a blush stained her pretty cheeks. She hadn't even noticed him in her haste to get to Jaiden. Now that she did, she wasn't sure she could ask her anything without feeling mortified. But it was so important that she did. She turned her pleading gaze back to Jaiden. "I need to know how to say 'I love you' in sign language."

Jaiden smiled slowly. She should have seen this coming. Helix and Primer had been spending almost all of their time together. It wasn't uncommon to see the two sitting close together in the mess hall, their hands clasped together under the tables.

"Primer, why on earth would you need to know that?" Jaiden asked innocently. She regretted the words the second Primer bemoaned her name on a shrill whine. "Okay, sorry. Yeesh, good thing Helix is deaf," she joked.

"Oh har har," Primer shot back. "Come on Jai."

"Since you asked so nicely." She slowly signed the words 'I love you' once with Primer watching avidly and the second time with the younger woman copying the signs.

"Okay, so like this then?" Primer repeated the combination of signs once more with an only slightly higher level of confidence.

"Right. When were you planning on telling him?"

"Now."

"Well, if you're doing this now, I'm coming with you. No way am I going to miss seeing Helix's reaction. Just walk slow? I don't move at6 much more than a waddle."

"Yeah, neither do I," Stephan murmured, staring woefully at the floor. "Especially when I'm retaining this much water. And don't even get me started on the swollen ankles."

Jaiden elbowed him lightly. "Oh, shut it."

By the time the three reached the cafeteria, Primer was an anxious mess. She spotted Helix immediately. Though spotting him was never hard to do. The black furred giant, with his thick mo-hawk, silver studded ears and intimidating size stood out in a crowd without trying. He sat by himself at a far table, absentmindedly munching at a piece of toast while reading a large book. _Probably something as brilliant as he is, _she thought with a dreamy inward sigh.

Jaiden nudged primer gently. "Well?"

"Yeah. Um…I just…" Primer took a deep breath, shaking her hands in an unsuccessful attempt to loosen her gathered nerves. "Okay, I'm going."

"Good luck sweetie!"

Primer flashed them a bright smile before setting off through the cafeteria.

Jaiden's smile, plastered on her face as she watched the young woman, faltered and she sucked in a short, pained breath.

"You okay?" Stephan reached out, lightly placing his hand on her arm.

"Yeah." She sucked in another breath, trying to pull as much air into her lungs as she could before slowly breathing out. "I'm fine. I think I just took a roundhouse kick to the ribs."

"She's that brutal?"

"Well, not necessarily brutal. Probably just cramped and impatient to get out."

"When are you due?"

"Three days-."

"Well that's not too long for her to wait."

"-ago." Jaiden finished with a tired grin.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. And she's been pretty antsy today. It's a little uncomforta-ah!" She winced and put her hands over her hard belly, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Jaiden nodded quickly, waving off his concern. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. Oh! Quiet. Primer's telling him!"

Her need to take the focus off her condition was almost comical, making it easy to humor her. Though he was very tempted to tell her that not only were they on the opposite side of the room but they were also watching a conversation done in sign language so there was no way they were going to hear anything.

The two made small talk, Primers hands flitting nervously. Helix smiled and after a while, gently grabbed them, no longer able to make sense of what she was saying. And then he told her that he loved her.

Jaiden smiled, her eyes welling with tears as she watched Primer fumble over a response and throw her arms around Helix's neck.

"He beat her to it, huh?" Stephan asked.

Blinking away the tears, Jaiden nodded. "And without looking the least bit nervous. Vinnie was like that. Calm, collected-I would have never known he was nervous if he hadn't admitted it after I told him I loved him too." Her thoughts stretched across the war ravaged desert to where her husband fought. "I went to visit my parents grave and he came with me," she continued distantly. "He told my dad first, then me. When I told him I loved him back he told me ha-."

Stephan watched Jaiden screw her eyes shut and press a hand to her stomach. "Kicking?"

"Mmm." Jaiden drew in a breath and slowly released it, concentrating hard on what she was doing. She repeated the action, then opened her eyes. "Not sure that was a kick. Walk with me?"

Slightly concerned, Stephan nodded. He offered his good arm and together they moved out of the cafeteria. They were halfway between the cafeteria and the medical ward when Jaiden pulled him to a stop. Just as before, she drew in a slow, concentrated breath, closed her eyes tight and lifted her hand to her stomach. Only this time she whimpered-a tiny, pitiful noise. Stephan's stomach flipped uneasily. "You're not going to go into labor on me, are you?"

"I might."

Well, I should probably let you know then that I'm pretty clueless when it comes to women having babies."

Jaiden managed a breathless laugh. "That's okay. So am I. Just do me a favor and don't freak out, okay/"

Stephan nodded mutely. His voice would give him away and prove him a liar if he spoke. He'd seen war, he'd seen men die, he'd been pulled from deaths door several times and felt the fiery pain of a war would. None of that had ever scared him. But a woman in labor, brining a life into the world with no one around but him to help her scared the absolute hell out of him.

"Okay, that was one." Jaiden muttered to herself. "And I don't have a watch. We'll just…keep walking and I'll make a wild guess."

"Shouldn't you be laying down in a hospital bed or something?"

"No, not yet. That was just one contraction. I've got a lot of time. We could actually go back and get you some food if you want. That's what we were going to do anyway and I'm pretty sure Charley would appreciate it if we brought back the food we said we were going to bring her."

Stephan nodded again, gaping at her with a mix of awe and confusion. He couldn't understand what was going on so he just went with what she told him to do. By the time they had returned to the cafeteria, picked up their food and left again, Jaiden had had two more contractions. The last one she was able to time off a clock on the far wall.

"Seven minutes apart. Okay, now might be a good time to talk to Cat. But let's get you back first."

"Jaiden, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She looked up at him, unflinching. "I'm fine, Stephan. I'm still walking and still thinking straight. Let's get you back and make sure none of those wounds re-opened."

"Alright. Far be it for me to argue with a pregnant woman."

Jaiden chucked softly and slid her arm through his. "Smart man."

Back at the med bay and five contractions later, Stephan was done being smart and he was done listening to Jaiden's reassurances. Once settled in his bad he shouted across the room to Charley, "Jaiden in Labor! Will you _please_ get this damn stubborn woman to a hospital room?"

Jaiden gaped at him. "Stephan!"

"What? You are and you should be in bed, not waltzing around the hallways and taking care of wounded soldiers. And I'm pretty sure your husband would agree with me."

"Ooh," she glared at him, trying hard not to smile. He was absolutely right. Vinnie would have dragged her in by now, despite her best arguments. "You would play the husband card."

"Damn right, I would."

"Jaiden!" Charley rushed as best she could to them, Rachel right behind her. "Did your water break?"

"No, I'm just having contractions."

"Seven on the way here. About three to five minutes apart." Stephan supplied.

"You kept track?" Jaiden asked.

"Woman goin' into labor on me? You bet I did."

Rachel put a motherly arm around Jaiden's shoulders. "Thanks Stephan. Jai, why don't we get you down to see Cat, hm?"

Jaiden put a hand at the small of her back. She could feel another contraction coming on, this one stronger than the last. She'd been proud of herself for handling her labor as well as she had, but now things were getting harder and she wasn't even to the delivery part yet. "Yeah," she said tightly. "Getting to Cat would probably be a good idea."

Stephan gripped her chin lightly, coaxing her to look up. "Good luck, darlin'. I'm sure you'll do great. You bring that little gal to see me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks Stephan. And thanks for not freaking out."

"You bet, babe."

"But you did," Charley murmured once Rachel had Jaiden out of ear shot. "Didn't ya?"

"Oh yeah."

Chucking, she followed the other two, shaking her head at Stephan's admission.

"Almost done Jai. Just hold on half a minute."

"Half a minute?" Jaiden whined. She gripped Charley's hand tightly and swallowed the panic that seemed to rise and fall, accompanying her contraction. A half a minute…she could do that. Then add it to every other half minute she'd breathed and tried to focus through for the past six hours.

"And…done." Charley gave her a smile of encouragement and patted her hand. "Good job sweetie."

"Why am I sill doing this?" Jaiden cried, dropping her head back. Her body felt like it was on fire, her limbs were sweat soaked and trembling and the pain, especially now that she was so focused on it and how much everything hurt, was far beyond any pain she'd ever experienced. "Why isn't she here yet?"

"She'll come, Jai. You just have to keep focusing on you breathing and getting through the contractions until she's ready. Did you want to try walking again? Cat said that would help things along."

Jaiden shook her head miserably.

"Okay, did you want to try switching your positions around a bit? See if that helps with the pain?"

Again Jaiden shook her head, more vehemently this time. Charley reigned in her frustration. She knew Jaiden wasn't trying to be difficult. But she wasn't being very helpful either. She was disregarding every effort Charley was making to help her and being pregnant herself, Charley was quickly losing her patience with Jaiden.

The door open, admitting Carbine, and Charley almost leapt out of her seat to run across the room and hug the other woman. She needed all the help she could get with Jaiden and who better to be there than the General herself.

"Is everyone having fun in here?" Carbine asked cheerfully.

"No!" Jaiden sobbed, twisting her head away from Carbine and giving into her tears of pain and self-pity. Her vehement answer and her childish antics had Carbine arching a brow. This side of Jaiden was something she was not at all familiar with and she personally did not care for it. The girl had more guts and pain tolerance than that. Why on earth was she acting like a spoiled child?

"Um, Charley…can I speak to you in the hallway? It'll just be a moment."

"Will you be okay by yourself for a bit?" Charley asked Jaiden, rubbing her arm in a slow, downward motion. "I'll leave the door open so if you need anything, just shout."

"Pain meds would be nice," Jaiden growled.

Charley sighed and again, resisted the urge to just shout at the younger woman. "I know they would be hun, but we've been over this. Cat has nothing she can give you that she's one hundred percent comfortable with administering. It hasn't been tested on human's and probably wouldn't be safe. She went over this with you and you were fine with it. You wanted to go naturally anyway, remember?"

"Well I dont now!"

Sighing, Charley gave up and crossed the room, quickly striding past Carbine and into the hallway. "I don't even know what to do with her right now. We've gone over and over relaxation and breathing techniques and she's completely forgetting everything we covered. It's like she wants to be in pain!"

"Calm down, Charley. It'll be okay," Carbine said, quickly pulling the door shut. She didn't care if Charley had promised to leave it open. Jaiden didn't need to hear her friend's frustrated tirade. It wouldn't make anything about child birth any easier if she knew that one of her pillars of support had collapsed. "Why don't you go get something to eat and I'll stay with Jaiden for a while, okay?"

Charley nodded tiredly. "Yeah. I can do that. Good luck."

Carbine gently shoved Charley towards the waiting room, then turned on a booted heel and squared her shoulders. This wasn't going to be fun, but what she was about to do was most certainly necessary. She opened the door, then closed it behind her and strode to the foot of Jaiden's bed. "You don't seem to be handling this too well."

Jaiden lifted a hand to cover her bleary eyes, not bothering to wipe away the tears running constant streams down her flushed cheeks. "No, I'm not. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Well, that's sad to hear. I expected more from you Jaiden." She expected more but she certainly hoped she wouldn't end up regretting what she was doing. "You've got a man out there fighting for this planet and for you. He's putting his life on the line every day but you cant go through a few hours of birth? You've seen men come into the medic bay near death, in more pain that they can put into words. Do they complain? Do they say they don't want to do it anymore? Seriously Jaiden, grow a pair because what you're pulling right now is childish and pathetic."

Jaiden's hand had fallen to her lap during Carbine's speech. Her look of pain was replaced with one of stunned horror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Carbine was being unforgivably mean! "Why…why are you being so…"

"So what, Jaiden? So mean? Why am I being such a bitch? Because I honestly expected more out of you. I expected you NOT to be like every other woman that's thrown herself at Vinnie and to actually have a backbone. But apparently I was wrong. You aren't any better than they were. You're nothing more than a weak Earther."

"I am not!!" Jaiden shouted, forgetting about her pain.

"You're not huh? Then prove it! Do something besides whine about your situation because I'll tell you something, sweetheart…the men dying out there, the men wounded and fighting…they're not going to think much of a woman that gripes about having to do something as natural as give birth."

"Shut up!" Jaiden screamed. Her hands clenched the sheets on either side of her and her eyes flashed with determination. "I'm not some weak, whining Earther. I'm Jaiden VanWham and I'm going to make you eat those damn words!!"

Carbine smiled. Mission successful. "That's my girl. Let's have a baby then, shall we?"

Three hours and forty five minutes later, that's exactly what Jaiden did. Calla VanWham came into the world screaming like crazy and her mother smiled with pride. Great set of lungs her little girl had, just like her father.

***************************

Vinnie stared out at the expanse of sand and bodies, shuddering from a combination of horror, and the cold lonely breeze that swept over the sands. It was over. The war had finally been won but the outcome wasn't something he ever wanted to remember. Fourteen long months of fighting. The land showed the damage of every long month. Blood soaked the sand, the dead lay where they had fallen. It was an awful image. It was an image he knew he'd never forget, no matter how much he wanted to.

A hand landed lightly on his shoulder and for a moment he continued to stare out. "Looking at all of this kind of makes it feel like it wasn't even worth it," he murmured, turning to look at Throttle. "Or is that just my opinion?"

"No bro, I'm pretty sure all of us are thinking that right now. But no one ever said war was pretty."

"No. They didn't."

"Luckily, we've both got something far more pretty waiting for us back at the base."

"Are we cleared to go back?"

"Yeah. Stoker sent me to let you know. Why don't we head home?"

"Throttle," Vinnie turned away from the carnage and offered his leader a weak smile, "I don't think you've ever had a better idea."

*****************************

For Rachel, the days and nights had run together. She no longer knew when she slept, when she ate. She knew she spent a majority of her time watching the horizon and waiting. Some had tried to stop her but her determined refusal to move from the domed window in the observatory was too much for them to overcome and everyone who tried, aside from Jaiden and Charlie, had just given up. The other two women had tried continually, but usually their attempts ended in them joining her and watching that deserted horizon, waiting and hoping that they would see something.

She knew her constant vigilance was not healthy but it was all she had. That and hope that Modo would return safely. With every wounded soldier that came in to the med bay she lost more and more of that hope. What was left she clung tenaciously to.

"Still empty?"

Rachel turned and smiled a sad welcome to Carbine. "Yeah. Where's Charley and Jaiden?"

"Grabbing what little sleep they can before those two terrors are up and at it again."

"Carbine, you can't call babies terrors," Rachel lightly scolded.

"Have you seen those two together? I swear you can see it in their eyes. They're plotting to drive their poor mothers insane."

Rachel ducked her head and laughed. She knew exactly what Carbine was talking about. Calla and Devon did seem to have some way of communicating that was noticeable when the two were within feet of each other. And whatever communication they did usually resulted in loud shrieks or howling cries which they would _hopefully_ grow out of some day and would, as Jaiden demanded they do several times in the past few weeks, "play nice."

"So what are you doing up, Carbine? It's after three in the morning. I thought I was the only one crazy enough to stay up this late."

"You are," Carbine agreed wryly. "You're hardly getting any sleep, Rachel. How is it that you haven't fallen over in exhaustion yet?"

"Hope keeps me going."

Carbine nodded in understanding. They stood silent, both staring out and seeing the same thing…nothing. Blowing sand made restless whorls in the landscape. It made everything look so empty, so desolate. Rachel sighed and hugged herself, attempting to ward off the overwhelming loneliness.

"I was sleeping," Carbine started softly. "Received an urgent call. Keep an eye on that horizon Rach." She turned to leave, clasping Rachel's shoulder and flashing her a tired grin. "The war's over."

The words took several seconds to seep in and by the time they did, Carbine was gone. Rachel's breath caught, then shuttered past her parted lips as hot tears blurred her vision.

"Over," she whispered as if repeating the word would make it sound more real. After months of unanswered prayers and constant vigilance, it seemed almost impossible that a few words could simply put an end to it all.

Approaching footsteps accompanied by the tiny gurgling of a baby echoed softly in the cavernous room. Rachel barely registered the sound through her racing thoughts.

"Hey Rach," Charley greated. "Was up for a three am feeding and Devon wouldn't go back to sleep so we decided to go for a walk. Figured I'd find you up here."

Seeing Rachel, Devon let out a tiny squeak and smiled. He was only four weeks old but looked entirely like his father. The only thing he seemed to have received from his mother were her startling green eyes.

"I think he just wanted to see his Auntie Rachel." Charley laughed softly and nuzzled her son's nose. Looking up at the other woman, Charley's smile vanished. "Rachel? What is it? What's wrong?"

"The war's over," she whispered almost trance-like.

Charley's grip tightened on Devon. "What?"

The distant roar of engines broke the silence and Charley and Rachel turned to gaze wide-eyed out the massive domed window. The once empty horizon was now lined with bikes and clouds of dust kicked up from the tires. Four bikes lead them, tearing over the dessert at top speed.

"Charley?!"

"Go, I'll catch up." Charley shoved her lightly, laughing through the tears that now rolled down her face. "Go!"

After dropping a quick kiss on Devon's forehead, she did exactly that. She hit the stairs and bounded down them, skipping every other step. She tore through the empty hallways and rounded corners without ever breaking her stride. As she neared the garage she could hear the massive door rolling open, squeaking on its hinges, the rough purr of engines bouncing off the walls and a sob broke free. She skidded around the open doorway into the garage and immediately saw Modo. He had just dismounted his bike and was taking his helmet off.

"Modo," she whispered, then shouted his name, sprinting across the room.

He turned just in time to catch her as she flung herself at him and clutched her tightly, kissing her hair, forehead, cheeks, neck, anywhere he could reach as she eagerly returned the favor, laughing through her tears.

"You're okay! Thank God, you're okay!"

"Course I am, darlin'." He pulled back and cupped the side of her face in one massive palm. "Couldn't risk getting' hurt when I had something so important waitin' for me at home."

"I love you," she murmured, pulling him down for a long overdue kiss.

"Where the hell is my wife?! I think I need a homecoming like that." Vinnie nudged Modo aside and swept Rachel into a brotherly hug. "Hey sweetheart."

Rachel whipped at her tears the best she could with both arms wrapped around Vinnie's neck. "Hey. Your wife is sleeping."

"Something Rachel hasn't been doing much of," Charley quipped as she walked into the garage and made her way over to the small group.

"Whoa." Vinnie stared wide-eyed at Charley and her wriggling bundle. "He looks exactly like Throttle."

"That noticeable, huh?" Charley wrapped an arm around Vinnie's waist and buried her face in his chest to hide her tears. "I'm so glad you guy's are back."

"Glad to be back, Charley-girl."

"Why don't you got get that homecoming you want? I'm sure Jaiden wont mine you waking her up at all."

"Gladly. Let me get someone to take my place. Yo, Throttle! Come here and take over huggin' your wife, would ya?"

Charley looked up, her heart tripping anxiously. Throttle shoved his way through a group of soldiers celebrating their victory, showing none of the patience he usually practiced and came to a dead stop several feet away from where Vinnie and Charley stood. He took in the sight of his beautiful wife, his throat closing up with emotion, then gazed down at his perfect little son, now sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Charlene," he breathed.

"Here, I'll take my nephew. You go give that husband of yours a proper greeting," Modo demanded lightly.

Charley handed Devon over, never taking her eyes from Throttle. Her arms were only empty for two seconds before her husband was in them and kissing her with passionate abandon. He didn't give a damn who disapproved at that moment. Missing Charley had been torment. Having her in his arms again was his salvation. "I'm never spending a night without you again," he vowed.

"Good. I wasn't going to let you anyway." Charley pulled back and combed her fingers through his bangs, brushing them out of his eyes. "Just hope you don't mind sharing those nights with Devon."

"Well, as long as I get a few nights to myself a week."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Modo, why don't you bring my son here?"

"Careful, don't wake him up. Watch his head!" Charley said, flitting nervously between Modo and Throttle.

"No worries. We're not wakin' up, are we little man?" Throttle crooned, cradling Devon easily in his muscular arms. "No. We're not. What color are his eyes?"

"Green." Charley wrapped her arm around Throttle's waist and stared down at their sleeping son. "Just like mine. The rest is all you. Right down to the charming personality. He's got almost every woman on this base wrapped around his little finger."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. Jaiden's a little reluctant to fall victim to his smile."

"Jaiden?" Vinnie muttered in disbelief, the mention of his wife's name stopping his attempt to leave.

"Yeah. She's been keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't make any advances on your daughter," Charley said with a grin.

The second the word "daughter" passed her lips, Vinnie was gone, tearing out of the room. He was a man on a mission, wanting nothing more than to hold his wife, to see his daughter, to welcome sanity back into his life.

He barely suppressed the urge to yank the door to his rooms off its tracks, impatient with the final barrier that kept him from his wife. Yet even though he was feeling an overwhelming need to see her, he still entered the dark room quietly.

Jaiden was asleep, her hand lying on the pillow beside her, fingers curled in. Her lips were parted and her hair was a slightly tangled cloud of burgundy spread over the linens. He couldn't think of a time when he'd found her more beautiful than she was at this moment. His chest swelled painfully and his eyes burned as he started to cross the floor on legs that had turned numb. And then a tiny noise, one he did not recognize at all stopped him in his tracks. He turned towards the noise, towards a small bassinet sitting a few feet from the bed and right next to and old rocking chair. He forgot how to breathe.

The noise came again, louder this time, and followed by a small sigh. Had it been nine months already? Was his daughter here? Was she in that bassinette making those beautiful noises?

His direction shifted to the left of the bed and he walked carefully, so carefully to where the bassinette sat. He peered over the side and swallowed hard. His hands curled over the sides and he just stood there, staring at total perfection. She was tiny, so tiny. And her fur was bright white. The small poof of hair on her little head was light brown. Little fists waved fitfully in the air, freed from their swaddled confines. And her eyes- her eyes were liquid pools of violet, a shade darker than her mothers, watching him intently.

"Hey," he breathed, his voice catching. "Man you're just…you're just perfect, aren't you?" He reached down and picked her up, clumsily wrapping the blanket around her. She fussed and he reacted without thinking, shushing her and stroking her cheek with a fingertip. He sank into the rocking chair, eyes burning, hands full of a miracle he was part of. His life shifted instantaneously. One minute he'd been a homebound war hero, intent only on seeing and holding his wife. Now, he was a father. A father to the most perfect little girl he'd ever seen in his life. The emotions were huge. Fear, doubt, joy and an all consuming love that welled in his heart, in his throat, held him captive in its grip. It was so sudden, it was amazing. It was, above all, the best rush he'd ever had.

Her face, which had been a picture of serene beauty, scrunched up and her cheeks turned a ruddy red.

"Oh hey, no, no kiddo. It's okay. I'm your daddy. I was away for a while but I'm back now. Hush now, baby girl." He gave it a great effort and for a second, as the silence stretched on, he thought maybe he'd been successful. But the silence broke on a piteous cry that built into a mighty wail. All those wonderful emotions that had swamped him only seconds ago suddenly turned into a feeling of complete helplessness.

"She needs me," a voice called softly from the bed.

The cries from his daughter immediately died down into tiny little hiccupping noises and Vinnie looked up into the tear-filled eyes of his wife. The blankets pooled around her hips. The t-shirt she wore was his and had slipped down her shoulder. Her hair hung in a disheveled mess around her and she was pure beauty. Nothing more than pure beauty.

"We both need you gorgeous."

He stood and with his daughter cradled in his arms, went to Jaiden and sank down beside her on the bed. One arm went from the baby and wrapped tightly around Jaiden, drawing her to him. His world, which had been so tilted and jaded for so long, righted itself immediately and with his wife in one arm and his daughter in the other, he knew true peace.

"Is it over?" she whispered.

"Yeah Jai." He kissed her forehead; then buried his nose in the sweet scented curve of her neck. "It's all over."

She nodded, her tears choking her, making it impossible to say all the things she wanted to say. So instead she held him tighter, saying a silent prayer of thanks for the safe return of her husband.

******************************

"So you guys are heading back already, huh?" Stoker watched as Throttle and Vinnie pitched their bags and their wives bags up into the hull of the spaceship. "Sure you don't want to stick around?"

"Charley's got a business to run, Stoke. Besides…this may be home to us but," Throttle scratched his head and looked around. "Just don't feel like it anymore, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You guys adjusted pretty easily to life on Earth. Suppose having a couple pretty ladies around helped."

"You bet it did," Vinnie chimed in, slapping Stoker on the shoulder as he passed him.

The war had been over for several weeks now and as happy as the bros were, everyone could tell they were itching to get back to life on earth. And no one blamed them. They'd made a home for themselves there. They'd been accepted by the majority of society and recognized for their heroic deeds. They fit in there just as easily as they fit in on Mars. Their wives, unfortunately, could not say the same.

"Throttle?" Rachel joined the three, Throttles son Devon squirming in her arms. "Would you mind taking your son so I can pack the rest of my stuff? We've been having a great time but Auntie Rachel needs a break."

The father in question was more than happy to comply. "Come here, kiddo," he said affectionately, holding out his hands. Devon almost jumped into them, an open mouthed grin splitting his cherubic face. "Been givin' Rachel the run-around huh? Well, that's alright. You and me can have some fun getting the ship packed up." He cradled his son in one arm and grabbed another duffle bag from the slowly depleting pile next to the ship, pitching it into the open door of the ship effortlessly. "Some day you'll be big and strong like daddy. Not that you're not strong now," he quickly corrected. "Saw you get Uncle Vinnie with that right hook of yours the other day. Very impressive little man!"

"Are you actually praising him for taking a swing at me?" Vinnie yelped incredulously.

"Well, come on Vin. You have to admit, it was a heck of a punch."

Vinnie rolled his eyes, then saw Jaiden walk in and went to her, taking the small duffle bag hanging from her shoulder and tossing it at Throttle. Throttle caught it easily with one hand, sending a superior smirk in Vinnie's direction before tossing the bag up in the hull. "That everything for you guys?"

"Should be." Jaiden ran a quick mental check list and nodded. "Yup, that's everything. She switched Calla from her right arm to her left and looked back over her shoulder. "Charley and Modo were coming with the rest of it."

"You guys got a chance to say goodbye to the kids, right?" Stoker asked.

"I think that's what Modo's doing right now. We all said goodbye to Primer this morning and got a hold of Rimfire before he took off again."

"Yeah." Stoker scratched his head, looking concerned. "Ever since I brought Keighly back, those two have made themselves pretty scarce. She's always hidin' from everyone and he's always chasing her around. Not sure how I feel about that."

Keighly was Stoker's half-breed niece, rescued from one of the plutarkian slave ships. She hadn't been received warmly and due to the treatment she received, was unwilling to trust anyone but Stoker. Rimfire had taken to following her around, keeping a safe distance. It was obvious he had fallen for the girl.

"Well, Stoke. If he's been following her around like a lost puppy then you'd better get used to the thought of those two being together. From the looks of it he's dead-set on gaining her trust and I doubt mere friendship is what he's looking for."

Stoker glared at Vinnie. "Well he's going to have to gain my trust too if he's lookin' for anything more than a simple friendship from my niece."

Jaiden walked up to Stoker and patted his cheek. "I'm sure Rimfire will treat her with respect. She needs someone to help her right now."

"I know. She's just a kid though. I don't know if I like the though of her being with any guy after all that she's been."

"Yes, but can you imagine how wonderful Rimfire would be for her?" Stoker made a sound that was half disapproval-half agreement and Jaiden laughed. "Relax and give me a hug, will ya?"

That was an easy enough set of instructions for him to follow. He grinned rakishly and swept her into his arms, careful to avoid squishing Calla. "Man, I'm gonna miss you ladies. You take care of motor-mouth. Keep him in line."

"You know I will."

"And you," he tweaked Calla's nose. "Keep that dad of yours on his toes. I don't want to hear any stories about an agreeable teenager. Charley-girl?"

She went into his arms, taking Jaiden's place and planting an affectionate kiss on his cheeks. "You take care Stoker. And don't take your sweet time proposing. You're a lucky guy, landing yourself someone like Carbine."

"Don't I know it." He ruffled Charley's hair. "You take care too darlin'."

By the time he'd finished his goodbyes with Vinnie and Throttle, Modo and Rachel had joined them and gotten in line for theirs. There were no tears, only a resigned sadness teaming with the overall feeling of acceptance. Stoker had wanted it this way. He'd made them say their goodbyes to everyone else before boarding. No need for any feelings of guilt to be involved when the famed Biker Mice made their way home.

"Well you kids have a safe flight. I'll probably be dropping in sometime to see how ya'll are doin'."

"You're welcome any time, Stoker," Charley said, giving him one last pat on the cheek before making her way up the short ramp into the ship with Jaiden and Charley.

Stoker sighed and faced the three mice he'd always felt were like son's to him. He felt a fathers pride and a fathers sorrow at having to watch them go again, but knowing at the same time that the lives they were going to be living on Earth were going to be full of love and joy.

"How the hell did you all grow up to be suck great young men," he wondered aloud.

"We had a pretty good man raising us. Taught us well," Modo murmured.

"Real well," Throttle agreed.

"Come here, you knuckleheads." Stoker pulled them all into a group hug, involuntarily knocking all of their heads together. "Keep your tails out of trouble and just try enjoying a peaceful life."

"Stoke…" Vinnie started to argue.

"Some of the time. A little downtime never killed anyone, Vincent. Ride free boys."

They repeated the sentiment, each patting Stoker on the shoulder before retreating into the ship. The engine came to life with a low hum. Then the jet propellers kicked in and the ship started to climb slowly into the sky. From the windows, Stoker could see Rachel, Jaiden and Charley all waving. He grinned and waved back. And he never stopped waving until they were out of sight.

Epilogue:

"Rach, are you heading for the kitchen?"

"Yeah. I was going to grab another glass of water." Rachel answered once she'd hauled her bulk awkwardly off the couch. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to do the honor of whacking Vinnie upside the head if he's anywhere near the pumpkin pie."

"Rachel placed a hand over her rounded stomach and smiled. "Gladly."

"Just don't overdo yourself." Jaiden reached down and plucked the ornament Devon had snagged off the tree out of his hand, replacing it on an empty branch well out of his reach. "I'd hate to have to tell the doctors that smacking a six foot mouse sent you into labor."

"I'll try not to."

Jaiden chuckled and stepped away from the Christmas tree to admire her handy work. Not half bad. The bottom of the tree was bare thanks to the two curious one year olds who couldn't keep their little hands and tails off the ornaments. But a tack of presents would easily fix that.

"Want me to plug the lights in?" Charley asked from behind the enormous spruce. She'd been running damage control on the opposite side of the tree.

"Yeah, go for it."

A moment later the tree sparkled with hundreds of colored lights. Devon looked up in awe from his place on the floor next to her, his attempts at snatching ornaments forgotten.

"Perfect," Jaiden praised, smiling up at what they had accomplished after hours of work.

"Almost perfect." Charley stood next to Jaiden and turned her head to the side. "The bottom's kind of bare."

"That's what presents are for."

"Didn't even think of that. Hey, hold it there little man." Charley scooped her son up, stopping his progressive crawl under the tree. "The sooner we get the present there, the better."

"I know you said to smack Vinnie, but he was actually trying to stop Modo from treating his niece to a little bit of pie," Rachel said, joining them.

Jaiden glanced back and shook her head. Modo was carrying Calla, Vinnie was right behind them and Calla's face was covered in pumpkin pie.

"Modo…I would expect such actions from Vinnie. You're supposed to be a positive roll model."

"Sorry ma'am. She gave me that little pouty face. You know I can't resist that."

"Well you'd better learn how my dear husband. Our little girl isn't even born yet and I already know she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger. I'm not looking forward to playing bad parent."

Modo stopped next to his wife and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "You know that ain't gonna happen, darlin'."

The front door opened to admit Throttle, his shoulders dusted with a thin layer of snow. He had an arm full of presents, unlabeled and ready to be placed under the tree later on that evening when the kids were asleep. Modo quickly went to help him before either Calla or Devon noticed the arrival of more gifts.

"So, how's everyone on Mars?" Charley asked.

"Doin' good." Throttle said as he hung up his coat and kicked the snow from his boots. "Rimfire proposed to Keighly and they're thinkin' about getting married next year sometime. And Carbine went into labor early last night. She had her twins around 10am this morning."

"Twins?!" Jaiden asked incredulously. "Did she even know she was going to have twins?"

"Nope. She was stubborn on finding out anything about her babies until the very end. But both babies and their mama are doin' good. They named them Leah and Maverick."

"Well, looks like we'll be planning a vacation to Mars sometime in the near future." Charley said. "After Rachel has her baby of course.

"Speaking of which," Rachel whispered so only her two friends could hear her. The men were too busy with present to even notice the conversation taking place. "Do you think I should tell Modo that I'm having contractions now, or after we open presents?"

Jaiden and Charley gaped at their smiling friend. "How far apart?" Jaiden asked.

"Oh, we've got time. They started a few hours ago and are still a good fifteen minutes apart."

"Well, that's probably something he would want to know then," Charley said then grinned. "Of course it could wait until we're done opening some presents."

Rachel laughed and nodded in agreement. "I've had my eye on that big one in back."

"That's from me and Throttle. You're probably going to need it to leave the hospital anyway."


End file.
